


Positivo-Negativo

by japiera



Series: ¡Expeliarmus! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (muchas) referencias a HP, Angst, Humor, M/M, MSBY gang, altibajos, crisis de pánico, es probable que komorin esté ooc, fic empezado antes del capítulo 394, hipocondría, misofobia, o la conexión entre omi y komorin, o sea antes de que furudate nos revelase el pasado de omi, sakusa centric, spoilers del manga, time skip, viva komorin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 85,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Caras distintas de una misma moneda, polos opuestos que se intercambian. Atraídos por sus diferencias, atraídos por sus semejanzas, cuando uno se deprime, el otro lo revive.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: ¡Expeliarmus! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714951
Comments: 63
Kudos: 68





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: personajes no son míos

Luego de graduarme y habiendo vivido más de veinte años en la casa paterna, acepté contrato con los MSBY y me mudé de ciudad. Tengo la sensación de que ocurrió hace muchos años, pero si saco cuentas, no ha pasado tanto. Me irritaba que mamá no lograse ocultar su preocupación, como si no se fiase de mí. Antes de abordar el tren, me dijo: ¿podrás manejarlo? Y luego añadió que se sentía muy orgullosa de mí. Que me tendría presente en todas sus oraciones. Que, por favor, la llamara ante cualquier evento. Le pedí que callara. Permaneció a mi lado en actitud silenciosa hasta que el tren dio aviso de retirada.

Hasta entonces solo había vivido en Tokio. En el centro de Tokio, en el piso treinta de un rascacielos de cincuenta pisos. Sabía que nada podía ser peor que vivir en el centro de Tokio, aún y todo, no me sentía optimista. Volví a revisar en mi teléfono la dirección a la que me dirigía. Se trataba de una residencia ubicada a no mucha distancia del polideportivo donde practicaban los MSBY. Sería un emplazamiento temporal hasta que lograra reunir el dinero suficiente para pagar la fianza del arriendo de alguna casa o departamento. Elegí aquella residencia sobre otras no por la cercanía con el polideportivo, sino por ser de las pocas residencias con baños individuales, anexos a cada dormitorio.

Además del bolso de manos cargaba conmigo dos maletas, una de ellas a ruedas. La propia señora Mädchen, la anfitriona de la residencia me esperaba en el andén. Cuando hablamos por teléfono, pensé que podría tratarse de una mujer viuda, entrada en años. Me dio aquella impresión, pero al final nunca supe mucho de su vida, salvo que tenía un hijo que ya no vivía a su lado.

—Ustedes los jóvenes hacen eso. Se van y dejan a sus madres, las abandonan.

Me molestó que se quejara conmigo. Tenía la cabeza canosa, las mejillas surcadas de arrugas. Mi madre se cubría las canas con tintes pasteles, y todavía depositaba su fe en las cremas _anti-age_.

La señora Mädchen me enseñó personalmente el comedor comunitario y la cocina. A mi pedido, también me enseñó los productos de limpieza que empleaba, y luego nos dirigimos al ala de lavandería. Mi habitación quedaba justo arriba de la lavandería. A veces, el piso vibraba.

Solo estuve tres meses allí, y en todo ese tiempo, desayuné en el comedor comunitario nada más que una vez. Me preocupé personalmente del aseo de mi habitación y mi baño, usando los productos de limpieza que me traje de Tokio. También usé mis propias sábanas, las que cambiaba día por medio, y le pedí a la señora Mädchen el favor de retirar las alfombras, porque era menos probable que el parqué juntase ácaros. No creo que le agradasen mis modos. En todo caso, igual que hacía mi padre, mi madre, no me lo reprochó en la cara.

Durante esos tres meses, mamá me llamó casi todos los días. Tampoco se atrevió a decírmelo, eso de que no creía que lograría adaptarme. Con incredulidad, me preguntaba si de verdad todo iba bien. Y luego, sin cambiar su tono de voz, volvía a repetirme que la llamase frente a cualquier evento.

Creo que lo que me gustó del MSBY fue que todo el mundo me dijo las cosas en la cara, desde el día uno. Unos sin mala intención, como Hinata. Otros sin darse cuenta del peso de sus palabras, como Bokuto. Miya buscaba provocar. Creo que empezó debido a eso. Yo era una persona que decía lo que pensaba. Mis padres me trataban con cuidado. Me refería como _Los otros_ a aquellas personas que, tras no lograr comprenderme, tendían a evitarme. _Los otros_ decían que discutir conmigo era desgastante, que no llevaba a nada. No puedo culpar a _Los otros_ , porque yo mismo cultivé aquellas reacciones en ellos: hería antes de ser herido, huía si no era capaz de herir. Miya, desde un comienzo, nunca quiso tratarme bien. Nunca endulzó sus palabras, al revés. Si podía volver su comentario en algo todavía más desagradable, no dudaba, y puede que en muchas ocasiones se tratase de una especie de acto reflejo. Me acusó de negativismo muchas veces, y yo le contestaba que el positivismo, a la final, no conducía a nada bueno. Que solo en la negatividad se haya la fuerza para seguir adelante, y que las personas positivas son las más ingenuas, las más onerosas, y las que caen más fuerte frente a una adversidad; las que, a la larga, son las que no saben ponerse en pie por sí solas una vez tocan fondo y acaban destruidas por el germen que ellos mismos se inocularon tiempo atrás. Miya me observaba con la sonrisa abyecta de sus labios, y sin dejar de limarse las uñas, decía que lo había comprendido todo al revés.

Al final me cayó bien Miya, y por lo mismo siempre le recelé. Temía que, si no imponía la distancia suficiente, pudiese herirme con más facilidad que los demás. Al mismo tiempo, su actitud guerrera sumado a su disposición al pleito, lograron que no me sintiera tan fuera de lugar, y pronto yo también me olvidé de las sutilezas, y se me desbordó mi brusca franqueza. La actitud de Miya convertían mis actos desagradables en una situación cómica, y aunque hacía esfuerzos terribles por contenerme, incluso en algunas ocasiones, yo también reía. Me di cuenta que lo necesitaba.

Trato de convencerme de que esto no sucedió hace tanto tiempo. Quizá me da esa sensación porque conocí a Miya mucho antes de los MSBY, aunque antes de eso apenas nos habíamos tratado. A Bokuto también lo conocía de mucho antes. Los tres fuimos rivales durante nuestra adolescencia, hasta que nos graduamos. Ellos siguieron en el vóleibol. Yo no. Yo me obligué a creer que lo mío iba por los estudios. Al final terminé la carrera con la abrumadora sensación sobre mis hombros de que había estado _perdiendo el tiempo_ durante cuatro años. Pero, realmente, no ha pasado tanto de toda esta historia.

Intento ser positivo, como Miya. No tenía nada de ingenua su postura, y era el camino más difícil. Entre ser negativo, ser realista, y ser positivo, se necesita mucho coraje para mantener el mentón erguido, incluso con la cara abierta y la sangre chorreante de un tajo que te atraviesa la existencia. Yo tenía una herida que no sabía cicatrizar y que aprendió a coexistir con mi oscuridad. Miya metió sus dedos en la llaga hasta que el dolor me paralizó el corazón. De la masa de sangre extrajo coágulos, unas alimañas como escarabajos del pasado, sin juzgar lo que encontró. Miya Atsumu era esa clase de persona, de las que calan hondo en vidas ajenas. Luego de cambiar los vendajes, de desinfectar las heridas en alcohol, me dijo que nunca dejaría de sangrar, pero que era importante cambiar los vendajes. Me dijo que tendría que hacer esto toda mi vida, y que, en realidad, lo mío no tenía nada de extraordinario.

Luego, un día, él me enseñó su herida.

Realmente no ha pasado tanto tiempo de todos estos eventos. Me pasa que, a veces, lo echo de menos.


	2. El Evento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi sufre un _evento_.

Fue durante mi primera semana viviendo en mi nuevo departamente que sufrí aquello que mi madre llamaba, de una manera muy eufemística, con el nombre de _evento_.

Acababa de mudarme a un cuarto piso, de estos monoambientes. Los primeros tres días me la pasé desinfectando, principalmente el baño y la cocina. Elegí aquel piso ante otros por su embaldosado fácil de limpiar, a diferencia del tatami o la madera. El corredor de bienes raíces me hubo ofrecido un piso más amplio y barato, cercano al polideportivo, que a simple vista se veía higiénico y bien cuidado, pero el dormitorio estaba alfombrado, algo con lo que no tranzaba. Tuve que rechazarlo. Rechacé varias viviendas por el mismo motivo.

Luego de días de ardua limpieza, me sentí razonablemente conforme y compré los primeros muebles de mi vida: un frigobar (hasta entonces había estado usando una hielera) y un futón. También, a modo de capricho personal, me compré un cepillo de inodoro nuevo, de estos con mango ergonómico. Miya me miró con expresión de rechazo.

—¿Te compraste un cepillo de inodoro? ¿Un cepillo? ¿De inodoro?

—¿Qué quieres? Con lo que me costó quitarle el sarro, no voy a dejar que vuelva a acumularse.

—¡Un cepillo de inodoro!

Todos acordaron de que era un tipo raro.

—O sea que para ti —insistió Miya—, esto de la limpieza es un _hobby_ , un pasatiempo.

—No lo es.

—Por supuesto que sí. Nadie en su sano juicio se compraría como _recompensa_ un cepillo de inodoro. Yo no lo haría. Qué asqueroso, igual a obsequiarme trabajo extra.

Mi vena se hinchó.

—¿Disculpa?

—Bueno, es que tú precisamente no puedes compararte con Omi-san —intervino el capitán Meian, calmando aguas—. Miya, eres una persona muy descuidada.

— _Yeah, I know_ —apoyó Thomas, como recordando algo. Todavía no se familiarizaba con el idioma y tendía a mezclar el japonés con su inglés bravo—. Cuando celebramos fin de temporada en Tsum-Tsum casa. Traición, _right?_ —Y allí se le salió todo el inglés bravo—.  _ Last fuckin’ year ye betrayed us! _ _We had tae clean yer fuckin’ house n the next day_ …

—¡Es verdad! —completó Inunaki, enardecido por el recuerdo—. Al otro día no nos dejaste marchar hasta hacerte la colada, Thommy tiene razón. Nos embaucaste para limpiarte toda la casa y además hacerte la colada.

—¡Es el justo pago! —se defendió Miya—. Todos saben que quien pone la casa, luego puede exigir limpieza en pago.

—El que pone la casa acepta las consecuencias. No hay nada como el justo pago.

—Además —insistió—, asear la casa en la que uno vive, que además resulta ser una casa arrendada, es un despropósito. Solo me preocupo de mantener este templo inmaculado —dijo señalando su propio cuerpo hipertonificado.

Thomas y Oliver rieron. Mi vena seguía hinchada.

—Inmaculado, _seguro…_

—¡Ya cállate Omi!

Miya decidió que no le importaría esta vez. Con cuidado, embadurnó sus carnes en cremas hidratantes y se envolvió en loción. Todos conocíamos la manera en que vibraba el teléfono de Miya cuando recibía una solicitud en Jack'd. Una sonrisa lasciva asomó en sus labios en medio de las burlas de los demás. Se acabó de vestir, con su bléiser gris perla impecable que combinaba con unas Vans amarillas, y fue el primero en marcharse.

Antes, se volteó hacia mí.

—En mi caso, si se trata de una recompensa, no hay nada mejor que vodka para ir calentando tema.

Y muy rápidamente, nos enseñó la botella de vodka que escondía al interior de su bolso deportivo.

— _This is fuckin’ mad_ —maldijo Thomas _—, Should I install Jack’d?_

Abandoné el gimnasio en compañía de Hinata, mientras los demás se preocupaban de aconsejar a Thomas.

Me resultaba incómodo cada vez que Miya alardeaba de sus mil y una citas y la conversación daba un giro en torno a temas que me eran desconocidos. Cuando sucedía, yo esperaba que nadie me notara, y desvanecerme en el aire. Como aquella vez que se pusieron a discutir sobre las mejores marcas de preservativos, realmente no sabía de qué hablaban. Si me hubiesen preguntado cuál prefería, no habría tenido qué decir. Es cierto que guardaba un par casi oxidados cuya marca se había borrado y debería botarlos, pero no lo hacía. Los hube comprado en un momento de extrema necesidad y confié en el criterio del farmacéutico de turno.

Intuía que Hinata se encontraba en una encrucijada similar a la mía. Era de normal hablador y cada vez que no sabía algo preguntaba, porque era el tipo de los curiosos, de los que no saben ofenderse y apenas pasan vergüenza. Pero cuando se trataba de temas de aquella índole, se le contraía la lengua y miraba al resto con mucha intensidad, como tratando de extraer la mayor cantidad de información, a modo de referencia.

—Te felicito por tu cepillo de inodoro —me dijo sin ninguna maldad, y me sentó fatal.

Quería explicárselo a alguien, pero solo estaba allí Hinata, y la opinión de Hinata realmente no me importaba.

Apenas tenía cosas en común con Hinata, ninguna de ellas significativa. Evidentemente, ambos éramos voleibolista. También, ambos habíamos firmado contrato el mismo día, por un período de un año, renovable según desempeño y presupuesto. Y era nuestro primer año debutando en la V-ligue. Y eso era todo. Él no era nada alto, yo sí. Él tenía el cabello naranja, yo negro. Él era muy feliz, y yo, un amargado.

—¿Es muy raro? ¿Qué habrías comprado tú? ¿Vodka?

—No, vodka no. Pero seguramente tampoco habría sido un cepillo de inodoro. ¿Eres una persona muy aseada, cierto?

—No es una enfermedad —me defendí—, puedo llevar una vida completamente normal.

—No era eso lo que quería decir.

Llegamos al aparcamiento de las bicicletas.

—Quizá habría ido a comer a algún sitio —dijo Hinata—, le habría avisado a algún amigo y habríamos ido a un restorán. Pagaría yo, por supuesto: esa sería mi recompensa.

Éramos personas muy distintas.

Me despedí de Hinata y abordé un autobús. El viaje duró unos quince minutos. Evitaba los pasamanos, y si era inevitable, antes pasaba un pañuelo desechable. Guardaba botes individuales de jabón gel en todos mis bolsos deportivos. No me gustaban los autobuses, y mi.momento favorito del recorrido era descender y lavarme las manos.

En el trayecto a pie, me desvié para comprar un pepino, yogur natural y miel. Una vez en el departamento, tomé una merienda ligera mientras me ponía unos capítulos de un anime viejo en el computador. Se podría decir que la casa lucía limpia, pero aún con las ventanas cerradas, se acumulaba polvo durante el día. Con el anime de fondo, me entretuve pasando un paño húmedo por los pocos muebles de la casa. Grabé una historia en la que estrenaba mi cepillo de inodoro, obteniendo respuestas casi instantáneas.

Una de esas respuestas provino de TheHotMiya, y únicamente decía: «Sabía que era un hobby».

TheHotMiya, en medio de una supuesta cita con un chico que conoció en Jack’d, husmeaba en mis historias de Insta y me lo hacía saber dejándome mensajes.

—No, no saques conclusiones de ello —me reprimí.

Komorin escribió: «¿ese es el cepillo de mango ergonómico del que tanto me hablaste? Es igual al que tengo en mi casa»

Y NinjaShoyo: «¿lo que se escucha de fondo es Lupin III?»

Tenía algo más en común con Hinata, además del vóleibol.

No quería pensar en Miya siguiendo mis historias en medio de su cita. Quizá se estaba haciendo el interesante, y utilizaba el teléfono como pretexto, para despertar curiosidad en el cachitas de turno a quien tenía por delante. Quizá se había producido un momento de silencio incómodo en medio de la velada y había sacado su teléfono como recurso. O le habían dado plantón y buscaba distraerse para evitar derrumbarse. Quizá…

—Deja de pensar en ello.

Me quité los guantes y enjuagué las manos en abundante agua. Con el pepino, el yogur y la miel, preparé una crema facial que alguna vez me enseñó Wakatoshi-kun. Quizá porque el concepto «no-pensar-en-Miya» me deprimía, quizá porque al deprimirme me acordaba de Wakatoshi-kun. Quería que Wakatoshi comentara también mi historia, así me daría una excusa para, simplemente, comenzar a hablarle por el chat.

Seguía corriendo Lupin III.

Le escribiría a Ushijma0813: oye, alguna vez has visto algún anime o qué.

Le escribiría: ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos embadurnábamos el rostro con máscaras faciales? A veces yo sí me acuerdo.

Y escribiría: ¿lo sospechaste siquiera?

Permanecí con la máscara en modo zombi hasta que sonó el _timer_. Con el rostro lozano, el cabello húmedo, me tiré sobre el futón, pensando en lo que se me venía en el futuro más próximo. Sin dudas, todavía me quedaban muchos muebles por comprar. Necesitaba una mesa. O quizá un _kotatsu_ , sin la cobija. O quizá con la cobija, pero tendría varias, y las remplazaría semanalmente. O cada diez días, quien sabe. No era tan maniático. Podían ser siete, podían ser diez días. O podían ser cinco. Un _kotatsu_ , varias cobijas, reemplazables cada cinco días. No era tan maniático. ¿El techo raso se estaba desconchando o era un juego de luz y sombra? Iluminé hacia arriba con una linterna. Un juego de luz y sombra, por fortuna. Con el computador sobre mis rodillas, revisé precios de _kotatsu_. También necesitaría una lavadora, una roomba para baldosas, y un televisor, aunque eso último podía esperar. Lo que no podía esperar eran las persianas para la ventana, para quitar de una vez los diarios. Revisé el catálogo de persianas. Bien sea, primero tendría que comprar una huincha métrica para saber el tamaño de mis futuras persianas. Añadí una huincha al carrito de compras. El computador era relativamente nuevo, en todo caso necesitaría un escritorio. No algo elaborado, un arrimo bastaba. ¿Cojines para el _kotatsu_ , para el escritorio? Podría reemplazarlos por colchonetas, que son más higiénicas. El cojín en sí no era el problema, sino la funda. Encontré una oferta de _kotatsu_ sin sillas incluidas que venía con un juego de cobijas extras. Las cobijas eran de colores rosicler y espliego. Lo añadí al carrito de compras, junto a dos colchonetas.

Otro día que parecía acabar normal. Mi madre me llamó tarde, solo a saludar. Estaba por ponerme el pijama cuando un gemido intermitente, similar al aullar de una foca, llegó cruzando desde el otro lado de las paredes. Me asusté. Calzándome con las deportivas, y armado con el desengrasante para hornos, salí al pasillo a husmear. No fui el único. La vecina de la puerta contigua, también se asomó con su cabello lleno de tubos, y desde la puerta del fondo apareció el vecino del 4-D, un hombre de prominente barriga que siempre usaba la misma bata. Los gemidos de foca iban en ascenso y parecían provenir de la puerta del frente, del 7-D. El hombre barrigudo fingió una risa. La señora de los tubos regresó a su habitación horrorizada. A los gemidos de foca se unió un largo lamento indescriptible. El hombre barrigudo se reclinó en el marco de la puerta y tanteó en los bolsillos de la bata, buscando cigarrillos. Entonces comprendí que no eran gemidos de foca, pero que eran gemidos de todas maneras.

—¡Váyanse a un _love hotel_! —se escuchó el grito de otro vecino que había optado por no asomarse al pasillo.

Quizá fue debido a los gritos, a los gemidos, o una mezcla de todo. Quizá porque a esa hora de la noche salían de sus escondites. La luz del encendedor del hombre barrigudo expandió las sombras de una enorme cucaracha que caminaba por la puerta a su espalda, y luego otra más, pequeña pero gorda, que caminaba en círculos meciendo su abdomen palpitante de un lado a otro. Di un salto de la impresión. La cucaracha grande chocó con la gorda, y esta cayó al piso, rebotando con el caparazón. Tras un momento de confusión, la cucaracha corrió en mi dirección.

_ Oh no… _

_ Le palpitaba el abdomen. _

Cuando fui consciente de mí, había emprendido la huida escaleras abajo. Corría con el corazón galopante, golpeando mi manzana. Mi mano, que seguía el camino del pasamanos, alcanzó a rozar algo pegajoso.

_ El abdomen le palpita y estalla. _

Aquella parte encerrada de mi mente halló una filtración.

La oscuridad sucia.

Esa voz profunda, al fondo de mi cabeza.

El abdomen reventado. La bilis.

Los pasamanos. Los peldaños. Contaminados. Enjambres de cucarachas, en el techo, en las paredes, contaminados. Detrás tuyo. No mires. No te detengas, corre. El enlucido cayéndose a pedazos. Pedazos de mugre, contaminados. No te detengas no mires. Tu ritmo cardíaco. Contaminados. La puerta de acceso. Empuja ¡usa el hombro! corre, sigue corriendo ¡corre! Están detrás de ti y pueden venir más. No mires. El escozor en tu brazo. Las calles contaminadas. Insectos contaminados. Faroles contaminados. Las esporas. No mires. Tu ritmo cardíaco. El aire viciado. Los tubos de escape. Contaminados. Corre, no puedes escapar, corre, es inútil, corre, estás infestado, corre, ¿qué fue lo que acabas de chocar?, corre, de los caminos, corre, de las esporas, corre, el sonido de la cucaracha rebotando, ¡corre! El sonido de tus pies reventando uno de esos bichos, ¡corre! La bilis en tu suela, en tus manos ¡Corre! Algo pegajozo, bilis en tu mano ¡corre! ¡Hazlo! ¡Corre! Tu ritmo cardíaco ¡Contaminado! Ya es tarde ¡corre! Tu ritmo cardíaco ¡no mires! ¡tu brazo entumido! ¡ya es tarde! Tu ritmo cardíaco y tu brazo entumido, ¡corre! La cucaracha el abdomen la bilis las esporas los gérmenes tu corazón galopante, el calor, el brazo explotando, las venas negras. Es tarde. Corre. Es demasiado tarde. Corre. Estás contaminado. Detente. Pide perdón. Llora. Es demasiado tarde. Ahora.

—¿Omi-kun?

Barrí el suelo. La lata del desengrasante de hornos rodó por la avenida.

—¡Aguarda! ¡Omi-kun!

Miya. La botella de vodka, vacía, entre sus manos.

—Distráeme.

—Estás todo transpirado.

—Háblame algo. Lo que sea.

Su nombre era Miya Atsumu. A veces, extrañaba a su hermano. A veces, me dijo que necesitaba salir con otros hombres para no sentirse solo. A veces, el vodka ayudaba. A veces, el vodka no ayudaba.

Su nombre era Miya Atsumu y me cogió del brazo, y limpió mis lágrimas. Y me dijo que extrañaba a su hermano y que estaba algo ebrio y que vivía allí, e indicó una casa. Botó la botella vacía en el contenedor de vidrios, y sin dejar de hablarme, de que estaba ebrio, de que estaba solo, me preparó un baño. Me dijo que estaba ebrio. Que se sentía solo. Luego me preparó un té y desplegó un futón, y se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue un (mal) intento por llevar una crisis de pánico a palabras.


	3. La Pregunta del Millón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de ser recogido por Atsumu tras sufrir un evento, Kiyoomi se cuestiona los errores que lo llevaron a tal situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La saga de Kiyoomi continúa.

Había cometido varios errores.

Había huido de mi departamento dejando las llaves dentro.

Había dejado además mi cartera, el teléfono, y la computadora encendida.

Y también había dejado mi set de barbijos, mis vitaminas y, sobre todo, la mezcla facial de pepino, yogur y miel fuera del frigobar, comprometiendo la bioseguridad de todo mi piso.

Un piso el cual, entre 24 y 48 horas, recibiría un _kotatsu_ con cobijas colores rosicler y espliego, un par de colchonetas y una huincha de medir, y se suponía que yo tendría que estar allí para firmar el recibo.

En aquel piso con una mezcla facial en vías de descomposición, en un edificio lleno de focas en celo, vecinos voyeristas, infestado en cucarachas.

En resumen, en aquel piso contaminado al cual no volvería a entrar en la vida.

Todas estas cosas las comprendí a la mañana siguiente, más calmado. En el futón contiguo al mío, Miya dormía con una mano ejerciendo presión sobre su frente. Aquello explicaba las extrañas marcas rojas con las que aparecía en las prácticas ciertas mañanas.

Jamás había observado su semblante sereno, despejado de preocupación. Era una expresión que le desconocía y me generaba cierta extrañeza, como si estuviese observando a otra persona. En general, la actitud de Miya solía ser bastante payasa, no siempre por iniciativa propia. Se tomaba las prácticas muy en serio, en todo caso, y era irascible si las cosas no salían como esperaba. Nosotros tendíamos a discutir y nunca nos reconciliábamos. Últimamente Miya parecía preocupado, pero si alguien preguntaba, cambiaba de tema. Sus favoritos y más recurrentes eran Jack’d y vodka.

Con cuidado, aparté la mano de Miya de su rostro y la guardé en su regazo. La noche anterior, Miya me había confesado que se sentía solo, y su aliento hedía a alcohol cuando me lo dijo. Eso no le perjudicó ni la dicción ni la fluidez de movimiento, y yo sospechaba que su estado de embriaguez tampoco alteraría su memoria al día siguiente. Me preocupaba. Al despertar, Miya tendría los recuerdos frescos, impresos en la retina, y no tardaría en hacerme preguntas.

Otro error más, bastante delicado.

Su rostro dormido, sin embargo, no me auspiciaba intranquilidad. Era un rostro sereno que inspiraba cierta clase de confianza. Ojalá nunca despertara, pensé. Ojalá mostrase aquel rostro sereno todos los días. Miya se hubo comportado inesperadamente amable conmigo la noche anterior. No dudó en socorrerme, y en su momento no me cuestionó. Al contrario, Miya pasó mi brazo tras su hombro y me dijo:

—Aférrate de mí, Omi. Iremos lento. Mi casa es esa de allí, ¿crees que puedas llegar?

Lo preguntó con una voz tan suave…

Yo no estaba en condiciones como para extrañarme de sus atenciones. Me dejé conducir por Miya hasta un baño estrecho, embaldosado en gris. Sobre el bidé dejó una muda de ropa recién salida de la secadora, una toalla, y un cepillo de dientes nuevo, sin abrir. La tina era antigua, de estas europeas, y las cortinas de plástico opaco. Me enseñó cómo regular la temperatura del agua, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre algo distinto al baño o la temperatura del agua. Al acabar sus explicaciones, intentó enfocarme en vano. Y sin que pudiera vaticinarlo, me dio un abrazo.

—Estoy tan ebrio, Omi. Quizá sea un comentario de mal gusto, pero me alegra haberte encontrado.

Sentí mis músculos rigidizarse bajo el tacto de su cuerpo inmenso. Me dejé llevar por la suavidad de su voz, sucumbí a mi vulnerabilidad, y en su cuerpo inmenso encontré un calor que antes despreciaba. En cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

—Omi-Kun —dijo entornando sus ojos—. Tómate el tiempo que haga falta. Cualquier cosa, golpea el grifo de la ducha contra el fierro de la cortina, y lo oiré— hizo una prueba. Al chocar metal contra metal, un sonido vibrante y amplio, como si se tratase de una campana al interior de una catedral, rebotó en las baldosas y remeció todo el aire—. Estaré del otro lado, en la cocina.

Me apresuré en encender la ducha y por fin me quebré. Dejé al agua hirviendo lavar mi debilidad. Volví a caer, otra vez. Tres meses logrando sobrevivir solo, para recaer en mis _eventos_. Mamá, lo siento, me equivoqué. Mamá, por favor, ven a recogerme y llévame lejos de aquí. No puedo hacer esto yo solo, mamá. Por favor, mamá, por favor. Llévame de regreso a Tokio.

Froté y froté mis manos con fuerza. El agua hirviendo golpeó mi nuca, mi espalda. Me corregí. Estaba solo en esto. Mamá no iba a ayudarme y era mejor de esa manera. Tenía que empezar a comportarme como un adulto.

La muda de ropa se encontraba tibia. Limpié el vaho del espejo. Mi cabello húmedo goteaba sobre los hombros de la sudadera, las prendas de Miya me quedaban anchas de cuerpo y cortas de brazos y piernas. Caminé por la casa siguiendo la huella de luz. En la cocina, en una mesa americana, Miya me esperaba junto a dos tazas de té humeante.

Sus ojitos pequeños ahogados de alcohol. Las mejillas coloreadas.

Me preguntó si quería hablar. Me preguntó si le echaba azúcar al té o si prefería estevia. Hice un gesto negativo. Miya endulzó el suyo con unas pocas gotas de edulcorante. No bebió. Dejó la taza a un lado, con sus dedos repasando lentamente el borde de porcelana, absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Me miró con sus ojitos pequeños y sus mejillas coloreadas, y alargó un brazo a través de la mesa que nos separaba. Guardó uno de mis mechones húmedos tras mi oreja.

Me dijo:

—Desplegaré el futón de visitas.

Su taza permaneció en su sitio. Tras pasar un intervalo de tiempo considerable, fui a buscarlo, siguiendo nuevamente la huella de luz. Lo hallé durmiendo sobre uno de los dos futones extendidos en su habitación. El cansancio me alcanzó en ese momento, así decidí también irme a la cama.

No dormí bien. Desperté varias veces aquejado de distintas molestias, hasta que percibí los colores del alba filtrarse a través del visillo, entonces dejé de intentarlo y me desperecé. Era noviembre. Manchas rojas asomaban en la frente de Miya, donde antes estuvieron posadas las yemas de sus dedos. Dormía con los labios entreabiertos. Ese rostro tan sereno se me revelaba como algo agradable pero desconocido, y una parte de mí deseaba que se detuviera el tiempo.

Cuando Miya abriera sus ojos a la luz de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, su rostro cambiaría completamente. Se esfumaría la serenidad. Vendrían burlas, pero especialmente, preguntas.

La relación entre Miya y yo no era precisamente agradable, o cercana. Éramos compañeros de equipo que se reñían permanentemente, y ya estaba. Debería darle las gracias por sus atenciones, quizá. Debería pedirle que jamás tocásemos este tema, enterrarlo. Darle las gracias, prepararle un desayuno, pedirle olvidar este asunto para siempre. Si quieres burlarte de mí, humillarme, lánzame lo mejor que tengas —le diría con total franqueza— realmente no me importa. Si quieres chantajearme, lo preferiría, así estaríamos seguro de que luego no la regarías. Solo te pido, _por favor_ , no lo comentes, ni me hagas preguntas.

Especialmente, no me hagas _esa_ pregunta.

—Ojalá se detuviera el tiempo —le susurré al Miya que dormía plácido— ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí, Miya? Por favor, mantente con tus ojos cerrados.

Sobre mi futón, hice algunos de mis estiramientos diarios. La espalda y las piernas primero. Luego la cabeza, los hombros, las muñecas, los dedos. A medida que aclaraba y la habitación se iluminaba, iba reparando en el estado de la habitación donde me encontraba y mis vicios también se despertaban. Una nueva tensión contrajo mis hombros recién estirados.

_Oh no_.

Había cometido varios errores, y este era uno de resolución urgente.

Había pasado la noche en la casa contaminación.

_Oh no, no…_

Cacharros sucios se alzaban por montones a donde mirase. Vasos, copas, tazas, recipientes vacíos de _ramen_ instantáneo, decenas de cucharas algunas de ellas descartables, decenas de servilletas sucias y arrugadas, un cerro de ropa acumulada en un rincón de la habitación, polvo sobre las repisas, polvo sobre una colección de _mangas_ de _Death Note_ , polvo sobre el escritorio, las mancuerdas inesperadamente impecables, pero polvo sobre la radio reloj, sobre el alfeizar y, _oh no, no, no_ …

Los visillos. Los visillos y las cortinas. Dormí en una habitación con cortinas.

Mordí el borde interno de una de mis mejillas.

—Cálmate Kiyoomi, ¿quién manda?

Oculté mis manos en las mangas del pijama. Con cuidado, levanté la frazada de Miya y husmeé sus pies. ¿Quién manda, eh? ¿Quién? Sus pies no olían mal, ni se observaban resequedades que auspiciaran la infección de hongos. No encontré mis deportivas. Sin apoyar los talones en el tatami, tomé prestada unas sandalias de Miya, y ya puestas, abrí la puerta con el pie.

Esa voz profunda, al fondo de la cabeza…

—Ya basta. Quién manda —mordí mis mejillas con más fuerza.

Evité mirar hacia cualquier ventana. Dado que yo guardaba mis barbijos en el baño, me dirigí hasta allí. La noche anterior, seguramente debido al shock, no reparé en el estado del baño (y de toda la casa, francamente), y ya con los sentidos recuperados, me daba miedo redescubrirlo. Usando siempre los pies, logré abrir la puerta del baño y luego las cajoneras bajo el lavabo. Encontré con una cantidad impresionante de cremas corporales, de lociones para el cabello, y tiras multicolores de preservativos. No había rastros de ningún barbijo. Tampoco estaban los típicos productos de aseo que debería haber en cada baño, como el antifúngico, el antisarro, el cloro gel, y el desodorante ambiental. Mucho menos un cepillo de inodoro.

Recorrí el mismo camino que hice la noche anterior al salir del baño. Llegué a una estancia amplia y abierta, seguida por una cocina americana. Se acumulaba polvo y loza sucia sin discreción. Un sofá con los cojines desinflados. Maldición, más cortinas. Cortinas y visillos. El fregadero desbordado de cacharros sucísimos.

Me detuve a analizar mis opciones. Bien sea —me esforcé por mantenerme optimista—, pudo ser mucho peor. El baño sería mi última prioridad. La cocina, todos los cacharros sucísimos, la primera tarea. Volví a morder mi mejilla. ¿Quién manda, eh? ¿Quién? Recorrí la casa recogiendo loza sucia, sin sacar nunca las manos al interior de las mangas, y lo apilé todo junto al fregadero ya atiborrado de cacharros.

¿Preparado…?

¿Listo…?

Liberé las manos de las mangas.

—¡Ya!

Bajo el fregadero, donde deberían estar los artículos de limpieza, encontré un paño multiusos en estado de mutilación, limpiavidrios, hipoclorito de sodio y ¿qué carajos?, un bidón de 3 litros de detergente biodegradable. No tenía sentido.

—A dónde viniste a parar, Kiyoomi.

No había guantes de látex. Seguían sin aparecer los barbijos.

Bien sea, a la muerte.

Me arremangué hasta los codos y sumergí las manos desnudas en el fregadero atestado. Encontré una esponja bajo el cerro de cacharros y, espíritu bendito de la buena providencia, también había un cepillo lavaloza. Si Nietzsche mató a Dios, este cepillo acababa de resucitarlo. Podría hacerlo. Aún sin guantes, sin mascarillas, podría. Pensé en lo reluciente que quedaría la cocina una vez acabase de asear, y eso me infundió más ánimos.

. . . .

Lo lavé todo, hasta los cubiertos descartables, hasta los recipientes de _ramen_ instantáneo, para reciclarlos más tarde. Lavaba y secaba para volver a lavar y secar. Rayos de sol debilitados asomaban sobre las montañas. Reuniendo voluntad, descorrí las cortinas de la sala y abrí las ventanas, para ventilar. Regresé presto al fregadero a lavarme las manos y quitarme los ácaros. Me agaché a observar el piso. No eran baldosas, pero trataban de imitarlas, ¿qué sería? Y más importante, ¿cómo se limpiarían? En ciertos sectores se pegaba la suela de mis sandalias.

No había tanto polvo en los muebles de la sala, en todo caso doblé el paño multiusos en cuatro y lo pasé por las superficies. Estaba en eso cuando el sonido de dos bocinas chilló por toda la casa. Miré a mi alrededor, buscando la fuente de sonido. Sobre el rack de la sala saltaba una especie de canina de goma del tamaño de un puño. Intenté atraparla.

Un ruido sordo proveniente de la habitación de Miya detuvo una de las bocinas. Miya pasó corriendo a mi lado, me hizo a un lado, atrapó la canica de goma y la lanzó lejos. La segunda bocina cesó.

—Despertadores, ¿cierto Omi-kun?

—Qué fue-

—No. Todavía no. Café.

Con paso zombi Miya arrastró sus pies hasta la cocina. De las gavetas sacó un frasco con granos de café y otro con papel filtro. Quizá tenía los cálculos interiorizados en su cabeza, en todo caso encendió la cafetera en una especie de trance de duermevela ¿Sufriría resaca? Recogí la canica de goma. Era una especie de despertador programable, que saltaba y gritaba a la hora señalada. Dejé el despertador sobre el rack y seguí despejando de polvo la sala. Tenía un buen televisor, un buen equipo de sonido, y por supuesto, la última _play station_. No me atreví a tocar el sofá. Miya me miraba liberar de polvo a los objetos de su sala sin decir palabra, de pie junto a la cafetera, con los ojos ausentes y la mano nuevamente haciendo presión sobre su frente. Su voluntad se fue reanimando a medida que acababa su bebida. Yo seguí quitando polvo a los muebles, con una mezcla de miedo e impaciencia, esperando a que el _Kraken_ despertara y empezara o con sus burlas, o sus preguntas.

—O sea —dijo Miya sirviéndose una segunda taza de café—, esto de la limpieza es realmente un _hobby_ o qué.

—No es un _hobby_.

—¿Un café? —Abrió la nevera—, también tengo leche.

Dejé el paño a un lado y le acepté un café. Miya cortó el suyo con leche y le añadió varias gotitas de estevia. Observó la minuta pegada en la puerta de la nevera. Trajo a la mesa granolas, batidos de soya, jalea de naranja, zumo de naranja, pan rebanado integral, un tarro de lomitos de atún, y el suplemento proteico. Yo no seguía el mismo programa alimenticio porque todavía me faltaba desarrollar músculo, y además debía mejorar mi relación de grasa (tendría que ser más alto), pero no me atreví a husmear en las gavetas de Miya, y tras lavarme nuevamente las manos, copié su mismo desayuno.

El café devolvió a Miya sus colores, sin borrarle las ojeras. Sus ojos eran grandes, sus mejillas rosadas. Su humor también se recuperó con la comida, y cuando su mirada chocó con la mía sentí un temblor, porque comprendí que mi tiempo se había acabado.

—Entonces… —El Kraken liberado, desmenuzó un lomito de atún sobre una rebanada de pan integral—¿Qué mierda te sucedió ayer?

Me lo preguntó como quien pregunta cómo llegar a la estación de metros. Una estrategia del Kraken, claramente. Me encogí de hombros intentando salvar tiempo.

—¡No seas así! ¡Anoche salvé tu vida!

—No exageres.

—Si yo no hubiese aparecido…

—No hubiera sucedido nada —interrumpí incapaz de disimular el dejo suplicante de mi voz—. Fue…

Una falsa alarma. Un _evento_ , diría mi madre. Una de esas cosas mías.

—Nada. No fue nada.

—Omi-kun…

—Lo prometo, no fue nada.

—No digas que «no fue nada». Omi, me preocupaste mucho: traías los ojos blancos, el pulso a mil. Estabas tan empapado como si te hubiesen arrojado al mar, y ayer no llovió. Y luego, antes de la ducha yo te abracé, ¿te acuerdas? Tenías los músculos todos agarrotados, Omi. Y ahora, te encuentro quitando de polvo a mis muebles, y veo que has aseado la cocina. ¿Estás bien?

Me quedé callado. ¿Por qué el Kraken no se burlaba de mí?

—¿Al menos hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Esto era inaudito. ¿Se trataba de una broma?

—Ah, ya sé… —Miya abandonó el comedor. Regresó cargando un dispensador de barbijos que dejó en mis manos—. Quizá esto sirva. Me las regaló Samu hace un tiempo, apenas las he usado.

Tomé un barbijo.

—¿Dónde las guardabas?

—En mi habitación.

Por supuesto, la habitación. Estiré los elásticos, colgándolos en cada oreja, y apoyando el protector en el mentón. Mis hombros se destensaron.

—Sabía que ayudaría.

—No seas tan condescendiente. —Tuve que decir una pesadez de la que me arrepentí enseguida. Como no dejaba de vigilarme, le pedí—: Por favor no me mires de esa manera.

—¿De verdad no me lo dirás?

—¿Decirte qué?

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos. Miya se llevó un bocado de atún a la boca.

— _Eftá_ bien, _fú ganaf pod ahofa_ _Omfi_ - _kud_ —tragó con dificultad. A continuación, se preparó un pocillo con yogur y granola—, me lo contarás en algún momento.

Encendió la televisión.

No podía creer a mi suerte. No se había burlado, y aceptaba así de buenas no hacerme preguntas. El _Kraken_ era un mito.

Desayunamos escuchando las noticias locales de fondo. Recomendaban sacar las cadenas para los carros porque el fin de semana se vendría la primera nevada de la temporada.

Miya recogió nuestros platos y los lanzó al fregadero.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? No me importa prestarte ropa de deporte, pero supongo que quieres recuperar tus cosas. Si vives cerca, puedo llevarte en _Mad Max_ antes de que inicien las prácticas.

_Oh no_.

—¿ _Mad Max_? —Traté de ganar tiempo.

—Mi Toyota Corolla, _Mad Max_. Nos tendríamos que poner en movimiento luego… ¿dónde vives?

Había cometido demasiados errores, lo tenía claro. No solo había dejado las llaves de mi piso, junto a mi cartera, el teléfono, todo a merced de los gérmenes y las cucarachas. El corredor de bienes raíces me ofreció varias viviendas que deseché por estar alfombradas, y al final tuve que decidirme entre dos. Una de ellas era una casita pequeña, con postigos en las ventanas, la cerámica del baño recién cambiada, el piso de parqué, y las paredes pintadas de blanco invierno. La otra era un piso con algo más de metros cuadrados en un bloc de viviendas de paredes de papel, estrecho y húmedo.

—Vivo a tres calles pasada la rotonda.

—¿La rotonda?

—Sí…

Y yo había elegido finalmente ese piso estrecho y húmedo en lugar de la casita con postigos en sus ventanas porque, no muy lejos del edificio…

—Pero entonces somos prácticamente vecinos. Qué sorpresa saber que vivíamos tan cerca, ¿tú sabías? Ha sido toda una suerte para ti.

Mi primera risa del día fue pequeña y cansada.

—¿«Una suerte» dices?

—Claro. Porque de lo contrario quién te habría salvado la vida. Ahora entiendo por qué estabas por estos barrios anoche. Es que tú eres de estos barrios. Espera, estoy teniendo una epifanía. ¿Podría ser que yo estaba destinado a salvarte?

Me permití suspirar. La pregunta del millón, lanzada y respondida como si nada.

—Sí, supongo que es una suerte…

Era agradable o desagradable, no sabía. Sí sabía que se trataba de un error gravísimo.


	4. Por Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa debe resolver qué hacer con la situación de su piso infectado de cucarachas

Yo creí que sería capaz de regresar a mi piso y enfrentarme a los hechos como una persona adulta y responsable. Traté de contagiarme del buen humor de Miya y recibí las ropas que me prestaba del mismo modo en que un soldado raso recibe su uniforme. Como imaginaba que los pantalones deportivos me quedarían cortos, trajo consigo un par de calcetas largas y gruesas, para abrigar mis tobillos.

En _Mad_ _Max_ , el viaje no tomó más de cinco minutos. El bloc de edificios era más bien pequeño, poca cosa. Salvo que, ahora lo sabía, estaba infestado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. En mis oídos se repitieron los gemidos que asemejaban aullidos de foca, la risa grotesca de mi vecino, y las cucarachas que ya no eran un par, sino un millar. Se habían apoderado del edificio, con la bilis maloliente rezumbando desde sus abdómenes palpitantes. No otra vez Kiyoomi, relájate. No delante de él, por favor.

—¿Es aquí, cierto? —Miya estacionó el vehículo frente a la fachada—. ¿Prefieres que te espere en _Mad_ _Max_ o…? ¿Omi-kun estas bien?

Estrujé mis rodillas. Mierda Miya: mírame. No me hagas preguntas estúpidas, que salta a la vista que soy un fenómeno.

— O mi- kun otra vez te has vuelto blanco .

—Necesito que compruebes una cosa en mi lugar. Por favor —añadí antes que intentase replicar. Me sudaba la frente y me picaban las manos.

Olvida un segundo las cucarachas,  ¿ Es una  petición tan  difícil ?  Sé un maldito adulto ,  Kiyoomi , y céntrate. Siempre dando espectáculo, como payaso de circo.  No  retuerzas tus manos delante de Miya y compórtate ,  sé un maldito adulto.  Eso, las manos tranquilas y yergue el tronco.  E ntiendo que  te  sea imposible volver a poner un pie en aquel edificio , pero tus objetos personales siguen adentro. Tienes obligaciones . Haz algo.

—El asunto es  que yo no puedo regresar …

—¿Por qué? ¿Te persigue alguien o…?

—Por favor no me interrumpas…

—¿Le debes dinero a alguien? ¿Has cometido un  crimen o… ? ¡Ya sé! Eres prófugo de la justicia y debes regresar a por tu dinero…

—Deja de hablar un puto minuto , ¿ q uieres?

Aunque había dejado las llaves en mi piso, no recordaba si cerré la puerta tras de mí o si dejé abierto. Si estaba cerrado, no había nada que hacer, la crema facial casera en descomposición habría regado sus esporas al aire, comprometiendo la bioseguridad de la habitación. Si la puerta estaba abierta, era todavía peor porque habrían entrado las cucarachas arrastrando la suciedad del exterior con sus patitas, con ese abdomen palpitante, esparciendo su bilis por sobre mis objetos personales.

Si estaba cerrado, no había más que hacer. Si estaba abierto, con ayuda de Miya podría recuperar algunas de mis pertenencias más urgentes y someterlas a un plan de cuarentena. Al menos mi teléfono, la cartera, el computador… podría traerme mis productos de limpieza, mi nuevo cepillo de inodoro. La ropa de algodón habría que sacrificarla. El frigo habría que buscarlo después, igual el futón. Solo dependía de Miya y su… voluntad, _duh_. Me dolía el orgullo tener que explicarle todas estas cosas a la voluntad de Miya, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude, callándome, por supuesto, lo de la crema facial en vías de descomposición, y especialmente, lo de la invasión de cucarachas, y traté de lavar mi relato de los _ughs_ y los _diuhh_ que tanto irritaba a Miya, apelando directamente a su ego y su narcisismo.

—¿Repíteme una vez más qué quieres que haga?

— Solo sube, ¿tanto te cuesta?

—Es que no lo entiendo.

—Mi piso puede o no estar abierto. Si está abierto, recupera mis documentos, el móvil, y deshecha la mezcla facial que verás junto al computador… y ya que estamos, aprovecha de sacar la basura al contenedor fuera del edificio. En cambio, si el piso está cerrado, no pierdas el tiempo y regresa enseguida. Y si ves a mi vecino del 4-D, que es un hombre gordo que siempre va en bata, ni lo mires ni le dirijas la palabra y corre.

—¿Te hizo algo ese hombre?

—Sí. Es una bestia sucia.

—En ese caso creo que tendría que dedicarle algunas palabras.

—Miya no. Por favor  limítate a hacer lo que te digo.

—Ya, ya.  Pero  luego me tendrás que explicar de qué se trata todo esto .

—¡Vete! —y luego—. ¡Espera! —Y le entregué un barbijo, por su seguridad.

Al final,  pese a sus renuencias, accedió a chequear el departamento , con el barbijo puesto .

Revisé los espejos, el vidrio parabrisas. Tenía el carro en mucho mejor estado higiénico que su propia casa. Me sentía inquieto, revisaba la hora cada medio minuto. ¿Por qué tardas tanto, Miya? Al menos iba con un barbijo… El mío ya estaba todo húmedo, lo cambié por otro. Debí explicarle la gravedad de la misión antes de dejarlo actuar. No, no podía explicárselo porque no lo entendería. Kiyoomi deja de contradecirte. Tienes que confiar en Miya. En ese Miya Atsumu que tenía la molesta tendencia a improvisar, y si acaso no seguía mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, la salud de ambos podría verse comprometida.

—Detente Kiyoomi. No sigas pensando. Al menos lleva un barbijo. Ambos lo llevamos.

Para esas alturas, un barbijo era una especie de talismán para mí.

Necesitaba limpiar algo…

Miya regresó con las manos vacías. Me encontró aplicándole silicona en spray al tablero del vehículo.

—No lo puedo creer —intentó sacar fotos con el móvil, cosa que im pe dí—. Si insistes en que esto del aseo no es un  _ hobb _ _ y  _ entonces tienes que  explicarme tu concepto de pasatiempo.

— ¿Cómo te fue ? ,  ¿qué sucedió… ?

—Estaba cerrado. Descuida, hablé con el celador. Se pondrá en contacto con tu arrendador para conseguirnos una copia de las llaves, y como no tienes tu teléfono, le he dejado mi número. —Arrancó el carro— Le dije que pasaríamos en la tarde, luego del entrenamiento. —Y como yo no atinaba a decir algo, añadió—. De nada.

—¿ «De nada » por qué ?

Me agarré la frente. Este tipo era tonto. Mierda Miya, ¿por qué no podías hacer exactamente lo que te pedí? Era una cosa tan sencilla como comprobar si mi piso estaba abierto o no, y si no lo estaba, regresar lo antes posible. _Aire_. Necesitaba aire. Una cosa tan sencilla: no pierdas tu tiempo y regresa enseguida. _Aire_. ¿Por qué tenía que dejar su teléfono a nadie, ehé? _Aire_. _Aire_. Yo no pensaba volver. Se lo dije, se lo dije a Miya, de que no podía regresar a mi piso. Hablaría con el corredor de bienes raíces para _aire_ , _aire_. No se bajaba _aire_ la puta ventana.

—¿ POR QUÉ NO BAJA TU VENTANA?

—¡Omi-kun relájate! Hey, oye, por favor explícame qué sucede.

Mi ya bajó mi ventana hasta la mitad. El crudo viento de noviembre me golpeó el rostro gritándome en la cara mi estupidez . Joder, qué cagada. Otro  _ evento _ , ¿en cuánto?  El vehículo se detuvo frente al portón de la casa de Miya. Sabía que me  miraba , pero no me atrevía a enfrentarlo .

—Mira, no creo que estés en condiciones para entrenar. Por qué no te quedas en mi casa y…

—No —negué—. No, por favor.  Si me quedo será peor. Vóleibol es lo que necesito justo ahora .

Necesitaba enfocar toda mi energía en otros pensamientos y extenuarme. Necesitaba regresar a la rutina cuanto antes. Eso tenían los eventos que, iniciado uno, se encadenaban los demás como réplicas. Subí la ventana yo mismo.

— _Por favor_ —repetí nuevamente. El vehículo siguió el camino al gimnasio. Miya encendió la radio de mala manera. Era esa odiosa emisora _Cero-Cero-Gay_ que solo tocaba éxitos de los ochenta y Katty Perry.

— Escúchame , Omi. La liga  está a punto de empezar. Si  estás metido en un lio … solo espero que no se trate de drogas.

— ¿Drogas ?

Me reí. Ay mamá, lo que no me pase a mí …

—Oye no te rías, es un tema serio. No, no tienes que explicarme nada. Mejor ni lo digas, prefiero no involucrarme. Ayer yo sentí tus pulsaciones y veo que todavía no se te pasa la paranoia. Ya sé que en la liga universitaria no se preocupan de esas cosas, y que tú debes ser como el rey de los fármacos, pero en las ligas profesionales te hacen test sorpresas, ¿sabías? Y analizan todo lo que llevas en la sangre y la orina. Lo dice tu contrato, no te puedes negar a que te saquen sangre cuando ellos quieran.

—Yo no…

—No, no sigas. No quiero oír excusas ni mentiras. Esto puede costarte no solo la titularidad, Omi ¡pueden suspenderte hasta por cinco años! Estás recién empezando, ¿De verdad merece cargarte tu reputación de esta manera? Y no se diga la del equipo… ¿Entiendes lo grave de la situación? Yo solo espero que hoy no sea uno de esos días en que nos examinan a todos. Si me preguntan, hablaré. No seré tu cómplice en esto.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento  del gimnasio y se bajó antes de que yo pudiera apearme, para abrirme la puerta. Se agachó a mi lado  con un semblante tan oscuro que  sentí otra clase de miedo muy distinto y me sentí molesto.

— A menos que ayer fuesen a  hacerte un test a tu casa.  ¿Fue eso? Por favor dime que no huiste del paramédico y te refugiaste en mi casa como coartada .

—¿Ya acabaste con tus necedades? —espeté—. Si no te importa, yo iré por delante. Prefiero que no nos vean llegar juntos.

Me tomó del brazo y me saco de un tirón del carro. Lanzó mi bolso deportivo del portaequipaje (en todo caso el que me prestó Miya) y cerró dando un gran golpe, pero no se movió. Sacó su teléfono y se quedó escribiendo mientras yo seguía el camino hasta el polideportivo. Vaya lio. Miya parecía decidido a creer su idea de que yo me dopaba.  Cómo había saltado a una conclusión tan ridícula. De verdad, el tipo era un idiota. Aunque parecía preocupado y, pese a su amenaza de que hablaría, sentía que realmente no lo regaría si, según él, pudiese perjudicar a la reputación del equipo. Quizá, al menos de momento, lo mejor sería no sacarlo de su error. Que se diera cuenta él mismo.

Encontré a Thomas, Barnes y Hinata sentados en las graderías del gimnasio revisando noticias desde la _tablet_ de Hinata. Hablaban todos en inglés.

Yo que consideraba mi nivel de inglés bastante aceptable, tenía dificultades para entender el bravo acento de Thomas, lo que no me sucedía con Barnes. El japonés de Thomas era todavía más incomprensible, a diferencia de Barnes quien llevaba varios años viviendo en el país, e incluso una de sus hijas había nacido en tierras del sol naciente, hace algunos meses.

Dejé el bolso en vestidores. Le pedí a uno de los asistentes que me repusieran una nueva caramañola.  Las descartaba cada tanto, y dejaron de preguntarme mis motivos, así que ya no se trataba de un pedido inusual. Cuando regresé al gimnasio, Miya ingresaba seguido de Inunaki. Thomas saltó las graderías y corrió hasta Miya. Se estrecharon de manos.

— _ The man  _ _ oof _ _ the hours _ ,  _ how  _ _ aboot _ _ the date _ .

— _My_ _date?_ _You_ _don’t_ _really_ _wanna_ _know_ _Thomachin_ _._ _You_ _will_ _die_ _by_ _…_ _celos_ _ly_ _._

— _Of_ _jealously_ —le corrigió Inunaki—. Y sé que cada vez que dices que «no queremos saber», lo que realmente haces es contarnos todos los detalles que nadie te ha pedido ni que nos interesa conocer. Ahórratelo.

—Como quieras. —Miya me alzo las cejas, como si nosotros recién nos viésemos ese día—. Tú te lo pierdes, Shion-kun. Esta era una buena historia. ¿Cierto Omi?

El desgraciado me guiñó un ojo. Entonces lo recordé. Se suponía que Miya había pasado la noche con uno de sus chicos de Jack'd. Y cuando Thomas se acercó a saludarme, comprendí enseguida el error.

_—Omi-san_ _wha_ _’_ _aboot_ _yers_ _ankles, don’t feel cool?_

Hinata y Barnes también se habían acercado, y sus ojos se fueron desde mis tobillos expuestos, a mis muñecas desnudas, y luego a Miya, porque ambos habían reconocido los pequeños arcoiris que Miya mandaba a bordar en los bajos de cada una de sus prendas, como una firma. Inunaki nos miraba a todos de manera alternada. Solo Thomas no lo cogía.

— _Wha_ _'_ _…?_ _Wha_ _'_ _happen_ _'?_

—No —Inunaki se reusaba a sacar conclusiones—. Nadie diga nada. Si nadie lo dice, será como si nunca hubiese sucedido. Esto es, como siempre, otro intento de Miya tratando de meterse en nuestras cabezas.

—¿Qué hizo Miya ahora? —El capitán Meian hacía aparición en el gimnasio—. ¿Omi no te da frio?

—Llevo calcetas —dije rápido .

— Además los  c apri están volviendo —añadió Miya.

Bokuto llegó volando y batió sus brazos como un desquiciado.

—¡Esos no son capris! ¡Son los arcoíris de Miya-san! ¡De Miya-san!

Y Thomas al fin  conectó ideas.

_—_ _Ye_ _jockin_ _'_ _right? Ye_ _two_ _bang_ _ye_ _twatt_ _!_

Ardió Troya.

Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar. Thomas hablaba en un inglés rapidísimo e incomprensible incluso para Barnes. Inunaki decía que no lo creía, pero lo hacía. Meian pedía más información. Bokuto decía cosas como «yo siempre lo vi venir» porque él _siempre_ lo veía venir todo. Sentía los ojos del vestuario en su conjunto sobre mí, especialmente la mirada penetrante de Hinata que me taladraba la parte de atrás del cráneo. Y Miya, con los brazos tras su cabeza, parecía más relajado con el caos ya instalado que hace unos minutos antes, con su sonrisa soberbia del tipo: «donde las buscas, pagas, ¿acaso no querías una coartada?»

—Ya basta —pedí con retortijones en el abdomen.  Barnes le  traducía a Thomas lo que los otros comentaban .  No sabía a qué pregunta responder porque eran demasiadas —, y tú deja de mirarme —le pedí especialmente a  Hinata —. Este es mi peor día.

Me dejé caer  sobre  una gradería . Vale, lo entendía, era mi castigo. ¿Me lo merecía acaso? Quizá. Ya no había más que hacer. Seguramente la verdadera versión no favorecía a ninguno de los dos.

— _Haud_ _oan_ _a_ _second_ —negó Thomas, recordando algo, y dijo muchas cosas en su inglés bravísimo que Barnes tradujo para nosotros. Thomas recordó que, en el momento que Miya recibió su mensaje de Jack’d, yo no estaba en mi celular. Él alcanzó a ver en el teléfono de Miya y se trataba de un tal Asteroide235 que no podía ser yo. Para nada. Asteroide235 tenía _glitter_ en todo el cuerpo, el paquete abultado y las cachas bronceadas.

—¿Un trío? —sugirió  Meian .

— _ No, no way! _

—¿Pueden parar? —pedí—. Solo quiero lavarme con lejía el cuerpo.

—Sí, por favor. —Inunaki se unió a mis ruegos— ¿Puede alguien decir la verdad?

—Ok, ok. ¿Quieres la verdad? ¿De verdad quieres la verdad? —empezó Miya. Inunaki lo detuvo de seguir hablando.

—No, no _tu verdad_. Que nos lo diga Omi-san. Tú eres mentiras sobre mentiras sobre capas y capas de más mentiras. La verdad está tan lejos de ti que no eres capaz de diferenciarla de todas tus mentiras.

—Me divierten mucho las mentiras, qué te digo. Pero de verdad, de verdad que la verdad es… —y me miró— la verdad es que Omi- kun y yo vivimos muy cerca.

—¿ Y eso qué tiene que ver con todo?

— Que, cuando tuvo aquel inconveniente hídrico en su piso , yo fui su primera opción.  A dmitamos que yo sería la primera opción de cualquiera de ustedes.

—La mía no.

—La mía tampoco.

— _ Sorry _ _ mate _ _. _

— ¡Ya estamos! ¡Al menos fui la primera opción de Omi!

Para entonces ya habían llegado casi todos . Con cierta renuencia, no tuve otra opción que aceptar ante mis compañeros de equipo que Miya fue mi primera opción por iniciativa propia.

—Cuándo ocurrió este supuesto inconveniente hídrico. —Inunaki continuó su interrogatorio.

—Ayer por la noche —siguió Miya, sólido.

—Entonces sí pasaron la noche juntos.

—Pero en camas separadas — puntualizo Miya.

—¿Y Asteroide235?

—No, él no. No me vuelvas a mencionar a ese imbécil. Te lo diré a ti, Thomachin: _This_ _asteroide_ _two-three-five_ _guy_ _is_ _not_ _a_ _good_ _lover_ _._ _He has this massive erectile_ _dysfunction_ _._ _I said_ _:_ _how dare_ _you!_ _I said_ _:_ _enough_ _with this shit_ _. E-Fucking_ _-_ _Nough_ _._

— _Ye_ _swearin_ _'_ _like_ _a_ _truly_ _scotish_ _, mate._ _I_ _’_ _m_ _really_ _fuckin_ _'_ _glad_.

Traduciendo, Asteroides-varios-números ocurrió ser una decepción sexual  y Miya lo descartó sin acaso sentirlo , más ofendido que otra cosa .

Apareció uno de los ayudantes con instrucciones de conducirnos hasta la sala de acondicionamiento físico. Nos entregó a cada uno de nosotros una minuta de ejercicios personalizadas de acuerdo a lo que debíamos fortalecer. El chismorreo llegó hasta allí. Vi a Miya encaminarse junto a Thomas, con su semblante muy risueño mientras le daba más detalles sobre aquella _massive erectile dysfunction_ de su cita de ayer. ¿Sería cierto? Quién se inventa algo así, en todo caso.

Inunaki , quién también vigilaba a Miya, desconfiaba por naturaleza .

—¿Es verdad lo que dice?

—Estaba solo cuando llegué a su casa —respondí.

—¿Y tu casa? ¿Está bien?

— Oh no. No volveré a poner un pie en ella.

Inunaki dijo que , si se debía a un problema hídrico, bien podía pedir que se  anulars mi contrato de arriendo y que me devolvieran no solo la fianza sino también el mes entero. Parecía que tenía experiencia en esto de los bienes raíces, pero llegó un momento en que dejé de oírlo.

Hasta entonces había olvidado eso de que Miya casi que nos dio a entender que pasaría la noche con  el cachitas de turno  más una botella de vodka para calentar tema. Obviamente aquello no tuvo lugar, pero me preguntaba por qué razón , y cuánta verdad habría en sus dichos .  Ahora parecía no  lamentarlo mucho , pero  no  me dio esa impresión cuando me dijo que se sentía solo, que extrañaba a  su hermano.

Aquella mañana, Miya me preguntó muchas veces qué me hubo sucedido y si acaso me encontraba bien.  Yo no tuve siquiera la cortesía de hacer lo mismo.

Yo era una persona mucho más egoísta.

. . . .

Fue un día de espesa práctica . Todavía no estaba a la par en estado físico respecto a mis compañeros y al final del día  sentía como si me hubiesen licuado los músculos .

Lo bueno fue que el cansancio no le daba oxígeno a mi cerebro y ya no me quedaban energías para siquiera reparar en mis paranoias.  Incluso creo que dormí un momento mientras uno de los fisioterapeutas me masajeaba las piernas a fin de remover el ácido láctico . Las pocas horas de sueño  me pasaban factura .

—Omi-kun abre los ojos. —Miya apareció en la sala de masajes—. Llamó el celador de tu edificio. Tiene las copias de las llaves del piso, y además dice que llegó una «encomienda exagerada», según sus palabras.

—Ah, sí. 

—¿Sabes de qué se trata?

— Compré un  _ kotatsu _ y otras cosas por internet.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Volveremos?

Supuse que no tendría alternativa.

Aquel segundo regreso al bloc de edificios ni me pareció insalubre ni un nido de cucarachas. Quizá el masaje y el posterior baño caliente ayudó a apaciguarme, aunque en estos casos, hablo había probado, el tiempo solía ser la mejor medicina. Evidentemente, hube reaccionado de modo desfavorable y que la situación real no era tan catastrófica como me lo hube imaginado. Iba a recuperar mis objetos personales. Con las bajas temperaturas que hacían, era posible que el estado de descomposición de mi crema facial no fuera crítico. De todas maneras, no seguiría viviendo allí. Simplemente no podría.

Con ayuda de Miya regresé mis prendas a mis maletas, reuní todos los productos de limpieza  en cajas plásticas,  y me deshice de la crema facial . El computador y el celular estaban descargados. Observé el  frigobar y el futón.

—¿Podría pedirte un último favor? Necesito que me lleves con todas mis cosas hasta un hotel.

—No seas idiota, no te voy a llevar a un hotel. 

—Por favor.

—Por qué no te quedas conmigo los días que haga falta.

Ambos utilizábamos barbijos, pero creo que Miya sonreía bajo el suyo.

—Nunca te pregunté por qué  te veías tan triste  ayer …

—Y si me preguntaras ahora, tampoco te lo diría. Estamos a mano. Ahora carguemos todo esto al carro.

Ya en su casa, abrió una botella de espumante. Descubrí varias llamadas perdidas de mamá y una de Komorin. Brindamos, por ningún motivo. Le escribí a mamá de que estaba bien, que solo se me descargó la batería del móvil. Le escribí una escueta disculpa a Komorin, porque sabía que su llamada se debía a un pedido de mamá. Empezó a nevar. Miya rellenó nuestras copas. En silencio, cada uno atendió sus propios asuntos. Mamá volvió a llamar, muy preocupada, y traté de tranquilizarla como pude. Miya grabó varios audios a sus amigos y oyó otros tantos más. Entre los dos nos bajamos la botella de espumante sin apenas mirarnos, apocados a nuestros propios teléfonos. Reemplacé el futón de visitas de Miya por mi propio futón y mis propias frazadas y, ya cada uno acomodado en sus respectivas camas, nos quedamos algo tristes y algo dormidos.


	5. Otra Mudanza Más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una semana viviendo junto a Miya Atsumu trae consecuencias a Sakusa

Desde que me mudé de Tokio, viví tres meses en la residencia con baños individuales de la señora Mädchen, cuatro días en un piso amenazado por las cucarachas, y ahora me hospedaba junto a Miya Atsumu, hasta que me encontrase un sitio mejor.

Miya vivía en una casa pequeña emplazada en el patio trasero de otra de mayor tamaño, donde vivían las propietarias del terreno. Era una casita de arquitectura extraña, de dos habitaciones comunicadas por un baño (el baño en total tenía tres puertas). Miya dormía en una de las habitaciones, y la otra la acomodó como su gimnasio personal. La puerta de entrada de la casa abría a una sala con hogar incluido, medianamente amoblada, abierta a una cocina americana. La puerta de la cocina conducía a su vez una logia que funcionaba a modo de trastero, donde resaltaban una lavadora y una secadora.

—Es una secadora de bomba de calor —dije asombrado de que  Miya tuviese una máquina tan buena —, esto es  tecnología de punta.

—¿Te gusta?

—E xplícame cómo usarla.

Me entretuve toda una  mañana lavando ropa para poder secarla .

El plan de Miya era ordenar los trastos de la logia para trasladar su gimnasio allí, de esa forma yo podría tomar posesión de la segunda habitación. Se rehusaba a entender que para mí esto era un emplazamiento temporal, y por lo mismo, me negué a desembalar mi nuevo _kotatsu_ o instalar el frigobar junto a la nevera de Miya.

Supongo que mi presencia suponía ciertas ventajas para su modo de vida desorganizado. No solo estaba el tema de repartir costo, aunque supongo que conmigo la cuenta del agua se inflaría. En una semana logré higienizar y ordenar toda la casa, lo que es mucho decir considerando como de cochino estaba todo. A Miya nunca se le ocurrió que el microondas, el horno, o la nevera debían limpiarse, por solo dar un ejemplo. Además, todo allí tenía un orden ilógico. Incluso clasifiqué los alimentos de la nevera y la despensa por grupo alimenticio, color, y fecha de caducidad. No era un _hobby_ , por mucho que Miya insistiera en lo contrario. Dada la complejidad que resultó para mis esquemas de aseo, me sentía satisfecho con los progresos hasta el momento.

Sin embargo, en esos siete días que llevábamos juntos, la convivencia no fue buena. Miya era un bruto, y a mí me faltaba paciencia para aceptar su brutalidad. Tenía costumbres desagradables que no podía tolerar, como eso de hablar con la boca llena, o dejar pelos en la bañera. Su habitación siempre se llenaba de loza sucia que prometía fregar y que nunca hacía. Ni siquiera sé por qué tenía que llevar nada a su habitación, si para eso estaba la cocina y el comedor. Él juraba que se lavaba las manos, pero yo sabía que no, y también juraba que se pasaba el hilo dental, y era otra mentira. Se ofendía cada vez que lo trataba de sucio o desagradable cuando no hacía más que hablar con la verdad, y en cambio me acusaba de maniático, de obsesivo, y reportaba todos mis supuestos _defectos_ en historias de Instagram.

Y, con todo, seguía contradiciéndose, seguía en sus necedades, e insistía en que lo mejor para ambos sería desembalar mis pertenencias de una vez y repartirnos gastos.

Quizá mi presencia suponía ciertas ventajas, sí, pero en el fondo le daban igual. Sus súplicas e insoportable insistencia no eran más que otro pretexto, porque ese idiota no se quitaba la idea de que yo era una especie de yonqui de drogas de rendimiento, y su delirio empezaba a preocuparme. Evitaba hablarlo conmigo, en todo caso no era sutil en sus sospechas. Vigilaba mis pasos, mi alimentación. Él que tanto se las daba de gigoló, se guardó toda la semana en casa, _vigilándome_. En una ocasión lo descubrí chequeando al interior del neceser donde guardaba mis suplementos alimenticios; otra vez, olfateando mis caramañolas. Me paralicé la primera vez que vi su nariz metida en una de mis isotónicas, y con todo el equipo a mis espaldas, no supe qué decir. Inunaki no dudó en dejar claro los límites de conducta al interior del equipo.

—Por qué eres tan asqueroso, Miya. Tu nariz, y todo tu cuerpo, llévalo contigo y con nadie más. No nos repartas tu esencia y tus feromonas que con tu presencia tenemos y nos sobra.

—¡Soy un buen compañero! ¡Me preocupo de la alimentación de Omi-kun!

— ¡ Lo único que te preocupa es mancillar a los  _ rookies _ ! Para  Bokuto y para  Thommy ya es tarde los pobrecitos y nada puede hacerse , pero no te dejaré que mancilles a los  _ rookies _ .

Si bien siempre es bueno saber que tienes de tu lado a un tipo tan mala leche como  Inunaki , yo  hubiese preferido que lo dejara estar.  Miya cuando colapsaba,  vomitaba todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, y temía  que, en un arrebato, se le escapara la verdad. Aquella vez el reto de  Inunaki surtió efecto y  Miya dejó de hurgar en mis cosas , pero no siempre  tendría esa suerte : era imperativo encontrar nuevo emplazamiento.

Lo que, sin dudas, me desanimaba. Manteniendo la suciedad a raya, y omitiendo la rareza de un baño de tres puertas, se trataba de una buena vivienda. A ratos me sorprendía pensando que Miya no se merecía alquilar aquella casa, que debería ser mía. Me gustaba el color cerúleo de los muros, las cerámicas del baño. Todavía no identificaba el material que cubría el piso de la cocina y las habitaciones, pero descubrí que un limpiapisos común bastaba. Lo único que me inquietaba de aquella casa eran las cortinas y los visillos de género, pero una vez fuese mía reemplazaría las cortinas por persianas y reduciría a trapo los visillos.

Estaba precisamente lavando cortinas, una mañana de domingo, cuando una de las mujeres que vivía en la casa principal, la propietaria del terreno, llamó a la puerta  trasera. 

Era una abuelita de estas que parecen salida de los libros de cuentos. Gordita, de mejillas nacaradas y abundante cabello blanco amarrado en un rodete. Llegó a nuestra puerta para pedirle al _joven_ _Atsumu_ si acaso podía ayudarla a quitar de nieve la entrada de la casa principal, porque ella _ya estaba muy vieja_ _y_ _los reumas_ _, las cataratas_ _, en fin_ …

—Miya está durmiendo, puedo dejarle su recado, si gusta… —respondí algo inseguro de si acaso debería presentarme, o invitar a la anciana a pasar en la casa y prepararle alguna bebida caliente, pero ella permaneció sólida en la entrada, a la espera de una respuesta que la satisficiera—, o puedo ir yo…

—Eso sería maravilloso, joven  Omi . Oh sí, descuide, el joven  Atsumu ya nos  preparó de  su  presencia . Está muy bien. En todo caso, es una vivienda muy grande para una sola persona , yo siempre se lo he dicho . Encontrará  las herramientas que necesite en el cobertizo.

Me calcé las botas, me arropé con un abrigo, y la seguí. No había mucha nieve acumulada en todo caso, no comparado con los días anteriores, pero preferí cumplir sin renegar. Casi al acabar mi tarea, pude ver a Miya y su sonrisa socarrona, observándome encantado desde la ventana de la sala. En su frente asomaban tres manchas rojas, donde muy seguramente estuvieron posados sus dedos.

Abrió la ventana. El frío viento de noviembre despejó su rostro del flequillo.

—¿A  que no son unas estupendas abuelitas nuestras vecinas ?

Le enseñé mi dedo medio.

—Oye  Omi-kun , qué hiciste con las cortinas.

Le enseñé mi otro dedo medio.

Al acabar, la anciana me invitó a pasar a su casa, la _vieja_ _casona_ , como le llamaban. No me dejó rehusar su invitación. Me habló de la construcción de ambas viviendas y yo tuve que oír toda la historia. Me fijé en las cenefas del piso, de cerámica de la región, muy distinto al de la otra casa, y se me ocurrió preguntarle por ello. Me contó todo el drama del piso de la segunda casa. Que en un principio fue de cerámica igual que la _vieja_ _casona_ , pero se cambió a parqué. Los maestros no lo vitrificaron bien y al primer invierno se hinchó la madera. Al final lo reemplazaron por linóleo. Se podía lavar con cualquier limpiapisos corriente, que era lo único que me interesaba verificar. Antes de permitirme marchar, dejó en mis manos una vianda de galletas caseras. Miya me la quitó de las manos apenas las vio y se zampó varias de un bocado.

—Por qué les hablaste de mí a esas personas.

— _Pofque_ _taz_ _vi’endo_ _‘_ _onmigo_ _._

Le pedí que repitiera.

—Porque estás viviendo conmigo.

—No estoy viviendo contigo, grábatelo en la cabeza. Esto es solo temporal.

Luego regresé a la logia y traspasé las cortinas de la lavadora a la secadora. TheHotMiya subió a Insta una historia de cómo jugaba con su secadora. No podía evitarlo: era una secadora demasiado buena.

Al empezar la semana, ya todos en el equipo sabían que me encontraba nuevamente en búsqueda de piso, mientras me emplazaba, de manera provisional y meramente debido a las circunstancias, en casa de Miya. Incluso el entrenador estaba al tanto, y nos consultó al respecto. La versión oficial del fracaso de mi primer intento de independencia seguía siendo debido a un «problema hídrico».

Pero dado que realmente no existía dicho «problema hídrico» y, aparentemente, la infestación de cucarachas era un problema del edificio y no del departamento, mi antiguo arrendador rehusaba regresarme el depósito y los tres meses de adelanto. Se negaba a comprender mi situación, que juzgaba de caprichosa. Escudado tras el contrato ya firmado, decía que, de su parte, todo se encontraba en regla. Se largó a reír al oír sobre la infestación de cucarachas, entonces amenacé con llamar a las autoridades sanitarias. La administración del edificio, que solo se limitaban a llevar las cuentas, emitió un comunicado adjuntando el certificado de salud de la última inspección sanitaria, aprobado satisfactoriamente, y se lavaron de aquella manera las manos de la inmundicia que ellos mismos patrocinaban. Mayor razón para desvincularme de un edificio gobernado por mafiosos, por corruptos de la basura. La única solución que veía para no perder mi dinero, era subarrendar ese chiquero.

En eso, apareció  Bokuto .

—¿ Todavía estás buscando piso?  Porque yo también.

— ¿Y quieres que  seamos  _ roomies _ ? Ni muerto.

—¡No lo digas de esa manera! ¡ A demás que no era eso lo que quería preguntar!

—Pero tú ya tienes piso —dijo capitán Meian a Bokuto.

—Si bueno… se me está por acabar el contrato de alquiler y no me van a renovar.

Podía hacerme una idea de por qué: Bokuto era una calamidad.

—Así que me preguntaba si podías dejarme el contacto de tu corredor. El mío como que me odia un  poquito…

—Mi corredor también me odia, no sirve.

—Yo nunca he tenido  esos problema s —señaló  Miya —.  A mí, mis abuelitas me adoran. Ni siquiera necesité intermediar con un corredor.

—Dile que no, Omi-san —me previno Inunaki, sin dejar a Miya continuar—. Solo te quiere para que le limpies la casa. Mientras antes encuentres arriendo en otra parte, mejor.

—¡Qué clase de persona crees que soy!  ¡ Shion-kun ! A demás ,  Omi-kun ya limpió la casa, de puro gusto. Es su  _ hobby _ .

—No lo es —lo contradije—.  T enías la casa insalubre , llena de basura y suciedad . Todavía lo está. Hago lo mejor que puedo.

—Cambiaré el enfoque: ya llevas medio camino realizado en mi casa. Para qué cambiarte a otro piso donde empezar de cero.

Ese sí era un argumento.

Lo cierto es que la búsqueda de piso no prosperaba. Mi corredor de bienes raíces, ya informado de mi situación, trataba de que bajara mis «desproporcionadas exigencias», según sus palabras. Le dije que ni hablar. No quería alfombras, no quería edificios, y exigía ventanas con postigos, para evitar las cortinas. Además, estaba el asunto del otro piso con el depósito hecho. Le hube pedido a mi corredor que se preocupase él del subarriendo. El muy bestia, en lugar de atender a mis pedidos, se quejaba que nunca antes un cliente le había dado tanto trabajo.

Se cumplió una semana sin avances ni de uno ni de otro y comenzaba a impacientarme de nuevo. Entonces recordé a Bokuto. Como ya había cometido demasiados errores en tan poco tiempo, decidí consultar antes con Miya.

—Solo tú sabes que yo vivía allí. Bokuto no tiene por qué enterarse de que aquel es mi supuesto piso con un problema hídrico. Dejo al corredor que arregle los papeles y yo recupero mi dinero. ¿Cómo lo ves?

—Pero yo sí sé que ese era tu antiguo piso.

—Sí, exacto. Solo tú.

—Y yo podría decirle a  Bokkun .

—No seas así, no hagas eso. Tú sabes que el piso se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

— Omi , en realidad no lo sé.  Si estuviera en tan buenas condiciones, por qué no  vuelves. No te quieres quedar en ese piso, no te quieres quedar conmigo, y  rehúsas cada propuesta que recibes del corredor. No te entiendo. Estás  loquísimo.

Tomé un nuevo barbijo, los guantes, la cartera, el abrigo, y salí de casa. Olvidé el paraguas. Al menos el abrigo tenía capucha. ¿Pero qué se habrá creído el muy cretino? Miya me alcanzó en la primera esquina, junto a un paraguas. Apuré el paso. Le ordené que dejará de seguirme.

— Ya, no te enfades. Reconoce que mis preocupaciones son legítimas. Por qué no vamos a por una copa, apuesto a que aún no conoces los bares de la zona.

—No los conozco ni me interesa.

—Pero a mí me interesa. Ya  Omi -kun , no te enfades — rep itió—. Sabes que soy muy  borde, pero tú eres igual.

Intentó pasar un brazo por mi espalda, que rechacé. Si me mantuve a su lado fue solo porque a mi salud le convenía no separarme del amparo del paraguas. Llegamos a una calle bastante animada pese a ser día de semana, donde se aglomeraban los _izakayas_ repletos de funcionarios, que prontamente fueron reemplazados por restoranes y locales de estilo occidental a medida que nos acercábamos a la costa. Miya me abrió la puerta de un bar de luces doradas, bastante moderno, con dibujos del estilo de Keith Haring pintado en las paredes. Ni falta hacía que me explicasen que se trataba de un bar gay. La gente allí vestía de manera llamativa y desahogada. Varios mozos saludaron a Miya al pasar. Entregó el paraguas a uno de ellos, otro le tocó una nalga. Empecé a sentirme inquieto. Ya no quería estar allí. El barman tras la barra me guiñó un ojo de manera casual. Miya se dirigió al extremo más vacío de la barra, cercano a la puerta de la cocina.

No  Kiyoomi , debiste quedarte en casa.  Miya , ese cretino,  te trajo a  sus terrenos de cacería .

Pasé un pañuelo por mi asiento, por la barra, y lavé las manos con alcohol gel. Luego de atender a unos clientes, el barman se acercó a nosotros. Su cabeza pulida brillaba como una bola de billar.

— Hace tiempo no te veíamos por aquí,  Atsumu - kun . Con los chicos ya te hacíamos muerto. O peor: casado —dijo todo esto mirándome a mí . Me estaba evaluando.

—¿Casado? _Pfff_ —Miya respondió al barman también mirándome a mí—. Ya sabes lo que dicen de los animales libres: no se les pueden atar.

—Qué bomboncito tan bonito has traído está noche.

—Es todo, me largo.

Miya me atajó de un brazo.

—La reputación me precede, qué quieres que haga. —Me obligó a tomar asiento nuevamente. El barman no disimuló su risa, y algo áspero, dejó un vaso de cristal frente a Miya. Esperó su visto bueno para rellenarlo con vodka, sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento—. Es un colega de los MSBY, y te digo de ya que no le interesas. Sírvele… no sé, una lechita caliente de fresa, ¿eso está bien para ti?

—Ahora sí me largo.

—Es una broma, Omi. Una broma. Relájate que estás muy tenso. ¿Qué vas a tomar, cerveza? Sírvele una cerveza de las buenas, una bien fuerte.

—¿No prefieres uno de mis cócteles? —insistió el barman—. Ya he salido dos veces  en la revista mensual  _ Bares _ .

Miya se aco d ó en la barra ,  a la espera  deq mi respuesta. No me atreví a regresarle  la mirada a  Bola de  Bi llar.

—Aunque no te interese este sujeto,  quién por cierto solo te hace la pelota porque eres nuevo por aquí , bien puedes pedirle un cóctel sorpresa . La verdad es que es bastante bueno , te sorprendería.

—Una cerveza —zanjé la discusión.

El barman rellenó una copa cervecera y luego  siguió atendiendo los pedidos que le hacían los mozos.

Me bajé el barbijo. Miya jugaba con su vaso, abstraído. Creo que de nuevo se sentía triste, pero era difícil juzgar con las luces tenues. Cuando te encuentras en un lugar que esconde su decadencia detrás de cócteles de autor y gente vestida de manera glamorosa, con remix de temas pop al estilo Chibuya-kei, es fácil hacerse la idea equivocada de las personas. Por la puerta del bar entraban personas individuales, y salían tambaleándose de a dos, a veces de a tres. El _love_ _hotel_ quedaba justo al frente. Los mozos exageraban su pluma al tratar a los clientes, y regresaban con los bolsillos chorreantes. Cualquier persona parecerá más coqueta, más interesante, si la iluminas con luces bajas.

Uno a quien llamaban Fish, de cabello turquesa, tuvo una conversación muy extraña con Miya. Al final se fue a molestar a otros. Al parecer ofrecía _cierta clase de_ _servicios_. El barman regresó varias veces a rellenar el vaso de Miya. Le preguntó por Osamu la primera vez. Le preguntó por el voleibol y el equipo la segunda vez. A la tercera, preguntó específicamente por Thomas. Miya rio.

—Dime la verdad, ¿hubo algo entre  Fish y  Thomachin , cierto?

—No podría  decírtelo, aunque supiera .

Salvo el barman, varios tipos le lanzaban miradas indiscretas a Miya. Un tipo muy escultural se acercó a la barra a pedir un _Blue_ _smoke_ _tonic_. Se apoyó en la barra dándome la espalda y le preguntó algo a Miya que no alcancé a oír, en un tono sugerente que no ocultaba su lascivia.

Miya se echó hacia atrás.

— ¿Eres ciego?  Estoy con un amigo ahora.

—Para qué irte a casa con un  _ amigo _ cuando podrías irte con un  _ amante _ .

—Porque soy mucho más exigente con mis amantes que con mis amigos, y tú te me vas a agotar en menos diez minutos, ¡vete ya! —el tipo recibió su cóctel y se fue. No tardó en abordarlo aquel Fish—. Llega una hora en que se ponen todos muy pesados, ¿te pasa?

—Por qué vienes a sitios como estos —le pregunté .

—No lo sé.  Por qué la gente hace cualquier cosa, francamente. Por ejemplo , por qué te fuiste  de tu departamento.

—Así que de eso se trata . Me trajiste para emborracharme y sacarme la verdad. Yo no soy uno de tus  chicos de  Jack’d , grábatelo en la cabeza.

—No quiero pelear.  Siempre  estamos peleando ,  ¿no te cansas?

Pidió  un vaso con agua . A mí me quedaba aún  la mitad de mi segunda cerveza.

—En realidad me divierten nuestras peleas. Yo sé que no te las tomas igual que yo , pero ese es mi modo de ser . Supongo que no conozco otra manera de relacionarme con las personas .

—¿ Te ha funcionado con alguien?

Por fin se rio.

—No. Jamás en la vida.

Me sentí incómodo. Ojalá tuviese el don de la palabra, como Hinata; ojalá se me ocurriese una manera de continuar la conversación. Hinata habría hallado algún comentario oportuno.

Pero  Miya volvía a ser el de siempre,  ese retorcido de labia fácil, y extendía una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Sobre aquella noche que te volviste loco…

— Ya te dije que no hablaré de eso.

—Lo sé, no era eso lo que iba a decir.  El asunto es que me puse a revolver entre tus cosas…

—¿Hiciste qué?

—¡Necesitaba encontrar con qué te estás dopando!

_ Me cago en todo… _

_ — _ ¡No te puedes meter en mis cosas ! ¡ Tengo un sistema ! Y si me jodes el sistema ,  Miya te juro que …

—Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que me metí en tu s cosas hasta ahora , ¿puedes parar? El asunto es que sí descubrí algo.

Estaba tonto si creía que permitiría que un ebrio me chantajease cuando era claramente un farol para sacarme una confesión . Me tomé lo que restaba de mi copa de un trago .

—No tengo nada que pueda ser comprometedor.

—Sí, pensé que dirías eso. Que ni siquiera recordabas que los tenías. Por eso los guardé. Estaba pensando cuál sería la mejor manera de conocer la historia detrás de esto .

—¿De qué hablas?

Abrió el blazer. Del bolsillo de su camisa extrajo dos sobres metálicos oxidados en sus bordes que sostuvo delante de mis ojos. Tuve que acercarme a ellos, pero no estaba seguro qué eran, mucho menos de que estuviesen en mi departamento.

—Nunca pensé que eras una persona… ya sabes…  _ sexual _ .

Entonces los recordé.  Eran unos preservativos.

—¡Regrésame eso! —traté de recuperarlos.  Miya alejó la mano lo más que pudo.

—¡Para qué los quieres! ¡Están vencidísimos! No hagas un espectáculo aquí.

—¡Tú estás haciendo  el espectáculo!

Me rendí.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Hagamos esto: tú me cuentas tu historia y yo te contaré la historia que tú quieras escuchar.

— La que yo quiera…

—Excepto sobre los sucesos de aquella noche. Dejemos esa noche sin tocar. Yo no seguiré insistiendo sobre qué ocurrió en tu departamento, lo descubriré por mi cuenta.  Tú, por tu lado, no me preguntarás qué sucedió conmigo.

Me pareció un buen acuerdo. Volví a limpiar mis manos con alcohol gel. Miya quizá aceptó por cortesía. Le pedí a Bola de Billar que me sorprendiera con uno de sus cócteles.

Era una historia tonta después de todo. Ocurrió en mi segundo año de carrera. Como muchas historias de este tipo, inició con un «Había una vez, una chica…» Ella era una _senpai_ , un año mayor. Todos decían que yo le gustaba y yo también me daba cuenta de lo mismo. Se veía muy aseada y tenía la letra más ordenada que hubiera conocido. Su zurdera me recordaba a otra persona, y al final decidí intentarlo, por aquella otra persona.

Fue mi primera novia y mi primera vez. Apenas recordaba las clases de educación sexual del colegio. Le pedí al farmacéutico una  cajita, de la marca que fuese, y de ellos  quedaron dos sin usar. No fue una buena relación . No fue tóxica, no fue especial, no fue memorable por ningún motivo.

—¿ Q ué pasó con ella?

—En algún momento se aburrió de mí .

—¿Eso haces en tus relaciones? ¿Las extenúas?

—No creo que sea un patrón.  Ha sido mi única relación de la vida.

— Oh. ¿La única? —Me encogí de hombros—. Lo siento por hacerte contar aquella historia.

—No lo sientas , no  significó nada para mí.

— Si no significase nada, no hubieses guardado los  preservativos. ¿ A quién te recordaba esa chica?

No fui capaz de decírselo.

Miya fue a pagar. Se quedó hablando con el barman unos cinco minutos más. Uno de los mozos le regresó el paraguas. Fish le hizo un cariñito en la oreja. Un tipo trató de abordarlo antes de irse. Le respondió algo al oído, luego me tomó del brazo. Afuera llovía con más intensidad que hace unas horas, una verdadera tempestad. Se oía a lo lejos el bramar del mar.

Tenía que admitir de que  lo pasé bien .

— Omi para  dónde vas, es por el otro lado. ¿Te desorientaste? ¿Así de fácil?

— _ Shhh _ . No le digas a  nadie, pero creo que estoy un  poquito ebrio. Un poquito.

Me largué a reír. Miya se contagió de mí. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos de qué nos reíamos. El viento se llevó el paraguas y nosotros reímos con más fuerza. De pronto se me ocurrió que me podía enfermar. Que podría coger una neumonía. Traté de decirle a Miya de que podríamos morir de una neumonía, pero mi lengua no supo pronunciarlo y nos reímos todavía más. Entramos por la logia, nos desnudamos y dejamos nuestras ropas directo en la secadora. Seguramente hacía un frío congelante, pero ninguno se dio cuenta.

—Todavía me queda hacerte una pregunta —me acordé .

— Recuerda que solo tienes una, así que piénsal o bien y dispara con tu mejor arma . Dispara —ordenó extendiendo sus brazos—. ¡ Dispara ya ! ¡ DISPARA !

—No, si ya la había pensado hace un tiempo. ¿Por qué tienes una secadora tan buena?

Los brazos de  Miya decayeron en sus costados.

—Sé que parece una pregunta extraña, pero escucha, es que no tiene mucho sentido. Tu lavadora no es exactamente lo mejor. Apenas tienes productos de limpieza, y es obvio que no te importa, en cambio invertiste demasiado en una secadora. ¿Por qué?

Siguió mirándome de aquella manera extraña, con sus ojitos ahogados de alcohol. Se acercó hacia mí a pasos lentos, examinando mi rostro. Tuve la idea de que me besaría. Alargó un brazo como si fuese a tomarme de una mejilla y yo, preparado, cerré los ojos. Pero el beso no llegó. Su brazo siguió de largo hasta alcanzar uno de mis mechones rizados. Lo sopesó entre sus dedos antes de guardarlo tras mi oreja.

Y dijo:

— Eres uno en un millón.

Me bajó otra risa incontenible. Lo seguí hasta el interior de la casa, sin dejar de reír. Semidesnudos sobre nuestros futones, me contó su pequeña historia. El final de una larga y ordinaria historia de amor que acabó con un «chico dejó a otro chico y se compró la secadora más cara del almacén porque sí». No podía dejar de reír. Por qué en el nombre de la Valhalla, Miya. Por qué eres tan random. Él tampoco podía evitarlo. La risa fue la que nos entregó al sueño.

La doble alarma de  Mi y a retumbó en mi cabeza a punto de partirse por la mitad. Sentí  su cuerpo pasar sobre  el mío y l a primera alarma cesó. La segunda siguió retumbando unos segundos más .  Miya regresó en sus pasos hasta la habitación y trató de sacarme del  futón , sin éxito.  Volvió al cabo de unos minutos , cargando un tazón de café que dejó a mi lado.

Seguía lloviendo. Arrastré los pies fuera de la cama, sin soltar mi tazón de café. En la mesa de la cocina me esperaba un desayuno a medio servir, pero Miya no estaba allí. Trataba de convencerme de que mi dolor de cabeza se debía a la resaca, no otra dolencia. Malditos cócteles. Obvio que era resaca, ¿qué más? ¿Una aneurisma? ¿El síndrome de serotonina? No, no. Deja de nombrar enfermedades. Es una resaca. Una meningitis. Un tumor…

—Ya  basta...

—¡Ni siquiera he abierto la boca!

Miya apareció por la puerta de la logia cargando la ropa que dejamos en la secadora la noche anterior. Después de repartir las ropas, chequeó nuestras minutas de desayuno y preparó unos _omelette_. Al mismo tiempo picó fruta e hizo unos batidos.

Aunque no era nada dado al orden, tenía esas cosas hogareñas… No era mal cocinero, por ejemplo. Todas las mañanas abría las ventanas para ventilar, encendía la TV para conocer el pronóstico del tiempo, encendía las luces del patio por la noche, y recordaba apagarlas al día siguiente.

Regresó a mí la historia que me confió antes de dormir. Eso de que se compró la secadora más cara porque había terminado con su novio. No parecían encajar para nada con lo que yo sabía de él. Pero sí parecía encajar perfecto con este otro Miya que me recibía con el desayuno listo cada mañana.

—¿Por qué me ves? —preguntó tendiéndome un _omelette_.

—No, nada. Tengo  la cabeza algo confundida.

—Ayer lo pasamos bien ¿sí o no? No podía dejar de reír. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de qué nos reíamos tanto. Eres otra persona cuando te emborrachas. Me gustas así, Omi-kun. Bien, bien risueño.

No supe cómo responder a ello.

Recordé su tacto sobre mi rizo rebelde. Su sonrisa despojada de soberbia. Ese «eres uno en un millón» arrojado sin cálculo cuando el alcohol dominaba su torrente. Masajeé mis sienes.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

En el bar, mientras todos parecían amarlo, Miya simulaba no darse por enterado. Con la espalda erguida, el mentón bien alto, y las piernas cruzadas. Altanero. Galante. A ratos aparentaba ser un tipo específico de persona, a ratos se revelaba como el opuesto. ¿Quién eres, Miya Atsumu? ¿Acaso tú lo sabes?

— No es nada… Es una pequeña resaca.

Si yo lo supiera, Miya. Si yo supiera quién eres, a ti especialmente no te lo diría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo pensé que podría publicar desde la tablet, pero no ha sido el caso. Mi bro me ha auspiciado con su computador nuevamente, así que los lamentos a él, que él tiene la culpa de que yo llegue con una actualización.


	6. MSBY Black Jackals vs Schweiden Adlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer partido de la temporada trae preguntas que Sakusa no es capaz de afrontar, todavía.

A la semana de convivencia se le sumó otra más. Ya llevaba casi medio mes conviviendo con Miya y tuve que aceptar que, por lo pronto, no viviría en otro lado, así que movimos todo el gimnasio a la logia, trasladamos las bebidas de la nevera al  frigobar , y desembalé finalmente el  _ kotatsu _ con sus edredones y colchonetas, todo en mi nueva habitación.

Estaba llenando las cajoneras con mi ropa caliente, recién salida de la secadora, cuando me vino una idea extraña. Al otro lado de la puerta había un baño. Y al otro lado del baño, otra puerta comunicaba a la habitación de  Miya . Entre nuestras habitaciones se interponía una estancia fría y húmeda. Y yo me había dado cuenta  de que , en nuestra convivencia, había algo entre nosotros que también se nos interponía, como si un baño enorme nos separase donde quiera que fuéramos.

Quizá sea la paranoia nuevamente hablándome. Quizá tenga que ver que mi primer partido como pro fuese contra los  Adlers de  Wakatoshi y que  Wakatoshi fuese la primera persona fuera de mi familia que me importó de verdad. Y confieso esto cuando siquiera estoy seguro de que mi familia me importe demasiado. Me unen a mis padres lazos de responsabilidad, a mis hermanos el deber de llamarlos para sus cumpleaños, y mucho más no tengo que decir. A  Miya nos debería unir el vóleibol, o el hecho de vivir en la misma casa, pero lo cierto es que nos separaba un lugar de tacto frío y desolado, un lugar diseñado para sacar lo peor de cada uno, y por esta misma naturaleza, resultaba esencial mantener siempre limpio; un lugar común diseñado para habitarse de uno a la vez, similar al baño que separaba a nuestras habitaciones. Cuando él entra, yo espero fuera, y cuando él sale, por su propia puerta, yo entro por la mía y me encierro bien adentro.

Los días previos al partido, las prácticas fueron especialmente dinámicas. Entrenador- sensei quería sacar de los remates todo nuestro atletismo y  Miya parecía en su salsa moviendo jugadores a su antojo. Cuando entrenamos, a  Miya se le escapa esa intensidad animal que le brota del alma, y se ofusca cuando los rematadores no somos capaces de seguirlo. Hinata y  Bokuto son más atléticos que yo, y  Bokuto y Barnes son más fuertes, pero  Miya ya no se irrita tanto si se trata de mí. De mí se espera otras cosas.

Se lo dijo Entrenador-sensei a Miya :

— S olo hazlo sufrir en el momento justo .  La flexibilidad es lo que  más me interesa de  Sakusa para este partido. Cuando lo notes preparado, desátalo.

Entrenador-sensei estaba preocupado por la rodilla de Barnes, que en el pasado había ocasionado problemas. Pero también creía que derrotar con fuerza a los Adlers no sería la mejor estrategia, y también se lo hizo saber a Miya:

—Vamos a depender de tu trabajo con los señuelos. ¿Cómo va tu sincronización con Hinata-kun? ¿Los pases de segundo tiempo que parecen de primer tiempo? Tú eres mi representante en la cancha y quiero que conviertas el partido en un espectáculo del Circo du Soleil. Tal como en las prácticas. Hazlo tal como en las prácticas.

Decidió que Hinata ocuparía el lugar de Barnes, y que  Bokuto y yo seríamos los laterales. Le pidió a Thomas, puesto que su traductor personal no estaría en cancha (o sea, Barnes), que se ciñera al inglés neutro.

_—_ _Och_ _aye!_

_ —Serio _ _ us _ _ ly _ _ Thom _ _. Not  _ _ a single slang _ _ at all _ _ starting right now. _

Al entrenador también le dificultaba el inglés bravo de Thomas. Otro requerimiento que no se recibió con entusiasmo fue lo de eliminar el consumo de alcohol, especialmente durante los dos días antes de un encuentro. Ley seca para el vestuario, vino o espumante en ocasiones importantes, nunca más de una copa, y absolutamente nada de destilados.

Un día antes del partido llamó mamá. Desde que no han sacado más novelas de _Sombras_ _de_ _Gray_ , mamá se queja de su club de lectura. Describe a las otras madres que conforman el club como «un puñado de arpías chupasangre», el tipo de mujeres que se reúnen a lanzar diatribas venenosas sobre sus maridos y chismosear de la pobre alma que haya tenido la nefasta idea de faltar a una de sus juntas. Dice que ya no leen porque después de _Sombras_ no hay que leer. Dice que no puede faltar a esas reuniones porque quizá qué dirán de ella en su ausencia. Se siente fatigada. Me acusa de mal hijo por no llamarla. Dice que soy igual a papá.

A veces mamá hacía eso, me llamaba para hacerme sentir mal por separarme de su lado. Mi hermana insiste que mamá se provoca ella misma todo lo que le sucede. Papá se refugia en sus propios clubes. Papá piensa que cumple con llevar dinero que pague los caprichos y deudas de mamá, cuando en realidad papá debió de jubilar hace varios años.

La llamada me pilló en una reunión de equipo,  en el salón privado de un hotel. Contesté para decirle que la llamaba  al rato , pero olvidé hacerlo, y ella volvió a llamar  cuando me preparaba para dormir, cargada con toda su autocompasión . Miya me miraba desde la cama gemela, como diciéndome  «a qué hora apagas la luz» . Me encerré en el baño por casi cuarenta minutos, que es lo que duró la llamada.

Por  cierto que no me parezco nada a papá. Papá me heredó los lunares y el cabello rizado, pero el rostro es de mamá. Los ademanes, el modo de hablar, las manías, todo me viene de ella. A veces, cuando contemplo mi reflejo en el espejo, como aquella noche tras su llamado, me lamento de haber nacido en la familia que nací. Me pregunto qué hubiese sucedido conmigo de tener otros padres. «Habrías tenido problemas de todas formas», me repitió el terapeuta que traté durante gran parte de mi época escolar. Según él, todas las familias tienen sus asuntos, y qué en lugar de lamentarme o compararme, debía encontrar la manera de romper las barreras que me había autoimpuesto.

A los quince años, estaba seguro que Wakatoshi sería esa persona por la que rompería las barreras. A los dieciséis, a los diecisiete, seguía pensando igual. El resultado de todo fue que Wakatoshi siempre estaría al otro lado de la red, y ahora a mis veintidós años, sigue estando al otro lado de la red.

Le dije a mamá que fuese a verme en alguno de mis partidos. Que le avisaría oportunamente cuando jugase en Tokio, que yo mismo le pagaba el ticket. Se negó redondo. Dijo que prefería visitarme en mi nuevo piso, que  _ lo necesitaba _ . No me atreví a contradecirla, pero evadí acordar una fecha. Cuando al fin colgó, dejé al agua hirviendo lavarme de toda esta mierda.

Miya ya  dormía cuando  salí del  baño , con  la luz  encendida . Al  día siguiente  amanecería con las marcas de sus dedos sobre su frente.

Miya … 

Me preguntaba… era una tontería de pregunta… ¿acaso por ti rompería mis barreras?

. . . .

El día del partido sentía los nervios a flor de piel. No por la parte de jugar, sino la parte anterior a eso, la de entrar a un gimnasio desconocido, abarrotado de público. Mamá se ocupó de recordarme todo aquello en su llamada.

—¿Cada cuánto tiempo te enfermas? —pregunté a Miya.

Se zampó un puñado de vitaminas junto a un vaso de agua antes de contestarme.

— De vez en cuando agarro  algún catarrillo, nada extrao rdinario.

—¿Es común que los voleibolistas enfermen? Es un poco arriesgado esto de ir de gimnasio en gimnasio y de hotel en hotel.

Miya  me miraba sin comprender. Se  zampó una segunda  ración de comprimidos y  guardó los pastilleros en la maleta.

—Bueno, tu viste que a todos nos vacunaron al empezar el otoño, seguro que con los demás equipos es igual.

Tuvimos una última reunión antes de dejar el hotel.

El partido contra los Schweiden Adlers era importante por varios motivos. Primero, por considerarse un duelo clásico en la división japonesa, existía una presión adicional por parte de la fanaticada y lo directivos del club de conseguir la victoria a como dé lugar, especialmente considerando que los Adlers eran el equipo defensor del trono y además jugaban de local. Segundo, el primer partido de la temporada solía considerarse un indicador del estado de forma de los jugadores, y especialmente los más veteranos, necesitaban comprobar su vigencia en el juego. Y tercero, dada la cantidad de jugadores estrellas en la planilla de los Adlers, convertía al encuentro en una lucha épica. Kageyama era el mejor armador del país, y también lideraba las estadísticas en cuanto a servicios _aces_ ; Wakatoshi, apodado _el_ _cañon_ _de Japón_ por la prensa especializada, no le seguía demasiado atrás en las estadísticas, y era capaz de mandar a volar la defensa de los líberos como quien derrumba un castillo de naipes; los Adlers tenían también aquel bicho insoportable Hoshiumi, de sólida defensa y buena percepción de la cancha, cuyos remates solían apuntar a los lugares más complicados; y ahora, como si no fuera suficiente, se unía al plantel Nicollas Romero, una bestia de talla mundial con cientos de palmarés merecidos y ganados. Los Adlers tenían presupuesto para darse esos caprichos.

El equipo entero estaba ansioso por probar la fuerza de Romero en carne propia. Era esa clase de jugador experimentado cuyos nervios ha curtido la experiencia, y encajaba muy bien con el estilo de los Adlers. En general, los  Adlers eran esa clase de equipo a sangre fría, cara de póker, inmutables sin importar la tendencia del partido, lo que jodía a los más intensos de nuestro equipo.

— No es como si jam ás hubiésemos vencido a esos Adlers, pero ojal á se les notara  un poquito  la decepción en el rostr o  — se quejaba Miya.

— Tampoco es que se  emocionen mucho cuando ganan  — agregó Bokuto — . Es todo como  « Oh, miren, ganamos de nuevo, me aburro mucho» . ¡Cómo me gustaría ver a alguno de ellos derramar una lágrima!

—Tú también conoces a Kageyama y a Ushiwaka desde preparatoria, ¿cierto Hinata? —intervino capitán Meian— ¿Te parecía que fueran inmutables?

Hinata pareció dudar un momento.

— Bueno…  Kageyama sí se emociona , y con facilidad , pero estas no siempre le bajan al rostro . Tiene las líneas de expresión duras como la piedra .  Ushijima -san , por otro lado…

—Tienes razón —aceptó  Miya —, al menos  Kageyama te da esa escalofriante sonrisa malvada. En cambio, Ushiwaka… da lo mismo el marcador, Ushiwaka no te ofrece nada.

Todos parecieron concordar . Yo no sabía si hablábamos de la misma persona .

—El marcador final es una cosa que ya no puedes remediar, no tiene caso ofuscarse. Pero durante los partidos Wakatoshi-kun sí que puede emocionarse —dije.

—¿¡Eso crees!? —Bokuto parecía al borde del infarto—. ¿Omi-Omi tú lo has visto emocionarse en vivo y en directo, cierto?

— Ahora que lo pienso, sí — se me adelantó H inata—.  Ushijima -san puede desprender un sentimiento  poderoso y oscuro, como si ansiara destruirte , humillarte por completo.

—No, esa es su aureola de natural —opinó  Inunaki y varios asintieron—. El tipo va por la vida con esa cara de superioridad desagradable aplasta orgullos. No es como que le falten motivos, pero…

A mí me seguía sonando de que hablábamos de personas distintas.

— Wakatoshi - kun no es así para nada.

—Déjalo, — Miya se llevó las manos tras la cabeza— este Omi-kun está cortado por la misma tijera que  Ushiwaka . Encajarías tremendo con los presumidos Adlers.

La discusión debió terminar ahí. Capitán Meian reparó en una cosa que no debería tener tanta importancia.

—Es la segunda vez que te oigo que lo llamas «Wakatoshi».

—Me pidió que no le llamara Ushiwaka —respondí quizá demasiado rápido; como todos parecían esperar algo más, añadí—: en la adolescencia compartimos muchos campamentos… ¿qué sucede?

—No, nada —respondió capitán con una sonrisa—. Es que no me imaginaba a  Ushiwaka llegando a ese nivel de cercanía con alguien. No es nada, me has impresionado.

— Es solo su nombre.

—¡Yo también quiero llamar a Ushiwaka por su nombre!

— « Ushiwaka » es un apodo terrible — concordó  Inunaki omitiendo a  Bokuto —, pero bien pudo pedirte que lo llamaras por el apellido.

—A eso mismo me refiero —continuó capitán—. Nosotros bien que somos tu equipo y no te tomas tantas libertades.

—¿Qué es esto,  estoy en un tribunal ?

—No  Omi-kun ,  _ esto _ es de tribunales: ¿por qué nunca antes mencionaste tu cercanía con  _ Wakatoshi- _ _ kun _ ?  ¿Juegas a los espías?  ¿Acaso le pasas a los  Adlers información del equipo?

Todos quedamos mirando a Miya, y fue como si un angelito pasase volando entre nosotros. Por mi parte, no sentí que hiciera falta responder a una acusación tan alocada, aunque era cierto que, bajo el barbijo, sentía cómo mi piel ardía. Los demás no entendieron muy bien si se trataba de un chiste o no. Miya se dejó caer al suelo.

—¡Vamos! ¡No se queden callados! ¡Por qué siempre se quedan callados!

El primer ayudante apareció en el lobby del hotel a decir que el autobús estaba listo para partir.

Me acomodé solo en dos asientos.

Los  Adlers eran un equipo serio y con presupuesto, y seguramente todos sus jugadores tenían sus vacunas al día. Traté de convencerme de ello. Si lo veía desde el punto de vista económico, resulta un inconveniente para un club eso de tener a jugadores en la banca por enfermedad, en especial si este es titular. Es lo mismo con las lesiones. Si los MSBY contábamos con un staff médico, bien los  Adlers tendrían el suyo propio: los  Adlers eran lejos el equipo con más presupuesto de la liga.

Me repetí estás cosas durante todo el trayecto. Era mi primer partido. En un gimnasio desconocido. Con espectadores. Quizá muchos espectadores. Y Wakatoshi estaría allí. Ojalá vacunado. Al otro lado de la red.

Al eterno otro lado de la  red…

Me preguntaba cómo debería saludarlo. Y al mismo tiempo evitaba pensarlo, o no resultaría espontáneo. Dijera lo que dijese,  Wakatoshi me desearía suerte, con total sinceridad, sin sonreír un solo milímetro. No era petulancia o soberbia , como se  figuraba  Inunaki . A Wakatoshi hacía falta conocerlo para leerlo.

El gimnasio estaba abarrotado de audiencia, como bien predije . Me  ajusté el barbijo antes de apearme y esperé un poco a que se descongestionara la entrada.

Wakatoshi estaba e n el pasillo de los vestuarios, mezclado en una suerte de discusión con Hinata, Bokuto y Miya. Había otro par más de los Adlers  enzarzados en la discusión , Kageyama uno de ellos .  E incapaz de evitarlo , lo primero que le dije a Wakatoshi fue si acaso ya se había vacunado.

Sin sonreír un solo milímetro, dijo que por supuesto tenía todas sus vacunas al día. Y también sin sonreír, me deseó suerte. Pero finalmente lo hizo. En medio del partido, sus comisuras se elevaron en una especie de mueca grotesca, manifestándome su claro deseo por aplastarme, por hacerme tragar la mugre de su suela, porque, contrario a lo que podía aparentar, se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. Esa sonrisa que solo se le desataba conmigo, por lo que significaba para él nuestro pasado conjunto.

Y yo, al otro lado de la red, le devolv í una sonrisa idéntica, al mismo tiempo que distinta. Una sonrisa  que se me desataba por las mismas razones que a Wakatoshi, y también debido a otras muchas  razones  que él no comprendía .

. . . .

Fue un partido que dejó a todos con buenas y malas sensaciones.

Buenas sensaciones porque comprobamos  nuestro buen estado f ísico , porque  recibimos el poder de Romero en carne propia , y porque  descubrimos que estábamos más o menos equiparados de fuerza con los Adlers. Malas  sensaciones  po rque al final perdimos.

Después de responder preguntas de una periodista, alcancé a  Wakatoshi antes de que abandonara la cancha. Me hizo una seña para que lo esperase, porque acababan de seleccionarlo para las pruebas  _ anti-dopping _ . De mi equipo cogieron a Hinata. Un segundo periodista acompañado de un cámara, se acercó a preguntar mis sensaciones tras mi primer partido en la liga y el análisis de la derrota. Después de murmurar un par de imprecisiones, me dirigí al área de calentamiento a estirar las articulaciones. Mucha gente se acercó a saludar a Bokuto, y otra tanta más a preguntar por Hinata. Miya tomó su abrigo y dejó el área de calentamiento. Le pedí a un mánager un barbijo. El primer asistente repartió rotuladores indelebles para que firmásemos autógrafos. Estaba tonto si creía que yo me avendría a una tarea tan suicida. Dejé mi rotulador a Hinata, quien venía saliendo de las pruebas, y esquivando a la multitud, logré llegar hasta la entrada del pasillo de los vestuarios, donde no se permitía el ingreso a prensa. Wakatoshi rascaba inconscientemente el piquete en su brazo mientras permitía a unos chicos sacarse fotos con él. En cuanto me vio, se excusó con sus amigos y me siguió al interior del pasillo.

—Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido entre ambos. Me sonrojé bajo el barbijo.  Wakatoshi tenía esa manera de erguirse tal que, aun midiendo lo mismo, me obligaba a alzar la mirada. 

—No digas algo antipático como que perdí mucho tiempo en el voleibol universitario. No necesito oír aquello ahora.

—No era eso. Me impresionó tu trabajo con Miya  Atsumu . Has quedado en un buen equipo, finalmente.

—¿Eso piensas? Porque a veces me cuesta compatibilizar con  Miya .

—No se ha notado.

No quería que habláramos de  Miya , sino saber de él, de su vida, y también hablarle de la mía, como en los viejos tiempos. Fui muy sincero. Le dije que esto de rotar gimnasios constantemente era un coñazo. Que ni hablar, no le firmaría autógrafos a nadie, no lo estipulaba mi contrato. Que pese a haberme alejado de mamá, me llamaba casi a diario. Mientras me escuchaba,  Wakatoshi desenrollaba la cinta de esparadrapo de sus dedos. Él solía hacer eso cuando yo me quejaba. Nunca me  sinterrumpía . Nunca me preguntaba nada. Y si no cuidaba la redacción,  Wakatoshi no siempre me entendía.

Un mánager de los  Adlers apareció en el pasillo. Le comunicó a  Wakatoshi que un  _ sensei _ de  Shiratorizawa lo buscaba.  Wakatoshi parecía que esperaba recibir información de ese tipo, y así, de la nada, se despidió de mí. Dijo que ansiaba volver a derrotarme en el siguiente encuentro.

Lo vi alejarse por el pasillo hasta desaparecer tras las puertas. Entró Miya, seguido por su hermano Osamu. Ambos cargaban sendas cajas de los _oniguiris_ que Osamu reservó especialmente para los MSBY. Al pasar por mi lado, Miya me susurró:

—Te he visto. Deja de pasarle información al enemigo. 

Di media vuelta y los seguí al interior del vestuario.

No regresamos al hotel. Esperamos en el vestuario, mientras nos agasajábamos con los _oniguiris_ de Osamu, a que el entrenador y el capitán regresaran de la rueda de prensa. De ahí el bus nos dejó directo en el aeropuerto. Esa sería la dinámica que me esperaría en adelante: viajar de un lado a otro, en aviones a veces, en buses otras, y dormir en hoteles, unos mejores que otros. Entre dos a tres partidos por semana, de visita y de local más o menos de manera alternada. Era importante cuidar la alimentación. Era importante vigilar el sueño. Como dijo Miya, la prioridad residía en mantener _el cuerpo a tope_ , y empezaba a vislumbrar la dificultad que implicaba todo aquello.

En la noche no pude dormir. Quizá por tomar conciencia de lo que implicaba llevar la vida del deportista. Quizá también debido a la adrenalina que dejó este primer partido. O quizá por  Wakatoshi . Como si los años no hubiesen pasado. Ansiaba volver a derrotarme, dijo. ¿Sería que ansiaba volver a verme? No, no sigas. Las frases de  Wakatoshi nunca dicen más de lo que exactamente dicen.

Wakatoshi era un punto fijo en el universo, inmutable e invariable, un centro de estabilidad que a mí me volvía inestable. Tras girar miles de veces en mi futón, me eché un chal encima y fui hasta la cocina a prepararme una leche caliente. Me sorprendió que  Miya estuviese también allí, junto a su teléfono y su propio tazón de leche humeante.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —dijo lo obvio.

Saqué un cartón de leche de la nevera y me serví en un vaso lo que restaba. Cuando pitó el microondas, me senté a su lado. Miya trató de meterse bajo mi chal. Lo frené con un codazo.

—Tú por qué estás desvelado  — espeté un poco brusco —. Las pantallas por la noche  no te van a ayudar  a  conciliar sueño .

—Lo sé.  Estaba  revisando las fotos de  Samu .  ¿No te dio la impresión que  se veía más blandito de vientre?

Lo quedé mirando sin saber muy bien qué responder.

—Deja mostrarte una fotografía de nosotros hace unos años atrás.

Tenía la foto pronta en el móvil . Era  del tiempo en que  ambos gemelos  pintaban sus cabellos  de distinto color , para diferenciarse . Sostenían en sus manos diplomas de graduación y en las solapas de su uniforme brillaban dos escarapelas idénticas.

Ciertamente  Osamu se veía distinto, más que nada porque  ya no pintaba  su cabello, a diferencia de su hermano. Le regresé el teléfono a  Miya .

—No me fijé tanto. Pero supongo que es normal . No puedes esperar que sigan teniendo el mismo cuerpo  cuando uno de ustedes es deportista pro  y el otro se dedica a vender comida.

—Me dijo que  salía a trotar por las mañanas.

—¿Tanto te importa?

Me miró como tratando de ir más allá de mis ojos y leer lo que había en mi cabeza.

—¿Tú por qué estás desvelado, Omi-kun? Pensé que estarías exhausto luego de tu debut. Recuerdo mi primer partido… me quedé dormido en el vestuario, con la boca abierta. Era un reguero de baba…

—¡Por qué me cuentas eso!  Ughh ,  Miya , sinceramente…

— _ Okey _ , dado que eres tan directo, te lo preguntaré directamente:  ¿cuál es tu verdadera relación con el  Ushiwaka ?

Se me azoraron las mejillas.

— ¿ Qué  es eso de «verdadera relación»? Hemos sido rivales desde la adolescencia,  y lo sabes .

—No te quiero ofender Omi-kun, pero tu nivel no es mucho mejor que el de Bokkun o el de Shoyo-kun, y sin embargo, nunca le ha sonreído a ninguno de los dos. Te ha sonreído a ti. Me di cuenta, Shoyo también se dio cuenta. Y cuando acabó el partido se quedaron conversando un buen rato, ¡todos saben que Ushiwaka no es de conversaciones gratuitas!

— Porque Wakatoshi es  _ mi _ amigo , no el tuyo.

— Eso no responde mi pregunta.

¿Estaba tonto? ¡Aquello respondía su pregunta completamente! Me sentía afiebrado de pies a cabeza. No se podía razonar con este tipo.

—Las personas no somos blancos o negros. Hay un gradiente, ¿entiendes? Quizá Wakatoshi no sea especialmente hábil a la hora de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, eso no implica que no los posea en absoluto.

—Jamás he hablado de sentimientos o algo así.

Apuré un trago de leche.

_ El silencio otorga _ ,  suele decir mamá …

— ¿ Omi , desde cuándo te gusta?

Trató por segunda vez de meterse bajo mi chal. Lo alejé con más fuerza .

—¿Estás bebido? Ya sabes lo que dijo el entrenador de las bebidas.

—Si tanto te preocupa, tómame el aliento. Anda, vamos, tómamelo.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Oye, a lo mejor no fui a la universidad como tú, pero entiendo de estas cosas. No he olvidado tu historia con aquella  _ senpai _ zurda. Te vendría bien aprovechar mi experiencia y pedirme consejo.

_ El silencio otorga _ , y mucho…

Me abracé al chal e intenté regresar a mi habitación.  Miya me jaló de un brazo. Traté de zafarme, pero cuando me liberó de su agarre, y vi en sus ojos mi reflejo, vi ese rostro mío que se delataba, y se me drenaron las energías.

¿Por qué no podía morirme justo ahora? Cómo desearía morirme justo ahora. Golpeé la frente contra la mesa americana. Le pedí a Miya que me dejara en paz.

—¿Te gustan los hombres, Omi? ¿O solo es Ushiwaka? Puedes decírmelo.

—No lo sé.

—¿Y él qué siente?

—Tampoco lo sé.

— Pero sucedió algo entre ustedes …

— Es una manera de decir …

Sentí la mano de Miya meterse bajo el chal y acariciar mi espalda.

— ¿Se acostaron , cierto? 

_ Dios, me quiero morir ya. _

—Qué fuerte. Una cosa es saber que Omi-kun es sexual. Pero, ¿Ushiwaka sexual? Qué fuerte, pero qué fuerte.

Miya empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina. Tomé otro trago de leche.

— No quiero sonar como un fanático,  Omi-kun , pero tienes que aclarar tus asuntos. Este año voy  a ganar el premio al armador de la temporada , y tú no me lo vas a  joder . ¿Estamos claro? Te necesito a tope. Necesito a todo el equipo en su cien.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

— Ahora  sí que no podré dormir  hasta que no me lo cuent e s. ¿Se acostaron, cierto?

—No.

—¿ NO?  ¿Estás seguro?

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar este tema?

— Pero al menos se habrán besado. Al menos dame eso.

Dudé.

¿Por qué tenía  Miya que reducir la tonelada de sentimientos contradictorios en acciones tan concretas como «besos» o «tener sexo»? Si acaso nos acostamos o nos besamos ¿era tan importante? ¿cambiaba algo mi situación? Lo que me importaba era detener todos estos sentimientos que yo suponía tenía por dominados.

— ¿Fue con lengua?

—Eres un imbécil.

Lo que sea que me replicó, no quise oírlo. Me tragué lo que restaba de leche y dejé el tazón en el fregadero. Tallé mis ojos. En el  escurridor de platos  había cubiertos que no  usé yo, y  que por ningún motivo podrían considerarse limpios.

Miya solo se preocupaba de tonterías. Pero de higiene, que era lo que realmente preocupaba, nada. Me dominó un acceso de rabia asesina.

— ¿SE SUPONE QUE ESTOS CUBIERTOS ESTAN LIMPIOS? ¿MIYA?

Lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba.

Era está clase de cosas  que nos hacían incompatibles.

Odiaba tener que explicarle por qué era tan importante para mí tener estás cosas bajo control estricto. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba lo odiaba.

Un puñetazo me derribo sobre el fregadero. Miya me levantó del cuello del pijama y me lanzó al suelo.

— ¡Deja de invéntate excusas y enfrenta tus problemas!

—¡Tú eres mi problema!

Me odiaba me odiaba me odiaba.

Honestamente, Miya... sí me gustaría contártelo. Pero no puedo. No sé hacer esas cosas. Quizá para ti sea fácil hablar estos temas, pero no es lo mismo conmigo. Lo del bar fue algo muy excepcional, y además estábamos bebidos. Yo pensé que nos besaríamos, ¿sabes? A ti jamás se te habría pasado algo así por la cabeza. Y si acaso lo hizo, no tenía ese sabor a _love_ _actually_ del mío. Pero hoy no estoy bebido, y no puedo decirte nada de ello. Ni siquiera soy capaz de decirme estas cosas. Lo único que puedo decirme, es que hay unos chascos sucios que necesito limpiar. Por favor, hazte a un lado.

Limpié los tazones de leche y me regresé a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente no nos dirigimos la palabra. Oí la alarma doble de Miya mientras hacía mis estiramientos diarios. Desayunamos en silencio, oyendo el Telediario de fondo. Con un barbijo, con los guantes, la bandolera al hombro, me encaminé por cuenta propia al gimnasio. _Mad_ _Max_ ya estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento cuando llegué. Hinata amarraba su bicicleta. Señaló mi pómulo.

—Me tropecé ayer en la noche —dije rápido.

La primera parte de la mañana el entrenador se la pasó analizando qué fue mal y qué fue bien en el partido contra los Adlers, y cuál sería la estrategia para el siguiente encuentro. Miya y yo nos sentamos en extremos opuestos.

Al acabar la reunión, Miya se acercó a Bokuto. Le dijo algo en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo oyera.

—¿Todavía estás en búsqueda de piso? Hoy de camino al gimnasio  ví que estaba en arriendo uno cerca de donde vivo, ¿te interesa? Puedo llamar por ti.

—¿De verdad? ¡ Tsum-Tsum me has salvado la vida! —y soltó un reguero de palabras llorando su situación actual de desesperanza inmoviliaria.

Miya se acercó por mi espalda .

—No es mi modo de hacer las paces o algo, que te quede claro. Te quiero a tope —susurró. Una sutil amenaza.

Se ensañó conmigo toda la práctica. Me hizo correr y saltar de un lado a otro. Estábamos en el mismo lado de la red y quería que mordiera la mugre de su suela.

_ — _ _ Mierda… _

Sentía que me obsesionaba de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejé ganar a los Adlers because me encanta Wakatoshi y siempre quiero que gane todos sus partidos. Sorrynotsorry. Aunque sí mucho sorry porque, lo más probable es que, a partir de aquí, este fic se convierta en un canon-divergence y eso me jode. Pero bueno. Trataré de seguir actualizando a diario.


	7. Desastre Nivel Komorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa se reúne con Komorin en busca de consejo

El subarriendo de mi antiguo piso por parte de Bokuto salió la mar de bien, y aunque perdí un mes de adelanto, al menos recuperé la fianza, con la que compré una aspiradora robot. Además, mi corredor me sorprendió con la noticia de que encontró una casa que se ajustaba a mis «desproporcionadas exigencias». Todavía no se encontraba disponible porque el dueño quería acuchillar el parqué y pintar las paredes, pero si todo salía bien, podría instalarme en aquella casa la primera quincena de diciembre. Me invitó a verla. Con tanto vóleibol no hallaba un hueco en la agenda. Quedó de enviar fotos y un _video-tour_.

Estos llegaron un viernes que pernoctamos en Kyuchu. Aproveché que la mayoría del equipo salió a hacer turismo para guardarme en el hotel y aplicarme una mascarilla facial. El vídeo de la casa duraba tres minutos. No se veía mal, de hecho, se notaba un esfuerzo por grabar un producto de calidad. El patio encementado no me daría el inconveniente del polvo, las baldosas del baño y la cocina no parecían cobijar hongos en sus junturas, y la logia contaba con sistema de ventilación. Es cierto que el parqué daba más trabajo que el linóleo, pero se veía mejor, y honestamente, siempre había soñado con comprar un limpiapisos especializado en lugar de los genéricos multiusos.

El corredor, que parecía muy satisfecho de su trabajo, me urgía por una respuesta.

No supe qué escribir.

Ya no sentía apuro por abandonar aquella otra casita que tanto tiempo me llevó asear y desinfectar. Nuestras vecinas no daban problemas. La secadora era perfecta. Si lavaba las cortinas una vez por semana podía convivir con ellas, especialmente si evitaba mirarlas. Si acaso me decidía a mudarme, me gustaría que Miya y su secadora se fuesen conmigo. Solo dejaríamos atrás las cortinas y los visillos.

«Dejaríamos», primera persona plural. Tienes que corregirte, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Miya es tu compañero de equipo y basta.

Miré la hora. Dejé la crema facial de yogur, miel y pepino actuar veinte minutos sobre mi rostro. Miya no tardó en regresar, junto al resto del equipo.

No era como si Fukuoka no me interesase lo suficiente como para hacer turismo. Intentaba, en la medida de lo posible, disminuir el tiempo que pasaba junto a Miya. Era horrible de admitir, incluso trágico. No podía quitarme de la cabeza que, unas cuantas noches atrás, cerré los ojos a la espera de un beso que no llegó, y me recomía la vergüenza. En su momento se trató de un hecho aislado sin importancia, ahora revestía una urgencia inusitada.

Miya me lo hubo advertido. Que aclarara mis asuntos, porque me quería a tope. Porque entonces mis asuntos eran Wakatoshi y la mierda de sentimientos que nunca resolví. Y ahora, a la mierda de antes, se le añadía otra nueva, y me ahogaba en un mar de mierda sideral.

No le daría nombre a lo que sentía, porque no me permitiría sentir algo más. Se trataba de otra de mis estúpidas obsesiones. Es cierto que algunas de ellas han acabado en algo bueno, como el voleibol, pero es la excepción de la regla. Me como la cabeza con demasiada facilidad, me pierdo discutiendo conmigo mismo. Ya basta, estúpido y patético Kiyoomi. Ya basta.

El que el corredor hubiese encontrado una casa eran excelentes noticias. Imponer distancia y encontrar cuánto antes una nueva distracción, como instalarme en una nueva vivienda y todo lo que aquello conllevaba, era lo que necesitaba hacer.

Le respondí al corredor que declinaba su oferta. Que no buscaba vivienda.

Ya está. Me había vuelto loco y contradictorio. Necesitaba ayuda de un especialista.

. . . .

Luego de Fukuoka volamos hasta la antigua Kioto, y luego de regreso a casa, trayendo a nuestro haber dos victorias consecutivas. Los Adlers por su parte iban en una superracha de cero derrotas. Hay que joderse.

Bokuto, el epítome de insalubridad, amaba su nuevo hogar. Describía a mi antiguo edificio como «una jungla repleta de personajes pintorescos». Ya era amigo de todos los vecinos del cuarto piso, incluido aquel «campesino cucarachón _X-Men_ ». Ni siquiera yo, que viví ahí, sabía de qué hablaba.

—Sí que sabes. En la película de los _X-Men_ , en la primera película, ese tipo que hablaba con las cucarachas.

—Ningún _X-Men_ habla con cucarachas.

—No es un _X-Men_ , es uno de sus villanos. Vino de un meteorito, comía azúcar y le salían las cucarachas del traje.

Ya sabía a cuál de mis exvecinos se refería, pero lo que decía no tenía sentido.

—Te repito que eso no es de los _X-Men_. Te estás confundiendo con alguna otra película.

Inunaki acarició su barbilla, pensando.

—¿En la película Will Smith forma parte de una organización secreta que se dedicaba a proteger a la tierra de amenazas extraterrestres?

—¡Sí! ¡Esa misma!

—¡Esa es _Hombres de Negro_! Bokkun, ya lo hemos discutido tantas veces. Mil yenes al tarro.

Teníamos un tarro en el vestidor donde Bokuto debía pagar mil yenes cada vez decía o cometía algún _Bokutismo_ , como le llamábamos a esas cosas que eran tan de Bokuto, como por ejemplo, confundir todas las películas de ciencia ficción. Pagó encantado. Decía que nada podía arruinarle el buen humor de tener un hogar donde vivir.

—¡Inauguración fiesta _party_! —dijo Thomas alzando brazos.

El vestuario coreó _party party party_ hasta llamar la atención del entrenador. Asomó su cabeza al interior del vestuario.

_—What did I say about parties?_

Y como reflejo su mirada se dirigió a Miya.

— _Dont look at me! It is Thommachin’s idea. Besides, Bokkun got this crazy apartment. We wanna know it._

— _You are invited too_ —añadio Inunaki—. Será una reunión tranquila, _Mister_.

Los MSBY solían describir a sus reventones descomunales como «reuniones tranquilas». Eso me quedó claro luego que Miya me narrase algunas de las fiestas de años anteriores, el día que lo convencí a hacerse la facial.

—La del año pasado fue la peor. Y los muy cretinos se creían que los dejaría irse sin limpiar. El único buenito es Barnes quien es un padre de familia ejemplar. Pero espérate ver a Inussan. O al capitán. Esos tipos todavía no asumen su edad, y eso que Meian también es papá.

—¿Tiene un hijo?

—Una hija —corrigió—. Vive con la madre y si no me equivoco la niña debe estar en segundo o tercero de primaria.

—¿Primaria ya? —saqué cuentas.

—Fue un descuido, Omi-kun, no te alarmes tanto. Esas cosas suceden en la vida, aunque te cueste creerlo.

Preferí no responder. Sabía perfectamente que esas cosas sucedían. Nadie me lo hubo dicho, pero era bastante obvio que después de tener la parejita, mis padres cerraron la fábrica, hasta que muchos años después, llegué yo de penalti cuando casi no le quedaban óvulos a mamá. Con mi hermano mayor nos llevábamos por veinte años. Con mi hermana, quince.

Lavé el rostro de Miya de la máscara facial. Me tembló la mano. Sus orejas pequeñas. Los labios húmedos…

No tenía el coraje para hablarle estas cosas a Miya, y me gustaría, por algún motivo. Ojalá pudiera darle la oportunidad de conocernos. No debería pensar estas cosas. Ni siquiera debí convencerlo de aplicarle la facial. Corrígete, Kiyoomi. Corrígete.

—Esta crema realmente te deja la piel increíble, tenías razón. ¿Por qué sabes de estas cosas?

—No sé de estas cosas. Solo conozco está receta y ya está.

—No te pongas tan a la defensiva, Omi-kun. Es un cumplido. Te acabo de hacer un cumplido.

Cuando me sonríes de esa manera, sin abrir demasiado los ojos porque los párpados te pesan, me dañas, ¿te das cuenta?

—No me gustan tus cumplidos.

—¡No he dicho nada malo!

—Ya, pero es el tono que utilizas. El tono.

Observé la hora en mi reloj. Era la hora de juntarme con Komorin. Al día siguiente jugaríamos de locales contra los Raijin, y estos arribaron a la ciudad un día antes. Osamu, que no se perdía ninguno de los encuentros de los MSBY, también arribaría un día antes, y aquella noche se hospedaría con nosotros. No precisó la hora de su llegada y yo, francamente, prefería compartir el menor tiempo posible con Osamu. Si bien era cierto que los gemelos eran completamente distinguibles debido a sus peinados, yo todavía no lograba diferenciarlos. Para mí eran la misma cara.

—Escríbeme cuando llegue tu hermano, para saber.

(Para retrasarme junto a Komorin lo más que pueda)

—Te encanta esto de fraternizar con el enemigo ¿Eh? ¿Será que Motoya-kun también te gusta?

—Vete a la mierda.

Me fui no sin antes enseñarle el dedo que se merecía.

No habíamos vuelto a hablar de Wakatoshi, pero Miya, como siempre, se aferraba a sus propias teorías. A diferencia de su hipótesis sobre el _dopping_ , con Wakatoshi había acertado un poco más y era menos sutil. Miya tenía la idea de que quedaron asuntos sin resolver entre él y yo. Empecé a descubrir _post-it_ , con el recordatorio «aclara tus asuntos». Aparecían en los lugares más inesperados. Al interior de mi taza, sobre mis botes de yogures, en el espejo del baño.

Había una nota sobre la manilla de la puerta de calle. La saqué de mala gana, pero no la arrugué ni la arrojé a la basura. La doblé con cuidado y la guardé al interior de mi billetera.

Todavía no conocía del todo la ciudad, pero prometí a Komorin recogerlo en el hotel, como un adulto responsable, e invitarlo a algún puesto de _taiyaki_ multicolores, pizzas de algodón de azúcar, o galletas rellenas de helado, ese tipo de comida chatarra y azucarada que Komorin siempre parecía estar comiendo, a juzgar por las fotos de su Insta.

Komorin era, a falta de una palabra mejor, mi Ron Weasley. Por supuesto que él mismo se dio aquel distintivo, y cuando me dio sus argumentos, tuve que aceptar que, salvando su color de cabello —es castaño y no rojo, por mucho que Komorin insista lo contrario—, era bastante Weasley para sus cosas.

También intentó convencerme de que yo era su Harry Potter, pero ahí se equivocó del todo, Komorin forzó demasiado sus argumentos.

Con Komorin nos conocimos en primero de secundaria. A inicios del verano, cuando me hallaba revisando la lista de clubes deportivos. En clase de biología mencionaron que las personas sedentarias corrían mayor riesgo de sufrir problemas coronarios, y yo por entonces, con la agorafobia a mil, me encerraba en casa apenas llegaba de la escuela y me pasaba la tarde comiendo y viendo telenovelas. La revelación de que mi estilo de vida, si bien me protegía de ciertas amenazas, podría ocasionarme otras todavía peores, me produjo tal impresión que estaba intratable y sufrí varios _eventos_ casi consecutivos.

Ahora me doy cuenta que mi terapeuta vio en aquel nuevo temor, una oportunidad para superar mi agorafobia y relacionarme con chicos de mi edad. Terapeuta-san me aconsejó inscribirme en algún club deportivo. Dijo que le haría bien a mi cuerpo enfocar mi energía en una actividad física. Me aseguró que, si seguía las instrucciones de mi entrenador, no me lesionaría. Solo tenía que seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Con ello pretendía fijar mi obsesión natural en una tarea concreta, y francamente, resultó. Me obsesioné, de todos los deportes que tenía a elegir, con uno del que apenas tenía conocimientos, y eso se lo debo a Komorin, que apareció en el momento indicado.

Quizá, si Komorin no hubiese estado allí ese día, yo sería ahora tenista profesional. A veces pienso esas cosas. Tenis llamaba mi atención por ser un deporte individual donde los jugadores se ubican en extremos opuestos de una cancha. No tiene sentido hacerse está clase de preguntas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuando pienso en mundos paralelos, me da escalofrío la idea de que exista una versión de mí que no conoció a Komorin, y lo que pudo sucederle a aquel Kiyoomi. Komorin apareció ese día que me recomía la ansiedad el solo hecho de entregar una papeleta fuera de plazo. Me preguntó qué hacía detenido frente a las oficinas administrativas. Tenía una mancha en la nariz, las cejas desparramadas, y un entusiasmo que no me esperaba.

—¿Estás aquí porque te castigaron? Te reconozco. Eres aquel chico que se metió en problemas por decirle al maestro de historia que olía mal. Eres el que hizo llorar a Kiyo-chan el otro día en la cafetería. Sí, eres ese sujeto, te he reconocido por los dos lunares de tu frente. Koki-kun del salón 2 dice que te vio girando el cuello igual que los búhos. Yo soy Komori Motoya, del salón 5. Le dije a Koki-kun que ninguna persona puede hacer eso. ¿Qué es ese papel que llevas? Ah, ya veo, una papeleta de clubes. ¿Te vas a inscribir en un taller? Es verdad que en el club de béisbol están los chicos más populares, ¡pero el voleibol lo jugamos los verdaderos Gryffindor!

Me soltó todo aquel parrafón casi sin pestañear ni hacer pausas para respirar. Por supuesto que yo me consideraba un Gryffindor en toda regla, aunque no sabía nada de voleibol.

—Esto del voleibol de qué va.

—Oh, es muy divertido, verás…

Y sin casi respirar, me soltó otro parrafón todavía más extenso. No se callaba. Para cuando terminé de rellenar el formulario, Komorin me había hecho toda una disertación sobre las semejanzas entre el voleibol y el _quidditch_ , forzada al extremo, pero no tenía cómo saberlo. Me acompañó a entregar el formulario al capitán del equipo («Es nuestro Oliver Wood, te lo prometo») y esa misma tarde me incorporé a las prácticas.

Ahora Komorin ya no habla rápido y sus temas de conversación no se reducen exclusivamente voleibol y Harry Potter, aunque tampoco se han ampliado demasiado sus intereses. Desde que nos graduamos de preparatoria, nuestra comunicación se vio averiada por la distancia. Tenemos una especie de acuerdo tácito de no escribirnos nada importante por mensajes. En algún momento nos veríamos y nos pondríamos al corriente con nuestras vidas.

Tenía mucho de qué hablarle a Komorin. La última vez que nos vimos fue para la defensa de mi tesis. Las noticias menos importantes que no habíamos hablado: el divorcio de mi hermano, el hombro de mi padre, las cosas de mi madre, las cosas de los MSBY, mis intentos de independencia. Y las urgentes: Wakatoshi y Miya.

También me daba nervios qué podría contarme Komorin de él. Por sus fotos de Instagram, a veces me preocupaba de sus niveles de azúcar, y se lo hacía saber. Sospechaba que tenía nueva novia, y esperaba equivocarme. Nunca me simpatizaban sus novias, ni podía fingir. Tenía un tipo súper claro de mujer: a Komorin le gustaban las Lavander Brown.

Sí, las referencias al mundo de Harry Potter serán infinitas.

Llegué al hotel en media hora. Se emplazaba en la avenida costanera y tenía vista al océano. Komorin ya estaba en el lobby, conversando con varios de sus compañeros Raijin. Regresé en mis pasos hasta la salida y le escribí que no fuera tan desconsiderado y saliera de una vez. Que no tenía interés en saludar a sus apestosos nuevos amigos. Llegó corriendo, con los brazos extendidos.

—Luego de tanto tiempo, no me negarás un abrazo.

—Aléjate de mí.

No me lo pude sacar de encima. Varios Raijin salieron a curiosear. Uno de ellos, ese desagradable de Suna Rintarou, con la cámara en mano. Empecé a caminar en la dirección contraria al hotel. Komorin corría a mi alrededor.

—A dónde me llevas.

—Ehh… según Google hay un boulevard a unas cuantas calles de aquí y se me ocurre que pueda haber algo… alguna tienda de las que te gustan.

—O sea que no tienes idea. No sé por qué todavía confío en tu capacidad de hacer planes. Y bien, quien empieza poniendo al día al otro.

—Tú por favor. Traigo un drama gordo encima y mientras más postergue decirlo, mejor.

—¡No es justo! ¡Siempre soy el telonero de tus dramas! Y tus supuestos «dramas gordos» —dijo haciendo comillas— tienden a ser las cosas más banales, las más fútiles, del tipo: «Asquerosillo McAsqueroso me rozó el codo ¡aiuda jelp me muero!» ¡Oye! ¡No camines tan rápido! Qué enfadoso eres, admite que es así contigo. ¡Sonríe para la foto! ¡Di _Expeliarmus_!

No contesté a eso. Komorin pasó un brazo por mi hombro y nos sacó una _selfie_. Se destornilló de la risa cuando descubrió que en realidad había grabado un vídeo de él gritando _Expeliarmus_. Subió el video a Insta porque no conocía la vergüenza, y luego nos tomamos una buena foto, una sin correr, con el mar de fondo y el viento alzando nuestros cabellos al cielo.

A TheHotMiya le gustó la foto.

Era cierto que no nos veíamos hace mucho tiempo, pero ese tiempo no había hecho mella.

. . . .

Después de mucho dar vueltas por las calles y pelarnos de frío mientras Komorin se dedicaba a forzar comparaciones entre sus compañeros Raijin con personajes de Harry Potter, acabamos tomando el té como dos señoras londinenses, en una tetería temática. Las _maid_ que nos atendieron nos ofrecieron sombreros de copa y pajaritas, para beber nuestro té en condiciones, pero yo no fui capaz de aceptarlos. Komorin sí lo hizo, y por supuesto, se sacó fotos.

—Como van tus _eventos_. ¿Sigues en buena racha?

Pedí aquel de nombre _English_ _breakfast_ , me pareció lo más apropiado. Komorin, con su cero por ciento de sentido estético, pidió un _latte_ de chocolate con azúcar y nata.

—No —admití una vez la _maid_ se fue a preparar nuestros pedidos—, reinicié el contador.

—Oh no, ibas teniendo una muy buena racha. Cuando superaste los 100 días ni siquiera lo comenté, para no gafarlo.

—Sí, bueno…

—¿Fue por el divorcio de tu hermano? ¿Tu madre te dijo algo o…?

—No —lo interrumpí—. Fue una tontería. Vi unas cucarachas salir del piso de un vecino y… bueno, tú ya sabes cómo es. Supongo que fue la ansiedad de vivir solo. No ha sido fácil…

Le conté de mis experiencias en la residencia Mädchen, los miserables cuatro días viviendo solo en aquel departamento, y las situaciones que me llevaron a alojarme con Miya. Entre medio llegaron nuestras bebidas.

—He visto las historias de Miya Tsum, ya me parecía que eso del «inconveniente hídrico» era muy raro. ¿Por qué elegiste a Miya Tsum, de todos los demás?

—No lo elegí, él me encontró…

—¿Te encontró?

—Sí… me encontró en medio de un _evento_ , cuando huía de esas asquerosas cucarachas.

—Ya entiendo, te chantajeó. ¿Por eso no te has ido de allí? Seguro te tiene de elfo doméstico. Conociéndote, le debes tener la casa superreluciente.

Retorcí las manos en mi regazo.

—¿Así piensas de Miya? En realidad, te sorprendería. Me confunde mucho. Es una persona que no entiendo para nada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que yo también me suponía que me chantajearía, pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera sabe por qué huí, y a veces me da la impresión de que le preocupo. Es cierto que al principio la convivencia no fue buena… pero la mayoría de nuestras peleas me divierten, y estoy seguro de que a él igual. Es una persona con la que puedo ser brutalmente honesto, y puedo decirle todas las pesadeces que se me ocurran, y no pasará nada. Solo…

—¿Solo…?

—Que me confunde mucho —insistí—. Porque él no es del todo sincero conmigo todavía. No es como si yo supiera cómo es él de natural, pero me doy cuenta que no es del todo sincero. Y eso me… no lo sé. Me… O sea… yo tampoco he sido del todo honesto con él. La diferencia es que a mí me gustaría contárselo, pero no tengo ese valor. Y Miya, que sí tiene el valor…

Komorin se ahogó con su bebida.

—No. Amigo, detente ahí. ¿Es una locura mía o te está pasando lo de Ushiwaka otra vez?

—Y esa es la otra, porque luego de volver a encontrarme con Wakatoshi… Te dije que traía un drama gordo. Te lo dije.

—Lo que me estás diciendo es que tienes sentimientos por Miya, por tu compañero de equipo y actual _roomate_ Miya Atsumu. Y no conforme con eso… ¿USHIWAKA DE NUEVO?

—¿Cómo lo ves?

—No. No lo veo. ¿Cómo quieres que lo vea? Eres una telenovela con patas.

Komorin históricamente ha sido mi peor consejero de la vida, y por eso siempre seguí las recomendaciones de mi terapeuta. Pero a mi terapeuta no puedo confiarle todas las cosas que sí confío a Komorin, y por eso siempre acabo pidiéndole consejo. Y es horrible.

—No es que _todavía sienta_ algo por Wakatoshi. Es que nunca hubo un cierre realmente. Y ya a estas alturas no voy a intentar cerrarlo, sería revivir demasiado el pasado. No podría, no… Pero Miya se dio cuenta, y algo en su preocupación… —¿me enternece? ¿Me encanta? Joder, ni lo digas—. En fin, que me gustaría contarle lo de Wakatoshi a Miya. Tengo la idea que eso podría aclarar lo que siento por ambos. Pero Miya es tan Draco Malfoy…

—Ehh, ohh, ehh, no digas cosas que luego no puedan borrarse. A Miya todavía le falta mucho para llegar al nivel Malfoy.

—Al menos convengamos que es un Slytherin en toda regla.

—Eso no te lo discuto. Pero tú eres Harry Potter. Y si Miya llegara a dar la talla de un Malfoy… No. Ya sabes lo que opino del _Drarry_ : no tiene razón.

—No voy a tener está discusión nuevamente. Entiende que si es por personajes, no soy Potter, yo soy Hermione Granger. Y el _Dramione_ sí tiene razón.

—¡El _Dramione_ es peor!

—Dime cómo lo ves, por favor. ¿Debería decirle a Miya?

—Amigo no lo hagas. Ya, a lo mejor Miya es realmente un buen tipo detrás de la fachada. ¿Pero sabes qué más es? Es tu compañero de equipo.

—Miya dijo que debería aclarar mis asuntos.

Abrí la billetera y le mostré la nota que dejó Miya ese día.

—Él hace eso. Me deja notas. Mira qué horrible es su letra…

—¿Vas a seguir sus consejos antes que los míos?

Intenté no enfadarme.

—Cada vez que sigo tus consejos termino atascado en algún problema. Todo lo de Wakatoshi fue tu culpa.

—¡Blasfemias! ¡Lo de Wakatoshi fue porque no seguiste mis consejos! Y ahora lo estás repitiendo de nuevo. Yo te lo dije en su momento: «no lo hagas Potter, estás malinterpretando a tu antojo señales que no existen». ¿Y qué pasó? Lo que te pasa ahora.

—Peras y manzanas, Ron. Son Peras y Manzanas. Las personalidades de Miya y de Wakatoshi no pueden ser más distintas.

—Eso no te lo discuto. Cómo puedes enamorarte de temperamentos tan opuestos.

Me enfadé.

—No digas la palabra E. Komorin. No la digas. No estoy en la palabra E. Es el cuadro obsesivo de siempre, y si todavía tuviera terapeuta, me haría un justificante.

Komorin me citó muchos casos para nada parecidos al mío, y por estos, descubrí que efectivamente tenía novia. Me aburría oír sobre aquella nueva _miss Brown_ , pero creo que fui lo suficientemente educado. Para cuando dejamos la tetería, afuera arreciaba con todo lo que tenía. Me invitó a pasar al bar del hotel. Acepté solo porque la lluvia me había destemplado. Pedí un _espresso_. Komorin me quedó mirando.

—Estamos en un bar, no te pidas café, además que dije que invitaba yo. Al menos una tacita de sake, si es solo para destemplarnos. Señor, ¿sirve el sake en tacitas de sake? Entonces denos una a cada uno, y bien caliente.

No le hallaban el gusto al sake. Revisé mi teléfono. Cero mensajes de Miya. Un comentario de TheHotMiya en el vídeo de Komorin gritando _Expeliarmus_.

—No te gires, tu cuñado acaba de entrar. Por supuesto, viene con Sunarin. Por Merlín, nos han visto. Solo date la vuelta y saluda con naturalidad.

Suna Rintarou y Miya Osamu acababan de entrar al hotel. Uno de los botones recibió los paraguas de ambos, y llegó otro con una mopa a secar el piso.

—¿También te gusta Miya Sam? Quiero decir, es la misma cara de Atsumu al fin y al cabo… ¿Cómo te enamoras solo de un gemelo y no de los dos? ¿O te gustan los dos?

— _Shhh_ , no lo digas tan alto, ¿qué si te oye?

—Vienen hacia aquí. Aborta misión, aborta misión. Actúa natural. Finge que te ríes de algo que he dicho.

—¿Qué?

Komorin rio de manera hiperforzada y me palmeó la espalda, como si hubiera dicho algo graciosísimo.

—Vaya, vaya, si es Sakusa Kiyoomi el _super-rookie_ —saludó Suna a quien se le desbordaba su antipatía intrínseca. Se sentó al lado de Komorin en la barra. Se dirigió a Osamu, que permanecía de pie detrás de nosotros—. Este sujeto está viviendo con tu hermano ahora, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Ah, sí, es verdad —Osamu me miraba como evaluándome—. Me ha sorprendido, ¿cómo es que no lo has matado ya?

—Ganas no me han faltado…

—¿Qué estás tomando Komorin? ¿Sake en taza?

— _Sipiti_. Por qué no te nos unes Sunarin —invitó Komorin.

—Hace mucho que no bebo sake en taza, ¿Osamu qué dices? ¿Una última?

Osamu examinó su reloj.

—No, ya es tarde. Tengo demasiados mensajes de Tsumu preguntándome cuándo llegó. Además, estoy manejando.

—Solo una pequeña tacita de sake, _Osamu-kun_ —insistió Suna poniendo especial malicia en la entonación de ese «Suna-kun»—. Además, Sakusa también está aquí. Si prefieres, tómate un café y luego ambos se marchan juntos a casa de tu hermano.

La guinda de la torta. Y yo lo que trataba de evitar era pasar tiempo con Osamu, precisamente. No hay caso que Suna Rintarou me agrade.

Al final entre Suna y Komorin (el traidor) lo convencieron. Osamu pidió el _espresso_ que yo había deseado para mí y se sentó al lado de Suna, dejando descansar todo su cuerpo en la espalda del otro, con el mentón apoyado en el hombro de Suna.

Intercambiamos miradas con Komorin. Se nos hizo evidente el tipo de relación esos dos, pero ninguno de nosotros los comentó. Suna improvisó un pequeño brindis por el partido de mañana y «que ganara el mejor». Komorin preguntó a Osamu a cuál equipo apoyaba. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo. Apoyaba a su hermano, ante todo. Dijo esto con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y los ojos clavados en Suna.

Esos ojos que no abría del todo debido al peso de sus párpados. La mirada de Osamu no desprendía sino serenidad, la misma serenidad que desprendía su gemelo cuando dormía. La diferencia estaba en que Osamu no dormía.

—¿Qué pasará cuando derrotemos a los MSBY mañana? —lo pinchó Suna.

Osamu terminó su _espresso_ y se levantó.

—Eso no va a pasar. Tenemos al _super-rookie_ después de todo.

Me despedí de Komorin y Suna. Seguí a Osamu hasta su furgoneta, aparcada a unas calles del hotel.

Mantuvimos una conversación de cortesía a fin de evitar el silencio. Me preguntó si me adaptaba al equipo y cosas así, yo le pregunté por su trabajo. A ninguno le interesaban las respuestas del otro, y yo trataba de no mirarlo demasiado.

Aun teniendo la misma cara de Miya, Osamu se expresaba de una manera ligeramente distinta. Su tono de voz era más calmado, casi desapasionado. Pensaba en cómo Miya me habría dicho las mismas palabras que me decía Osamu, y había algo que no encajaba. No se trataba de que se expresara completamente distinto. Si así fuese, no me habría molestado tanto. Osamu enfatizaba y entonaba las palabras igual que su gemelo, pero no hablaba igual que él, y era difícil describir dónde radicaba exactamente la diferencia.

El trayecto no duró demasiado. Por mensaje ya le había explicado a Miya que su gemelo y yo veníamos en camino. Al entrar me sorprendió el aroma de un rico guisado. Miya estaba en la cocina.

—No puedo ir a saludar, ven tú Samu.

—La casa está limpia —Osamu se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, presa de la admiración. Se giró a mirarme—Por qué la casa está tan limpia.

—Porque Omi-kun está loquísimo y limpia por _hobby_. Samu ven acá, necesito tu ayuda.

Osamu se quitó el abrigo y fue a ayudar a su hermano en la cocina. Yo no quise intervenir. Esperé sentado, mientras los observaba.

A diferencia de con Komorin, que nos pasamos la tarde poniéndonos al día, los gemelos parecían estar en ese punto, y solo hablaron tonterías del viaje de Osamu en _La Gorda_ (la furgoneta de Osamu, obvio). Entre medio Osamu transmitió a Miya algunas de sus enseñanzas de cocina, y de repente empezaron una competencia de quien picaba más fino. Recordaron la vez que un tal Gin se comió un ajo entero porque lo desafió Suna, y no dejaron de reír. Osamu entonces se acordó.

—Ah, sí. Hablando de Suna, hoy me lo encontré, por eso no llegué enseguida. Intentó mandarte saludos, pero le dije que ni de coña te los traspasaría.

¿De verdad, Osamu? Al decir aquello acabas de transmitir el saludo.

—Bien hecho. No me interesa recibir los saludos de un roba-hermanos.

¡Qué pasa con estos gemelos!

—Otra cosa que me dijo Suna fue que internaron a su papá.

—¿De nuevo? Ohh… No sé qué decirte. Es una noticia desagradable ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es, no deja que estás cosas le afecten. Me dio la impresión de que se estaba preparando para lo peor y no sé… me dejó preocupado. En fin, no reviste importancia…

Cambió de tema con mucha habilidad, y en menos de media hora los tres cenábamos un delicioso estofado. No me atrevía a interferir demasiado en la conversación. La capacidad de los gemelos para elaborar las teorías más extrañas e iniciar los diálogos más absurdos era increíble. Parecía que siempre sabían por dónde iban los pensamientos del otro. Pero a ratos, Osamu se tomaba una pausa y no podía ocultar su preocupación por Suna.

Me ofrecí a lavar, en parte para dejar a espacio para que los gemelos hablaran esas cosas que me figuraba no eran capaces de decir conmigo adelante, pero en lugar de ello iniciaron una partida de _PES_. Tras limpiar y secar los cacharros, me despedí de los gemelos y me encerré en mi habitación.

No podía olvidar la preocupación de Osamu. Esa extraña mirada que asomaba bajo sus párpados pesados, la misma mirada de preocupación de Miya. Y comprendí, que así como a su hermano le preocupaba Suna, a Miya le preocupaba alguien más. Me preguntaba: ¿podría ser yo?

No seas ingenuo, Kiyoomi, y corrígete.

Debía ser aquel chico por quién compró la secadora. Miya tenía una herida en el corazón.

Di mil vueltas en mi futón. La casa estaba a oscuras cuando salí en busca de un vaso de leche, pero por la rendija de la puerta de Miya un halo de luz se asomaba.

Entré al baño compartido y pegué la oreja en la puerta de la habitación de Miya. No logré identificar qué tanto murmuraban, pero me sorprendió. Ya no era el tono risueño y burlesco de la cena. Creo, estoy casi seguro, de que estaban discutiendo.

. . . .

Había dejado de llover y la mañana amaneció escarchada. Estaba realizando mis estiramientos cuando escuché la puerta de calle abrirse y que alguien entraba. Era todavía muy temprano para que despertara Miya, faltaban aún veinte minutos para su alarma doble. Salí envuelto en un chal a curiosear.

—Ah, eres tú —Había olvidado que Miya Osamu pasó la noche con nosotros. Estaba vestido con ropas de deporte y era obvio que regresaba de trotar—. ¿Vas a desayunar?

—Mejor después de ducharme. Uhmm, Sakusa…

Me aferré al chal. Por qué este sujeto querría hablar conmigo, si no tenía conversación que ofrecer. Mi culpa, por salir de mi habitación. Toda mi culpa.

—Tú tienes pensado vivir aquí con Tsumu, ¿cierto?

—No es una mala vivienda —respondí instintivamente a la defensiva—. Tiene dos habitaciones y no hay humedades en las paredes.

—Ya. Tsumu me dijo que te golpeó. También me dijo por qué te golpeó.

—¿Te lo dijo?

—No tengo intención de divulgarlo, no te preocupes. Mira, yo sé que Tsumu no es fácil, y si ha soportado tanto tiempo contigo se debe a que eres un tipo franco y directo. Así que… ¿cómo te lo digo…? No te cortes y se franco y directo con Tsumu, todo lo que puedas. ¿Entiendes a lo que voy?

Asentí sin estar demasiado seguro, pero lo comprendería ese mismo día, gracias a mí _querido_ Komorin.

Fue en el pasillo de los vestuarios, minutos antes para el inicio del encuentro, que Komorin me llevó a un rincón apartado para darme la información más importante de mi vida, y por lo tanto, la peor. Me pidió perdón mil veces, y me juró que, ante todo, había obrado pensando en mí y mi bienestar. Comencé a irritarme.

—El partido iniciará en diez minutos, me lo dices ahora o después, pero deja de molestarme.

—Amigo, te lo prometo, tuve las mejores intenciones. Como te preocupaba tanto Miya Tsum y dado tus dudas acerca de si te enamorabas de un gemelo te enamorabas de los dos, se lo pregunté a Suna, quien debía de haber pasado por un dilema mismo.

—¿Disculpa?

¡Eso nunca fue una inquietud mía sino de Komorin! Este muchacho estaba tonto.

—Y Suna… tú no lo conoces bien, Suna tiene unos ojos que te miran y te sacan la verdad nivel _legeremancia_. Y eso exactamente hizo, me la sacó.

—Dime que es una broma.

—Y además, creo que le dijo esa verdad a Miya Sam.

No tenía caso responder a semejante catástrofe. Y el partido a punto de empezar. Está juro que te la guardo, Komorin. Joder con los amigos. Envidié como nunca a aquel Kiyoomi de un mundo paralelo que nunca había conocido a Komorin, que era tenista profesional y le ganaba a Nadal en arcilla.

Las palabras de Osamu resonaban en mi cabeza.

Los ojos de Osamu, preocupados.

Osamu asomando el mentón sobre el hombro de Suna Rintarou.

_Se franco y directo_.

—Prométeme —le dije a Miya, momentos antes del inicio del partido—, que será un partido terrible. Prométeme que me usarás con nepotismo tiránico y que, no importa lo exhausto que esté, seguiré siendo tu principal arma en este partido. Quiero mostrarle a esos Raijin de qué estamos hecho.

«Estamos», primera persona plural.

Le extendí una mano por iniciativa propia. Miya me la estrechó con mucha fuerza.

—Supongo que tendrás tus razones ocultas. Sí, estoy contigo, por qué no. Vamos a borrarle la sonrisa a esos cabrones.

Y eso hicimos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me puedo deshacer de este headcanon de que Komorin es hiper potterhead  
> Sobre las semejanzas entre Quidditch y Vóleibol, seguir este [**link**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798494)


	8. Negativo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de darle vueltas, Sakusa se anima a ser directo y franco.

_Así es como funciona mi cabeza, como ha funcionado y como seguramente funcionará siempre. Normalmente consigo esconderlo con cierta eficacia. Otras veces aparece de forma tangencial. Pero siempre está ahí. Y por eso me resulta imposible no tener la sensación de que soy un fracasado y un perturbado mental_  
—James Rhodes.

. . . .

Yo pensé que me confesaría si ganábamos a los Raijin. Hice la reflexión tras el partido. Les ganamos, pero no me confesé. Vi a Osamu levantar sus brazos hacia los cielos y a Atsumu saltar las pancartas de publicidad para chocar manos a su gemelo. Las cámaras se volvieron a filmarlos. Komorin me vigilaba desde el otro lado de la red.

—No seas negativo, Harry. —trató de alentarme—. No en esto.

Komorin también supo que no podría decirlo.

Miré de reojo a Suna. Su sonrisa plácida, descansada, no indicaba que había perdido un partido.

Fui seleccionado para las pruebas _anti-dopping_. Entregué mi brazo, evitando mirar la aguja. Pensaba: todavía no estoy preparado para un rechazo.

Osamu me dijo que fuera «franco y directo». Porque él mismo era franco y directo en su trato con Atsumu. Pero yo no era Osamu, ni estaba capacitado para suplir su lugar, porque yo apenas tengo la fuerza mental para cumplir el mío

Solo miré la jeringa un segundo, y fue suficiente para que me bajara la presión. El enfermero me obligó meter la cabeza entre las piernas, regañándome. Dijo que, siendo jugador profesional, ya debería acostumbrarme a las agujas. No estoy seguro, pero creo que me trató de maricón. Si hubiese tenido las fuerzas suficientes, le habría insultado. Como si yo me desmayase de puro gusto. O como si desmayarse fuera de maricones. ¿Y qué si lo era? _Imbécil_.

En la noche llamé a mamá. Me entraron ganas de escuchar su voz. Le dije que no había pasado nada extraordinario. Que mi equipo rompió la racha de cero derrotas de los Raijin. Le recordé que los Raijin era el equipo de Komorin, y hablamos de él. Le dije: «Mamá, ¿sabía que Komorin tiene otra novia? Sí, se lo prometo, es una de las porristas de los Raijin» y enumeré todos sus defectos. «¿Y usted mamá? ¿Qué puede contarme de usted, de mis hermanos?» Me invadían unas poderosas ganas de llorar. Sentía, sobre todo, miedo.

Yo sabía que Miya estaba en su habitación, con la computadora en las piernas, la lima suspendida entre sus dedos, revisando partidos de vóleibol. Y sabía que, si mis sentimientos seguían, acabarían atrapado en una situación que culminaría en un rechazo.

Soy una persona franca y directa, pero precisamente en esto, lo lamento mucho Osamu, no puedo serlo. Ya que pareces saberlo todo, ¿y si hablas tú con tu hermano? Así, cuando me rechace contigo, yo no tendré manera de saberlo.

A la victoria frente a los Raijin le siguió un día de descanso, y dos días de práctica. Al tercero, volamos. En mi prefectura había no uno ni dos, sino tres equipos de vóleibol profesionales. Por motivos netamente promocionales, uno de esos equipos tuvo la estúpida ocurrencia de jugar de local en el estúpido Sapporo. Traía muy mala leche. Primero porque el norte apesta. Segundo porque perdimos 3-0, lo que constituía la segunda derrota del equipo (los Adlers y los Raijin solo llevaban una derrota), por cierto, una vergüenza de derrota. Y tercero, porque suspendieron todos los vuelos, no solo en Hokkaido, también en Honshu. Cayó una tormenta del demonio que nadie pronosticó, y el cuerpo técnico barajó sus opciones frente al panel de anuncios del aeropuerto.

El viaje de regreso en avión no debería tomar más de 2 horas, pero en tren serían doce horas, y ni se diga en bus, y el equipo debía irse de alguna manera porque en tres días jugábamos de local contra los Warriors. Al final se decidió pernoctar en Sapporo, mañana muy temprano tomar bus hasta Hakodate, y de allí en _shinkansen_ hasta el infinito. Con algo de suerte, llegaríamos antes de las seis de la tarde.

Todo el equipo traía un humor de perros. Yo me había peleado con Bokuto, Miya se había peleado con Bokuto e Inunaki, Inunaki casi le cae a golpes a Thomas, Meian se torció el tobillo, y el entrenador al final acabó reemplazando a casi todos los titulares para el tercer set, cosa que no sirvió de nada. Solo Hinata mantuvo la moral alta, hasta el final. Barnes lo resumió como: «hay días en que simplemente no funciona». Miya, para quien los resultados lo son todo, colapsó ante el enfadó, perdió la capacidad de hablar y no pudo responder a las preguntas de los periodistas. Solo volvió a hablar cuando supo que estábamos atascados en Sapporo.

Me sentía afiebrado. Me preguntaba si el dolor en mis hombros sería real o no. Hacía tanto frío en Hokkaido, nevaba tanto, que ya me vaticinaba enfermo. Sentía congelados los dedos de mis pies, ¿gangrena? Me zumbaban los oídos, ¿otitis? Dolor de cabeza, ¡meningitis! No. Ya basta. Definitivamente te lo estás imaginando.

Regresamos al hotel. Dado que no teníamos reserva para esa noche, hubo cambios de habitaciones. Me jodió el cambio. En la habitación de la noche anterior, los respaldos de las camas se apoyaban en una pared sin ventanas. En esta otra, los respaldos daban a una ventana, y las cortinas caían sobre las almohadas.

Miré hacia otro lado y regresé al pasillo.

—¿No es posible tener otra habitación? —pregunté al primer ayudante. Se encogió de hombros.

—Qué más te da, Omi —espetó Miya quitándome el bolso de la mano y lanzándolo al interior de la habitación, junto al suyo—. Solo espero que la cena sea mejor que la de ayer. Ayer la carne sabía a suela.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se guardó la llave.

En el comedor volvieron a servir esa carne intragable. No fui capaz de comerla. Me dio la impresión de que los cubiertos estaban sucios. Pedí a una moza un vaso con agua. El vaso estaba sucio. Me sentía afiebrado. No entendía mi dolor de hombros. Me fallaba el cuerpo. Necesitaba aire. Miya hablando con la boca llena. En la habitación, los ácaros de las cortinas caían sobre las almohadas.

—Dame las llaves —ordené a Miya.

Alguien me preguntó algo, no entendí. No me interesaba entenderlo. Estúpido Hokkaido. Resultaba imperativo mover las camas, alejarlas de las cortinas. Los ácaros caían sobre las almohadas. Debía mover las camas y cambiar las almohadas.

La llave sucia. La chapa de la puerta sucia. La manilla sucia. Vivir no debería ser tan difícil. Dónde mierda dejo las llaves. Haciendo equilibrio, saqué un pañuelo desechable para usar a modo de guante, y con cuidado, dejé las llaves sobre el televisor. Corrí a lavarme las manos, hasta herirme. Saqué del bolso mis toallitas cloradas y desinfecté cada manilla, cada superficie. También limpié el auricular y llamé a recepción. Solicité dos juegos de sábanas, no especifiqué motivos. Abrí la maleta. Cambié mi barbijo por otro, me coloqué unos guantes antisépticos, y agité mi desinfectante en aerosol. Las cortinas sobre las almohadas. Los ácaros invadiendo las frazadas. Tú puedes, Kiyoomi. No mires y mueve las camas.

Seguro fue una imagen incomprensible para Miya. Entró a la habitación sin saber por qué una mucama le entregaba dos juegos de sábanas, y se encontró con las camas desechas a medio correr, las cortinas caídas, y el aire viciado a desinfectante.

—¿Omi estás aquí?

Me atrapaban las dos camas.

—Te volviste loco de verdad.

_Aire, aire._

Mi brazo.

 _Aire_.

El pulso a mil.

—Llévame —supliqué.

Sudaba.

—¡HOS...PITAL!

Miya dio vueltas por la habitación.

Un calor _aire_ sofocante me subía por el _aire_ cuello.

Sácame de aquí sácame de aquí sácame de aquí sácame de aquí de aquí de aquí.

—Hey, Omi. Tranquilo, respira. Vamos, así es, respira en la bolsa.

Ya no me dolía el brazo.

—Eso es. Sigue respirando.

Me temblaban los músculos.

—Estas todo empapado, Omi-kun.

¿Por qué soy así?

—Llamaré para que te preparen un baño.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Una ducha? ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

Me tomó unos minutos entender que Miya me había entregado una bolsa de papel, que yo en efecto respiraba en ella, y que no sufría ningún infarto. Lo miré sorprendido, sin dejar de respirar dentro de la bolsa. Miya se hizo un hueco entre las camas para sentarse a mi lado. Se acordó de una historia de sus días de Inarizaki, y me la contó. No fui capaz de seguirle el hilo del todo, pero oír su voz suave, ligeramente despreocupada, fue destensando ese nudo en mis hombros.

Dejé el agua hirviendo quemarme la piel.

Hallé las camas rehechas, lejos de las cortinas, una al lado de la otra, en posiciones contrarias y al centro de la habitación. Miya me esperaba con su secadora de cabello y el pijama puesto. Su pijama de polar de Doraemon. Aplicó a sus manos unas gotas de un líquido de apariencia aceitosa. Dijo que me evitaría el frizado y protegería mi cabello del calor de la secadora, y sin pedirme permiso, pasó sus dedos aceitosos por mis rizos, buscándoles forma.

Se tomó su tiempo para secarme el cabello. Al acabar, tomó su teléfono y me sacó una foto. No me la enseñó. No le pedí que lo hiciera. Sus dedos se detuvieron en el rizo rebelde de siempre. Al guardarlo tras mi oreja, sus yemas rozaron, desprevenidas, mi labio.

Sé que él también pudo sentirlo, aquella tensión en el aire. Me sentía tan débil y avergonzado, que podía entregarle mi cuerpo a cualquier a cambio de unos pobres besos. Pero no quería los de un cualquier. Quería los tuyos, Miya, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Yo no puedo dar el primer paso, o podrías rechazarme. Por eso tienes que ser tú, no te rechazaré. Sé que sientes la tensión en el aire. Así que, ¿por qué no me besas todavía? Te veo vacilar ante mis ojos, así que, por favor, acorta la distancia.

Miya desenchufó la secadora y enrolló el cable.

—No te voy a dar la tabarra con esto. Pero Omi, sea el problema que tengas, busca ayuda…

Lo oí desde el baño lavar su rostro. El nudo de mi garganta se cerraba fuerte. Las lágrimas recorrían, silenciosas, los surcos sobre mis mejillas.

Al día siguiente, cuando el primer asistente fue a sacarnos de la cama, y preguntó qué había sucedido en la habitación, Miya respondió que una araña gorda se había escabullido bajo de las camas, y despotricó nuevamente contra el hotel.

Ya en la estación de Hakodate, Miya regresó de una tienda de recuerdos con una de esas pelotas antiestrés, color amarillo. Me la dio en regalo.

—El amarillo te queda realmente bien, pero nunca lo usas. Especialmente este color de amarillo. Usa esta pelotita como referencia en moda.

Tomamos desayuno en el _shinkansen_. Miya se sentó junto a Thomas, yo con Barnes. Tuvimos reunión de equipo hasta llegar a Aomori. En medio del traqueteo, apoyado de una pequeña pizarra blanca que sostenía uno de los asistentes, el entrenador hizo un análisis del partido de ayer, los mil errores que cometimos, y luego dio paso al mánager de resumir las estadísticas del encuentro. Los pasajeros vecinos nos miraban curiosos algunos, molestos otros.

El desayuno del tren no fue bueno.

El entrenador hizo su mea culpa. Bokuto levantó la mano y se disculpó por sus errores y su comportamiento. Inunaki también levantó la mano y se disculpó. Thomas dijo estar dispuesto a recibir las disculpas de todos. En ese punto el ambiente se destendió.

Hicimos transbordo en Aomori. El viaje fue realmente agotador. A ratos miraba de reojo a Miya. Durmió casi todo el viaje. Thomas, girado en su asiento, no dejaba de hablar con Barnes. Le cambié asiento a Thomas. Delante mío Bokuto y Hinata leían revistas. Las ventanas empañadas no permitían ver el paisaje de fuera.

Miya solo despertó para los transbordos y para almorzar. El entrenador le regañaba. Le decía que se desvelaría en la noche. Miya respondía que no podía evitarlo. Que él, por alguna razón, siempre se dormía en los trenes. Que era una especie de acto reflejo.

Yo lo veía dormir. A veces acodado junto a la ventana. Otras veces caído hacia adelante. Otras veces con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro. Pasó por todas las posiciones posibles, con su mano inevitablemente cayendo sobre su rostro. Manchas rojas se desparramaban por sobre y bajo sus ojos.

Ni siquiera me atreví a sacarle una foto, y guardarla para mí. Bokuto y Thomas sí le sacaron muchas fotografías, y todas fueron inmediatamente subidas y etiquetadas en Insta. Pero yo quería tener una foto de él para mí, así como él tenía una foto de mí.

Definitivamente se había producido un momento incómodo en la habitación que Miya también sintió. Sí, no había duda. Y fue incómodo porque él no hizo nada. Porque él falló. Yo no lo habría rechazado. Cómo me gustaría que se diera cuenta de que yo no lo habría rechazado.

Llegamos al gimnasio a las 18:30. Hicimos media hora de calentamiento, una hora de voleibol, y tras 100 servicios con salto, nos despacharon a masajes. No fue un entrenamiento exhaustivo, pero ayudó a destensar aquellos músculos agarrotados por el largo viaje.

Luego nos fuimos en grupo a unas parrillas a comer verdadera carne, no esa suela que tragan allá en Hokkaido. Dejó de llover y la temperatura bajó notoriamente. De repente alguien comentaba que me notaba especialmente callado, y yo, trataba de evitar la mirada de Miya cuando respondía que los viajes realmente me agotaban. Desde hace un tiempo que Miya hacía eso, se excusaba en mi nombre. Pedimos una última ronda de sake caliente y nos regresamos cada uno a sus casas.

Yo tengo realmente poco aguante al alcohol, incluso comiendo. Todavía notaba los efectos del sake, cuando abrí el frigobar y observé las botellas de vodka de Miya. Ni siquiera teníamos permitido beber vino, ni se diga destilados, pero me serví un chorrito en uno de los vasos que Miya usaba para beber vodka. Me salieron lágrimas de lo fuerte que estaba.

 _Se directo y franco_.

El asunto es que ya mucha gente sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Miya, y quizá él también lo sabía. Y que había tenido un nuevo _evento_ la noche anterior, por absolutamente nada. Y eso, porque realmente tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y mi cabeza tenía vida propia. Me serví otro chorrito de vodka. Era ahora o nunca.

Observé la puerta de Miya.

Vamos Kiyoomi, solo abre la puerta y…

¿Y qué?

Me encerré en mi habitación y me eché el chal a los hombros.

¿Y qué? ¿Y qué? ¿Y luego qué?

Solo explícaselo. _Todo_.

¿Todo? ¿Qué debería entender por «todo»?

¡Todo es todo!

De pronto, ya estaba de regreso y sin anunciarme, abrí de golpe la puerta de Miya. Lo encontré sentado sobre su futón, leyendo un manga. Por supuesto, el muy bruto estaba ultra desvelado.

—Cómo se te ocurrió lo de la bolsa de papel.

Miya dejó el _manga_ a un lado. Lo había cazado totalmente desprevenido.

—¿Perdón?

—La bolsa de papel. Cómo se te ocurrió lo de la bolsa de papel. Y por qué además tenías justo una. Ayer. La bolsa de papel, Miya. La que me diste para que respirara dentro.

—Ahh, esa bolsa de papel... No, mejor no te digo. Si te lo digo te vas a enfadar.

Entré levantando los bajos del chal y me senté frente suyo. Llevaba la pelotita antiestrés oculta en mi mano.

—Dímelo.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo?

—Sí. Ahora dímelo.

—Está bien, te lo diré. Pero tendrás que reponerme la botella. —Hizo una pausa, esperando una réplica de mi parte. Solo lo quedé mirando—. Mira, la cosa es que nunca se me habría ocurrido algo así por mí mismo. Fue idea de Samu.

—¡¿De tu hermano?!

—O de Suna. O quizá de tu amigo Motoya-kun. ¡No lo sé! ¡—se puso a la defensiva—. Omi-kun, es que no sabes el susto que pasé aquella noche que te encontré casi convulsionando fuera de casa. Tenía que hablarle a alguien y tú te negaste a explicármelo. Es probable que Samu lo haya consultado con Suna para que lo consultara con Motoya-kun. Samu me aconsejó que, si te volvía a suceder algo así, que la bolsa de papel podría ayudar. Omi-kun, no me odies. Al final resultó muy bien.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No te odio. Bueno, quizá un poco. Yo… —se directo y franco—, yo ni siquiera sé cómo empezar a explicarlo. Lo que pasó ayer, o lo que pasó aquella otra vez… no son casos aislados.

—Ya me figuraba.

—Por favor no me interrumpas. De verdad quiero contártelo. Hace días que quiero hacerlo, pero si me interrumpes, y dices algo que no debes, encontraré una excusa para no hablarlo. Estoy un poco ebrio ahora mismo… bastante ebrio… joder, el vodka es fuerte…

Miya tomó mis manos entre las suyas, incapaz de disimular una sonrisa. Sentí al interior de mi palma derecha la turgencia de la pelotita antiestrés, y con ello, el resto de la fuerza que necesitaba.

—Esta es la parte que más odio de mí. No son drogas ni nada parecido. Es mi cabeza. Es ella, que tiene vida propia, independiente de mí, y conspira en mi contra. Esta puta cabeza es la enemiga. La mayor enemiga.

»Yo… necesito tener el control, Miya. Necesito que las cosas ocurran de la manera que espero de ellas. No me gustan las incertidumbres. No me gusta no tener el control. Y las enfermedades son algo que me hacen perder el control, porque pierdo la voluntad sobre mi propio cuerpo. Mi cabeza siempre está recordándome mi falta de gobierno. Por ello limpio, desinfecto, y tengo un riguroso sistema de orden. No es un _hobby_. Es algo que acalla esa voz de mi cabeza que me recuerda que, donde vaya, hay enfermedades que no puedo dominar. Y de tanto vivir de esa manera, he acabado cogiéndole gusto. Si quieres, llámalo una especie de autosíndrome de Estocolmo. Porque cuando termino de limpiar, y aspiro ese aire a desinfectante y todo brilla… ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

Miya no se reprimió más y soltó una carcajada.

—Lo siento Omi. Venga, no te enfades —Miya se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos—. Es que me lo cuentas tan serio y decidido, que me entra risa. Soy un imbécil, todos lo saben. Por favor, sigue explicándomelo.

—Olvídalo.

Traté de huir. Miya me cogió por el chal y me obligó a permanecer donde estaba.

—Por favor, no me quería reír. No sé por qué lo hice. Son los nervios, Omi-kun. Quédate.

Me invitó a moverme a su lado, y sentí pasar su brazo tras mi espalda y estrecharme. Rehusé esa piedad e impuse cierta distancia.

—Por favor, Omi.

Volví a apretar la pelotita antiestrés.

—Por qué siempre estás burlándote de mí.

—No lo sé, Omi. Porque soy un tipo desagradable. Soy lo peor que existe, y en el fondo lo sabes.

Cerré los ojos.

—Al menos ahora sabes que no eres peor que yo

—No digas eso.

No opuse resistencia cuando Miya volvió a estrecharme a su lado.

Traté de explicárselo de nuevo.

Ciertamente, debía ser un gen defectuoso en mi familia. La ansiedad nos movía a obsesionarnos con alguna actividad o cosa, y esa obsesión nos causaba ansiedad. Era un círculo vicioso de obsesiones y ansiedades Mamá canalizó su obsesión en nosotros sus hijos, y la ansiedad, también en nosotros. Mi hermano tiende a los excesos, los vicios. Mi hermana ha pasado por todo tipo de desórdenes alimenticios. Tras las experiencias de mis hermanos, mamá se celó conmigo. Y eso fue lo que me sucedió a mí. Mamá me trató como si yo fuese un ser de papel, a punto de destruirse, una persona frágil y quebradiza, cultivando en mí un miedo a la muerte que no entiendo, que me avergüenza, y me come la cabeza.

Pero al principio no representó un problema y causaba más gracia que incomodidad. Mamá me presumía. Decía a sus marujas del club de lectura que no había nadie más limpio que su Kiyoomi-chan. Decía que era un mocito bien portado, heredero de su natural elegancia. Mamá tenía sus pajaritos. Mamá se decía descendiente de la antigua nobleza japonesa. Y esa presunción, en lugar de corregir mis modos, los alentaba, hasta que, eventualmente, dejó de ser divertido.

Lloraba si me ensuciaba las manos. Hacía berrinche cuando visitábamos la casa de campo de los abuelos. Sufría cuando papá me llevaba de pesca, o cuando mi hermana trataba de llevarme con ella a los recitales de mi hermano. Mamá se ponía de mi parte. Mamá decía que el campo y la pesca eran actividades peligrosas e insalubres. Decía que en los recitales había demasiada gente. Mamá decía que solo ella podía protegerme. Pero llegó un momento en que mamá no fue suficiente para mí. Un día, en una excursión al zoo, sufrí mi primer _evento_ frente a toda mi clase. Permanecí encerrado en casa una semana después de ello.

Mis compañeros de clases me miraban como el bicho raro. Mi padre, ya viejo, no tenía fuerzas siquiera para intentar corregirme. Mis hermanos, cada uno, ya tenían bastante con lo suyo. Por mucho tiempo, hasta que no aparecieron Komorin y el vóleibol, lo único que tuve fue a mamá.

—Supongo que es normal —admití, apretando y soltando la pelotita—. No fue una infancia especialmente feliz. He pasado por muchos especialistas que juraron liberarme de mis _malos hábitos_. Hay temporadas en que estoy más susceptibles que otras. Ahora ando muy vidrioso. Trato de mantenerme ocupado, y limpiar es la mejor manera que conozco para mantenerme sin pensar. No es un _hobby_ , pero como tal, ayuda. El vóleibol también ayuda mucho. He logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora gracias a la limpieza y el vóleibol.

»No puedo esconderlo. Solo puedo, hasta cierto punto, manipular la impresión que produce en los demás mi constante compulsión de lavar mis manos, de no tocar los objetos donde otros ya estuvieron. Hinata me comentó cierta vez de que yo “era una persona muy aseada”, y no lo dijo con intensión de herir, pero a mí es una frase que me daña y despierta mis alertas. Me recuerda de que no encajo, que soy el bicho raro.

»No es justo achacarle toda la culpa a mamá. Es cierto que nuestra relación es tóxica, pero ella también pasa por lo mismo que yo. Mi terapeuta me dijo: “Kiyoomi-kun, tú mismo serás siempre tu mayor enemigo”. Me dijo: “tu gran problema, es tu propio ego”. Por último, me dijo que me cuidara de mi victimismo. Esa es la carta favorita de mamá. Quizá yo tenga más razones que ella para hacerme la víctima, pero no es el camino. Solo que no siempre me doy cuenta, y cuando lo hago, ya es tarde. Según mi terapeuta nunca es demasiado tarde. Pero a veces sí parece que es demasiado tarde.

»Sé que no he sido justo contigo, y que no te he tratado bien. Es una cosa que hago. Soy apático con la gente, para evitar que se acerquen a mí. No es algo que haga activamente o de manera consciente. Me gustaría tener más amigos, y me gustaría también ser alguien con una personalidad totalmente opuesta, como la de Hinata. Incluso a veces pienso que me gustaría ser un poco como tú…

»En fin, ya puedes reírte.

No lo hizo.

—¿Qué te sucedió ayer? ¿Omi?

—Un _evento_. Quiero decir, una crisis de pánico —aclaré—. Esta cabeza es muy poderosa, Miya. Ella puede inventarse dolores si lo cree necesario. Ayer fue un día horrible, y mientras más cosas se acumulan…

(Por ejemplo, que me gustas)

—Todo suma. Y apenas aparezca un dolor, una suciedad, lo que sea, toda esa tensión acumulada aprovecha ese dolor, o esa suciedad, y lo magnifica para usarlo de válvula de escapa. Ayer me dolían los hombros, muy leve, quizá por la tensión del partido. Y al dolor de hombros se le sumó un dolor de brazos totalmente ficticio, porque me enteré de que, cuando vas a sufrir un ataque cardíaco, te duele el brazo. No tengo idea cómo sea ese dolor, y por eso siempre me duele el brazo de una manera distinta A veces es una picazón. Otras veces es un dolor muscular, incluso óseo. A veces lo acompaña un dolor de pecho. Comienzo a pensar: si la otra vez el dolor no te mató, este que es totalmente distinto podrá hacerlo. Y así, se desata un torrente de pensamientos imposible de detener.

»Ayer, de repente, tenía un dolor en los hombros que no sabía a qué se debía, un peligroso dolor en el brazo, el hotel estaba en el peor estado de salubridad, con el comedor sucio y las habitaciones infestadas de ácaros… de alguna cosa me iba a acabar muriendo.

—¿De verdad todos esos pensamientos pueden pasar por tu cabeza?

—No te sorprendas tanto. Cuando juegas vóleibol, miles de pensamientos pasan por tu cabeza antes de armar una jugada. No tiene nada de extraordinario pensar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Por ello trato de mantenerme ignorante en cuanto a enfermedades. Mientras menos sepa, mejor me va.

—O sea que, si alguien te comenta de alguna enfermedad, o lees una enfermedad, inmediatamente te piensas que la puedes contraer, ¿es eso?

—Más o menos…

—¿Y si te digo los síntomas del embarazo psicológico?

Ay, este tipo es maravilloso. Me recosté en su hombro sin dejar de reír. Sentía los párpados pesados, embriagados, y me daba mucha risa. No quería irme de su lado nunca. Quería pasarme la vida recostado en su cuerpo, riendo.

—Komorin suele decirme que soy muy negativo, pero si no me pongo en el peor escenario posible… no lo sé. Me podría llevar una decepción muy grande.

—Gracias por confiarme todo aquello, Omi.

Mis ojos recorrieron su habitación. Su espejo, que había decorado pegando flores plásticas en sus bordes, me enseñaba lo bien que nos veíamos Miya y yo juntos.

—Hay otra cosa más. Te la diré porque te lo has ganado… si antes te reíste, ahora no pararás de hacerlo.

En su pizarra de corcho había clavada una fotografía de Orlando Bloom, decorada con arcoíris en sus esquinas y la nota «mi próximo novio». La fotografía de Katy Perry, rodeada de chinches de colores, traía una nota que decía «no te olvides de rugir». Este tipo me puede.

—Es una tontería. Yo… no me acosté con Wakatoshi, pero sí sucedió algo, eventualmente —vacilé un momento—. Yo me declaré.

Sentí la vibración de los hombros de Miya. Ambos mirábamos nuestros reflejos en el espejo.

—¿Hiciste qué?

—En mi cabeza parecía una muy buena idea —me defendí—. O en la cabeza de Komorin. No lo sé. Alguno tuvo la idea, y se convirtió en una de las peores experiencias de mi vida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tuviste testigos?

Me quedé callado contemplando su reflejo desbordado en intriga.

—¡No me digas! ¡Ya sé! ¡Ushiwaka te rechazó frente a ese frenético…! _Aghh_ , ¿cómo se llamaba? Ese flacuchento del cabello rojo, el que parecía un espagueti. Ese con cara de monstruo. Sé que sabes de quién hablo.

—Tendou, ya. Sí… tienes buen instinto, te lo concedo. Estaba Tendou, estaba también ese chico Shirabu, pero Wakatoshi no me rechazó exactamente. No, fue algo peor. Wakatoshi me dio las gracias… y luego me deseó suerte.

Miya rodaba de la risa, y yo también acabé rodando a su lado, aunque en alguna parte de mi corazón, un resabio de mi adolescencia, se tragaba las lágrimas.

Y Miya, al final, se dio cuenta. Se levantó, registró en las cajoneras de su escritorio, sus cajoneras cada una pintada de un color del arcoíris, y de allí sacó una banderita también arcoíris, que clavó en el cuello de mi pijama. Un soso pijama a rayas.

—Bienvenido al club, Omi. Admite de una vez que te gustan los hombres bonitos… Oye, pero no llores.

Me abrazó.

La adolescencia se me escapó de las manos.

—¿Por qué Ushiwaka?

Me encogí de hombros. Trataba de atajar las lágrimas entre mis dedos. Miya acariciaba mi espalda.

—Había cosas en común, supongo.

—Sí, las había. Ambos teníamos un mejor amigo que estaba un poco loco. Nuestras relaciones con la familia eran complicadas. Y éramos verdaderos fanáticos del voleibol. A mí, que nunca me habían invitado a un cumpleaños, cuando recibí aquella invitación al campamento juvenil, a los 14, fue toda una revelación. Quería ir, pero al mismo tiempo me asustaba eso de pasar la noche en un lugar desconocido. Llevé todos los productos de limpieza que cupieron en mi bolso. Wakatoshi me vio desinfectando nuestra habitación común, y yo estaba preparado para llevarle la contra a lo que dijera, para luchar. Pero Wakatoshi no se sorprendió ni se burló ni me lo reprochó. Él me preguntó qué podía limpiar, para que yo no cargara con todo el trabajo.

»Fue distinto que con Komorin. Komorin entiende mi manera de ser como una anormalidad que está dispuesto a aceptar. Cuando Komorin se burla de mis desmayos, no lo hace con mala intensión, sino para bajarle un poco el pelo. Wakatoshi nunca vio el problema que yo tenía. Para él, yo actuaba de una determinada manera. Como era jodidamente bueno para el vóleibol, no tardé en identificarlo como un enemigo a vencer. Cuando nos conocimos, Wakatoshi todavía tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente. Eventualmente, su espalda acabó ensanchándose, y se le abultaron los músculos, y… qué te puedo decir. —Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, con más intensidad—. A veces siento que lo estropeé todo por haberme permitido sentir algo más.

—No digas eso, Omi-kun.

—Es que yo decidí _probar suerte_ , ¿sabes? Empecé a pensar que había alguna intención oculta tras aquella muestra de cortesía. Bien sea, me deseó suerte: ¿quería decir que me daba carta blanca para intentarlo? Komorin decía que no. Yo sabía muy bien que las palabras de Wakatoshi nunca hay que interpretarlas, pero no podía sacarme la duda. Porque Wakatoshi en realidad no dijo «no». No es un rechazo si no dices que «no», y para unos binacionales juveniles, cuando yo iba en tercero de preparatoria y él ya jugaba para los Adlers, sin testigos de por medio, ignoré todo lo que sabía de Wakatoshi y lo besé.

A través del espejo, vi el reflejo de Miya rigidizarse.

—¿Te respondió el beso?

Moví la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

—Pero no pasó nada más —tenía que dejarle claro— Y nunca he podido entender esa respuesta.

»Está prometido, Miya. Fue el acuerdo al que llegó con su madre. Me lo dijo ese mismo día. Si no se dedicaba a la granja familiar, se tendría que casar con alguien que administrara la finca. Su madre lo organizó todo, y le consiguió una novia con una familia que se dedica a la venta de tractores e insumos agrícolas. No es muy agraciada. Creo que están esperando a que ella acabe sus estudios para la boda. Igual, siempre que hay entrevistas registro si acaso ha aparecido un anillo en su mano. Yo sé que es una tontería, pero no puedo…

Miya había dejado de acariciarme la espalda. Miraba mis labios. No el reflejo de mis labios. Miraba mis labios de carne, a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Como tratando de memorizarlos, retenerlos. Como preguntándose qué sabor tendrían si se los comía. Le ofrecí mis labios, para que los saboreara, los mordiera si así gustaba. Y, aunque lo esperaba, supo tomarme desprevenido cuando terminó por cerrar la distancia. Cada vez con más fuerza. Cada vez con más fuerza. Con más fuerza.

«No», susurró una vez, tendiéndome sobre el tatami. «No», susurró una segunda vez, luchando consigo mismo.

—No puedo.

Corrió hasta el baño. Lo oí echar pestillo a las tres puertas, y luego dejar correr el agua de la bañera.


	9. Positivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa trata de encontrar una respuesta a los últimos acontecimientos. Y la tiene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos a poner a prueba los prejuicios

Me preguntaba qué mierda había sucedido.

Dejé la banderita arcoíris sobre mi _kotatsu_ individual. La pelotita antiestrés junto a ella.

Un «no puedo» no es lo mismo que un «no quiero», a menos que Miya haya tratado de no dañar mi susceptibilidad. En tal caso, que sepa que me ha dañado igual.

«No puedo» porque es irresponsable, dada nuestra condición de compañeros de equipo, dejarse llevar. Eso lo entiendo. «No puedo» porque se nos viene un partido encima y no es profesional ocupar la mente con algo distinto. También lo entiendo. Pero si «no puedo» porque, dado el estado en que me hallaba, (lloroso, frágil, con el vodka por las nubes) sería sacar ventaja de mi vulnerabilidad, eso último no lo acepto.

Quiero pensar que «no puedo» porque me quiere, y no «no puedo» porque quiera a alguien más. «No puedo», porque ahora no es el tiempo ni el lugar, pero sí habrá un tiempo y un lugar, si esperas a que lleguemos hasta allá. «No puedo», hoy. Mañana, «sí, quiero».

«No puedo», porque mierda Kiyoomi, acabas de hablarle de tu último amor, el que por años te ha obsesionado, y Miya, con su orgullo, no está dispuesto a ser una distracción. «No puedo» porque su narcisismo es más fuerte, y esto se ha convertido en una lucha de egos. «No puedo» porque se trataría, ya no de una relación, sino una competencia.

Ojalá no pienses así, Miya. Wakatoshi es otra sombra de mi pasado, y nada más. Por favor, vuelve. «No puedo», pero la ducha corre al otro lado y eso se debe a que tu cuerpo «sí quiere». «No puedo», ¿para no herirme?, ¿o para no salir tú herido? Yo también quiero. Por favor. Yo _también_ quiero.

Tú puedes. Tú siempre puedes. ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera? Miya, ¿por qué actúas de esta manera? Soy yo el que no puede, y quiere. Ya me conoces lo suficiente. Ya sabes que yo quiero. Y tú, que quieres, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué se esconde detrás de ese «no puedo»?

Me lo arrojas con apuro, con apremio, y seguro no lo has pensado tanto. Pero yo sí. No dejo de pensarlo. Y mientras más lo pienso, menos lo comprendo.

. . . .

En tercero de preparatoria me enteré de que a Miya Atsumu le gustaban los chicos. De repente todo el mundo lo sabía y se comentó por todos lados. A Komorin le causó una fuerte impresión, porque a Komorin los chismes lo impresionan, sea lo que sea que digan. De Osamu, en cambio, nunca se dijo algo.

Todo comenzó cuando, el día del orgullo, Miya cambió su foto de perfil por una con filtros de arcoíris, más el mensaje: «temblad, universo: he salido». El líbero suplente del Itachiyama comentó que muchas chicas lloraron la noticia. El armador titular oyó que en Inarizaki, la asociación de _fujoshi_ pasó al rango de club tras la noticia, debido al aumento del número de miembros, de cinco a treinta. En el campeonato de primavera, un chico con uniforme universitario le obsequió un ramo de flores a Miya. Dijeron algunos que era su novio. Otros dijeron que se trataba de un admirador. A Komorin le comentaron que unos homófobos de otra escuela trataron de golpear a Miya a la salida del colegio, y ese era el motivo de que Miya tuviese una de sus cejas cortada.

Observaba la banderita arcoíris que me obsequió Miya, en una mano; en la otra, la pelotita antiestrés. Seguramente nunca es fácil salir del armario. Quizá por eso Osamu no lo hizo público. Yo no entendía por qué había que anunciárselo al mundo para luego exponerse a que unos chicos quisieran agarrarte a golpes a la salida de la escuela.

Akaashi Keiji, el armador de mi equipo universitario, se enteró por Bokuto que esa pelea pudo tener consecuencias nefastas si Suna Rintarou no hubiese estado en el lugar oportuno a la hora oportuna. Según Akaashi, Suna evitó que le destrozaran los dedos a Miya. Ese hecho fue el dato que necesitó Akaashi para recapacitar su opinión sobre Suna, y si acaso antes le «desagradaba en extremo», ahora solo «no le caía tan bien», y ya.

Oí a Chigaya comentarle a Kageyama, en el avión de regreso de la sub21, que Miya salía con un fotógrafo deportivo, y que aparecería en la portada de una revista no relacionada con el vóleibol. Eventualmente, la curiosidad me llevó a comprar dicha revista. Era un reportaje sobre diez personalidades en sus veinte años, todos abiertamente homosexuales. Luego de leer la entrevista, arrojé la revista al basurero.

Estaba recordando aquellas cosas que conocía de Miya, preguntándome cuánto sabía realmente sobre él. Miraba fijamente la banderita arcoíris. Ciertamente, no era capaz de llevar algo así clavado en mi ropa. Todos en el vestuario conocían la orientación sexual de Miya, y todos lo aceptaban sin problemas. También estaba Thomas, que había días que gustaba de los chicos, otros de las chicas, y otros días no podía decidirse. Es cierto que Inunaki detenía a Miya cuando sus descripciones románticas se tornaban innecesariamente gráficas, del mismo modo que detenía a Meian cuando hablaba de sus novias esporádicas. Si Miya se acostaba o no con chicos, no era lo más relevante para el equipo.

Solo que Miya ya no tenía citas. Hace un tiempo que su aplicación de Jack'D no emitía alarmas. Dudo mucho que antes fingiera sus citas, porque no me dio esa impresión la noche que lo acompañé a aquel bar. Especialmente yo, no podía negar su atractivo. Algo lo retenía; tenía esta sensación de que la respuesta era palpable, la evidencia delante de mis ojos, y no podía verla.

Me rasqué la cabeza, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido. Si se estaba conteniendo, ¿se debería a mí? La última cita que supe que tuvo, fue la de aquella noche en que me espantaron las cucarachas. Ambos nos descubrimos en una situación que no nos favorecía. Algo le sucedió a él también. ¿Qué, pero qué? La respuesta, delante de mí, aquella que no puedo coger.

No, no le des tantas vueltas, Kiyoomi. No lo rebusques tanto. Es muy simple. Seguramente, solo fue un rechazo. Eso pasa. Bien lo sé yo. Puede que Miya no esté tan acostumbrado a ser rechazado como a rechazar, y le sentó fatal, porque Miya es de los que exageran. Puede que su reacción haya sido desmedida, pero precisamente yo, no puedo juzgarlo por ello.

Y así, seguí pensando, una insensatez que me pareció tenía mucho sentido.

Lo rechazaron, se encontró conmigo, me acogió, me cuidó. Pudo seguir intentando salir con más chicos. En el bar al que fuimos, pudo elegirse a quien quisiera. No lo hizo. Corrió conmigo bajo la lluvia y yo estuve seguro de que nos besaríamos. Quizá no fui el único que lo pensó. Hizo ese gesto de apartarme un mechón, y quizá Miya se acobardó. Ya me ha demostrado que lo hace. Se acobardó porque me vio cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a dejarme llevar. En algún momento se dio cuenta. Si Miya pudo deducir lo de Wakatoshi bastante bien, seguramente también habría deducido cómo me sentía respecto a él. Si no lo hizo, Osamu se lo dijo. Y si decidió que «no podía», no fue porque «no quería», sino que «no _me_ quería». Porque yo acababa de confesarle que estaba loquísimo de la cabeza, y él quería, pero no _me_ quería, y meterle sentimientos a un calentón podría complicarnos la relación que llevábamos.

La vida no es una novela de Jane Austen. Hoy en día los besos no tienen por qué significar algo. Es cierto que yo me insinué descaradamente, y que Miya cerró la distancia. Y eso fue todo. Creí que, si él daba el primer paso, no tendría que temer su rechazo. Y bien sea, Miya empezó, se retiró, y nunca se me ocurrió que podría pasar algo así. Al día siguiente, al desayuno, me trajo la taza de café a mi habitación, sospechando mi resaca, y me dijo aquella frase tan terrible:

—Querría disculparme por lo de ayer…

Como dudando. Como temiendo mi reacción.

¿Por lo de ayer «qué»? —me habría gustado enfrentarlo— ¿De qué te disculpas, exactamente? ¿Por besarme? ¿O porque me besas y te vas? Canalla. Me besas y te vas, y luego te apareces en tu esplendor para burlarte de mí.

—Descuida —le respondí, rendido—. No tiene importancia.

—Es que nunca sé reaccionar cuando la situación exige lo mejor de mí.

—No sigas. Especialmente ahora que me duele todo el cuerpo como para pensar un poco —y repetí—: no tiene importancia.

Y traté de que no tuviera importancia. Me esforcé mucho en los entrenamientos, hasta drenarme los músculos. Llegaba a casa a pulir metales, a lavar cortinas, y sacar brillo a las baldosas del baño. En la noche me cobijaba en el _kotatsu_ , con la banderilla en una mano, la pelotita antiestrés en la otra, y encendía el computador. Veía retransmisiones viejas de vóleibol para acallar la mente, _Lupin III_ si necesitaba reír. Pero mi mente corría, se precipitaba a un torbellino de preguntas retóricas, de teorías; apenas hallaba un segundo de calma entre el vóleibol y la limpieza, comenzaba a comerme la cabeza. Si no practicaba lo suficiente, en la noche no podía dormir. Empezaron a salirme ojeras.

«Nunca sé reaccionar cuando la situación exige lo mejor de mí», ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa?

Joder, Miya, es que me vuelvo loco contigo.

Osamu dijo que fuera directo y franco, y pensaba serlo una vez más. Aunque lo daba todo en las prácticas, la falta de sueño empezaba a pasarme factura. Me sentía sensible. Tenía miedo de que se me desencadenara un evento frente a mis compañeros. Debía frenar todo esto.

Con cuidado dejé la banderita al interior de mi billetera. En el espacio donde deberían estar las fotos de los hijos que no tenía, guardaba aquella nota que me dejó Miya, «aclara tus asuntos». Será un caradura. ¿Y tú por qué no te aclaras? La pelotita antiestrés la metí en el bolsillo del pants. El _kotatsu_ lo plegué y lo arrimé junto al futón, también plegado.

Habíamos ganado a los Warrior. Habíamos también vencido a los Azuma de visita, e íbamos terceros en el _ranking_ de posiciones. Era el primer domingo de invierno, por fin un domingo sin partido ni entrenamiento, y la casa se me caía encima precisamente porque nada se me caía. Porque las relaciones estaban demasiado normales entre Miya y yo, cuando no deberían. No tenía sentido. Nada tenía sentido. Miya me estaba matando.

Era domingo sin partido ni entrenamiento, la hora del día en que Miya hacía sus ejercicios, y yo decidí ser directo y franco una última vez, decidido a terminar con esta locura mental. Asomé la cabeza a la logia. Me apoyé en la caminadora, esperando que acabara con las series de pesas. Le entregué su bote de isotónica.

Y se lo solté:

—No puedo seguir viviendo contigo.

Miya se lavó el rostro del sudor.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? He lavado los platos todos los días. He seguido tus métodos de limpieza.

Callé un momento. Sus bíceps, sus tríceps, chorreaban delante de mis ojos.

Tengo que acabar esta locura de mi cabeza.

—Me gustas.

Me miró sin comprender, esperando, como quien dice, el remate de un chiste.

—Ya, ¿y…?

Este tipo es imbécil.

—No lo voy a repetir. Además, la decisión está tomada. Me voy.

Me siguió a la cocina. Empecé a sacar todos mis productos de limpieza de debajo del fregadero.

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Por qué dices que te gusto con esa voz tan asquerosa!

Mi vena volvió a hincharse.

—¿Disculpa?

—Mejor dime que me odias y que te vas por ese motivo.

— _Ugh_ , porque no te odio, imbécil —repliqué enfadado del todo—, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—¡Que me digas la verdad!

—Y lo hago. El único que no dice la verdad eres tú.

—¿Qué?

—Porque tú hace un tiempo que sabes que me gustas. Sé que lo sabes. Actúas como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y eso se debe a que, para ti, nada ha ocurrido. Pero para mí… da igual ahora porque me voy. Es lo más sensato.

Barrió todos los detergentes con su brazo. Lo oí entrar en su habitación, y al cabo de unos minutos, salir de la casa dando un gran portazo. Suspiré molesto, observando los objetos esparcidos a mi alrededor. Seguí embalando mis pertenencias en cajas y maletas. Dejé el set de esponjas que no había abierto, y algunos otros productos de limpieza que yo podría reponer con facilidad. Desconecté el frigobar y trasladé todas las cervezas y el vodka de Miya a la nevera. Hice presión para embalar mi cepillo de inodoro junto al resto de mis productos de limpieza. Llevé la totalidad de mis pertenencias hasta la entrada de la casa, y luego llamé a mi corredor de bienes raíces.

—¿Todavía tiene aquella vivienda disponible?

Dijo tener dos interesados. A menos que quisiera mejorar la oferta, no había mucho que hacer. Estúpido corredor que desde el principio me hace la vida tan complicada. Llamé a la residencia Mädchen. Mi anterior dormitorio había sido alquilado, pero tenían disponible una habitación más grande, que también era más cara. Acordé quedarme allí hasta fin de año. Una furgoneta apareció a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, donde subí mis pertenencias, mis problemas, y mis penas.

La señora Mädchen en persona me recibió en la entrada de la residencia, guarecida bajo un paraguas, aunque no llovía. Me sentía demasiado preocupado en aquella habitación desconocida. Prefería postergar desembalar mis pertenencias lo máximo posible. Si no podía limpiar, sería el vóleibol. Tomé mi abrigo, las llaves, el teléfono, y salí, quizá guiado por la fuerza de la costumbre, hasta el gimnasio. El todoterreno de Bokuto se encontraba aparcado en la entrada.

—¡Omi-san! —Hinata, quien encadenaba su bicicleta, me había divisado—. ¡Qué buena sincronía!

Al interior se oían ruidos de impactos de balones. Era ridículo. Teníamos libre, y a todos se nos ocurría ir al gimnasio.

Bokuto se encontraba en el vestuario, rellenando unas caramañolas.

—¡Buena sincronía! —gritó chocando manos con Hinata—. ¡Sabía que vendría más gente! ¡Ahora podremos jugar un dos contra dos!

—¿Quién más está en el gimnasio? —preguntó Hinata.

Esto. Tiene. Que. Ser. Una. Puta. Broma.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Bokuto empezando a bailar—. ¡Tsum-Tsum también está aquí! ¡Vinimos juntos!

_Perfecta sincronía un demonio_.

—Aquí entre nos, Tsum-Tsum está un poco decaído. Me lo encontré de camino, con cara de zombi. Yo creo que estaba llorando, pero lo negó todo.

—¡Llorando!

—No andes con chismes, Bokuto —lo regañé—Y tú no grites—, regañé a Hinata.

_¡Llorando!_ ¿Pero y eso cómo lo interpreto?

Bokuto y Hinata me cogieron de los brazos

—¿Omi-san estás bien? —preguntó Hinata.

—Suéltenme, ya puedo solo.

Bokuto entró al gimnasio con los brazos muy arriba. Me quedé inmóvil en la entrada. Miya llevaba puestas las rodilleras largas de Bokuto. A seis pasos de la línea de fondo, lanzó el balón a los cielos. Bokuto corrió a recibir el servicio de Miya, y volvió a levantar brazos.

—¡Omi-Omi y Hinata se nos une al entrenamiento!

Miya volvió la mirada a la entrada del gimnasio. Por sus ojos, vi cómo puteaba a los Dioses del Olimpo por estas desgraciadas coincidencias. Recogió un balón y caminó seis pasos de la línea de fondo. Cuando Bokuto lo hubo recibido, Miya ya estaba al otro lado de la red para armar el pase de Bokuto, quien remató con todo lo que tenía. Sacaba llama de los ojos.

—Por qué todos tuvimos la misma idea —gruñó Miya—. ¿Es que no se podían quedar en sus casas siquiera un día?

—Estaba muy aburrido —se excusó Hinata.

—¿Jugamos un dos contra dos? —propuso Bokuto—. ¡Yo quiero hacer dupla con Ninja-Shoyou!

¡Universo qué clase de prueba del destino es esta!

—Se van a cagar —desafió Miya a la dupla Bokuto-Hinata, tomando un balón de la cesta. Se acercó a mí—. Y tú, Omi-kun…

No tienes que decírmelo, Miya, lo sé: me harás sufrir con todo lo que tienes. Cabrón.

Y sí, lo hizo, porque no pretendió hacerlo. Fue todo lo contrario a «hacerme sufrir». Los pases de Miya adquirieron un matiz suplicante que no le conocía. Aquello que se guardaba, que no entendía, pude atisbarlo en el modo en que me acomodaba el balón. Ese «No puedo» arrojado a la fuerza, escondía un miedo que lo restringía. Un «No puedo» con toda la intensión del «No debo», que nada tenía que ver con los «sí quiero» ni los «no quiero».

«No debo» me gritaba sin alzar la voz, y yo doblaba el brazo lo que más podía para alejarme del bloqueo de Bokuto. «No debo», decía su pase rápido, su pase lento. «No debo, Omi, repliégate». Un temor escondido que no se permitía siquiera sentir, que no lograba ignorar, paralizaba su voluntad.

«No me replegaré», trataba de hacerle entender.

No dejé a Bokuto ganarme en bloqueos, pero Hinata, ese Ninja del Brasil, leía demasiado bien los espacios y tenía los reflejos más rápidos que nadie. Miya y yo acabamos derrotados.

Ya era de noche cuando dejamos el gimnasio. Miya llevaba encima una cazadora, bufanda y gorro de Bokuto. Nos despedimos de Hinata. Bokuto me quedó mirando.

—¿No te subes al carro?

Dudé un momento. No era capaz de explicarle a Miya que me acababa de ir de su casa con Bokuto de testigo, e hice la estupidez de subirle al carro, en el asiento trasero. Miya se acomodó en el copiloto del todoterreno. Ya fuera del gimnasio, el malhumor parecía volver a atacarlo. Sintonizó _Cero-Cero-Gay_ y subió los pies al tablero del vehículo. Bokuto no se lo reprochó.

—Podríamos ir a comer algo. Hay un local…

—No —cortó Miya a Bokuto—. Vamos a casa directamente.

—Es que Tsum-Tsum está muy afectado —me confidenció Bokuto, arrancando el auto—, uno de sus chicos se le ha declarado ¿puedes creerlo?

—¡Bokkun qué carajos! —Miya bajó los pies de golpe— ¡No se te puede confiar nada!

—¡Pero es Omi-kun! —se defendió Bokuto—. Es tu compañero de piso. Tiene que saber estas cosas.

—Sí, me conozco la historia, Bokuto —lo atajé—, ya deja de hablar.

Siguió hablando, cómo no.

—Yo pensé que el vóleibol lo animaría un poquito. Lo vi tan desanimado. Parecía una de estas mascotas abandonadas, las que aparecen en los anuncios de albergues. Así que lo adopté. Me pilló de camino a una de estas iglesias que aceptan donaciones, creo que era una iglesia _presbitertina_ , no estoy seguro.

—Presbiteriana —corrigió Miya. Miraba cómo corrían las luces al otro lado de la ventanilla.

—Mi piso es tan apretado, Omi-kun ¡lo conocieras! Ya no sabía dónde meter tanta ropa. Akaashi me sugirió donarla, y Thomas me habló que en su iglesia recibían donaciones. Me sentí tan buena persona. Sentí que había hecho algo increíble por la sociedad. Creo que hasta me sentí un poco cristiano, aunque no sé de qué va eso de Cristo. Me pasaron unos folletos allí en la iglesia. Claro que Tsum-Tsum se quedó con algunas de mis prendas. Bueno, lo importante es que alguien las tenga. Yo pensé que con las ropas que le regalé ya estaría, pero como seguía así, como vegetal, lo llevé al gimnasio conmigo. Como que estaba funcionando, ¿cierto? Pero perdieron contra mí y Hinata y se amargó de nuevo.

—No te hagas, ganaste porque estabas con Shoyo-kun. Cualquiera que hubiera hecho dupla con Shoyo-kun habría ganado.

—¡No me ofendas así!

Miya y yo vigilábamos nuestros reflejos en el espejo retrovisor.

—Mira, te lo perdono porque no sabes lo que dices. Simpatizo con tu causa, Tsum-Tsum. Si a mí me hubiese sucedido algo así… —Bokuto se giró hacia mí con su rostro frenético— ¡Es que fue loquísimo!

—¡Pero no quites los ojos del volante, animal! —Miya le giró la cabeza a Bokuto—. ¿Qué clase de experimento genético eres?

—¿Si te hubiese sucedido qué cosa? —pinché a Bokuto. Acomodó el retrovisor para mirarme a los ojos.

—Omi-Omi, es que no te imaginas. El tipo se le declaró con una voz de total aburrimiento, ¡como si estuviese superfastidiado! ¿Te ha pasado algo así? Es superloquísimo.

—¿Te quieres callar? —le urgió Miya. De fondo, Abba cantaba _Take A Chance On Me_.

—No te preocupes, Tsum-Tsum. Recuerda lo que te dije: una persona que trata de hacerte sentir mal por quererte, es una persona que no te valora ni te respeta lo suficiente.

Miya no me quitó los ojos del espejo.

—¿Eso crees Bokkun?

—Es en realidad muy pronto para opinar, porque no conozco al sujeto —se contradijo, así de fácil—. Pero el amor no debería ser tan complicado, ¿cierto? Cuando te gusta alguien, son todo mariposas, ¿cierto? Y si te molesta enamorarte de alguien, no se me ocurre que sea verdadero amor. A menos… —Sus ojos se iluminaron, y pegó tal acelerón que sentí que mi estómago se me subía al cerebro—, ¡a menos que sea una apuesta!

—¿Una apuesta? Amplía un poco.

—Claro, este tipo perdió una apuesta contra sus Bros, y el precio de la apuesta era declarársete.

—No puedes estar sugiriendo algo así —me cabreé—. Nadie apostaría algo así.

—Tienes razón, Omi-Omi. Quizá la declaración no era el precio, ¡sino la apuesta en sí! ¡Ya lo tengo! Omi-Omi tienes toda la razón: ¡la apuesta era declararse frente a Tsum-Tsum! Y como el tipo ha ganado, se irá al caribe con el fajo de billetes que habrá recibido de sus Bros. Quizá hasta lo grabó. Oh, he visto programas de televisión de este tipo: gente que se declara para salir en tv. ¿Te fijaste en si llevaba una grabadora?

Me rasqué la cabellera. Los estúpidos suecos no dejaban de cantar. Bokuto estaba chiflado. ¿Y Miya parecía considerarlo? Que me amputen de este delirio.

—¿De qué manera quieres que te lo diga, Miya? —le dije—. _Es_ un fastidio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedo ser un fastidio y gustarte al mismo tiempo? ¿Es que tan terrible soy? No, por qué tienes que decirme algo así, en primer lugar.

—¿Y tú para qué me besas y luego me dices que «no puedes»? ¿Qué significa eso? Y luego te niegas a aclararme nada, y te duchas horas. ¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome?

—¡Ya! ¡Pero al día siguiente me disculpé! ¡Aceptaste mis disculpas!

—Madura, ¿quieres? Cómo iba a tragarme yo esa disculpa.

—Chicos de qué hablan —Bokuto disminuyo la velocidad. Sentí su mirada de búho loco sobre mi reflejo en el retrovisor, sobre Miya, y sobre los espejos laterales. Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Ahhh ¿chicos? ¿es una broma, cierto?

—Bokuto, detén el auto —exigí.

—No lo hagas Bokkun.

Se me salió el hada madrina interior.

—¡DETÉN EL AUTO!

Me escapé del vehículo todavía en movimiento. Miya esperó a que Bokuto aparcara. Comencé a correr.

Por supuesto que es un coñazo, Miya. Trata de ponerte en mi lugar un puto segundo, ¿te importaría? Trata de ponerte en mi lugar y sobrevivir un día en mis zapatos. No, eso es victimismo. Pero de todas formas no le quita la verdad. AHHHHHHH.

Miya me cazó en la luz roja.

—¿Estás demente? ¡Te bajaste del auto en movimiento!

—¡Déjame! ¡Para qué me sigues!

Miya empuñó la mano y se la mordió.

—¿De casualidad bajaste con tus llaves de casa? Porque yo no salí con mis cosas.

Me di cuenta de que dejé mi abrigo con mi billetera y otros objetos personales en el carro de Bokuto. Esta situación era estúpida. Ni siquiera llevaba dinero para un taxi.

—Caminemos hasta lo de Bokuto. Menudo bocazas.

Guardé mis manos en mis axilas y me puse en movimiento.

—Por qué se lo contaste a él, de todas las personas.

—Oye, que yo nunca dije nombres. Fuiste tú el que nos dejó en evidencia.

—¡Porque Bokuto estaba diciendo las cosas más disparatadas y tú te lo estabas creyendo!

—No me lo estaba creyendo.

—Sí te lo estabas creyendo. Además, desde cuándo ese sujeto es tu confidente.

—No lo es. Mi pilló desprevenido…

—¿Desprevenido?

—Me halló en la calle. Yo… Fue un error, sin dudas. No dejo de caer en error tras error. ¿A quién crees que se lo cuente Bokuto? —trató de cambiar de tema—. ¿A Hinata? ¿O al tal _Akaaaaashi_?

Me encogí de hombros. No me quería reír, porque estaba todavía enfadado con toda la situación, pero Miya imitaba muy bien a Bokuto. Me rendí un poquito.

—Por qué actúas de esa manera, Miya. A ti realmente te viene bien, porque va con tu reputación. Es a mí a quien juzgarán cuando Bokuto se lo regué al resto. El ingenuo de Omi-kun _también_ cayó ante los irresistibles encantos de Miya Atsumu. Un nombre más se añade a tu larguísima lista.

—No eres un nombre más.

—Ya…

—¿Es eso lo que te fastidia? ¿Mi expediente?

—No te burles, por favor.

—No lo hago. Es que… _No puedo_.

—Ya… ¿Y tú crees que para mí eso es suficiente? Mira, déjalo. Por eso no puedo seguir viviendo contigo. Necesito un tiempo, ¿lo captas? Necesito distanciarme. Especialmente porque me doy cuenta que no quieres involucrarte conmigo.

Esperaba que me contradijera, que me dijera que lo había interpretado mal, pero se quedó en silencio, caminando a mi lado. Iba mucho más abrigado que yo, y su nariz enrojecida apenas se asomaba entre la bufanda y el gorro de Bokuto. Todas mis esperanzas se resquebrajaban. Caminamos cerca de media hora. Miya corrió hasta el complejo de edificios de Bokuto. Yo ni siquiera me atreví a acercarme al estacionamiento. Esperé al regreso de Miya, que cargaba con sus cosas y las mías. Me regresó mi abrigo.

—Bokuto dice que, si quieres, puedes dormir en su piso, si te es muy incómodo… Pero quizá prefieras tú dormir en la casa y yo con Bokuto.

—No, está bien. Además… me busqué un alojamiento provisional.

—¿Qué mierda…?

—Te dije que me iría, Miya. Te lo dije.

—¿Aprovechaste que no estaba para hacer las maletas? Qué clase de persona despiadada eres, ¿querías que llegara a una casa vacía?

—No tienes derecho a ponerte melodramático, ya me humillé suficiente el día de hoy. Tú eres muy profesional y responsable con tu vida, y es momento de que yo actúe en concordancia. Me tenía que ir, y eso hice.

—Pero hemos vivido tan bien juntos. Y además te encanta la casa, lo sé.

—Ya…

—Si te dijera una cosa que te desenamorará para siempre de mí, ¿te gustaría oírlo?

—No sigas. No es posible.

—Sí, lo es. Especialmente tú, huirás tan lejos que habrá sido como si yo nunca hubiera existido para ti.

Los ojos rojos anegados en lágrimas. La voz ahogada tras la bufanda, se quebraba.

—Soy positivo.

—Qué se supone que entienda de eso.

—Quiero decir, Omi, soy seropositivo.

Pensé que se trataba de una mala broma. Esperé, como quien dice, el remate de un chiste que no llegó. Se quitó el gorro, se bajó la bufanda. Traía los ojos quebrados y la nariz hinchada, pero su semblante era duro como el acero.

—No puedo, Omi. ¿Lo captas ahora?

Busqué mi llavero, y separé, de todas las copias, la llave de casa de Miya. Se me quebró la voz.

—Te pagaré lo que resta de mes.

Se me cayeron las llaves. Tratamos ambos de recogerlas. Retrocedí.

Sus ojos rojos no derramaron ninguna lágrima. No quise mirar atrás. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Sus ojos quebrados. Su expresión de acero.


	10. Los Silencios de Miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa cae en una nueva paranoia.

No recuerdo cómo habré llegado a la residencia Mädchen. Me dormí sudando y desperté hecho un lago. Al día siguiente, a pesar de mi aprehensión a las agujas, corrí al hospital a hacerme las pruebas. La angustia era tal, que me desvanecí con solo oír mi número de atención por altoparlantes; la enfermera a cargo pidió asistencia a unos técnicos.

—¿Qué pasa viciosillo? Si te protegieras como corresponde, no pasarías estos sustos.

—No se crea. Esto es pura rutina.

Odio a la gente de salud, la odio. La vieja cotilla me hizo muchas preguntas por mis parejas sexuales delante de los técnicos; me quería morir.

—Llevo más de un año de abstinencia, ¿me puede dejar en paz?

—Entonces para que vienes.

—Ya he pagado por el examen. Sáqueme la puta sangre.

—¿Un tema de drogas?

—¡Sáqueme la sangre!

Ni siquiera pude pasar desapercibido. La estúpida me reventó la vena, y el hematoma era tan visible, que espantó a todos. Incluso el entrenador me interrogó al respecto. Me sentí muy avergonzado cuando expliqué, delante de Miya y mis compañeros, que fue resultado de hacerme unas «pruebas médicas». La suspicacia de Inunaki no tiene parangón.

—¿Qué clase de pruebas médicas?

—De oligoelementos y esas cosas…

Ni siquiera sé qué son los «oligoelementos y esas cosas».

—Pero ya nos hacen esos test aquí.

—Para contrastar, Inunaki-san. Contrastar.

Oí a Miya suspirar, al otro extremo del vestuario. Intenté acercármele antes de que iniciaran las prácticas, no fui capaz. A ver, biología, tuviste clases de educación sexual. Aprobaste, te dieron el certificado. No te vas a pegar una ETS por respirar el mismo aire de Miya, por tocarlo. Nos besamos. No te va a pasar nada. Sentiste un poco de dientes, pero no te va a pasar nada. ¿Y si Miya se mordió la lengua para apartarse de mí? ¿Y si sangró en medio del beso y me tragué su sangre? Los ácidos del estómago son bravos, no te va a pasar nada. ¿Y si tengo una gingivitis? ¿Y si la sangre de su lengua entró en contacto con la sangre de mis encías? Ay no, no te desmayes ahora. La pelotita antiestrés. Aprisiona y relaja la pelotita antiestrés. No tienes…, No, Kiyoomi: eres negativo hasta que te digan lo contrario.

El entrenador nos reunió antes de la sesión de acondicionamiento físico, tenía dos noticias que darnos. La primera era que el equipo nacional británico había llamado a filas a Thomas. Supongo que estaba feliz, no sé. ¿Tendré gingivitis? Eso implicaba que no contaríamos con Thomas de titular hasta luego del _break_ de año nuevo. Alguien dijo algo de una fiesta para festejar a Thomas. Nos medían todos los oligoelementos y a nadie se le ocurría chequear nuestra salud bucal.

La segunda noticia era que los directivos habían elegido la sede para el primer partido de regreso del _break_. Jugaríamos de local en otra prefectura.

—¿Okinawa, _Mister_? —preguntó Bokuto—. Tiene que darnos Okinawa esta vez.

—Dejen de preguntar por Okinawa. Okinawa está fuera de presupuesto.

— _Mister_ , este año vamos muy bien en el _chart_. Debería hablar con los directivos para que consideren Okinawa este año—pidió Inunaki.

—Primero concentrémonos en ganar la copa.

Nos explicaron a mí y a Hinata que los jugadores del MSBY tenían este sueño extraño de jugar un partido en Okinawa, por algún motivo. Debería agendar hora con un dentista. Al principio Okinawa surgió como una petición inocente, casi que una broma, y tras el «no» rotundo que recibieron, la idea se convirtió en una meta. ¿A quién le importa Okinawa? Debería agendar hora con un especialista que me revisaran las encías.

—No, esta vez jugaremos en la ciudad natal de uno de ustedes —decía el entrenador—. Como equipo, solo tendrán una oportunidad para adivinar, y si aciertan, podrán elegir el hotel donde nos hospedaremos.

El entrenador tenía los ojos posados en Miya cuando lo decía. Pero Bokuto, sentado a su lado, malinterpretó aquella mirada.

—¿JUGAREMOS EN TOKIO?

El vestuario entero se lanzó a abuchearlo, no sé por qué. Aprisiona y relaja la pelotita antiestrés. Al parecer, mil yenes al tarro era muy poco. Diez mil y una inauguración de su piso nivel apocalipsis. Aprisiona y relaja. Aprisiona y relaja. Inunaki golpeaba a Bokuto. Ay Inunaki-san, no tan fuerte, que imagínate le rompes la piel y Bokuto sangra. Bokuto está demasiado cerca de Miya. No Kiyoomi, no seas así. No pienses de esa manera. Aprisiona y relaja.

—Estúpido, no te estaba mirando a ti sino a Miya, estaba cantadísimo —decía Inunaki por favor deja de golpear a Bokuto—. Además, el entrenador dijo en la ciudad de «uno de ustedes», y los de Tokio somos tres: tú, yo, y Omi-san.

—¿De verdad vamos a jugar en Hyogo? —preguntó Miya, con la lima rascando sus uñas (lima igual raspadura involuntaria igual sangre)—. Si se trata del primer partido después del _break_ , ¿puedo quedarme en casa hasta esa fecha?

—Sí, claro, pero tendrás que entrenar con el resto del equipo. Escuchen los demás: arribaremos a Kobe apenas acaben las vacaciones. Los quiero a todos en el gimnasio a las seis… —(mucha información innecesaria)—, encuentro de fans (…) juego de exhibición (…) apoyo de una beneficencia…

Joder, entrenador, despáchenos luego, por favor. Aprisiona y relaja. Aprisiona y relaja. Tantos detalles técnicos. Aprisiona y relaja. Recibí mi rutina de entrenamiento. ¡Al fin! Todos empezaron a abandonar el vestuario, en dirección a la sala de máquinas. Miya terminaba de limarse las uñas. Cuando levantó la cabeza, solo quedábamos él y yo en camerinos.

Sabía que estaba comportándome como un idiota. Quisiera evitarlo. Quisiera evitar ser un idiota.

—Miya-san, yo…

¿Cómo era que se respiraba?

—Está bien, Omi-kun. No digas nada.

Cruzó la puerta antes que yo. Por qué tengo que ser tan idiota.

Saqué la pelotita antiestrés del pants.

No se me ocurre qué podría darte yo a cambio, Miya.

Me situé en la trotadora detrás de Miya. Valiente como león, ignorando los peligros. ¿Pero qué peligros, Kiyoomi? Si no había peligro alguno. Quizá tuviera gingivitis. Quizá no. Miya se acomodó los cascos y programó la velocidad de la máquina. Lo tenía delante y huía de mí. Huía en reversa, no podía detenerlo. Se había levantado entre nosotros una especie de muro invisible que no sabía atravesar. Sentía que podía ver a Miya con más claridad ahora que sabía la naturaleza de aquello que lo preocupaba, y ese conocimiento no me servía de nada. No podía atravesar aquel muro entre nosotros. Solo sabía que allí estaba.

Observé sus manos que trataban de sujetar su minuta de ejercicios en la corredora. Esas manos que tantas veces las vi ejerciendo presión sobre su rostro dormido, de pronto se me revelaban delgadas y quebradizas, como patas de una araña. Sus nudillos, resecos de frío, recordaban montes nevados. Había oído a Miya quejarse del frío que maltrataba sus manos, pero no había prestado atención al estado de su piel, cuán viejas lucían. Se preocupaba de sus uñas, las barnizaba. Usaba cremas exfoliantes, cremas hidratantes, y parecía no servir de nada.

Sus manos. Sus horribles manos que me había privado. Ya no apartaban mis mechones, no paseaban por mi espalda, y resultaban serme totalmente desconocidas. No podía quejarme. Me lo merecía. Menuda manera de reaccionar. Por favor, Kiyoomi, trata de corregirte por una vez en tu vida.

. . . .

Sabía que daría negativo porque no me llamaron de la clínica para que fuera a buscar mis resultados. Eso era algo que tenía muy claro. Si no te llaman de la clínica, con certeza puedes esperar que tus resultados de… sean negativos. En todo caso, hasta no leer el «negativo» impreso en letras capitales, no pude respirar. Me ofrecieron un vaso de agua que rechacé, y me fui directo al gimnasio.

Los días que siguieron, yo traté de manejar la situación lo mejor posible. Fui al dentista a un chequeo. Fue horrible. Los dentistas son lo más fatal dentro del rubro de la salud, lo tengo comprobado. Al parecer, tenía un defecto en la mordida. Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima. Después del _show_ gratuito que monté, el dentista me explicó que no se trataba de nada grave, que de ninguna manera el problema de la mordida ocasionaría una gingivitis, que yo no tenía gingivitis, que de hecho mi salud dental era perfecta, que dejara de hablar de gingivitis, y que, si estaba muy preocupado, podía programarme hora para una limpieza. Mi seguro de salud no cubría un plan dental, y con el cambio de mi residencia, no estaba para darme estos gastos.

—¿Qué tanto puedo postergar la limpieza de dientes? Quiero decir, si no me la hago ahora…

—No te dará gingivitis. Tienes una muy buena salud dental.

—¿Incluso con el problema de la mordedura?

—Aquello es más bien un tema estético. Hay personas a las que les molesta. Si no te molesta, no tiene importancia.

Resumiendo: que me estaba llamando feo.

Diciembre estaba acabando. En enero no lograría ahorrar el dinero suficiente para costear caprichos médicos con el tema pendiente de mi vivienda. En febrero eran las finales de la V-ligue. Agendé hora para marzo.

Pero no sabía qué hacer con Miya. Nadie del equipo se había enterado de que Miya y yo ya no vivíamos juntos. Por mi parte, me quedaba esperando en la calle cruzando el polideportivo a que _Mad Max_ aparcara. Solo cuando llegaba _Mad Max_ , yo entraba al gimnasio. Si Inunaki preguntaba (porque preguntaba) le decía que Miya ya venía, que se había quedado entretenido en el carro.

Por fuera, nadie podría decir que la relación entre Miya y yo hubiese cambiado. Salvo, que estaba este pequeño e imperceptible detalle de que había dejado de mirarme. En las prácticas, aunque me hablaba, ya no me bromeaba ni me miraba, y todo lo que me decía eran detalles técnicos relacionados con el juego. No sabía cómo interpretar su profesionalismo. Si antes me costaba comprender sus intenciones, ahora me traía desquiciado. Una parte de mí sentía que se lo merecía. La otra, trataba de guardar la compostura.

Fue un error haberme precipitado en dejar la casa donde vivía para hospedarme en la residencia Mädchen. Era imposible que Miya hubiese perdido peso en tan poco tiempo, especialmente porque nos subían a la báscula todas las semanas, pero a mí me daba la impresión de que Miya, de pronto, estaba en los huesos, que se le consumieron los músculos y todo le iba grande. Trataba de convencerme que se trataba de un efecto óptico. Claro, cómo se vería si usaba las ropas gigantes de Bokuto. ¿Por qué hizo esa estupidez? ¿Por qué era tan _random_? Ya no tenía cómo saber si se alimentaba con propiedad, si dormía lo suficientemente abrigado. La ropa de Bokuto parecía abrigadora, pero ¿lo suficiente? Los días se sentían cada vez más helados. Debería abrigarse más. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un estornudo? ¿Tendrá un catarro? Joder, que no sea un catarro. Un catarro podría derivar a una bronquitis, a una neumonía, y de ahí, conectado a respiración artificial, encomendado a todos los _kamis_. ¿Y por qué tiene los labios tan quebrados? Se le partían los labios por nada. Se encremaba tres a cuatro veces al día, pero sus manos se astillaban igual, y fallaba en aplicarse bálsamo de labios y sangraba. Lo hacía a postas. Trataba de alejarme de su lado dejándose sangre en los labios.

Por qué él precisamente tiene que ser…

Por qué te tiene que pasar a ti. O a mí. No sé.

Por qué se piensa que diciéndome algo así, conseguirá desenamorarme.

¿Por qué piensas, siquiera?

Miya, ¿cómo te lo digo?

Sé que cargas demasiado como para sumarle, a lo tuyo, mis propios dramas. No te lo confié para que te hicieras cargo de ellos, te lo dije porque quería que me conocieras. Sé que miento si digo que yo puedo con mis propios dramas, y sé que es egoísta pedirte lidiar con ellos. Joder, que ya he sacado las cosas de quicio lo suficiente. Pero no te lo dije esperando tu cooperación o tu beneficencia. No sé qué impresión te he causado, pero creo que te has equivocado conmigo.

Mira tus manos flacas.

Aquellas manos que hidratas en vano con cremas, y que antes se sentían con la confianza de apartarme los rizos de la cara. Me quitaste esos privilegios porque, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, no me los merezco.

La sangre de tus labios. La gingivitis. No sé cómo detener todo esto.

No quiero hablarlo contigo. Pero… ojalá me preguntaras. Ojalá, Miya, volvieras a mirarme y me preguntaras. Y ojalá, de mi parte, dejara de desear que suplico por tus preguntas. Ojalá pudiera cumplir con tus ruegos y, quizá, desenamorarme luego.

El día de navidad fuimos a celebrar que a Thomas lo hubiesen seleccionado para jugar por su país. El piso de Bokuto era demasiado pequeño para alojar un fiestón de bienvenida nivel apocalipsis, y dado que los más ebrios del equipo necesitaban una fiesta cuanto antes, se acordó celebrar el triunfo de Thomas en un bar, y que Bokuto se hiciese responsable la mitad de la cuenta.

El avión de Thomas despegaría a las dos de la madrugada. La idea inicial era beber cerveza, pero Thomas no tenía intenciones de celebrar en una cervecería.

_—There's this fuckin' gay bar near Miya's house n it's fucking mad. It's like the_ Doctor Who _of the drinks. I swear to fuckin Baco._

—¿« _Fuckin' gay bar_ »? —preguntó Meian—. ¿Te refieres donde fuimos a celebrar el cierre de la temporada pasada? Ese bar cerca de la casa de Miya. Tenía unos dibujos en las paredes bien chulos.

—Creí que celebraron el término de temporada en casa de Miya, no en un bar —recordó Hinata.

—Ya nos irás cogiendo ritmo, Shoyo-kun —sonrió Miya. Se volvió al capitán—. Si vamos a _Primas_ a celebrar lo de Thomas, puedo llamar para que nos reserven un privado. El día de navidad está repleto de parejas, es asqueroso.

Alcohol más Miya más Kiyoomi más labios sangrantes más gingivitis… mal ahí.

Pero tú no tienes gingivitis, ya basta. Tienes que creerles a los dentistas. Tu mordedura es fea, pero no tienes gingivitis, ni riesgo de gingivitis.

No quería ir. Me amarré bien el barbijo y además unos guantes de vinilo. No quería ir, pero tampoco podía levantar sospechas. Fuimos en tropel a celebrarle a Thomas. Saliendo del gimnasio, una voz desconocida llamó la atención de Miya. Delante de nosotros, un sujeto flacucho y desaliñado, nadie a quien hubiera visto con anterioridad, esperaba de pie, en medio del estacionamiento. Las mejillas de Miya enrojecieron.

—Los veo en el bar —Miya lanzó sus llaves a Thomas.

Agarró del brazo a aquella persona y lo alejó de nuestra vista.

Por un momento nadie habló.

—Quién era ese —preguntó Hinata, tan desconcertado como yo. El resto del equipo intercambiaban miradas.

—¡Es el ex de Miya! —Saltó Bokuto correteando por el vehículo—. ¡Por supuesto! Joder, está cambiadísimo, ¿cierto? He tardado en reconocerlo.

—¿Un ex?

—Ya sé, es un poco raro conociendo cómo es ahora —continuó Inunaki—, pero hubo un tiempo en que Miya no era así, para nada. Está muy cambiado, ¿cierto Bokuto?, como más demacrado. Salió con ese chico… ¿cuánto habrán sido? ¿Dos años?

—Sí, más o menos eso —continuó Bokuto—. Era un sujeto agradable, a mí me caía bien. Parecían hacer buena pareja. O no tan buena —se corrigió demasiado abrupto, mirándome asustado de haber dicho algo que me hubiese ofendido—, de lo contrario no habrían terminado.

—¿Por qué lo dejaron? —pregunté con los ojos clavados en Bokuto.

Por favor, ni se te ocurra decir alguna estupidez ahora, Bokuto.

Bokuto, sorprendentemente, no la había regado, _todavía_. Ignoraba hasta qué punto Bokuto estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos de aquella noche, ni qué le habría explicado Miya luego que nos separásemos. ¿También lo sabrás, Bokuto? _¿Aquello?_ Algo sabía, sin dudas, por eso no lo había regado. Me tentaba la idea de retomar el contacto con Akaashi, para averiguar a través de él qué tan enterado estaba Bokuto. Hasta el momento, no la había regado.

—Pues… no lo sabemos, ¿cierto?

Los veteranos del MSBY intercambiaron miradas.

—Honestamente, no tenemos idea —coincidió Meian—. Miya no habla del tema.

Nos repartimos en los autos. Thomas con sus maletas, Barnes y Hinata se fueron en _Mad Max_ ; el resto subimos al todoterreno de Bokuto. Aparcamos los vehículos frente a la casa de Miya y nos encaminamos hasta el bar a pie. Meian se acercó a la recepcionista. Ella, al reconocer a Thomas, nos hizo pasar directamente al privado. Apareció aquel chico al que llamaban Fish a tomarnos los pedidos. Nos contó con una larga lapicera decorada con una pluma.

—Falta alguien. ¿Dónde dejaron a mi querido Atsumu-kun?

—Viene enseguida —respondió Inunaki quizá demasiado cortante. Fish no se dio por aludido. Luego de anotar los pedidos, se inclinó sobre la oreja de Thomas y le susurró algunas palabras. Inunaki suspiró—. Por eso odio venir aquí. Todos comienzan a ligar instantáneamente, en mis narices.

La mayoría pidió el cóctel que Fish les recomendó. Yo habría referido cerveza, pero como no quería quitarme el barbijo, pedí un coctel y que me trajeran una pajilla. Los mayores del equipo no permitieron a Hinata beber algo sin alcohol, y al final Fish prometió traerle un coctel suavecito.

—¿Deberíamos ordenarle a Miya? —preguntó el capitán hojeando la carta.

—No. Quizá ni venga —Inunaki se arrellanó en su asiento—. No creo que Miya sea tan idiota como para recaer con un ex. Sin embargo, hoy es navidad.

No me pude aguantar más.

—¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Cuál es su historia?

—Es Nure, un bailarín de una compañía de aquí. Desde que lo conozco, Miya tiene un catálogo de ex impresionante, pero este fue el que le duró más, y no sé por qué. Eran como esas parejas neuróticas y disfuncionales de las películas de Woody Allen, y aun así lograron durar casi dos años.

—A mí me parecía que eran tal para cual —contradijo el capitán.

—Seguro rompieron por culpa de Miya, por eso no nos quiso explicar nada.

—No seas tan cruel. Es obvio que le afectó mucho —lo defendió el capitán—. Podrás decir lo que quieras de Miya. Es narcisista y maleducado y bastante mentiroso, pero cuando una persona realmente le preocupa, él siempre deja todos sus asuntos en un segundo plano.

—¿Por qué eres fan de Miya?

—Porque me ha demostrado que vale como persona. Tú bien que lo sabes, Wan, y en el fondo también te preocupa —capitán Meian nos miró a Hinata y a mí—. Cuando Miya terminó con aquel chico, estuvo realmente mal. Bajó mucho de peso, y pasó varios meses enfermo, no se podía recuperar. Le jodió todas las estadísticas.

—Y aun así consiguió salir ranqueado como el segundo mejor armador, hay que joderse con la generación monstruosa. ¿Has visto el enorme pastillero que lleva consigo cuando pernoctamos en otras prefecturas? Es un cóctel de vitaminas. Se me ocurrió preguntarle por qué tomaba tantas, y respondió que no iba a permitir que un resfrío le arrebatara el premio al mejor armador. Que no se permitiría que sus defensas volvieran a bajar de aquella manera. Me convidó una de sus píldoras de omega-3, asquerosa. Todo el día con el aliento a pescado.

Me sentí muy conmocionado al oír aquellas verdades sobre Miya.

En ese punto la conversación se desvió a los suplementos vitamínicos que cada uno consumía y yo no me atreví a seguir indagando por el pasado de Miya, pero creía entender el panorama mucho mejor que mis compañeros.

Miya llegó no mucho después, contra todos los pronósticos de Inunaki. Yo había estado vigilando tras las ventanas del privado, aguardando su regreso. Lo abordó Fish, quien le señaló dónde nos encontrábamos. Miya siguió su camino hasta la barra. Bola de Billar le sirvió un vaso. Lo vació en un dos por tres y se lo rellenaron enseguida. Traía el rostro muerto. Los chicos levantaron los brazos cuando Miya entró en el privado.

—Cuánta alegría. Pensé que estábamos festejando a Thomachin, no a mí.

Trató de disfrazar su mueca con una sonrisa. Meian le golpeó la espada y le hizo un hueco entre él e Inunaki.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Traes mala cara.

—No. No sé. Me voy a emborrachar esta noche. —Se giró hacia Inunaki—. ¿Nos emborracharemos juntos, Shion-kun?

Chocó su vaso con el de Inunaki y se acabó el contenido de otro trago. Sacó la mano hacia afuera. Uno de los mozos hizo un gesto afirmativo y nuevamente llegó Fish a tomarnos una nueva ronda de pedidos. Traía consigo la botella de vodka para rellenar el vaso de Miya.

—Por eso siempre vuelvo a este lugar —le explicó a Inunaki—. Saben hacerme cariñitos cuando los necesito. Apuesto que Thomachin también tiene sus motivos ocultos para regresar aquí. _Right Thomas? You slept with Fish, I know. You are the dirtiest man on earth_

— _Ye'r just feral._

—No te vas a escaquear esta vez —insistió Inunaki recuperando la atención de Miya—. Todos vimos a Nure. ¿Vas a decirnos qué quería?

—No lo sé, ¿volver conmigo? Le dije que no, por cierto.

—Por qué querría volver contigo.

—Porque nos acostamos. Ya, fue un error, deja de golpearme Shion-kun. Me sentía solo, lo llamé, pasó lo que tenía que pasar y ahora lidio con las consecuencias. ¿Me vas a decir que nunca has llamado a una de tus ex?

—Nunca. Es algo patético.

—Bueno, soy patético, ¿te sorprende?

—¿Por qué estabas depre? —preguntó el capitán.

—Porque mi vida sentimental es un barco que se hunde y yo no sé nadar. Así que hoy, con su permiso capitán, me ahogaré en alcohol. Por favor no hablemos de esto ahora. _It is Thomas night you guys. Do you wanna visit to your family?_

Evitó mirarme mientras decía aquellas cosas, y siguió sin mirarme durante toda la velada. Jugamos esos tontos _drinking-games_ que nunca he entendido bien. Por fortuna me conozco la red de metro al revés y al derecho, así que apenas tuve que beber[1]. Miya, en cambio, estoy seguro de que llegó un punto en que se equivocaba a propósito. A eso de las doce despedimos a Thomas. Inunaki me encomendó cuidar de Miya.

Bokuto me ayudó a llevar a Miya hasta casa. Busqué en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta dar con la llave de entrada, y nuevamente con ayuda de Bokuto, cargamos su cuerpo semiconsciente hasta su habitación.

—Está bien —le dije a Bokuto—. Gracias por la ayuda. Yo me encargo ahora.

— _Uhmm_ , Omi-Omi…

—Estoy bien, Bokuto.

Lo que seas que tengas que decirme, Bokuto, no lo hagas.

Miya reía y balbuceaba palabras que ninguno de los dos supo descifrar. Fui a despedir a Bokuto a la puerta y luego contemplé bien la casa. No llevaba ni una semana durmiendo en la residencia Mädchen y la casa de Miya ya era un caos. Agradecí mi buen juicio al no llevarme conmigo todos mis productos de limpieza, pero eso podría esperar un momento.

Cambié mi barbijo y los guantes de vinilos por otros, y regresé a la habitación de Miya. Lo desperté para que me ayudara a cambiar sus ropas por el pijama. No accedió de buena gana. Con una toalla de mano fui secando el sudor de su cuerpo. Entre sueños, me dio las gracias, riéndose. Una risa triste que transmitía su resignación; en tal caso, hubiese preferido que llorara.

Corrí a la cocina a limpiar los cacharros acumulados, el piso, todo lo que pude lo limpié. No soportaba oírlo reír. Abrí el futón de visita en mi antigua habitación, un cuadrado desolado, espacioso, que todavía olía a mi desinfectante, completamente confundido, desorientado, asustado.

Al día siguiente fui rápido e intercepté las alarmas de Miya antes que él lo hiciera. Volví a cubrirme con un barbijo y los guantes de vinilo. Le llevé una taza de café a la habitación. No fue fácil despertarlo. Con ayuda del mango de la escoba, descorrí las ventanas para que entrase algo de luz. Luego ayudé a Miya a incorporarse y le entregué el café.

— _Ugh_ , esto sabe terrible.

—No te quejes. Lo hice lo mejor que pude.

Me senté un poco alejado de él, incapaz de encontrar algún tema de conversación para romper el hielo. Miya dio un segundo sorbo de café y torció la boca.

—¿Por qué estás acá? —me preguntó.

Seguía evitando mirarme.

—Los del equipo todavía creen que vivimos juntos y yo…

Me quedé callado. Miya me pidió que le pasara sus gafas de sol. No mencionó el barbijo. No mencionó los guantes de vinilo. Al reparar que llevaba puesto uno de sus pijamas, le dije rápido que se lo regresaría lavado y planchado. Preferí no quedarme a desayunar. Apenas dejé la casa, me deshice del barbijo y los guantes y me coloqué unos nuevos. Con las ropas de ayer encima, regresé a la residencia Mädchen y entré directo a la lavandería.

En el camino al gimnasio, pasé a un _Family Mart_ a comprar una especie de desayuno que comí en el trayecto al gimnasio. Vi a _Mad Max_ aparcado en el estacionamiento, con Miya dentro. Me apuré en tragar mi café de máquina. Miya llevaba las gafas puestas. Pasó por mi lado.

—¿Crees que el entrenador se dé cuenta? —preguntó cuando llevaba unos pasos por delante de mí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La resaca. _Uff_ tengo unas lagunas horribles. ¿Dije algo que no debía?

—No. Te portaste bien.

Se detuvo en la entrada, titubeante.

—Gracias, Omi-kun.

Las gafas en invierno cantaban mucho y el entrenador lo citó a su despacho apenas lo vio. Pero a medida que avanzaba el día, y en cuanto más isotónicas hacía desaparecer, la condición física de Miya mejoraba, hasta que, al finalizar la jornada, parecía completamente recuperado, no hubo quien pudiera responder sus servicios mortales. Salvo sus labios secos a punto de partirse. Sus manos flacas, los dedos quebradizos.

Su risa triste hizo eco en mi recuerdo.

Sus ojos quebrados. Su expresión de acero.

Al acabar la práctica, se despidió del vestuario dibujando un corazón con ambas manos. Hinata, Bokuto y el capitán respondieron a ese corazón con otro idéntico.

—¿No te vas con Miya? —cuestionó Inunaki.

Este hombre es de la KGB.

Reuní rápidamente mis cosas y dejé el vestuario. _Mad Max_ estaba aparcado donde mismo. ¿Por qué no se iba? Sus ojos quebrados que ya no me deja mirar. Antes de acercarme al vehículo, me acomodé el barbijo y me coloqué unos guantes de vinilo. Miya se sobresaltó al oír que golpeaba la ventanilla. Bajó el cristal. Seguía con sus estúpidas gafas.

—Oye… —dudé—, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Eh…? Nada. Supongo que es uno de esos días…

Quería pedirle si acaso se podía marchar ya, para yo regresar a la residencia antes que el resto del equipo dejara el vestuario. Me vi traicionado por mi propio cuerpo, que se negaba a cooperar. Es cierto que, en muchos casos, el barbijo funcionaba como un talismán para mí. Es cierto que ponerme guantes delante de él me avergonzaba. Sentía que, tras sus gafas, por fin me miraba a la cara, pero esta vez era yo quien no podía levantar la mirada.

—¿Omi, me tienes miedo?

No fui capaz de responder eso.

—Si no te paralizo del miedo, ¿podrías venir a casa una vez más? No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas —aclaró—. No quiero llegar a una casa vacía, eso es todo…

Me subí a _Mad Max_.

Se quitó por fin las gafas. No encendió la radio en todo el trayecto. Sus manos secas se cerraban apenas en el volante, y hasta entonces, no había reparado en la sutileza con la que pasaba los dedos cuando tomaba una curva, la manera en que pellizcaba la caja de cambio, imprimiendo fuerza apenas.

Sentía que no había nada más que hablar entre ambos. Al mismo tiempo, me rondaban un sinfín de preguntas, y la que más gritaba en mi cabeza, se me escapó sin remedio.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

Miya paseó uno de sus dedos por su barbilla.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres hablar de esto ahora?

No supe qué decir. No tenía ni que abrir mi bocota.

—Está bien, Omi. Espérate a que lleguemos a casa. Te explicaré todo lo que necesites saber.

Apenas entramos a la vivienda, Miya se desplomó en el sillón todo lo largo que era. Encendí la calefacción y el agua. Él siempre me preparaba té o café cuando más necesitaba algo caliente entre mis manos, pero, aunque era un nulo en la cocina, me preguntaba qué tanto podría estropear un té, especialmente si era de bolsa. Lo hice lo mejor que pude. Dejé su taza junto al sofá y volví a la cocina a sentarme en la cocina americana.

El silencio se extendía entre nosotros como una fuerza misteriosa que todo lo alejaba. Le dije a Miya que sacara la cabeza de entre los cojines. Que el té se le enfriaría. Tomó la taza entre sus dedos y me miró, con esas facciones duras y esa piel que no dejaba de desteñirse a mis ojos, como si los segundos la marchitaran. Como si se estuviera…

—No me estoy muriendo —me criticó Miya—, detén a tu compasión un momento, ¿quieres?

—¿De verdad no te estás muriendo?

—A partir de cierta edad todos empezamos el camino cuesta abajo. Pero yo todavía estoy en unos saludables veintitrés años, de camino a mi cima.

Torció la boca al beber de mi té.

—Omi-kun, cómo es posible, la próxima vez solo sírveme un vaso de agua.

—¿Por qué te sientes tan solo? ¿Es porque me fui de casa?

Miya intentó beber otro sorbo.

—Desde un principio dijiste que sería algo temporal, así que no puedo quejarme…

Recordé aquella noche que me halló convulsionando en la calle. Las palabras que me dijo, eso de que extrañaba a su hermano y se sentía solo. Todo lo que insistió para que no me fuese de casa, aunque al principio ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien. Su esfuerzo por seguir mis métodos de limpieza. La bolsa de papel, la pelotita antiestrés.

—Soy el único a quien se lo has contado. Es eso, ¿cierto?

—No eres el único, pero no creo que el entrenador cuente. Lo sabe él, el staff médico, mi ex, y ahora tú…

—¿Quién es tu ex? ¿Fue él quien te lo…? Bueno…

Miya se acercó hasta la mesa americana. De la despensa sobre nuestras cabezas sacó la estevia y contó las gotas que vertió a su té.

—Puedes decir la palabra, Omi.

—¿Fue él quien te contagió V… —temblé—, IH?

Negó con la cabeza mientras reía con tristeza.

—«Contagiar», no. No es una gripe. Es algo que se transmite, no se contagia.

—No sé nada de enfermedades. Lo siento.

Hizo un ademán como de tomarme la mano enguantada. Intenté no alejarla, pero lo hice. Me dijo, con su rostro nuevamente endurecido y su mirada lejos de la mía, que siempre se enamoraba de los tipos equivocados. De los que no podían enamorarse de él, o de los que lo veían como un trozo de carne. No era muy inteligente. No tenía el mejor humor. Y no ofrecía muchos temas de conversación. Así que le bajó el pelo al romance. Le subía la autoestima saberse solicitado, y al final, no tenía nada de malo.

—Y de pronto, cuando ya hube perdido la cuenta de cuantos novios llevaba, conocí a aquel chico, el más equivocado de todos. Vicioso, narcisista, celoso, paranoico… Pero algo tenía. Sabía encantar a los demás. A lo mejor nunca iba a resultar lo nuestro. Era mayor que yo por ocho años. No teníamos casi nada en común, salvo lo de narcisistas. A Samu nunca le cayó bien, pero a mí me gustaba. Me mudé con él, compramos los muebles a medias, y por un tiempo pareció que funcionaba. Y me gustó eso. Que al fin alguna relación me funcionara.

»Pero él tenía un problema, que yo conocía y que desestimé. Él decía que los bailarines hacían eso. Que clavarse drogas era parte del oficio. Y que lo tenía controlado. Yo pensaba que lo tenía controlado. Él estaba de viaje todo el tiempo, por su compañía, y yo también estaba de viaje todo el tiempo, por los partidos, así que había muchas cosas de él que no veía.

»Todos le decían Nure, por Nureyev. Él me pidió que le dijese de ese modo. Es bastante simpático, cuando aprendes a conocerlo. Todas las personas tienen su corazón si aprendes a llegar a él. De todas maneras, no funcionábamos por muchos motivos, y mientras más alargábamos la relación, se picaba más. Así que… quizá haya sido más culpa mía que de él. Nure no estaba en sus cabales, yo sí. Yo me tendría que dar cuenta y hacer algo al respecto, pero decidí ignorarlo. Un día, atacado de risa, me dijo que tenía el virus. Y me dijo que lo más probable es que yo también.

»Y después de eso, ha sido muy difícil intentar tener una relación. No es como que no pueda volver a tener parejas, y francamente podría callármelo, pero… en fin, que he desistido de ello. La última cita que tuve fue aquella noche que nos encontramos fuera de casa, ¿te recuerdas? El tipo se volvió un poco loco… Siempre se vuelven un poco locos…

Me confió todas esas cosas mientras jugaba con la oreja de su tazón y yo no supe qué contestarle al finalizar. Mi cabeza no era capaz de formarse una opinión, o de llenar el silencio. Yo también saqué las cosas de quicio, y seguramente, Miya bien lo sabía.

—¿Quieres otro té? —Miya se levantó a calentar más agua.

_Se directo y franco_ , decía el recuerdo de Osamu en mi cabeza.

—¿Tu gemelo tampoco lo sabe?

Miya se quedó callado junto al hervidor. Regresó con su taza de té y contó las gotas de estevia.

—No sabría decírselo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eres cercano con tus hermanos, Omi?

—No mucho. —Negué con la cabeza.

—Supongo que me da vergüenza. Ya sé que es tonto, pero no puedo librarme de esta sensación de haber hecho algo mal. Samu sabe que me he callado algo. Ha tratado de sacármelo de todas las maneras… no puedo.

»Ni siquiera me atreví a decirle que estaba soltero de nuevo, se enteró por otros. Sabía que le alegraría la noticia, pero no quería que se alegrara. No quería que me dijera nada. No quería hablar el tema con nadie. Ni siquiera me atreví a hacerme las pruebas. No me lo creía, simplemente. Fui irresponsable. Corría bajo la lluvia, me mataba entrenando, y al final cogí un resfrío terrible. Cualquiera hubiese cogido un resfrío terrible.

»Samu se presentó un día con Kita-san. No sé si recordarás a Kita-san. Fue mi _crush_ de la adolescencia… Fue un recurso bastante bajo por parte de Samu, y me apena que me haya visto así de inaccesible… Kita-san es como el hombre perfección. Entre él y Samu ordenaron toda la casa. Me dijo que tenía que ser profesional. Me dijo que, ahora que era voleibolista profesional, cuidar mi cuerpo era parte de mis responsabilidades. Me dijo: lo que pase por tu cabeza, debes encontrar el modo de actuar en consecuencia. Me fui a hacer las pruebas, salió lo que tenía que salir, y desde entonces he seguido el tratamiento.

»Y cuando ya empezaba a sentirme mejor, Samu volvió a preguntarme por mi ex, y por todo. Nunca nos hemos tenido secretos, y creo que lo he ofendido. En consecuencia, ya no me cuenta tantas cosas. Siento que también me guarda secretos, pero ¿cómo reprochárselo?

»Es que no entiendo por qué hay que declarar estas cosas. No es justo. Es como revivir la mierda de salir del armario otra vez, pero nivel _batalla final_. No es nada justo.

Su rostro cayó sobre la mesa.

Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Miya ahora, y Miya en el mío, Miya me acariciaría la espalda, me diría alguna frase graciosa para levantarme el humor. Permanecí tieso en mi asiento, como un inútil.

—En fin, Omi-kun. Gracias por acompañarme. Toma tus cosas, te iré a dejar a donde sea que te hospedas ahora.

El viaje hasta la residencia no fue en silencio. Esta vez sí sintonizó la radio. Había un especial de Earth, Wind and Fire. Cada vez me caía peor la música disco.

Detuvo el auto frente a la residencia.

—No te vayas todavía —le pedí tras apearme—, déjame buscar algo.

Regresé con su pijama.

—Oye… si la situación fuera al revés, de seguro que te gustaría que Osamu te dijera por lo que está pasando.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo he estado pensando mucho… Esta situación solo la puedo revertir yo. Se lo explicaré para el break de invierno, y como salga… Mis papás lloraron días enteros cuando les dije que era gay, ¿sabías? Nunca entendí esa reacción. Ahora no quiero ni imaginar lo que me espera.

Me volví a meter al vehículo.

—¿Por qué saliste del armario?

Miya me miró confundido.

—Por Samu, supongo. Un día, ya estábamos en preparatoria, me preguntó qué pensaba de Soe-chan, y a reglón seguido me pregunto si _también_ me gustaba. Soe-chan era una chica de mi salón un poco rolliza, que había recientemente empezado a levantar pesas. Era superintimidante.

—No te sigo…

—Que a mí nunca me habría podido gustar Soe-chan, porque a mí no me gustaban las chicas. Así como Samu había pensado que a mí _también_ me gustaba Soe-chan, yo estaba seguro de que a él _también_ le gustaban los chicos. Y le dije algo como: «¿no sabes que a mí me gustan los hombres?» Y me quedó mirando un momento, como atontado, y luego me dijo: «Pero Soe-chan no es un chico».

—Pero a tu gemelo sí le gustan los chicos ahora.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—No te hagas. ¿O es un secreto? Porque si es un secreto…

Me callé. ¿Era un secreto? Pero cómo. ¿Acaso habría malinterpretado la relación entre Osamu y Suna Rintarou? Pero si Miya mismo se refirió a Suna como «roba-hermanos». ¿Lo malinterpreté o era un secreto?

—¿Samu es bi? —me preguntó Miya.

—Olvida lo que dije. Me he confundido.

—¡¿Con quién está saliendo Samu?!

—Nunca dije que estuviera saliendo con alguien. Asumí que, como a ti te gustan los hombres, a Osamu igual. De verdad, olvida lo que dije.

—No te creo, Samu está saliendo con un chico, ¿quién? ¿quién? ¿quién? ¿quién? ¿quién?

—No lo sé. Olvida lo que dije. Me equivoqué, está claro.

—No, no te equivocaste. Está de novio con alguien. Sé perfectamente cuando mi hermano está de novio.

Hice un ademán de retirarme, pero Miya cerró las puertas del vehículo. Encendió las luces de la cabina, sacó su teléfono y buscó el contacto de su hermano para una videollamada. Gritó apenas le dio tono.

Su modo de conectar ideas a veces me aterraba.

—¡¿Estás saliendo con Suna?! ¡Estás saliendo con Suna, traidor!

—Mierda Tsumu, ¿no podías sino gritármelo en la cara?

—¿De casualidad tenías pensado decírmelo algún puto día? ¿Lo tenías?

—Estoy demasiado liado de trabajo como para atender tus enfados. ¿Estás con Sakusa?

Hice la seña de la paz a la cámara del teléfono.

—¡No me vas a cambiar de tema! ¡Samu! ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Cómo te enteraste, ¿Sakusa te lo dijo? ¿Cómo supo él? Ahhh claro, Komorin. Sabía que Rin no podía…

—¡DESDE CUANDO LE LLAMAS RIN A ESE IMBÉCIL!

—¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS IMBÉCIL, IMBÉCIL!

Miya lanzó el teléfono por la ventanilla y se dejó caer por tercera vez en el día, esta vez sobre la bocina del carro.

—Es lo que te digo —dijo Miya con la voz tomada—, ya apenas nos contamos cosas. Suna Rintarou… será cabrón el _hijoputa_ …

Quitó el seguro de la puerta y me dejó ir. Arrojé los guantes y el barbijo a la basura. Cuando me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación, _Mad Max_ seguía aparcado en la entrada de la residencia. Salió un momento del carro, cuando ya había comenzado a caer aguanieve, y recogió su teléfono.

Ya más lejos de Miya, y con el resultado de mi examen más digerido, me daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Lo de la gingivitis fue la guinda de las paranoias. Pero yo era así. Eso es lo que soy. Miya me confesó su situación antes que a su propio gemelo. Y si me ponía a pensarlo, ¿acaso aquello no constituía el punto más álgido de toda su delicadeza?

Al igual que Wakatoshi, Miya no me hubo rechazado. Tuvo la cortesía autodenominarse el impedimento, tratando, quizá, salvar mi propio ego. Él no podía lidiar con más preocupaciones, pero no me lo dijo. Me hizo creer que el problema lo tenía él, que me alejara. Me dijo: desenamórate; en lugar de decirme: con todo lo que traigo, no puedo, además, con tu locura. Y yo, Miya, te prometo que haré lo posible por hacerte caso, si así lo deseas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Los japos tienen juegos de bebidas raros, y uno de esos consiste en decir estaciones de metro/tren sin repetirse.  
> Spoiler del siguiente capítulo: Komorin :'D


	11. Una Segunda Opinión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa viaja a Tokio a pasar las vacaciones de año nuevo.

Mis padres vivían en el piso treinta de un rascacielos, en el centro de Tokio. Varias celebridades menores habitaban en el mismo edificio. Al contar con tres habitaciones y tres baños, era una de las viviendas más grandes, solo superado por los pisos de cuatro habitaciones y el _penthouse_.

Las visitas siempre quedaban anonadadas con el departamento. La puerta abría inmediatamente a un espejo enorme, del tamaño de una pared. El suelo embaldosado era un mosaico de cerámicas. El pasillo ajedrezado conducía a un salón amplio con cenefas de mármol. A través de un gran ventanal se veía la terraza, amplia y acristalada, llena de flores de pétalos largos y delicados, cuyo centro lo coronaba una pileta de agua. Al interior todo era en colores blancos, cremas y burdeos, y todos los detalles estaban en mármol y en cobre. No había cortinas, sino unos enormes paneles corredizos, algunos de vidrio al ácido, otros de papel, emulando biombos antiguos de las épocas del mundo flotante.

La decoración desbordaba un anacronismo intencionado más bien osado que llegó a salir dos veces en distintas revistas de decoración. Del centro del salón colgaba una araña de cuentas, cuya luz cálida caía discretamente sobre los diversos cuadros, estatuas, y antigüedades que abundaban en el salón. Aunque hubiese miles de objetos en la mesa de centro, también de cristal y con las piernas de fierro esculpido, no se acumulaba el polvo en ellas: todo en casa era limpio, todo era elegante, y todo olía a desinfectante.

Nunca había estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa, y aunque yo ya no vivía allí, me aterraba la idea de que hubiese cambiado demasiado. Ya sabía que hubo cambios en la casa, pues, con el divorcio de mi hermano, él tomó posesión de mi antigua habitación. Trataba de no pensar demasiado en eso. Todavía no me llevaba todas mis pertenencias, y no quería pensar cómo habría acomodado mi hermano sus papeles entre los míos, desbarajustando mi sistema de orden.

Mi hermana llegó con mi sobrino a recogerme a la estación de trenes. Mi hermana era ese tipo de persona que vomitaba todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, sin filtrar. Ahora seguía la dieta cetogénica la cual, en sus palabras, «le aclaraba la mente en velocidad», sea lo que signifique.

—Tú estás un poco más ancho de pecho. Eso me ha parecido. Estás más fibroso.

—Supongo que estoy más fibroso —respondí un poco incómodo—. Aunque disminuí mis porcentajes de grasa corporal, he subido de peso.

—¿Cuánto has subido?

—Unos cinco kilos…

—¡Cinco kilos de músculo puro! A ver si tú aprendes de tu tío —regañó mi hermana a mi sobrino, que no le quitó los ojos a su DS en ningún momento.

Quería que le hablara de mi plan nutricional, mi rutina de entrenamiento. Traté de ser lo menos riguroso. Ella me comentó los artículos que había leído sobre la dieta cetogénica, la razones de por qué la cetogénica era mejor que la Atkins, en fin…

Al salir del ascensor, pude oír en el pasillo el sonido del piano siendo tocado por mi hermano. El piano era un viejo _Pleyel_ , supuestamente el mismo modelo que tuvo Chopin cuando vivió en Varsovia. Mi hermana me comentó que papá seguía en el taller, que volvería pronto. Papá era restaurador. Papá compraba antigüedades resquebrajadas, les recuperaba el valor, y lo vendía hasta diez veces sobre el precio al que los compró.

La melodía de _Canciones sin Palabras_ se detuvo un momento cuando se abrió la puerta. Mamá le quitó las maletas a mi hermana y las bañó en desinfectante en aerosol. Mamá le entregó las maletas a mi hermano, y extendió una bolsa bajo nuestras narices para que dejásemos allí nuestros barbijos. La asistenta arrojó la bolsa directamente en la basura. Mamá llevaba el cabello lila aquella vez. Seguí a mi hermano por el pasillo ajedrezado hasta mi antigua habitación. Sus partituras formaban una torre sobre mi escritorio; sus trajes y abrigos habían ocupado colgadores en mi armario. El problema no era que estuviesen sus objetos personales, sino que no estaban bien ordenadas. Las partituras no deberían ir sobre el escritorio, sino en la biblioteca. Había espacio, mucho espacio en mis estanterías. Desparramadas sobre el escritorio se veía desordenado. Las corbatas y las bufandas no deberían ir juntas. Puedo aceptar que se mezclen camisas con sus sacos, pero no con los pantalones. Cada prenda en su colgador, como corresponde.

—Esto no está bien… —empecé a decir, pero mi hermano ya no estaba.

Que se jodiera, iba a ordenarle las partituras y las ropas.

 _Canciones sin Palabras_ volvió a hacer eco en las frías baldosas. Mamá, después de repartirle instrucciones a la asistenta, nos invitó a pasar al comedor. Sin dudas, las partituras y los trajes no podían ser las únicas posesiones de mi hermano, ¿Dónde estaría el resto de sus cosas? No, no pienses más en ello. Con la pelotita antiestrés metida en el bolsillo de mis pantalones, me senté en el comedor, junto a mi hermana. Mamá entró cargando una bandeja enorme, de estilo rococó, con las tazas de loza antigua, los cofres que contenían variedades de té, el azucarero inglés, y las galletas vienesas.

Mi hermano no dejó de tocar el piano. Mi hermana, muy entusiasta, me llenó de preguntas que se había aguantado en el auto, quizá para compartirlas con mamá. Le interesaban los detalles de mi independencia, mis nuevos amigos. Se declaró fan de mi corte de cabello. Le decía a mamá: «¿se da cuenta de lo musculoso que está nuestro Omi-chan? ¡Cinco kilos extras de puro músculo! Sí mamá, admírelo». Me obligaron a desabrigarme y sacar músculo para ellas. Aunque ya casi invisible, todavía quedaba un resabio del hematoma. Mamá puso el grito en el cielo. Mi hermano cerró el piano y salió a la terraza.

—Mamá, no se preocupe, no es nada —traté de tranquilizarla—. Una enfermera que no encontró bien la vena, eso es todo.

—Esa estúpida. Espero que hallas impuesto una queja. Espero que la hallan despedido.

—Mamá, Omi-chan está bien. Tome de su té. Omi-chan es musculoso ahora, es fuerte. Estas cosas no le hacen nada.

Mi hermana, en su afán por distraer a mamá, me preguntó por mis partidos. Le seguí el juego. Admitió que todavía no veía alguno de ellos, pero se compró una libreta de los MSBY, y me la enseñó. Mi sobrino tampoco había visto alguno de mis partidos, pero se compró una lapicera de los MSBY y también me la enseñó. Solo mamá iba al día con los partidos. Los grababa, los veía una vez se conocía el resultado del marcador, y parecía conocer muy bien a los titulares del equipo. Mi hermana le pidió que los describiese para ella. Mamá recordaba datos de trivias de las entrevistas, como por ejemplo que Thomas era fan de Conan Doyle, o que Hinata hablaba portugués. Me atacaron los nervios cuando mencionó a Miya.

Después que Miya me hubiese hablado un poco de su condición, de su ex, de las relaciones con su hermano, volvíamos a esa normalidad mentirosa con la que no sabía lidiar. Había desistido con él. Ya no me interesaba. Era lindo. No podría ser. Lo extrañaba. Solo seríamos compañeros de equipo. Tenía que aprender a lidiar con la normalidad mentirosa.

—A mí me parecía muy novedoso que, al término de los partidos, algunas fans regalaran al joven Miya-kun peluches de arcoíris. Es este, el número trece. —Mamá le indicó a mi hermana al Miya que aparecía en la portada de su cuaderno—. Y claro, ¡es que es gay!

—¡Imposible! ¿Los gais juegan al vóleibol? —preguntó mi hermana con los ojos desorbitados—, yo pensé que solo practicaban patinaje en hielo.

—Los gais pueden hacer lo que quieran —intervino mi sobrino—. Mamá, qué clase de comentario es ese.

—Oye, ¿cómo es tener un compañero gay?, ¿no hay problemas en los probadores? —siguió mi hermana—. ¿No ha intentado nada contigo?

Suspiré. Hermana, no sabes bien qué recuerdos remueves con aquellas palabras frívolas. Miya dijo que su familia lloró cuando salió del armario. Yo no podría salir del mío, empotrado en la habitación, cuya puerta corredera se camuflaba con la pared, asegurada en su interior si acaso alguien se atrevía abrir y husmear en la oscuridad. Aprisioné y relajé la pelotita antiestrés.

—Es una buena persona, hermana —le dije—. Es mucho más hábil que yo, tiene mejores estadísticas. A quién le importa de quién pueda enamorarse. Es gay, no un depravado.

—Qué desperdicio, con lo guapo que se ve…

—El otro día salió en las noticias una imagen muy bonita del joven Miya-kun —continuó mamá—. Este chico tiene un hermano gemelo que vende Oniguiris en los partidos de los MSBY. En el partido de Kiyoomi-chan contra el equipo de Motoya-chan, cuando ganaron el partido, Miya-kun saltó los paneles de publicidad para chocar manos con su hermano gemelo. En las noticias dijeron que fue un momento muy bonito.

—Ah, sí, es verdad, Motoya-chan también juega vóleibol —recordó mi hermana—. ¿Qué se siente enfrentarte ante tu mejor amigo?

—Pues… fue divertido porque le gané.

Mi hermano bajó a fumar. Había perdido mucho cabello desde la última vez que lo vi. Mi hermana nos contó a mamá y a mí chismes del divorcio de mi hermano. Mi sobrino se negó a opinar. Mi hermano regresó acompañado de papá. Me abrazó al verme. Tampoco había visto alguno de mis partidos, pero tenía una gorra. No me engañaba, se la acababa de comprar. La gorra todavía llevaba la etiqueta de la tienda.

La asistenta se marchó temprano aquel día. Entre mamá y mi hermana organizaron la cena de nochevieja. Papá pidió a mi hermano interpretar _aquella de Bach_ que tanto le gustaba: la Chacona transcrita a piano por Busoni. Con mi sobrino hicimos tiempo jugando _Donkey Kong_ en la vieja 64. Mi sobrino tenía tres años menos que yo, se había dejado el bigote, y el próximo año se iría de intercambio a Noruega. No teníamos temas de conversación. A él le gustaban cosas de las que no tenía idea, y viceversa. Pero me dijo, entre los gorilas que comían bananas:

—Disculpa a mamá por todo el tema gay. No es discriminación. Es solo ignorancia.

Lo miré de reojo. ¿Sabría…? ¿No sabría…? Seguramente, mi hermana lloraría mucho si yo destrababa la cadena de mi armario empotrado y asomaba la cabeza.

No es una familia convencional, lo sé. No es una familia que se pueda llamar normal. Mi padre, con sus setenta años, parece mi abuelo; mi hermano luce como mi padre; y mi sobrino, como mi hermano. Mi sobrino es mucho más maduro y responsable que mi hermana. Mi hermana vive de y para las frivolidades. Mi sobrino no habla mucho y yo le temo un poco. Tras el divorcio, mi hermano ha vuelto a vivir con mis padres. Mamá tiene dos gatos egipcios, de estos que no traen pelo. Cuando nos reunimos en familia, es mi hermana la que lleva la conversación. A papá hay que gritarle, porque está tieso de oído. A mi hermano hay que repetirle las preguntas, porque se pierde en su cabeza. Si algo falla en la cena, por ejemplo, que no subieron los soufflés, o que el pollo no llegó a su _punto exacto_ , mamá pierde los cabales. La cena no fue del todo mal. Parecía que las preguntas dirigidas hacia mí no acababan. Los fuegos artificiales llegaron cuando ya no podía más.

Yo veía los fuegos artificiales, y me preguntaba, qué estaría haciendo Miya en ese momento. Lo nuestro no podía ser, pero seguía pensando en él. El _joven Miya-kun_ , como citó mi madre. Revisaba sus redes sociales, a la caza de alguna fotografía junto a su familia, allá en Hyogo, alguna de sus divertidas historias.

Me serenaba la idea de que podríamos estar viendo las mismas estrellas. Con la distancia, caía en cuenta de lo ridículas que eran mis paranoias. Ya no tenía miedo, porque estaba en Tokio. No tenía miedo, pero me comían las dudas. Cuando levantaba la vista al cielo, pensaba: «ojalá hubiera una manera».

Era una noche helada y despejada; los fuegos iluminaban de fosforescente la nube de smog al explotar. ¿Estarás abrigado, Miya? Por favor, abrígate. Lleva un gorro que te cubra las orejas, unos guantes que protejan tus manos ajadas. Cuídate mucho y, por un momento que sea, saca tu cabeza hacia fuera y mira el cielo. Quiero creer que contemplamos las mismas estrellas.

TheHotMiya me escribió un mensaje.

Decía: «Feliz Año».

Me pasé las manos por el rostro. No sé en qué momento se me escaparon las lágrimas.

. . . .

Al día siguiente, Komorin fue a buscarme para llevarme a un santuario. Saqué de mi armario una vieja rebeca color amarillo, uno muy similar al de mi pelotita antiestrés, y sobre ella, mi trenca con el forro de tartán de tonalidades también amarillas. Por último, me acomodé bien el barbijo.

—Si hay mucha gente, te esperaré fuera del santuario.

—No seas así, tienes que sacarte la suerte

—Te esperaré fuera —insistí.

Y como había mucha gente, lo esperé fuera. Dado que Komorin se tardaría, salí a dar una vuelta por el parque, vadeando las muchedumbres. Me producía ansiedad la posibilidad de cruzarme con algún conocido. Quizá vestir de amarillo no había sido una buena opción para el anonimato, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Entonces, como me esperaba, escuché a alguien llamarme a mis espaldas. Me hice el sordo, y seguí caminando, acaso así disuadía a aquella persona de saludarme. Fallé. Cuando volvió a llamarme, reconocí la voz de Akaashi.

—¿Estás solo? —pregunté mirando hacia todos lados.

—Quedé de reunirme con Bokuto-san, pero se ha retrasado… como siempre —añadió esto último bajito.

—Ah —Me sentí más aliviado—. Es que no estoy de humor para lidiar con Bokuto ahora. Me gustaría al menos tener una pausa de Bokuto en las vacaciones.

—Me imagino. Feliz año, Sakusa —me saludó Akaashi, tan diplomático y educado—. Me alegra verte. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Akaashi fue el armador del equipo titular de mi universidad. Se graduó no con muchos honores, y ahora trabaja en la sección editorial de una revista que no fue su primera opción. Nos llevábamos bien. Su personalidad tranquila fuera del campo de juego, pero intensa cuando el balón se encontraba en movimiento, lo convertía en alguien afín a mí. Los partidos con Akaashi siempre eran interesantes, y sus temas de conversación también lo eran.

—Bueno, lo llevo de alguna manera —respondí un poco inseguro a qué apuntaba la pregunta.

—¿Bokuto-san te ha dado mucho trabajo, cierto?

—Pues… —la respuesta sincera sería «en realidad, no». Pero si acaso Akaashi llegase a transmitir algo así a Bokuto, después yo tendría que lidiar con su entusiasmo, y eso ni hablar—. Hay días y días. ¿Y tú?, ¿qué tal sin Bokuto?

—¿«Sin Bokuto», dices? —se largó a reír—. Bokuto-san me habla todos los días. Con la distancia, lo tengo más presente que nunca.

—¿Todos los días? _Oh_ … —Me temía esto, por supuesto—. ¿Te habrá hablado de…?

—¿De aquel asunto sin importancia entre tú y Miya-san, el cual he convencido a Bokuto-san que grandes desgracias caerían sobre él si se le ocurría comentarlo al resto de su equipo? Sí, me habló de aquello.

Me quedé callado. Me habría gustado darle las gracias.

—No es mi asunto, así que no es necesario que me des explicaciones. Solo espero que las cosas vayan bien contigo y Miya Tsum.

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente Bokuto?

Akaashi me dijo que yo había empezado a vivir con Miya. Que yo me enamoré de Miya, y eso me fastidiaba, por alguna razón que a Bokuto se le escapaba. Y cuando Miya se enteró cómo me sentía yo, porque se lo dije rudo y sin filtro, le dolió en el alma (en la interpretación de Bokuto). Y ahora él notaba a Miya un poco apagado, un poco cortado, más cínico que nunca. Ya no le creía las sonrisas, no le creía los chistes, y en su confusión, Bokuto había vuelto a hablar con Miya…

—¿Habló con él?

—Ya sabes que solo te transmito lo que Bokuto-san me cuenta. Y que Bokuto-san no siempre coge bien las ideas. Pero yo creo que, cuando se trata de temas así, es más perceptivo de lo que la gente pueda suponer de él.

—Sí, sí. Dime qué hablaron.

—Bokuto-san opina que Miya Tsum le miente cuando dice que ustedes son un error.

—Ah. Pues no. No miente.

—¿De verdad no puede ser? —Desvié la mirada. Con el pulgar, acaricié la superficie de goma de mi pelotita—. Es una lástima. Es que, lo he estado pensando… un poco como que se ven bien juntos. Al menos lo que es en vóleibol, tienen una buena química.

—No me digas eso, Akaashi. Miya no quiere nada conmigo, y yo no voy a tratar de hacerle cambiar de idea. Tiene razón, somos un error. No sería justo para él obligarlo a cargar con mis problemas. Tú bien sabes que soy una persona dificilísima llena de problemas.

Se rio. Lo sabía bien. No conocía la profundidad de mis trabas, pero había tenido que lidiar con mis manías y mi temperamento.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en la editorial? —le pregunté, buscando cambiar de tema.

—Mejor de lo que me esperaba, honestamente. Estoy cogiéndole gusto a esto de los _mangas_. He aprendido mucho de ilustración, ¿conocerás el manga _Caballero Zombi_ …?

Me estuvo comentando aspectos de su trabajo hasta que llegamos a una glorieta desocupada. Me alegró saber que le iba bien.

Empezaron a llegarme mensajes de Komorin. Acababa de salir del templo y no me veía por ningún sitio. Me excusé con Akaashi. Ya debía irme.

—Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría hacerte una última pregunta. Es una duda que tengo —dijo con una rara sonrisa—. ¿Tú también prefieres los pases de Miya Tsum que los míos? Bokuto-san siempre me dice que es incapaz de elegir armador favorito, pero cuando me habla de los pases de Miya Tsum, puede pasarse horas contándome anécdotas. Y es literal, he estado cronometrándolo. Mis pases nunca los ha comentado tanto tiempo.

—Das unos buenos pases, Akaashi.

—Pero también prefieres los de Miya Tsum. Lo entiendo. Dale mis saludos a Komorin.

Encontré a Komorin en la fila de un carrito ambulante, para comprar _taiyaki_. Intentó que yo también comiera uno. ¿Es que acaso no me conocía de nada? Se quejó de que ya nadie salía a comer golosinas con él. Ni siquiera su novia. No me sorprendió que aquella nueva _miss Brown_ fuera una de esas chicas del club de la lechuga que se alimentan de fotosíntesis, y creí que sería capaz de escucharle hablar de ello, pero no pude.

—Komorin por favor ya cállate. Escúchame tú a mí, esto es importante. Tengo que contarte mi último drama, el más gordo que haya tenido.

—Estoy en medio de una crisis romántica y tú desechas mis problemas en el contenedor de residuos orgánicos como si fuese un plato de patatas podridas.

—Es que esta ha sido la peor de todas tus novias. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con una chica en dieta permanente? Tú precisamente. Por qué siempre buscas a las chicas que tienen menos en común contigo.

—Pero esta vez de verdad que parecía ser mi alma gemela. Más te vale que sea un drama gordo, gordo, o no te lo voy a perdonar.

—Bien…

Empecé a caminar. _Ahhh_ , carajos, no podría. No podría decírselo. Komorin corrió a mi lado.

—Es sobre Miya Tsum, ¿es eso? —Me pasé los dedos por la cabeza—. No me digas… ¿fue mi culpa, cierto? ¿Aquello que se me escapó delante de Sunarin? ¿Sunarin efectivamente se lo contó a Miya Sam? ¿Miya Sam le contó a Miya Tsum? _Ains_ … lo siento mucho, de verdad. Yo no quería, yo no pensé… Claramente no pensé. ¿Cómo reaccionó Miya Tsum? ¿Te dijo algo? No me digas que te rechazó, me caigo muerto.

Nos sentamos en una banca del parque.

—No, está bien. Si Suna se lo dijo a Osamu y Osamu se lo dijo a Miya, no sé ni importa ya. Si acaso lo supo, no hizo nada con ese conocimiento. Al final se lo dije yo. Vamos, que me declaré.

—¿DE NUEVO? —Komorin se levantó de un salto y comenzó a dar vueltas—. Pero por qué. Por qué tienes que ser ese tipo de persona que se declara. Por favor, dime que esta vez aprendiste de tus errores.

—Bueno… No hubo testigos esta vez. Más o menos…

—¿«Más o menos»? —Komorin pegó un brinco. Lo jalé del anorak para que volviera a sentarse.

—Por favor quédate quieto. Cuando me declaré no hubo nadie más que Miya.

—¿Salió bien?

—No, fatal.

—Amigo, por qué tienes que ser ese tipo de persona que se declara. Es que ni pasando las peores vergüenzas aprendes. A ver, venga, cuéntamelo todo.

No se lo dije todo. No podría hacerlo. Le expliqué lo que podía. Que me besó, pero se arrepintió. Que me pidió disculpas, y me hundió. Que me comí la cabeza infinito analizando sus palabras y, como me dañaba, decidí ponerle fin. Le dije que me gustaba, y por ello, me tenía que ir de la casa. Pero Miya, no sé cómo, confundió mi declaración con un insulto, y por algún motivo inexplicable se lo comentó a Bokuto. Y aunque Miya evitó dar nombres, yo volví a meter la pata y Bokuto ató cabos. Por eso no hubo testigos «más o menos». Akaashi me había ayudado para que Bokuto no divulgara la noticia. Le conté que acababa de ver a Akaashi, que le mandaba saludos. En fin, entonces conversamos Miya y yo, solo los dos, tratando de arreglarlo. No podría ser, y ya estaba.

—No me dio un «no» como tal —le expliqué, era necesario dejarlo claro—. Básicamente, me pidió que detuviera mis sentimientos. Básicamente, me dijo que él no era la persona adecuada para mí.

—¿De verdad te dijo eso?

—No con esas palabras, pero sí. Supongo que no quería herirme. Supongo que la verdad es que ya carga con muchas preocupaciones, y no puede hacerse cargo de mis problemas.

—¿Tus «problemas»?

—Él lo sabe todo. Le hablé de los eventos, de Wakatoshi, se lo dije todo. Por eso, aunque no me lo dijo textual, es lo que quiso decirme: que él no puede con todo lo que llevo a cuestas.

—Eso es peor que las «gracias, buena suerte» que te dio Wakatoshi.

No, Komorin. No es peor. Pero no puedo explicarte más. Esta vez, no puedo decirte nada más.

Komorin dijo cosas que me hubiera gustado se callara. Frases de diseño, como que habría alguien mejor allá afuera. Que Miya no me merecía. Dijo incluso que Miya no era tan bonito como todos le alababan. ¿Cómo te lo digo, Komorin? Yo también estoy con Miya en esto. Es mejor para él que no cargue con mis problemas. Ya carga con mucho encima. Somos un error. Seré yo quien acabe dañándolo, si acaso nos damos una oportunidad. Pero, esta vez, no puedo explicártelo.

. . . .

Nos despedimos con Komorin en la estación de metro cercana a mi edificio. Seguí mi camino un poco acobardado. Mi hermano fumaba fuera del edificio. Me detuve a una distancia prudente.

—¿De verdad no te da miedo la idea de morir de cáncer pulmonar? —le pregunté.

Observó su cigarrillo un momento.

—Me da miedo lo que pueda pasar conmigo si dejo de hacerlo.

Me pidió que lo esperara para subir conmigo. Me mantuve tieso en la distancia.

—Vi que ordenaste mis partituras y mi ropa…

—Lo siento.

—No es una crítica. Dejé las partituras en el escritorio porque pensé que te podría joder el orden de tu biblioteca.

—¿Dónde está el resto de tus pertenencias? No puede ser que las partituras y la ropa sea la único… ¿cierto?

—Tengo los muebles y el resto de mi biblioteca en una bodega.

Estrelló la colilla en su suela.

—El pequeño Omi-chan ya está convertido en todo un adulto —dijo con esa voz cantarina tan suya—. He visto algunos de tus partidos, ¿sabes? Mamá me obligó.

—¿Te gustaron?

—También —respondió un poco lento; yo sabía que no había procesado mi pregunta. «También» era una de sus respuestas automáticas.

Mientras subíamos el ascensor hasta el piso treinta, volvió a repetirme que había visto alguno de mis partidos, por instigación de mamá. No le pregunté si le gustaron.

Cuando era niño, veía a mi hermano y estaba seguro de que, al llegar a su edad, tendría su mismo rostro. Seguramente pensé eso porque teníamos los lunares y los rizos parecidos, y porque lo admiraba a un nivel muy primitivo. Quería ser alto como él. Quería tocar el piano como él.

De repente, mi hermano dejó de vivir en la casa. Yo no tenía más de cinco años. No entendía qué sucedía. Un día mamá me llevó con ella a visitar a mi hermano. Quizá tendría cinco años, pero es un recuerdo que me quedó grabado. Mamá dijo: «tu hermano necesita descansar, tienes que portante bien, tienes que permanecer callado». Llegamos a una clínica de rehabilitación. Me impresionó el lugar. Todo lucía blanco y reluciente, más blanco y reluciente que en casa. Vacío, sin muebles. En una palabra: inmaculado. Le pedí a mamá si acaso yo también podía quedarme allí, a vivir para siempre con mi hermano. Mamá se largó a llorar.

Me dijo: «nunca, nunca en la vida debes desear un lugar así». Me asustó.

Supongo que alguna parte de mí todavía quería tener el mismo rostro de mi hermano, aunque haya envejecido tan rápido. Costándole horrores, con divorcios y recaídas de por medio, mi hermano ha salido a delante a su modo.

—Hace mucho que no te oía al piano —le dije allí, en el ascensor—. Me gustaría… bueno, si tú quieres… en realidad no me acuerdo de casi nada y es una idea estúpida.

—No, por supuesto. También me gustaría.

Me senté al piano junto a él. Cuando era niño, mi hermano me enseñó algunos temas, versiones sencillas de temas conocidos. Interpretábamos a cuatro manos canciones populares. Yo tocaba la melodía lo mejor que me salía, y él me acompañaba con la apoteosis de sus diez dedos espigados, volviendo aquella melodía sencilla que yo llevaba a cabo de manera torpe y fuera de _tempo_ , en algo grandioso, como de monumento.

Traté de aprender; me venció la impaciencia. Mi hermano no era una persona paciente, pero algo le sucedía cuando se sentaba frente a un piano. Se puede fumar una cajetilla de veinte en una tarde, y se chupa los dedos si se le acaban. Pero si se trata del piano, especialmente si está frente a una partitura que desconoce, él también desconoce sus viejos vicios.

Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Aunque nuestra relación haya cambiado completamente, todavía encuentro paz cuando Miya y yo jugamos vóleibol. No es justo comparar los pases de Miya con los de Akaashi, lo sé. No es un consuelo que todavía nos quede el vóleibol como lugar común. Tampoco es una suerte, o una alegría. Es lo que es. Es de lo que estamos hecho.

—¿Te acuerdas de _Peer Gynt_? —me preguntó, dejando las gafas sobre el piano para tallarse los ojos.

—Creo.

No había ni una mota de polvo en las teclas, prístinas como las recordaba.

Mamá se instaló en uno de los canapés, con sus revistas. Papá no estaba en casa.

Después de _Peer Gynt_ me acomodé junto a mamá para oír a mi hermano un poco más.

A mí me gustaban los temas de Chopin. Los valses y nocturnos que cualquiera reconocía. Mi hermano era más de Bach y de Mendelssohn, pero estando yo allí, era capaz de cambiar su repertorio.

A eso del mediodía, mamá se levantó a la cocina y preparó una sopa sencilla. Almorzamos los tres en la mesa de la cocina, viendo la televisión. Abriendo sus ojos como cuentas, mamá me dijo que el señor Sönke accedió a venir, a la hora del té. De pronto me sentí muy molesto.

El señor Sönke fue mi último terapeuta. Él tuvo la idea de que practicase algún deporte. Quien me animó finalmente a seguir una carrera deportiva.

—Mamá por qué hizo eso. El señor Sönke seguramente estaba de vacaciones.

—No estaba de vacaciones, y no tiene nada de malo. No has seguido en terapia desde que te mudaste.

—El mismo señor Sönke dijo que estaba muy bien, y que ya no necesitaría sus servicios.

—Sí, te dijo eso porque te mudaste —insistió mamá—. También recuerdo que te dejó el contacto de un colega suyo que atendía allá donde vives, al que nunca llamaste. Apóyame —dijo esto último mirando a mi hermano.

—Mamá, usted sabe lo que opino de los terapeutas.

Mamá se quejó de lo poco que valorábamos sus atenciones. No me quedó remedio que disculparme. Mi hermano no se acabó su sopa; se fue a la terraza, a escuchar grabaciones de música clásica. Ayudé a mamá a retirar la mesa, y luego regresamos a hojear revistas. Ella había empezado a comprar revistas deportivas, y abrió una de ellas en un reportaje que hicieron del equipo. Le pregunté cuál era su favorito del equipo (sin incluirme), sabiendo que elegiría a Thomas, porque a mamá le encantaban los extranjeros. Pregunté luego qué opinaba del resto.

—¿Y de él? —señalé la fotografía de Miya—, ¿qué piensa de él, mamá?

—El joven con un gemelo… Me parece muy curioso que dos gemelos se dediquen a actividades tan distintas.

—¿No se acuerda? Cuando jugaba en Itachiyama, había un equipo con gemelos. Nos enfrentamos a ese equipo en las finales de verano de mi segundo y tercer año.

—Ahora que lo mencionas sí, creo que recuerdo.

—Uno de esos gemelos es él.

—Esto es muy confuso. Tus compañeros de equipo ahora son tus enemigos. Y tus antiguos enemigos ahora son tus compañeros de equipo. ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?

Aunque no lo pareciera, aquello fue un chiste de su parte.

Mamá, si le digo que aquel chico me gusta, ¿lloraría? Si supiera por qué no podemos ser, ¿se aliviaría o se atacaría?

Nos entretuvimos limpiando los objetos de la mesa de centro hasta la llegada del señor Sönke. Mamá llevó un juego de té al despacho de papá. El señor Sönke siempre me había atendido en casa. Es cierto que me había ayudado bastante, pero me sentía demasiado mortificado tener que volver a verle durante las festividades, y se me notó en la cara.

—Descuida, sé que esto fue idea de tu madre. Kiyoomi-kun se te ve muy bien, te has cambiado el peinado. Está muy moderno. ¿No te da frío en el cuello?

—No realmente.

—Hace unas cuantas semanas, así por casualidad, estaba cambiando los canales de televisión y estaban transmitiendo uno de tus partidos. Lo vi. Nunca había visto uno de tus partidos. Un poder de concentración increíble. La sangre la tienes muy fría.

—Bueno, sí. Un poco…

—Me ha dicho tu madre que no has continuado con las terapias. No es un reproche, por cierto. No creo que tenga nada de malo, siempre y cuando tú puedas con ello.

—Sí.

—Ya que estamos aquí, tratemos de cooperar un poco, ¿no te parece? Cuéntame cómo te ha ido con esto de la independencia. ¿Estás viviendo solo?

—Arriendo pieza en una residencia. Es una pieza con baño anexo…

Estuve explicándole algunas particularidades de la residencia Mädchen, y respondiendo algunas de las preguntas que intercalaba el terapeuta en mi relato, hasta que el señor Sönke me interrumpió con una pregunta inesperada.

—¿Qué llevas en el bolsillo?

No me había dado cuenta de que, todo ese tiempo, había estado aprisionando y relajando mi pelotita antiestrés. La saqué del bolsillo. Los colores se me subieron a las mejillas.

—Mira qué interesante objeto. A juego con tu rebeca.

—Fue un regalo —dije rápido.

—¿Un regalo…?

La verdad es que mi terapeuta me había ayudado en muchas cosas, pero yo era cauteloso a la hora de hablarle de mis asuntos. Por ejemplo, a Wakatoshi lo mencioné muy tarde en mis sesiones, para explicarle por qué había decidido finalmente estudiar en la universidad en lugar de ingresar a un club deportivo. Es probable que intuyera que yo me traía una historia así escondida, en todo caso, él también se guardaba muchas de sus opiniones y pensamientos. No le hablaba de aquellos temas, para hacer una diferencia entre las terapias y mis conversaciones con Komorin. Pero de Miya ya no podía hablarle a Komorin, y yo trataba de borrar de mi mente aquellas palabras que Komorin, en su ignorancia, opinó sobre Miya.

Quizá por eso acabé hablándole de Miya. Porque necesitaba que alguien supiera de aquel gesto de bondad que tuvo conmigo. Se suponía que entre el señor Sönke y yo regía un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Se suponía que, si le confiaba el secreto de Miya, se conservaría entre nosotros como un secreto. Y la verdad, es que yo no puedo con todo esto.

—Hay una persona que se ha vuelto muy importante para mí —empecé diciendo, dejando la pelotita sobre el escritorio de mi padre—. Le he contado de mis _eventos_. También me ha auxiliado en los que he tenido últimamente…

—¿Has tenido más _eventos_?

—Oh, sí. Perdí la racha. No es lo importante. Es que esta persona me gusta mucho.

Creo que me contradije mucho y me enredé otro tanto más. Siempre me ha costado mundos conversar con el señor Sönke. Me entraban los nervios porque a veces me daba la impresión de que podía leerme la mente, y si era capaz de leerla, quizá fuese capaz de controlarla. Era cierto que sus terapias me han ayudado en el pasado, pero la idea de ser dependiente de las terapias me aterraba. Y él, claramente, lo sabía. Me consolaba, me aseguraba que nada de malo tenía recurrir a un terapeuta. Era obvio que dijese algo así, porque era su trabajo, pero él ya me hubo planteado que, si no me sentía cómodo con su asistencia, que no se ofendería si acaso pedía mi transferencia.

Y esa idea era todavía peor. Cómo podría empezar de cero con alguien totalmente extraño. Era obvio que me sugiriera algo así, porque sabía que yo carecía de la fuerza para empezar de nuevo.

Observé las estanterías repletas de libros de arte. Los lomos brillantes, ajenos al polvo, preservados por las técnicas de limpieza de mi madre.

—¿Le gustas? —me preguntó.

—No…

—Dudaste.

—Es que no es lo importante. No podemos ser. No sería justo para él.

—¿No sería «justo para él», dices?

Regresé un momento la vista al terapeuta.

—A qué se refiere.

—Según lo que me cuentas —Lo vi revisar sus notas—, aquel chico te dijo que, después de saber que era seropositivo, se sometió a tratamiento, y que ha tratado de llevar una vida normal. Que incluso ha tratado de tener pareja, pero dada su condición, no ha funcionado. Yo pienso, por lo que me has contado, que él temía tu rechazo tanto como tú el suyo, y por eso te ha dicho lo que te ha dicho.

—¿Mi rechazo?

—Porque ibas a enloquecer.

—Es lo que le digo. Él no puede lidiar conmigo.

—No. Él no quiere que tú tengas que lidiar con lo suyo. Es parecido, pero no es lo mismo.

—¿Dice que fue un error contarle mis problemas?

—No, por supuesto que no. Decir la verdad, especialmente a una persona que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, no es un error. Es una demostración del respeto que le guardas, y yo, francamente, estoy sorprendido de que hayas tomado la iniciativa. Él ha seguido tu ejemplo y te ha confesado su secreto incluso antes que a su propia familia. La pregunta es: ¿quieres tú lidiar con todo esto?

—Pero voy a fallar. Ya enloquecí una vez —y le expliqué de mis pruebas de VIH, mi reciente temor por contraer gingivitis, el cual era una estupidez, yo mismo me daba cuenta de ello. Volví a tomar mi pelotita. Sin presionar, la paseé entre mis manos—. Honestamente, me da un poco de miedo. Me gustaría que no me lo diera, pero lo hace.

El señor Sönke dejó sus notas a un lado.

—No tiene nada de malo ni de vergonzoso sentir miedo. Seguramente te has quedado con la imagen de los años noventa, pero eso ya no es así.

—¿No lo es?

—Una persona con el virus de inmunodeficiencia puede desarrollar su vida como una persona completamente normal. Porque es una persona completamente normal. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo lleva tu amigo con el VIH?

—No estoy seguro… —Saqué cuentas—. Tuvo que ser durante la temporada pasada. Se supone que le jodió las estadísticas de la temporada pasada.

—No es mucho tiempo. Me da la impresión de que él todavía no se crea capaz de desarrollar una vida como una persona normal. Que todavía se está haciendo a la idea.

Yo no sabía nada de enfermedades, por mi salud mental, pero le pedí al señor Sönke que me hablara un poco más del sida. Esa fue la primera corrección que me hizo, porque tener VIH y sida no era lo mismo. Dijo que el sida era el síndrome que se desarrollaba con el virus. Los tratamientos actuales no erradicaban el virus del organismo, pero evitaban el desarrollo del síndrome. Algo así fue. Sentía que me venía una fiebre, y era imposible, de pronto, agarrar una tuberculosis en el despacho inmaculado de mi padre, pero podía oírla incubarse en mis pulmones. Aprisiona y relaja. Aprisiona y relaja. Me subió el calor a la cabeza.

—No, no puedo. Estoy pensando en tuberculosis ahora mismo. No es que me de miedo contagiarla yo, bueno, también ¿pero si se la traspaso a él? A lo mejor yo pueda con enfermedades sencillas, ¿y él? No, es muy arriesgado. Yo no tengo un buen sistema inmune. Y si no soy capaz de frenar un catarro, lo llevaré a la tumba.

Me cayeron unos goterones por las mejillas. El señor Sönke me extendió un pañuelo.

—Me parece que sientes un miedo muy loable, aunque totalmente injustificado. Siempre te cuidas muy bien de las enfermedades. En este tema, eres un experto.

Me reí, a pesar de todas mis lágrimas.

—Habla con él, a ver cómo sale. Compártele tus dudas, tus temores. Pregúntale por su tratamiento. Si lo ha seguido correctamente, puede que ya se encuentre con un nivel de carga viral indetectable. Esto quiere decir, que la concentración del virus en la sangre es tan baja que, de hacerse la prueba VIH, daría negativo.

—¿Qué? —Sentí que me caía muerto allí mismo—. ¿Me está diciendo que mi prueba de VIH puede haberme arrojado un falso negativo?

—No. Por supuesto que no.

—Voy a pedir un contranálisis.

—No debí haberte dicho eso… A ver, Kiyoomi-kun, tratemos de no desquiciarnos nuevamente. La pelotita, aprisiona la pelotita. Pide un contraanálisis si te hace sentir más seguro, pero te digo que no es posible que tú hayas contraído el virus.

—Ya. Si en el fondo lo sé… pero cómo se le ocurre soltarme algo así, Sönke-san. Para qué me lo dice. Usted sabe cómo me pongo y se le ocurre darme semejante susto.

Sí, el señor Sönke no es un especialista que cobre demasiado.

—No me dejaste terminar. Quise decir que, al tener una concentración de virus tan baja, el sistema inmunitario de este chico está lo suficientemente fuerte como para combatir las infecciones que pueda contraer en el futuro. Si acaso se resfría, puedes quedarte tranquilo.

—Ya… de todas maneras…

Me corté. No supe cómo explicárselo. Por desgracia, el señor Sönke, realmente lleva muchos años tratándome; me conoce bien.

—Una persona con carga viral indetectable puede tener relaciones sexuales completamente seguras, Kiyoomi-kun. Pero si no te atreves, no creo que le importe usar condón contigo.

Que me tragara la tierra.

—¿Está de broma?

—Tienes miedos muy comprensibles, y aquel chico también tiene sus propios miedos. Háblalo con él —insistió—. Explicarle cómo te sientes. Como te digo, si ha seguido su tratamiento, no tienes de qué temer, pero si te ayuda a tu higiene mental, toma las precauciones que sean necesarias. Si, por ejemplo, consideras imprescindible hacerte limpiezas bucales una o dos veces al año, yo te digo que las hagas. Si sientes que es necesario corregir tu mordida, también hazlo. Hazte las pruebas cada tres o cuatro meses, para corroborar que no tienes el virus. Pídele conocer al médico que lo trata, y deja que el profesional te explique lo que no entiendas del tratamiento. Que te explique qué sucederá si alguno sangra de labios, si alguno de ustedes coge un catarro. Tú sabes que tu mente no se detendrá nunca. Lo que tienes que hacer, es encontrar los cortafuegos.

—Ya —El pañuelo estaba inutilizable, me limpié los ojos con las manos—. Usted realmente está tratando de que yo salga con Miya como parte de mi terapia.

—No me habías dicho su nombre hasta ahora —Sonrió. Tomó sus notas y apuntó algo en ellas—. No, como parte de tu terapia, aunque oficialmente ya no soy tu terapeuta, tengo pensado otra cosa. Quiero que salgas uno de estos días a bailar.

—¿A bailar?

—Sí. Sale a divertirte, como lo hace la gente de tu edad. Mueve el cuerpo, sacúdelo un poco, al ritmo que tú quieras. Puedes ir a bailar con Miya-kun, o con quien gustes. Y si prefieres solo, ve a bailar solo. Si acaso nos volvemos a ver, me cuentas cómo ha salido aquello, lo de Miya-kun, y tus intentos de independencia.

—Usted en el fondo siempre me ha odiado, Sönke-san.

El terapeuta soltó una buena carcajada.

—Te haré una confidencia. Un secreto que no sabes. El secreto universal de la existencia misma. ¿Estás preparado? Solo lo diré una vez, así que oye con mucha atención. ¿Preparado? Aquí va: todas las personas merecen ser felices, solo que, en la mayoría de los casos, no se dan esa oportunidad. Date la oportunidad. Mira, a lo mejor tu relación con Miya-kun no funciona, ¿y qué? Pero lo intentaste. Luchaste contra todos tus demonios por ello. Si no funciona, que no sea porque no diste lo mejor de ti. Si funciona, perfecto. Si no funciona, otras cosas sí lo harán.

—Es que… de todas maneras yo no estoy tan seguro de que le guste…

—Piensa bien en las palabras que te dijo.

A través de los cristales al ácido, la tenue pero clara luz de invierno, interceptada por la nieve, me iluminaba el rostro.


	12. Lo Que Haya Que Hacer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de la entrevista con su terapeuta, Sakusa estudia qué debería hacer

La melodía lírica de _Canciones sin Palabras_ se filtraba en mis pensamientos. Mi hermano daría un concierto privado para una familia de abolengo en un par de semanas, y su ensayo me tenía un poco de los nervios. Se detenía en mitad de un pasaje, suspiraba y lo volvía a tocar, variando la interpretación «milímetros», diría yo; «no, mundos», me replicaría él. Corregía y recorregía el modo en que sus dedos se atrevían frente a las teclas del piano, y yo cómo le habría gritado: «¡ya basta!».

No era culpa de mi hermano. Daba vueltas por mi habitación, impaciente; no lograba ordenar mis pensamientos.

Observé los libros de mi biblioteca. Mi colección de _Harry Potter_ junto a mis libros de autoayuda. _Mangas_ _shonen_ y _seinen_ , ordenados por número de serialización. Algunas novelas de Stefan Zweig, poemas de Rilke y de Brecht. Mis enciclopedias de la universidad. Mi infame tesis empastada. En el escritorio, junto a la lámpara de noche, perfectamente alineado con el borde de la mesa, el álbum de fotos que me regaló mamá, el día que egresé del Itachiyama.

Tomé asiento y saqué de las cajoneras un folio y mis rotuladores. Cuando estudiaba en la facultad, acostumbraba a hacer líneas temporales y diagramas de flujo, siguiendo las técnicas de análisis que me enseñaron.

Luego que el señor Sönke lo hubiese insinuado, considerable posible una reciprocidad de mis sentimientos hacia Miya, pero una voz en mi cabeza me instaba a recelar. Me confundía y desorientaba el recuerdo de su mirada cansada, su sonrisa débil. Me decía: «no te ilusiones que ya sabes cómo acaba». Miya me gustaba. ¿Le gustaba a él? No, qué disparate, ¿cómo puede ser siquiera posible? Pero te besó él. «¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta!» Lo extrañaba. Se me veía a la mente su mirada cansada, la sonrisa débil, y no sabía qué hacer.

A veces me daba la sensación de que Miya creía que yo era una persona muy inteligente, por el hecho de haber sacado una carrera universitaria. ¿Cómo explicárselo? Si entré, fue gracias a una beca deportiva, y respecto a mis estudios, me mantuve rozando la línea del reprobado, en el limbo permanente de la mediocridad. Mi proyecto de tesis dejó bastante que desear. Por entonces, ya no tenía cabeza y solo me movía el deseo de sacar el cartón universitario cuanto antes para ingresar a la plantilla de los MSBY.

Extendí el folio delante de mí y destapé la estilográfica.

Conocí a Miya en preparatoria. Anteriormente, su nombre había aparecido en la revista mensual de vóleibol, pero la primera vez que lo conocí en carne, fue en la final de la _interhigh_ de nuestro segundo año. No le hube prestado demasiada atención. No porque lo subestimase; por entonces, le acababa de declarar mi amor a Ushijima Wakatoshi, quien respondió a mi humillación público con un educado «gracias…».

Miya Atsumu resultó un rival imposible de olvidar. Sus servicios nos hicieron perder un set. Tenía ese hábito de plantarse en la línea de fondo, contar sus pasos, y levantar un puño. Me deslumbró la intensidad que desprendía, y deseé, por un momento, borrarle la sonrisa ladina: estaba harto de los jugadores estrella. Y eso hice. Pocas personas han desatado mi obsesión del voleibol, Wakatoshi fue una de ellas. Aquel grupito de zorros me elevó la adrenalina y al final Itachiyama ganó a Inarizaki 3-1.

Unos meses después, fui convocado al campamento de invierno de la _Youth_. El primer campamento sin Wakatoshi, el primero con Miya. Mis impresiones iniciales de Miya fueron desechadas rápidamente por sus hábitos domésticos. Era sucio, grosero, con una la personalidad dada al conflicto. Pero sus pases…

«Sus pases molan», escribí en el folio, recordando la primera vez que recibí una colocación de Miya. Lo siento, Akaashi. Tú estilo no está mal, y ya está.

Al año siguiente, Miya tuvo esa idea de salir del armario a lo grande. Recuerdo que me gobernó el miedo. Puede que aquello me impulsara a atreverme y besar a Wakatoshi en aquellos binacionales, meses después. Fue una decisión terrible, y a raíz de ello, yo volví a tomar otra decisión terrible, aceptando la beca universitaria que me ofrecieron, en lugar de un contrato en la V-Ligue. Ahora que había pasado tiempo era fácil ver la línea de desencadenamientos. En su momento, no. Me confundió muchísimo.

La universidad no fue fácil de sobrellevar. No me desagradaba particularmente mi carrera, pero tampoco me agradaba tener que estudiarla. Trasnochar me sentaba fatal. Me quitaba tiempo para ordenar, para practicar vóleibol. Aún y todo, me traicionaba, a hurtadillas me veía los partidos de los Adlers. Buscaba en los dedos de Wakatoshi señales de un posible matrimonio. Entre mis comidas de cabeza, salí con aquella _senpai_ zurda. Cuando Bokuto ingresó a la planilla de los MSBY, Akaashi llegaba con anécdotas exclusivas, y algunas involucraban a Miya. Juntos vimos varios partidos de los MSBY. Me incomodaba los peluches en forma de arcoíris que la legión de _fujoshis_ obsequiaban a Miya, como si aquello pudiese delatarme. Miraba de reojo a Akaashi, preguntándome si habría intenciones ocultas. Ya no podía con mi carrera. Los eventos me sucedían casi a diario. No tenía rivales dignos en el vóleibol universitario.

Como caído del cielo, luego que mi universidad clasificara en preliminares, el entrenador Samson me ofreció un contrato con los MSBY. Lo consulté con Komorin y con mi terapeuta. Akaashi me invitó a la final de los MSBY vs los Adlers, que se disputó en Tokio. A lo mejor Akaashi lo acabó descubriendo por su cuenta, no lo sé. Soy una persona a la que se le traslucen las emociones en la cara, y extrañaba jugar contra Wakatoshi. Aunque los resultados nunca me han importado demasiado, le prometí a Akaashi que nos llevaría a la victoria, para enfrentarnos en el Kurowashiki contra los Adlers. Akaashi salió a cenar con Bokuto. Yo esperé a Wakatoshi.

Detuve la estilográfica un momento, observando lo que llevaba escrito. Olvidaba un punto quizá sin demasiada importancia en mi diagrama. Pero un hecho, al fin.

En tercero de preparatoria, cuando la orientación sexual de Miya era «el chisme del momento» (en palabras de Komorin), ocurrió un hecho que nadie notó. Miya, como capitán del Inarizaki, me tendió una mano bajo la red, para desearme un buen juego. Su gesto no tenía nada de extraordinario, considerando que yo era el capitán de mi equipo. Pero dudé, y Miya me dijo aquellas palabras que tenía por olvidadas: «no te va a pasar nada Kiyoomi-kun», con su sonrisa cínica, sus ojos llameantes. No supe qué responder. Le estreché la mano a las apuradas, y tras soltarnos, limpié mis manos en mi camiseta.

Quizá pensó que lo discriminaba, no lo sé. ¿Lo recordará? ¿Habrá pensado en ello estos últimos días?

Saqué un segundo folio. Creo que Miya siempre se ha llevado impresiones erradas de mí, y francamente, no tiene la culpa de ello. Lo nuestro no fue amor a primera vista, ni segunda. En los campamentos de la _Youth_ jamás dijo algo agradable sobre mí o mi modo de juego. Yo nunca le dije lo que opinaba de sus pases. Todavía no recuerdo haberle dicho algo agradable. Y si acaso lo haya hecho, dudo que fuese lo suficientemente sincero como para sanar nuestras deudas.

Miya ya debía ser seropositivo cuando me uní al equipo. En algún momento de la temporada 2017-2018 rompió con aquel chico Nure y se le jodieron las estadísticas. Busqué en mi teléfono los resultados de la temporada, tratando de encontrar una fecha. Tuvo que ser entre febrero y marzo. Mientras yo sufría con los detalles finales de mi tesis, Miya también sufría lo suyo propio. Luego, nuestros caminos volvieron a cruzarse.

No pareció muy entusiasta con mi fichaje, y las primeras semanas Miya pareció más interesado en coordinarse con Hinata que conmigo; a mí tendía a ignorarme. Quizá recordaba cómo me limpié la mano en aquel partido de preparatoria. Él era así con los homófobos, los desconocía. Al principio me llamaba «Kiyoomi-kun», pronunciando cada sílaba con un tono inyectado en veneno, pero no tardó en abreviarlo, y su actitud hacia mí se aligeró. No sé por qué fue. Quizá se acostumbró a mi presencia, o se dio cuenta que lo mío no era discriminación. Que yo, de hecho, era otro como él.

Sus puntos débiles, sin dudas, serían el vodka, la limpieza y el orden. Quién sabe, también los hombres. Era superficial y narcisista. Le preocupaba su cabello y su piel, las estadísticas. Tenía un modo de ser indolente, al borde de la indiferencia, que yo tomé por cierta, pero no lo era. Aun así, cuando mi corredor de bienes raíces me dio a elegir entre varias viviendas que se adaptaban a mi presupuesto, luego de desechar a todas las alfombradas, elegí aquel piso vinagroso del que acabé huyendo, solo por emplazarse en el barrio de Miya, y aquello, la pregunta del millón, fue una decisión a consciencia.

Todavía recuerdo cómo el amanecer alumbró su rostro dormido, despejado de despreocupación, la mañana después a que Miya me recogiera de la calle. A él lo rechazó aquel _Asteroide 235_ por ser seropositivo. Nunca se burló de mí. No se chivó con nadie. Creyó que lo mío era un problema de drogas, y conociendo cómo terminó su última relación, parecía comprensible que albergara aquel miedo. Su preocupación entonces fue sincera. Nos emborrachamos juntos en un bar. Nos hemos hecho máscaras faciales juntos. Acabó siguiendo varios de mis métodos de limpieza. Ha hecho todas esas cosas por mí, y yo nunca se lo dije. Nunca le he dicho alguna palabra que exprese mi cariño. Él sí. Me ha abrazado, me ha besado, ¿por qué sigo dudando?

_Porque una parte de mí es incapaz de pensar en él, y no es justo_.

Mi hermano regresó a la habitación con su fajo de partituras. Acuclillado en la cama, extendió sus hojas sobre sus piernas y comenzó a leerlas. Yo reuní mis propios folios, los doblé con cuidado, y los guardé al interior de mi álbum de fotos.

Me había llegado un mensaje de TheHotMiya durante el desayuno. Me comentaba que ya «lo había hablado con su gemelo, con la familia». No se explayó mucho más y yo todavía no le daba una respuesta. Juzgaba una falta de consideración preguntarle «¿Cómo estás?», porque sabía me mentiría. Me diría que estaba bien, cuando no lo estaba. Y hasta allí quedaría la conversación, estancada.

Salí a la terraza con el teléfono en mano. Los gatos pelados que se paseaban entre las flores, maullaron apenas me vieron. Me senté junto a la pileta y encendí el calefactor. La gata hembra, _Frida_ , se paseó entre mis piernas. El macho, _Greco_ , saltó a mi regazo. Llevaban puestas las botas y capas que mamá les tejió para abrigarlos del frío.

Acaricié la cabeza calva de Greco, con la vista perdida en el paisaje de Tokio en invierno.

«Siento responder recién ahora, todavía no sé que decirte» le respondí a TheHotMiya, tratando de que me comprendiera, «pero te envío unas fotos de mis gatos».

Lo imaginé dudar, conteniendo la risa. _Frida_ y _Greco_ luchaban por meterse bajo mi chaleca. Me quité los gatos de encima y acerqué la silla hasta donde llegaba un poco de sol. Los gatos me siguieron. Con los pies arriba de la silla, le escribí a Miya: «espero estés bien». Me aparté el rizo de la cara. Cuando levanté la vista del teléfono, me di cuenta de que mamá me observaba desde la sala.

A lo mejor mi hermana lloraría, pero mamá… mamá enloquecería.

Un mensaje de Komorin, me preguntaba si nos veríamos nuevamente.

«Por favor, sí».

. . . .

El penúltimo día de mis vacaciones, antes de abordar mi tren, acepté acompañar a Komorin a patinar en hielo. La condición fue que ni se le ocurriera publicar algo en Instagram. Me desobedeció casi al instante. Apenas nos pusimos los patines y entramos en la pista, grabó un video a escondida.

—Por qué eres así, Komorin. Desconéctate de la tecnología. Desconéctate.

—Pero somos _millennial_. Nuestra generación viene con un smartphone incluido. Descuida, que he bloqueado a Miya Tsum. No se enterará de nada.

Nunca me habría esperado aquello.

—¿Lo bloqueaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque ahora es el enemigo… lo es, ¿cierto? Eso fue lo que me dejaste claro del otro día en el santuario. Te rechazó porque no puede lidiar con tus dramas, así que es el enemigo.

Me quedé callado.

Dimos varias vueltas alrededor de la pista de hielo, hasta que se nos hizo aburrido. Acepté salir en otros dos videos idiotas de ambos patinando y luego nos detuvimos en un costado viendo a los demás. Había algunos muy torpes que se daban unos golpes brutales, y otros demasiado presumidos que no dejaban de dar giros y brincos. Estúpidos todos…

—¿Estás pensando que son una panda de estúpidos, cierto?

Ay Komorin, siempre me lees tan bien, pero con Miya te has equivocado que ni veas, y me gustaría explicártelo de alguna manera.

—Ya sé, ¿sigues pensando en Miya Tsum? ¿Por qué?

—No es el enemigo, Komorin. Hay una cosa sobre Miya que no me corresponde a mí revelar, que he comprendido durante estas vacaciones, y…

—¿Qué cosa no me puedes revelar? ¿Es algo grave?

—Es algo personal.

—Por favor, no seas así. Tienes que darme alguna señal siquiera.

Guardé mis manos en mis axilas, tratando de reunir calor.

—Te lo diré de esta manera: nos equivocamos con Miya. Él no es Draco Malfoy. No… él es alguien bueno que fue juzgado mal. Ya sé: Miya es en realidad Sirius Black.

Komorin se quedó pensando mis palabras.

—¿Sirius Black?

—Sí.

—No. No, imposible. ¿Estás sugiriendo de que Miya es un Gryffindor?

Joder. No es posible tener conversaciones serias con Komorin, si ya lo tengo comprobado. Lo peor, es que al final igual caigo en sus locuras y me veo arrastrado en sus discusiones sin sentido. Es que me dice unas cosas a las cuales me es imposible no replicar. Lo odio. Komorin te odio.

—Todos saben que Sirius debió ser Slytherin, Komorin, es la casa de su familia. Sirius estaba destinado a ser un gran Slytherin.

—¡Retráctate ahora mismo!

—¡Sirius debió ser un Slytherin!

Tuvo lugar así una de las peleas más furiosas que he tenido con Komorin respecto a Harry Potter. Porque Komorin tiene alma de león, odia las serpientes, y se aferra al canon. Y yo, si bien tengo alma de león, creo que leones y serpientes pueden mezclarse, y que las _ships_ del canon son lo más sosas. Así, todas nuestras viejas batallas de la adolescencia revivieron, y yo empezaba a ponerme histérico.

Para Komorin era «un ultraje, un escándalo», comentar siquiera que el Sombrero Seleccionador pudo equivocarse alguna vez. También, a Komorin le indignaba de que yo insinuara que a Sirius le pueda atraer su ahijado. Pero yo llevaba mucha razón. Harry se supone que es el calco de James. Y Sirius obvio que, en algún punto de su vida, si no se lo folló en la motocicleta mientras Lily no veía, al menos lo pensó en más de una oportunidad. Por favor, que James vivió con Sirius antes que con Lily, es canon. Entonces le tenía que citar a Komorin la infinidad de veces que Sirius habló de James delante de Harry: la sugerencia en el tono de Sirius era clarísima en todos los casos. Con James en la tumba, proyectaba aquel amor en su ahijado.

Komorin decía que eso era la degeneración por la degeneración. Yo le decía que, si el consentimiento es mutuo, no es violación. Entonces nos poníamos existencialistas.

—Ya, pero por qué te me pones a defender el _Harrius_ justo ahora, no lo entiendo. ¿No estábamos hablando de Miya y tú? ¿Me vas a decir que ya no eres Hermione?

—O sea que ahora no soy Harry para ti. Solo si se trata de Harry x Sirius, ya no soy Harry para ti.

—Pero el _Harrius_ nunca ha sido tu _ship_ favorita si se trata de Sirius —meditó Komorin—. ¡No! ¡Amigo no! ¡Ahora sí que te me terminas de caer!

Podía intuir sus temores. Sus ridículos, pero para él muy importantes temores. Porque Komorin conocía mis opiniones del _Blackcest_ (incesto dentro de la familia Black, yo 100% de acuerdo, Komorin 100% en contra), y seguro se temía que le dijera que ahora yo era Bellatrix Lastrange.

—Me equivoqué conmigo, es cierto. No soy Hermione. Me gustaría, pero no soy Hermione. Definitivamente tampoco soy Harry, ya basta. Y aunque también me gustaría, mucho menos soy Bellatrix, no doy la talla. La cosa es, que la vida no siempre se da como uno quisiera…

Komorin me quedó mirando un momento, con el ceño fruncido. Lo seguí con la mirada mientras él completaba solo dos vueltas a la pista. Komorin era un buen Ron, y una de las cosas que me encantaban de él, era que, pese a su liviandad de sangre, se enfadaba por las cosas más triviales.

Para la tercera vuelta alrededor de la pista, Komorin me tomó de la mano y completamos otra vuelta más.

—Ya. Ya lo sé, te he descubierto quién crees ser. Lo que, honestamente, me sorprende. Eres el profesor R.J. Lupin.

—Lo sabes todo. Como es que siempre lo sabes todo.

—Está escrito en su maleta.

—De verdad, cómo lo has descubierto.

Komorin se encogió de hombros.

—Lupin está un poco dañado, ¿no? No puede evitar convertirse en hombre lobo, y tú no puedes evitar… bueno, lo tuyo. ¿Así te sientes respecto a lo que te sucede? ¿Tus _eventos_ son comparables a una licantropía?

—A veces, sí.

—No me gusta que pienses así.

—Ya, pero es lo que soy, Komorin. Es con lo que me ha tocado convivir.

—Pero a ti ni siquiera te gusta el _Wolfstar_ —dijo con aire más risueño—. Siempre has dicho que, dentro de lo no-canon, el _Sirius x Remus_ está tan cercano al canon, que también te aburre.

—Es un coñazo, lo admito. Pero es que Miya… hay una parte suya que se siente como atrapada en Azkaban, lo sé. Como si sintiese la persecución de los dementores tras él. No, bueno, no exactamente… Está bien, me rindo, estoy forzando esta analogía demasiado. Quería encontrar algún personaje para Miya, eso es todo y Sirius me pareció que cazaba con él, pero me escucho y es patético. No tengo tu desfachatez para las analogías.

—No, no, no. Ibas muy bien. Lo has pensado mucho, por favor continúa.

Me volvía a sentir desanimado. Komorin me agarró fuerte del brazo y aumentó la velocidad del patinaje. Yo solo pensaba que, si Komorin fuese Miya, me habría dado unos cariñitos en la espalda y habría apartado el mechón rebelde que me cubría la mitad del rostro.

—Admitamos que es una molestia que, para una vez que conocemos a unos gemelos, no se parezcan en nada a Fred y George.

Accedí a eso.

—Me gustaría que funcionara, Komorin.

—¿De verdad hay una justificación para que no te rindas, incluso después de que te haya rechazado? —Asentí en silencio. Komorin sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo—. Desbloquearé a Miya Tsum, pero si te hace llorar, juro por Albus Dumbledore que le rajo esa cara tan ladina.

Perdí el equilibro y caí al hielo, llevándome a Komorin conmigo al suelo. Unos desconocidos nos ayudaron a ponernos en pie. Cambiamos la pista por un puesto de _taiyaki_ que, como siempre, me negué a comer.

Miré mi teléfono. TheHotMiya había actualizado su foto de perfil a una en que aparecían él y su hermano. Me consolaba la idea de que se hubiesen reconciliado. La foto era muy linda. Ambos hermanos aparecían con sus cabellos ocultos tras unas bandanas negras con el logo de _Oniguiris Miya_. Era muy difícil decir quién era quien, y yo, honestamente, no era capaz de diferenciarlos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dije a Komorin—. Hablando con Miya, supe que él no tenía idea que su hermano y Suna estaban en una relación. ¿Era un secreto?

—Ah, calla, a mí también me sorprendió mucho. ¿Cómo iba a saber que no eran pareja?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Te digo que a mí también me sorprendió mucho. A lo mejor fueron novios y rompieron, y ahora están en ese complicado limbo de los ex. O a lo mejor es que son increíblemente lentos. Sea como fuere, lo que es hoy, no están juntos.

Traté de recordar bien lo que vi en el bar del hotel donde pernoctaron los Raijin. Osamu había apoyado su mentón en el hombro de Suna con demasiada familiaridad. Un japonés no tiene esos atrevimientos. Yo los vi esa vez y me bastó para sacar conclusiones. Y aunque Osamu se dirigió a Suna por el apellido, cuando habló con Miya, se le escapó un «Rin». Y Miya había intuido rápidamente que el supuesto (¿no?) novio de Osamu era Suna…

—No entiendo nada —admití—. ¿De verdad no son pareja?

—Es imposible hablar con Sunarin de su vida privada, porque cambia el tema sin arrugarse. Por ejemplo, cuando le pregunté cómo era posible amar a un solo gemelo, él me preguntó por qué se me ocurrían esas bobadas. Le dije que tú pasabas por el mismo problema (¡ya sé que no! ¡ya te pedí perdón por ello!), y Sunarin cambió todo el foco de la discusión. Me empezó a decir que había vendido a un amigo. Que era un bocazas. Que ya sabía que no se podía fiar de mi lealtad. Que el pobre Sakusa (tú) no me hacía esas confidencias para que yo las regara…

—Pues hizo bien en regañarte: eres un bocazas.

—Y bueno, yo no volví a hablar con Sunarin del tema, hasta hace muy poco. Sunarin me preguntó si acaso yo te había dicho a ti, de que él (Sunarin) y Miya Sam eran novios. «¿No lo son?», le pregunté, y Sunarin sudaba, más pálido que un papel. Un papel sudoroso ¿te imaginas eso? No, imposible, se deshace. Pálido como la nieve. Ya sé: pálido como la sal.

—¡Komorin eso no importa!

—Bueno, bueno. Pálido como un fantasma que suda, ¿te vale? Suna estaba como un fantasma que se corrió la maratón. Y me dijo que no, que cómo me inventaba esas cosas. Que Miya Tsum se había enterado de las cosas que yo (no) iba diciendo, y ahora Miya Sam estaba muy cabreado.

—¿Cómo es que no me contaste esto antes?

—¡Serás! ¡Porque tengo problemas más urgentes en mi cabeza! ¡Mi novia no hace más que comer lechugas!

Ay, Komorin. Francamente, yo no entiendo cómo es que somos mejores amigos.

Mientras me hablaba de cómo pensaba cortar con su novia aquella vez, yo husmeaba en las redes sociales de Miya. Hacía mucho que no subía historias, y aparte del cambio de su foto de perfil, no había nada nuevo. Uno de los gemelos parecía tener las ojeras más profundas que el otro, pero puede que fuese un efecto de luz y sombra. A lo mejor Miya era el gemelo de las ojeras.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Ah?

—Harry, no volveremos a vernos quién sabe en cuánto tiempo, pero en vez de aprovecharme, me cambias por tu teléfono.

—Pues quién dijo que éramos unos _Millenials_ , quién lo dijo.

—¿Estás husmeando a Miya Tsum? No puedo entenderte. A ti realmente te gusta esto de sufrir por amor. Eres _Cumbres Borrascosas_.

Le enseñé la nueva foto de perfil de TheHotMiya. Komorin se rascó una mejilla.

—No puedo explicarte, Komorin. Sabes que, si pudiera, lo habría hecho.

—¿Le gustas?

—Eso creo…

—¿Por qué no salimos de dudas?

Me pilló en frío. Komorin se levantó de un salto con su teléfono en manos, para una videollamada no sé a quién. No atendió ni ruegos ni preguntas. ¿Pero a quién llamas? Ay Komorin, trae para acá. Komorin, joder, no huyas. Pedazo de escreguto de cola explosiva, trae para cae. Trae.

—¿Hola? Sí, sí, Sunarin, soy yo, Komorin…

Esto debe ser una pesadilla, ¿Suna Rintarou? De toda la gente de la que eres amigo, ¿Suna Rintarou? Trae para acá Komorin. Te digo que me pases tu teléfono.

—Oye, oye, que feliz cumpleaños Sunarin, ¿cómo lo has pasado?

— _Todavía no estoy de cumpleaños, Komorin, ya lo hemos hablado. Soy acuario, no capricornio._

Era el mismísimo Suna Rintarou, con gafas ovaladas, y un barbijo negro.

_—_ Pero eso no puede ser. Te digo que se equivocaron en tu acta de nacimiento. O es 2 o 5, no 25. No puedes ser 25. Además, la numerología del 25…

_—Qué quieres ahora. ¿Es Sakusa…?_

Hice el signo de la paz, rendido. Me regresé a mi asiento buscando salir del ángulo de la cámara, a la espera de lo peor.

—Sí, es Kiyoomi. Es la razón por la que te llamo. Resulta que mi amigo está hecho un lío otra vez porque…

Escondí mi rostro tras mis manos. Ojalá un rayo te desintegrara, Komorin. A ti, a mí, a todos. Le explicó a Suna, así a bocajarro, que su _cuñado_ Miya Tsum se propasaba conmigo, escondía la mano y yo estaba hecho un lío. A veces me preguntaba si Komorin habrá captado bien los libros de Harry Potter, porque lo que es comprensión, no la tiene muy afinada.

La respuesta de Suna fue algo que no me esperé para nada.

— _Joder, Komorin, es que eres el peor amigo, por eso nunca te cuento nada_. _Cómo se te ocurre llamarme para esto, con Sakusa a tu espalda. Y no le digas «cuñado» a Atsumu, ya te expliqué que eso no es así. Por qué tengo que explicarte todo tantas veces_.

—Por favor, solo danos alguna luz sobre las intenciones de Miya Tsum.

— _Yo por qué tendría que saber eso._

—Porque eres la persona más cercana que conozco a los gemelos. ¿Podrías al menos averiguarlo? ¿Por mí?

— _Komorin, de nuevo, los gemelos me odian, y todo gracias a los cuentos que se inventan tú y Sakusa. Atsumu cree que le robo a su hermano, y Osamu se piensa que tengo más imaginación que los libros del señor de los anillos._

—¿Que KHÉ?

— _Digo… más imaginación que los libros de Harry Potter…_

—Ya, está bien Komorin —interrumpí—. Hiciste lo que pudiste. Feliz cumpleaños, Suna.

Corté la llamada en medio de las protestas de Suna y le regresé el teléfono a Komorin.

—Lo siento. Estaba seguro que Sunarin podría ayudarnos…

—Mira, estoy tan enfadado contigo, que no soy capaz de enfadarme. Has desbloqueado un nuevo nivel, Komorin.

—Lo siento —repitió con una sonrisa—. ¿Al menos te diste cuenta lo borde y obtuso que puede ser Sunarin? Nunca coopera, como un auténtico capricornio.

—No puedo con tu mundo. Deja de fingir que sabes de astrología. No sabes nada.

—Típico piscis…

Era incapaz de sentirme enfadado. Supongo que por eso seguimos siendo amigos, pese a todas las pruebas que nos ponemos mutuamente. Me venció la risa.

Nos despedimos en la estación de metros. Me prometió que, llegando a Matsumoto, rompería con su novia. Le deseé suerte. Le deseé que, para la próxima, se consiguiera una buena Luna Lovegood en lugar de las típicas Lavander Brown come lechugas. Se lo dije como una forma de venganza: obviamente, también diferíamos respecto a cuál era la mejor pareja para Ron Weasley.

Terminé de empacar mis pertenencias. Cambié mi abrigo por la trenca con el forro de tartán y metí dentro de las maletas toda la ropa amarilla que encontré. Mis dedos se detuvieron sobre mi viejo álbum de fotos. Alguien lo había abierto. Me di cuenta porque el álbum no estaba perfectamente alineado con el borde de la mesa. Al abrirlo, los folios que escondí en su interior, aquellos donde tracé los hechos cronológicos que compartíamos Miya y yo, tenían dobleces distintos a los que hice yo. Cerré el álbum con cuidado; vacilé unos segundos antes de guardarlo a presión en la mochila. Alguien de mi familia había husmeado en mis cosas.

Papá se encontraba en el taller. Mi hermano seguía con _Melodías sin Palabras_. Mamá me llevó hasta la estación de trenes. Al pasar por la tienda de recuerdos de la estación, la misma franquicia donde Miya me compró la pelotita, le pedí a mamá que cuidara mis maletas mientras yo echaba un vistazo. No compré nada muy elaborado, era el gesto. Con mamá esperamos diez minutos a que llegara el tren. Sentí su abrazo de despedida distinto a otras veces, pero ninguno de los dos comentó algo. Su barbijo ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, y me preguntaba, ¿lloraría?

Sabía que ella fue quien hojeó mi álbum. Mamá siempre se metía en mis objetos, por lo general para limpiarlos, y procuraba dejarlo todo tal cual. El modo en que estaban doblados los folios era tan evidente, que creo que lo hizo a propósito, para que yo supiera que ella los hubo mirado.

Saqué el álbum una vez el tren estaba en movimiento. El álbum fue un regalo de mamá de cuando me gradué de preparatoria. Dejó al final unas hojas en blanco, para que yo las llenara. Añadí solo tres más. Una foto con Komorin, cuando me invitó a festejar su firma de contrato con los Raijin; otra del día de mi defensa de tesis; y cuando mi equipo ganó el campeonato universitario. Akaashi, nuestro capitán, sostenía la copa del campeonato, y yo mi matrícula del MVP.

Al abrir el álbum, me di cuenta de que había, además, una nota clavada. La letra era la de mamá.

«No lo hagas, hijo. Este no eres tú», en tinta lila.

Seguramente, mamá también había mirado en mi teléfono.

Observé aquella última foto de Komorin en mi álbum, siempre tan radiante, no importara en todos los fregados que se metiera. Era un loco espontáneo.

Bueno, ya qué más mal puede hacerme. Ya me he declarado a Miya una vez. Bokuto se enteró de todo. Akaashi lo sabe. Suna lo sabe. Mamá lo sabe. Komorin sabe demasiado, y lo que es peor, sabe mal.

No tenía el coraje para una videollamada, pero sí para una llamada regular. Crucé mis dedos. Quizá mamá tuviese razón: este no era yo. Nunca he querido ser lo que soy. Al otro lado de la ventanilla del tren, el viento azotaba a los árboles adjuntos a la línea. Este no soy yo y no podría importarme. Me he renovado. Lo que soy ahora, y lo que quiero ser, es gracias a Miya.

— _¿Sakusa?_

Me quedé de piedra. Miya jamás me ha llamado por el apellido…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, el manga ya nos reveló la verdadera conexión entre Sakusa y Komori... así que es probable que, más adelante, edite algunas cosas. Porque sí. Porque, aunque he aceptado que este fic es un canon-divergence, a mí me gusta lo que ha planteado sensei respecto a la relación entre Sakusa y Komori. Y basta.


	13. Un Viaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de hablar con Osamu, Sakusa emprende su viaje

—Sakusa, soy Osamu, el gemelo de…

—Ahhh —suspiré aliviado, interrumpiendo su explicación. Claro, Osamu. Era imposible que Miya me llamase de una manera distinta a «Omi-kun». Pero, un momento… yo había llamado a «Miya Atsumu», no a «Miya Osamu». Chequeé en mi teléfono si acaso hubo un error de mi parte. No lo había. Esto olía mal—. ¿De verdad eres Osamu?

—Sí…

—¿Y cómo puedo saberlo?

—Ash… ¿Por qué los conocidos de Tsumu son tan raros? Escucha, Sakusa, si no estuviera manejando te haría una videollamada para que me creyeras. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sigues en Tokio o regresaste a Osaka?

Esta conversación olía a intercambio gemelar.

—Si estás manejando, por qué contestas tú el teléfono de tu hermano.

Lo escuché suspirar. El supuesto Miya Osamu me explicó que su hermano le entregó voluntariamente su teléfono para «evitar distracciones». No se explayó en eso de las «distracciones». Dijo que se encontraba en Osaka por un pseudo tema laboral, y que, si era posible, le gustaría hablar conmigo, ojalá en persona, en algún momento del día.

—Voy en _shinkansen_ de regreso —murmuré un poco picado—. ¿«Evitar distracciones»? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Te lo cuento cuando llegues a Osaka. Estaré esperando en el andén.

—¡Un momento! ¡Como sabré…!

Y me cortó. No sabía qué tan enterado estaría Osamu de mi patética inestabilidad emocional, de mis crisis de ansiedades, pero si acaso quería hacer de mi viaje una tortura manifiesta, había dado en el clavo. ¿De verdad era Osamu? Me preguntaba si acaso sería una coincidencia o qué. Komorin acababa de llamar a Suna solo unas horas atrás, y de pronto, ¿Osamu concertaba cita conmigo? ¿Era Osamu realmente? ¿Komorin esto fue obra tuya? Joder Komorin, te pido el divorcio. No, cálmate Kiyoomi. Llamaste a Miya sin tener claro qué le dirías. Puede que sea mejor para ti hablarlo antes con el gemelo que con el auténtico. Miya no te habría llamado «Sakusa». ¿«Evitar distracciones»? No, no pienses en ello y quédate tranquilo.

Las luces del alumbrado público se encendían unas tras otras a medida que el tren ingresaba en el andén. Tranquilo, Kiyoomi, respira. Descendí a la plataforma arrastrando mis maletas, buscando la figura de Miya o de su gemelo. No me fue difícil distinguirlo porque había poca gente. Se trataba de Osamu. Llevaba encima un anorak negro que le apretaba en la tripa, y sin la gorra corporativa de _Oniguiris Miya_ , resaltaba su cabello azabache de caída distinta a la de su hermano. Se me despejaron las dudas. Su rostro me transmitía cierta inquietud. Bajo sus párpados pesados, sus ojos parecían evaluarme. Los mismos ojos preocupados, los mismos labios partidos.

Dijo que quería hablar conmigo, y no se fue con rodeos:

—Sakusa, ¿hiciste esta tontería de desenamoraste de Tsumu?

Me quedé en silencio. La piel de mis mejillas ardió al rojo vivo. Me resultaba extraño hablar con un rostro que, conociéndolo de memoria, no pertenecía a la persona que yo conocía.

—Por qué piensas que puedes llegar y preguntarme algo así…

—Ni siquiera sé por qué lo intento… —Osamu presionó los dedos sobre el puente de su nariz, como tratando de reunir paciencia—. Hola, Sakusa, feliz año, qué tal la familia, que tal Tokio, tu amigo Komorin, el viaje de regreso, que tal los microbios. ¿Todo bien? ¿Está todo bien contigo? Perfecto, Ahora dime: ¿hiciste esa tontería de desenamorarte de mi hermano?

Se suponía que, de los dos, Osamu era de perfil más bajo, como si su intención fuese no hacerse notar. Como si desapareciendo del halo de su hermano lograría diferenciarse de él. Tenía a Osamu frente a mí, y las claves de que él era él y no Atsumu eran evidentes y no tenía ya motivos para recelar, no obstante, un Atsumu atrapado en Osamu intentaba comunicarse conmigo. Era Osamu quien tenía ante mis ojos, pero no me hablaba quién me hablaba, sino la sombra escondida que opacaba sus ojos. Yo quería hablar con ese Atsumu prisionero de su hermano.

Mis hombros se destensaron y sentí cómo mis labios cedían ante una sonrisa sencilla. ¿Si acaso hice esa _tontería_ de desenamorarme? Pues bien que lo intenté y no se pudo. La sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada incontenible. Osamu me miró confundido primero, pero acabó uniéndose a mí. Y la risa se cargó de lágrimas que humedecieron nuestras mejillas. Y luego, el ruido sordo de los trenes y carros en movimiento. Bienvenido a Osaka.

—¿Vas a algún lado? Puedo llevarte —Asentí. Osamu tomó una de mis maletas, guiándome hacia el estacionamiento—. Sé que quizá, en cierto modo, sea una traición hacia mi hermano venir hasta aquí y hablar contigo. Ayer Tsumu me decía que renegaba de los hombres, y luego decía que se compraría un par de gatos egipcios… Mira tus fotos a hurtadillas al mismo tiempo que lo niega, y hoy me ha pedido que custodie su teléfono —Se detuvo tanteando los bolsillos de su anorak. Me extendió el teléfono de Miya, con la carcasa llena de cortes, la pantalla rajada—. Es difícil de ver con tantas rayas, pero date cuenta de su protector de pantalla…

Era una foto de mí. Recordaba cuando la tomó, ocurrió luego de secarme el cabello, en aquel hotel apestado a ácaros. No me había dado cuenta, pero los rizos me quedaron muy definidos. Tenía la tez pálida, la línea de los ojos enrojecida, y en el rostro, una media sonrisa desfallecida que no sonreía, decepcionado de mí por caer en otro de mis _eventos_.

Guardé uno de mis mechones tras la oreja y devolví el teléfono a Osamu. Reemprendimos el camino por el corredor de los estacionamientos.

—Sé que no es asunto mío, Sakusa, pero tú has llamado a mi hermano hoy por algún motivo, y yo…

—Me gustaría que funcionara —admití—, pero no quiero ser una carga. Y lo voy a ser.

—Claro que no.

—Sí, lo seré. Yo no sé lidiar prácticamente con nada, soy un inútil. Y Miya…

—Atsumu.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dile Atsumu, o Tsumu. Es extraño para mí que lo llames por el apellido.

—Atsumu…

Osamu miró su reloj. Acabábamos de llegar a su furgoneta _La Gorda_.

—¿De verdad te gustaría que funcionara?

Sí, Osamu, no lo sabes tú bien…

—¿Y qué harás al respecto? ¿Cuál es tu plan? —¿Mi plan? Le devolví la mirada confundido—. Mira… no te lo tomes personal, nunca me han agradado los novios de mi hermano. Elige a los más superficiales, los más vacíos, como si físico fuese lo único que tuviera para ofrecer y recibir. Y de repente, me ha empezado a hablar de ti, me ha recitado la lista más descomunal de defectos que te puedas imaginar; sin embargo, en sus ojos… ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

—No. Osamu, nunca entiendo nada de lo que dices.

—Pienso que lo haces feliz, Sakusa. Soy consciente que el puro sentimiento no basta para mantener una relación, pero sí para iniciarla. Solo pasa, por lo que puedo deducir de _esto_ —y al decirlo, señaló al celular de Atsumu que tenía en custodia—, de que Tsumu ha decidido dar un paso al costado y que no va a intentarlo. Está bien que yo caiga en estos errores, pero ¿por qué él tiene que cometer los mismos si puedo evitarlo? Así que dime: ¿qué harás?

—Perdón…, ¿me estás preguntando cómo me voy a declarar? Porque, de acuerdo, a lo mejor tu hermano me gusta —mucho, demasiado, qué fastidio—, pero no sé si Atsumu te lo habrá contado, yo ya me le declaré una vez. Ahora le toca a él, es su turno… Ya estamos en tu carro, ¿me llevarás hasta mi residencia?

Osamu arrancó motores.

—Es que Atsumu no hará eso. Te he dicho que Tsumu ha decidido dar un paso al costado porque, por desgracia, compartimos defectos.

—Pero qué quieres que haga. El lunes el equipo entero nos dirigiremos a Kobe. Cuando vea a Miya, estará reunido todo el equipo a nuestro alrededor. Si decido declararme, conociéndome, alguien lo acabará oyendo. Y si es cierto de que Atsumu está en esa estúpida posición de que no quiere intentarlo, me rechazará una segunda vez delante del equipo, o peor, delante de Bokuto, ¿tú crees que yo sobreviviré a eso?

Sí, mi victimismo en primera línea de batalla.

Aquí es cuando Osamu tendría que darse cuenta de mi peor lado, y como buen hermano, debió de mandarme a la mismísima mierda e impedirme acercarme cualquiera de los Miya de Japón. Osamu es extraño. Hasta donde sé, nadie entiende a Osamu. Manejó en silencio, siguiendo las indicaciones del GPS. Se detuvo frente a la residencia Mädchen sin apagar motores. Los seguros de las puertas seguían activados. Recordé la vez que Atsumu me llevó en su carro hasta la residencia, justo después de haberme explicado que era seropositivo. En aquella ocasión aventó su teléfono por la ventanilla de _Mad Max_ cuando se enteró que Osamu tenía alguna especie de no-relación con Suna.

Si Osamu decía que Atsumu compartía sus defectos, debía ser porque Osamu decidió que no valía darle una oportunidad a su no-relación con Suna. Observé de reojo los ojos de Osamu, de Atsumu.

—Oye, oye…

«Lo de nosotros no será como contigo y Suna», fue lo que no pude decir.

Osamu negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y si vienes a cenar a Inarizaki?

—¿Cómo dices?

—A cenar —repitió Osamu, pensando quizá que no le hube entendido—. Va a estar Tsumu también. Si apareces, estoy seguro que la sorpresa lo hará reconsiderar sus ideas. El viaje no es tan largo, en vehículo no toma más de una hora.

—Pero… eso es una locura. Cómo… Es que… Y sí…

Sin embargo, no me parecía _tan_ alocado. Le pedí a Osamu que me esperase, mientras yo regresaba a la residencia Mädchen para hacer un equipaje más ligero. Los nervios me empapaban las ropas. Sequé el sudor con una toalla, cambié mis trapos húmedos por una camisa celeste y la rebeca amarilla. Me observé en el espejo. La transpiración también había frizado mi cabello y era tarde para intentar arreglarlo. Me sentí débil. Mamá escribió: «No lo hagas, hijo». Pero ahora soy otra persona. Soy espontáneo, irreflexivo. Soy de los que se suben a una furgoneta para conducir a una prefectura vecina y declararse _otra vez_. Komorin, cuando te lo cuente… ay, Komorin, ni pensar qué me dirás cuando te cuente esta comedia. Porque eso es lo que me sucede: si no son dramas, son comedias.

Vacié mi mochila y metí en ella el recuerdo que le compré a Atsumu en la estación de trenes, mi kit básico de limpieza básico. Como iría a una casa ajena, también metí las pantuflas. ¿Me quedaría a dormir? Considerando las horas, quizá no alcanzaría a tomar el último tren. Solo en caso preventivo, sin ninguna mala intención en la cabeza (bueno, más o menos), sumé una muda de ropa y mi pijama. Revisé cuánto dinero en efectivo traía en mi billetera. Al interior todavía guardaba aquella banderita con los colores del arcoíris. La tomé entre mis manos, recordando la noche de nuestro primer beso.

Joder, Atsumu, ¿una «lista descomunal de defectos»?, ¿de verdad? Cómo te las arreglas para siempre hundirme la moral, jodido bastardo.

Clavé la banderita en el cuello de mi camisa. Traté de bajar mi cabello, fue inútil. Un poco de colonia en muñecas y codos. Un poco de bálsamo de labios. Y así, semiengalanado, volví a _La Gorda_.

Tratando de no perder lo poco que me restaba de orgullo, me sinceré con Osamu y le expliqué que, si no me distraía con el más insulso tema de conversación, toda esta operación fracasaría. Me enteré así de los motivos que lo condujeron a Osaka. Un grupo de inversores se mostraban interesados en abrir franquicias de _Oniguiris Miya_ en Osaka y Kyoto, y el líder inversor lo hubo invitado, simplemente, a almorzar. A que conociera a su familia.

Últimamente muchas personas que no conocía de nada lo invitaban a almorzar, a tomar el té, a cenar, o a brindar, y él, aunque aceptaba todo, no tenía claro que quisiese expandirse. No tenía grandes ambiciones en la vida. No obstante, por las noches sacaba un curso de administración de empresa, porque sus obligaciones ya no se limitaban solo a cocinar y necesitaba llenar esas lagunas. Se vio obligado a solicitar los servicios de un abogado que le asesorase en temas legales. Fue innecesariamente detallista mientras me hablaba de patentes y cosas, y se lo agradecía mucho.

Ya era de noche cuando llegamos a Kobe. La señalética indicaba 20km más hasta Inarizaki. Las luces al borde de la calzada no iluminaban demasiado bien el camino, y comencé a agitarme de nuevo.

Le pregunté si en su casa estaban todos vacunados contra la influenza.  
Lo estaban todos.

Si acaso alguno de los habitantes de su casa traía alguna enfermedad infectocontagiosa.  
Nadie estaba enfermo.

Quiénes eran los habitantes de su casa.  
Sus padres, su abuela materna, él. Ahora Atsumu que estaba de visita.

¿Mascotas?   
Ya no. _Capitán_ fue enterrado en otoño, junto al naranjo.

¿Cortinas?   
No, persianas y _shojis_.

¿Alfombras?  
No, solo tatami.

¡Ahhh! ¡Qué maravilla!

Osamu soltó una carcajada.

—No entiendo qué vio Tsumu en ti, de verdad no lo entiendo… —¿Eso fue un cumplido o un insulto? Los gemelos Miya dan los cumplidos más ambiguos—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Me has hecho toda clase de preguntas hasta ahora, así que…

—¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando Tsumu te habló de su situación?

Me quedé callado un momento. Como yo, Osamu tampoco era capaz de pronunciarlo. Aunque a esas alturas del recorrido ya me conocía todo su proyecto empresarial, a Osamu todavía no lo terminaba de comprender. Eso de que era el gemelo de bajo perfil eran unas patrañas. Era evidente que, en la raíz, Osamu era una persona idéntica a Atsumu, y que muy al principio, optó por los caminos que lo alejaban de su hermano.

—Salí corriendo, Osamu —admití—. Evité su contacto varios días consecutivos. El pasado no se devuelve, lo sé… pero ya no quiero ser esa clase de persona.

—Yo lloré toda la noche.

—Bueno… es mejor que huir.

—Y mis padres, y la abuela… todos lloramos, salvo Tsumu…

La noche de Año Nuevo, Osamu vio a su hermano sentado solo en la terraza, con sus dedos ateridos de frío asomándose apenas de las mangas del abrigo, sin dejar de escribir al teléfono. Atsumu acababa de mandarme un mensaje deseándome feliz año. Osamu le entregó una taza de sake caliente, y pasó un brazo por su espalda, atrayéndolo a su lado.

—Aunque alcancé a ver tu nombre en la pantalla, no lo comenté. Tsumu me besó en la mejilla, hacía años no lo hacía. Aún con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro lo sentía tan lejos de mí… Habíamos estado bromeándonos toda la tarde, casi como un acto reflejo arraigado desde nuestra infancia, pero ambos sabíamos que ya no éramos lo mismo. Estábamos uno al lado del otro y nos extrañábamos.

»Yo sabía que algo lo preocupaba, y por mucho tiempo, le guardé rencor por no decírmelo. Aquella noche caí en cuenta de mi egoísmo. Aunque nuestros caminos han tomado rumbos distintos, en realidad nuestros caminos no se habían alejado, y por eso su actitud me dolía, pero yo, en lugar de apoyarlo, de consolarlo, me lo tomé personal, como si su silencio fuera una muestra de rebeldía, o un intento de apartarme de su lado. En realidad, era todo lo contrario.

»Y le dije a Tsumu que me perdonara. Si no me lo quería decir, estaba en su derecho. Ya no insistiría más. No me importaba qué había sucedido, sería siempre mi mejor hermano. Ahh, lo siento, a lo mejor no debería contarte esto… Nunca lo había visto así. Me pidió que no lo juzgara. Lo que opinaba el resto no le importaba, pero si yo lo juzgaba, no sabría qué hacer. Y antes que me lo dijera, lo pensé. Pude al fin leerle la mirada. Las lágrimas me corrían solas mientras oía su historia. Me enfadé otra vez. “¿Cómo se te ocurrió callarte algo así? ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste?” y rompí a llorar. Nuestros padres nos oyeron… fue un reguero. El único que se mantuvo _sereno_ , por decirlo así, fue Tsumu.

—Como si su rostro fuera de acero…

— Honestamente, me preocupa. —admitió—. Dice que lleva buen tiempo asimilando la idea, y que ya no tiene nada de que llorar. Lo entiendo, aunque no le creo mucho. Debe pensar que es lo único de orgullo que le queda. Pienso que le hace falta una buena llorona… Me ha dicho que todavía le preocupa Nure, porque sabe que no sigue el tratamiento. Pero no son las fotos de Nure las que mira a escondidas, son las tuyas…

El brillo de los ojos de Osamu también me revelaban su preocupación, en medio de la penumbra.

—Aquella noche que pernocté con ustedes, ¿te acuerdas? Me pareció notar algo, en la manera en que Tsumu te observaba. Sus ojos siempre han sido más honestos que él mismo. No importa todas las mentiras que trate de ocultarme, sus ojos lo delatan. Mis ojos tienden a mentir un poco más…

—Aquella vez me dijiste que fuera «directo y franco», ¿por qué?

—Porque intuía lo que sentía Tsumu por ti, pero por entonces no comprendía qué lo detenía. En la noche discutimos. Quería tantearlo, y le pregunté «¿Son cosas mías o te estás enamorando?» y fue cuando me recitó tu lista de defectos, y uno de esos defectos era que tenías un «pasado extraño con Ushiwaka», y me habló de la pelea que tuvieron, y pues… aunque lo negó todo, eso lo delató mucho.

—¿Qué?

—Y a la mañana siguiente —continuó—, cuando salí a trotar, fui a ver a Suna hasta su hotel, y él me comentó ciertas cosas que descubrió a través de tu amigo Komorin. Algo de que estabas confundido… ¿cómo fue…? Ah, ya. Algo de que si te enamoras de un gemelo te acabas enamorando de los dos y tú ya tenías bastante con Tsumu…

_Komorin, es que yo te mato_ …

—¡Nunca tuve esa duda!

—No me tienes que dar explicaciones. Suna me advirtió que Komorin solía malinterpretar el 90% de todo lo que le dicen. Y además, Suna sabe cómo liar las mentes. De todas maneras, supuse que, por lo mínimo, tenía que atraerte Tsumu. Admitamos que mi hermano es muy bonito.

Me habría gustado desaparecer. No pasé por alto que Osamu volvía a llamar a Suna por el apellido, en lugar del «Rin» que se les escapó ante Atsumu. No podría asegurarlo debido a la oscuridad al interior del carro, pero creo que se había ruborizado un poco. Su voz flaqueó al hablar de Suna y sus poderes mentales.

—Sé que haces esto porque te duele ver a tu hermano y no quieres añadirle un dolor por desamor. Pero incluso aunque funcione este plan… eso no resolverá tu propia situación.

—Ya…

—¿Desde cuándo volvió a ser «Suna»?

—«Rin» se oye bien… pero nuestra situación es distinta.

Preferí no insistir.

La furgoneta fue adentrándose en calles cada vez más angostas surcadas de cables que se enredaban en los aires, hasta llegar a una villa abarrotada de casitas pequeñitas, amontonadas unas sobre otras. Al detenerse el vehículo, en el frontis de una casita de dos pisos que no tenía nada de extraordinario, sentí a la ansiedad cobrar vida y burbujear en mi vientre.

Cambié mi barbijo por otro, como una estrategia desesperada de ganar tiempo. Guardé el regalo de Atsumu al interior de la trenca. Joder, ya estaba sudando. Me abrí el cuello para que se notara la banderita arcoíris y traté, en vano, volver a bajar el volumen de mi cabello.

Seguí a Osamu al interior de la vivienda, muriendo por dentro. Me tuve que encorvar un poco para poder pasar por la puerta y, discretamente, cambié mis zapatos por las pantuflas, sin dejar de morir.

Ciertamente, por unos segundos, fue como morir.

Atsumu estaba allí, arropado bajo el cobertor del _kotatsu_ junto a una anciana menuda, observando la televisión con una expresión de fastidio. ¿Cuánto habrá pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos? Lo había extrañado tanto. Unos pinches con forma de fresa le apartaban el flequillo. Las uñas pintadas de negro y dorado se enterraban en sus pómulos flacos.

Osamu colgó el anorak en el perchero y me tomó de un brazo.

—Adivina Tsumu a quien me he encontrado en el camino.

Atsumu alargó el cuello.

—¿¡Omi-kun!?

Creo que se le paró el corazón por unos segundos. Su orejas enrojecieron fulminantes, y sus ojos se abrieron como cuencas. La anciana a su lado alzó la cabeza.

—Ah, pero ¿este es el famoso Omi-kun-chan? ¡Yone! ¡Está aquí el famoso Omi-kun-chan, ven!

—¿Escuché bien? ¿Está aquí el famoso Omi-kun-chan? —Una mujer (seguramente Yone) salió de la cocina a interceptarme y me tomó del otro brazo—. Omi-kun-chan qué alegría conocerte, llegas a tiempo para cenar. Mami, hazle un hueco a Omi-kun-chan junto a nuestro Tsumu. Sumu, ¿cómo fue…?

—Me lo encontré en el camino.

—Pero por qué ustedes solo se rodean de gente alta —gruñó un hombre que acababa de sentarse en la cabecera del _kotatsu_.

—Papá él es Omi-kun —me introdujo Osamu al recién llegado.

—Ah, el famoso Omi-kun-kun. Ya me han dicho que le tienes toda la casa limpia a Tsumu.

—Oye, ¿y tú cómo lo haces para limpiar la campana de la cocina? —me preguntó Yone, quien deduje era la madre de los gemelos—. Yo lo que hago es remojar un paño en líquido desengrasante, pero he visto en YouTube que hay quienes remojan las planchas en una mezcla de agua y detergente industrial…

La abuela me cedió su cojín junto a Atsumu y Osamu le trajo otro a ella. Sin preguntarme si acaso me apetecía, la abuela me sirvió té con arroz.

Atsumu no salía de su estupor. Me bajé el barbijo y esbocé una sonrisa en saludo. Me devolvió la sonrisa, con la piel cada vez más roja. La habitación se llenó de vapores de la comida, de bullicio. Todos parecían desesperados por hablar al mismo tiempo. La abuela no dejaba de rellenar mi plato con comida. La señora Miya me hacía muchas preguntas que yo no era capaz de responder. El señor Miya contaba los peores chistes que haya oído en mi vida.

En qué situación me había metido. Qué clase de familia tan calurosa era aquella. No me atrevía a comer nada en esa mesa, aunque oliera delicioso. El caos era enorme. No había cortinas, no había alfombras, trataba de tranquilizarme con eso. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y la televisión seguía encendida, aunque nadie la veía. _Escapemos, Atsumu, escapemos_. Me hubiese gustado que me hablaran de uno a la vez. La abuela no dejaba de ponerme comida en el plato. Por debajo de la mesa, entrelacé mis dedos con los de Atsumu y apreté su mano. Su mirada atravesó la mía. Tenía a mi lado a Atsumu, y me gustaba.

Le susurré al oído:

—Sácame de aquí.

Atsumu recuperó el aplomo.

—Ya, familia de zorros, dejen de agobiar a Omi-kun un momento. Papá, no le llames Omi-kun-kun, es estúpido. Abuela, deja de meterle guisantes en el plato, es de mal gusto.

—Le falta hierro.

—Abu, no. Estás senil.

Me soltó de la mano un momento y me pidió que lo siguiera. La familia lo abucheó por irnos en plena cena. Atsumu me condujo a través de la cocina al patio de servicio. Alcancé a oír a la madre que decía «oye, pero es guapo». Hacía frío. Una ampolleta emitía una luz intermitente sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Omi-kun, siempre que creo que ya alcanzaste tu pick de la locura, me sorprendes con algo peor. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a la cueva de los zorros? ¿Acaso no te podías esperar…?

—No —lo interrumpí—. No podía.

Le entregué el regalo y esperé nervioso que lo sacara de su envoltorio. Me observó dudoso, sin comprender.

—¿Un antifaz?

—Para cuando duermas. Así evitas que las marcas de tus dedos sobre tus ojos.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la banderita arcoíris clavada en el cuello de mi camisa. Los botones de la rebeca amarilla que se alcanzaban a divisar bajo la trenca. El forro de tartán amarillo. Después de tanto tiempo, su rostro se lavaba de su anterior endurecimiento, revelándose indefenso.

—Eres uno en un millón, ¿te lo he dicho? Pero Omi…

—«Pero» nada —Destapé el bálsamo de labios y lo pasé por sus labios—. No digas nada todavía. Yo también lo he pensado, y en realidad, tú no me rechazaste. Me dijiste que «no podías», y realmente lo he pensado. Algunas de las interpretaciones son favorables, otras no. No me importa, aun siendo seropositivo, Miya… eso no te cambia.

Guardé el bálsamo de labios en mi bolsillo. Me atreví a pellizcar sus brazos. Todo esto era real, y a mí no me sucedió nada.

—Por desgracia, eso tampoco me cambia a mí… ¿Cómo es tu salud bucal?

—¿Mi qué ahora?

—Por ejemplo: ¿has tenido gingivitis?, ¿cuándo fue tu última carie?

—Nunca he tenido gingivitis ni caries, si quieres te muestro —Abrió la boca. Con la linterna del celular alumbré sus dientes. Eran perfectos, como la dentadura perfecta de Gilderoy Lockhart. Joder, esto no puede ser cierto: ¡Miya era Gilderoy Lockhart! Estoy teniendo un ataque. ¡Lockhart! Komorin, ¿cómo te lo digo? ¡Atsumu es mi Gilderoy Lockhart!—. Oye, ¿de qué te ríes, Omi?

—Es que me encantas.

Esta vez fui yo quien nos tomó desprevenidos al cerrar la distancia. Acaricie su barbilla con mis pulgares. Sus lágrimas resbalaron por mi piel, su risa resbaló por mis labios. Sus dedos, por los broches de la trenca. Nos sorprendió un sonido atronador de vítores y aplausos. Osamu, la abuela, la señora Miya y el señor Miya, los cuatro apiñados nos husmeaban a través de la ventana empañada de la cocina.

—¡Vuélvanse familia de zorros chismosos! —les gritó Atsumu, pasándose los puños por los ojos. Agarrándome de una mano, me arrastró de regreso hacia el interior de la cocina y luego al salón, hasta el recibidor—. Nos largamos de aquí de aquí.

Cambiamos las pantuflas por los zapatos. Me eché la mochila al hombro y Atsumu se abrigó con el anorak de Osamu. Una nueva ronda de aplausos se abalanzó sobre nosotros cuando dejamos la casa y Atsumu les enseñó uno de sus dedos menos cariñoso.

. . . .

Caminamos colgados de nuestros brazos, con las manos embutidas al interior de nuestros bolsillos, por las heladas calles de Inarizaki. Bajo el zorrillo del anorak alcanzaba a perfilar la nariz rojiza de Atsumu. El vaho que desprendían nuestras respiraciones se mezclaba en la niebla que nos rodeaba.

—Oye, Omi-kun…

Pero no agregó nada. Caminar a su lado tenía un efecto tranquilizante en mí. Quizá Miya y yo fuésemos vagabundos de los momentos. Los momentos que parecían importantes, nos cazaban en medio de las calles. Lluviosas, heladas, o envueltas en niebla, los momentos parecían comernos los pasos.

—No vuelvas a pedirme que me desenamore de ti —Las palabras me salieron como un vómito—. Quiero lidiar con lo tuyo.

—Yo también quiero lidiar con lo tuyo. Pero Omi, a ver… esto ha sido muy romántico y todo, pero seamos realistas.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú me pides a mí ser realista? Ya. Déjalo o quedarás en ridículo.

Intentó atacarme, pero logré evadirlo. Tuve que correr. Ese idiota es muy rápido y no tardó en cogerme en medio de la niebla. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban en la niebla anaranjada debido a la luz de las farolas. El motor de un vehículo nos interrumpió un segundo beso. Decidimos seguir caminando.

Le confesé cómo fue mi última sesión con mi terapeuta, temiendo que se enfadase, o se ofendiese, pero eso no ocurrió. Atsumu me pareció muy receptivo, incluso diría que entusiasta. Cruzó una mano por mi espalda, cerrándola en mi cintura, y no dejaba de mirar mi perfil. Se carcajeó un kilo cuando le confesé mi verdadera intención al preguntarle por su higiene bucal, y rió más cuando le conté que, gracias a aquella paranoia, descubrí que tenía un problema en la mordida, lo que me hacía sentir inseguro, si bien el dentista me aseguró que se trataba de algo estético. Le hablé de los cortafuegos.

De mi bolsillo saqué el bálsamo de labios y se lo entregué.

—Los placebos funcionan increíblemente bien en mí. La bolsa de papel es uno de mis cortafuegos. Les llamo así. Son cosas u objetos que me ayudan a cortar la corriente de pensamientos y a regresar a la cordura. Si mantienes tus labios humectados no me preocupará la probabilidad de que se te rompan y me sentiré más tranquilo. Aunque es obvio que tu dentadura es de comercial, me gustaría que fuéramos al dentista. También me sentiré más tranquilo si usas barbijos más a menudo. Ya sé que es imposible que no te enfermes, pero… Bueno, si estamos juntos, puede que no te enfermes casi nunca. Yo soy un experto en evitar resfríos.

—¿Es eso una proposición? ¿Omi-kun?

Me quedé en silencio. Unos metros delante de nosotros, un _love hotel_ emergía entre la niebla. Atsumu tardó en darse cuenta dónde se habían detenido mis ojos, y sus orejas volvieron a encenderse.

—No tenemos que hacer esto ahora…

—Sí… —murmuré.

Atsumu me tomó de la mano y siguió de largo.

—Vamos primero a una farmacia.

Sentados al borde de un colchón, fue su turno de explicarme ciertas cosas.

—Supongo que soy tu primera vez con un hombre, ¿Omi? No te avergüences. No tiene nada de extraordinario. O sea, quiero decir, que no tiene nada de extraordinario no saber. Pero sí es extraordinario… —De la bolsa de la farmacia sacó una tira de preservativos—. No estoy en niveles transmisibles, pero mejor hagámoslo de esta manera —luego sacó un bote que parecía de alguna clase de crema—. ¿Sabes lo que es esto? Lubricante, Omi: vas a alucinar.

Se embadurnó los labios con el bálsamo. Sus dedos me empujaron sobre el colchón.

—Si sientes dudas —su beso cayó cerca del ojo—, o no quieres —en la mejilla—, si de verdad no quieres, Omi —muy cerca del labio—, dilo… —en profundidad.

Me ayudó a despojarme de la trenca, de la rebeca. Un gruñido se mezcló entre sus caricias. «Omi-kun, elegir camisas es hacerte _demasiado_ el interesante» decía entre exasperado y risueño «Esto es una tortura, quién necesita tantos botones» volvía a quejarse. Nunca creí que nuestra primera vez sería entre medio de risas y quejas. Sus dedos sorteaban los ojales de la camisa, abriéndose paso sobre mi abdomen que ardía. No podía dejar de reír. Mi cuerpo ya no me obedecía y Miya me daba mucha risa.

Nunca había tocado sus costillas, sus axilas. Hundí mis pulgares bajo sus costillas, y pensé que me volvía loco. Su sudor se mezclaba con el mío. Su risa en mi oído. Mi lengua en la suya. Cada vez más lejos. Cada vez más lejos. Más lejos…

Tenía más autocontrol que yo. La primera vez me explicó cada movimiento, cada roce, poniendo a prueba mis terminales nerviosas. La segunda vez me hice un lío con el lubricante y nos reímos mucho. La tercera vez reímos menos, nos acariciamos más. La cuarta vez nos acariciamos mucho más.

Nos quedamos mirando debajo de las sábanas.

A veces Miya puede ser suave. Cuando es suave, sus dedos me hacen cosquillas como la brisa. Cuando es suave, su sonrisa me arrulla. Me gusta su suavidad que me invita a cobijarme y me abraza, me comparte su calor. Me gusta cuando es suave y me atraviesa, y no me doy cuenta.

A veces Miya es suave. Y a veces su suavidad es intensa que me vuelve líquido. Disfruto su suavidad que me arrulla, y aquella otra suavidad que se introduce en mis heridas y las abre sin que me duela, las deja sangrar sin que me dé cuenta, y mete sus dedos dentro, y extrae coágulos que guardaba con celo.

Nos quedamos mirando debajo de las sábanas.

Hace unos días atrás…

—Me gustas.

Acaricié su mejilla una vez más.

Me gustas. No sé por qué sigo dudando. Me gustas. Siempre dudaré. No tengo tu energía. No sé si podré seguirte el ritmo, los ánimos. Me gustas mucho. Me agobia pensar de que no te merezco. Porque no te merezco.

No lo hago.

¿Y si me dejas?

No te merezco.

Pero no me dejes…

—También me gustas.

Compramos un desayuno en la estación de trenes interurbanos. Me entregó una pastilla.

—Usamos condones y yo he seguido mi tratamiento de forma estricta, así que no debería de haber riesgo de transmisión, pero me sentiré más tranquilo si tomamos todas las precauciones posibles. A esta la llamamos _post_. La ingieres cuando has tenido relaciones y sospechas que hayas podido contraer el virus. Haciendo una analogía, es como una «píldora del día después», versión VIH. La _pre_ es la pastilla que se toma antes. La _pre_ sería el «anticonceptivo».

Me explicó que había tratamientos preventivos para parejas serodiscordantes, y qué si me parecía bien, le gustaría que agendara hora con su doctora y que me recetara una _pre_. Me gustaba que me hablara así, tan destrabado.

—Mañana, cuando yo llegue a Kobe junto a todo el equipo… —Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo. Me habían llegado unos cuantos mensajes de Osamu que ya había respondido, pero todavía no recibía mensajes de mamá. Lo normal hubiera sido que me llamase para saber si llegué bien del viaje, pero nada—. Tú saliste del armario y está bien, pero yo…

Toqué la banderita clavada en el cuello de la camisa. Intenté quitármela. Atsumu me entregó su café y me ayudó a desprenderla.

—Si no estás preparado no pasa nada. Frente al resto podemos seguir siendo compañeros de equipo que se molestan y pelean constantemente.

—No nos peleamos tanto…

—Eso digo yo también, pero si le preguntas a Shion-kun te dirá otra cosa.

—¿De verdad tu familia lloró cuando saliste del armario? —lo interrumpí. Seguía pensando en mamá—. Porque a mi me parecieron bien… _modernos_. Quiero decir, nos aplaudieron y todo.

—Si tus padres te quieren acabarán aceptándolo. Inarizaki es un pueblito pequeño, Omi, lleno de e ignorancia. Mis padres lloraron porque sintieron que fallaron en mi crianza, y porque temían que yo no llegara ser feliz, que me sucedieran cosas malas. Y en realidad, no son temores tan descabellados… Hay gente que dejó de hablarme cuando se enteró. Me han insultado y golpeado personas que no saben nada de mí. Pero… por ejemplo, si fuese posible cambiar un solo hecho de mi pasado, no sería aquel. Tampoco sería el VIH. Ese deseo todavía me lo guardo.

Mi tren se aproximaba.

Fue difícil separarnos luego de aquel último beso.

Distraído mirando el paisaje, un pensamiento se apoderó de mí. Algún día harán una película de Miya. Ha pasado por dolores que no puedo comprender, pero tiene alma de luchador nato. Es un guerrero, un gladiador. Los actores se pelearán por interpretarlo porque además en guapo y gracioso, pero interpretarlo supondría un desafío. Es un personaje profundo y complejo. Yo no soy nada de eso. Soy un tipo raro. El típico mimado lleno de fobias, desagradable. Solo Miya podría haber visto algo más…

Fue un pensamiento que se apoderó de mí. Me gustaría no ser un personaje más de su película. Quería ganarme el rol de coprotagonista.


	14. Una Nueva Inquietud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa trata de sobrevivir a un nuevo secreto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es una sensación muy enriquecedora escribir sabiendo que estás acompañada de lectores. Los rws del último capítulo han sido especialmente bellos. Soy una persona sencilla en ciertos aspectos, predecible en muchos casos, y normalmente me conformo con poco. Esos rws, «conti pls» los adoro, no se puede decir más con menos. O quizá sí: «pls». Pero los rws largos también los adoro. Son locura y son pasión, son extravagancia y, en muchos casos, también son valor y coraje. Cada vez que veo que alguien me ha dedicado palabras, así en plural, me invade una sensación onírica: ¿Estaré soñando...? Imposible, alguien se ha tomado su tiempo, y me lo ha regalado. Solo quiero, de alguna manera, expresar mi infinito agradecimiento a esas personas que me han dedicado su tiempo, con pocas o muchas palabras. No quiero que esto se interprete como un llamado a que me sigan dejando rws, faltaría más. Esas cosas te tienen que nacer. Yo solo quería decir que, leerlos, ha sido muy enriquecedor, y que nunca se dan los suficientes agradecimientos.
> 
> Advertencias para este capítulo: nos pondremos políticos (?)

Mamá no llamó para saber si acaso llegué bien. De haberle sucedido algo, me habría enterado por alguno de mis hermanos. Dudé varios minutos detenido en el contacto de mamá. ¿Pero yo qué podría decirle? Empezaba a enfadarme. Si acaso ella tenía el problema, a mí qué.

Miya sí me escribió. No solíamos mandarnos mensajes, y cuando vi su «¿Llegaste bien?», acompañado de _stickers_ de zorritos, quizá suene extraño, pero tuve la certeza de que las últimas horas no habían sido en vano. Me dejé caer en mi cama, recordando su tacto. Me dolían ciertas partes de mi cuerpo que antes no lo habían hecho.

«Por favor, no seas cursi», respondí, imaginando cómo aquel mensaje podría picarlo. Me respondió con una seguidilla de _stickers_ , cada uno más dramático que el anterior. Mis ojos erraban por el empapelado de las paredes. Desde que hui de casa de Miya, la mayoría de mis pertenencias seguían en cajas. El frigobar desenchufado, el _kotatsu_ y el futón plegados. Me acababa de llegar un correo de mi corredor, adjuntándome una lista de viviendas que se ajustaban a mi presupuesto y parte de mis «desproporcionadas exigencias».

Quizá, ahora que Miya y yo habíamos empezado una… bueno, tras acordar asumir ciertas responsabilidades el uno del otro, lo mejor sería no apresurarnos, o podríamos estropearlo. Tenía ese miedo. Mi mente deambulaba en la nebulosa de mis recuerdos.

Es cierto que ya habíamos vivido juntos una vez, pero las circunstancias actuales eran distintas. Si se lo preguntaba, ¿se enfadaría? Leí detenidamente el correo. Llamó mi atención un departamento en primera planta tipo _studio_ , localizado un barrio moderno, lejos de la costa. Era un piso estrechó, diseñado para que no lo habitase más de una persona, con una escalera que conducía a un entrepiso donde cabía perfecto un futón. Bajo la escalera había una guardilla muy estilo Harry Potter donde me imaginaba guardando todos mis productos de limpieza, más aspiradoras nuevas, y quizá, incluso un bote de soda cáustica. Piso flotante, baños embaldosas en blanco. Sobre las ventanas había instalado rieles para colgar cortinas…

Quizá primero tendría que hablarlo con Miya. En todo caso, le escribí al corredor que me iría de viaje y que no volvería hasta la semana siguiente. No tenía tiempo para visitar nada, pero me interesaba el _studio_ de la primera planta, aunque me molestaban los rieles sobre las ventanas. Su respuesta llegó casi enseguida. Dijo que el dueño no tendría problema en sustituir los rieles si le daba una respuesta en la semana.

«Nos vemos mañana» le escribí a Miya. Posé mis labios sobre la pantalla.

Luego añadí: «Cambia tu protector de pantalla».

A la mañana siguiente me reuní en el gimnasio con el resto de los MSBY. Los nervios volvieron a mí. Mientras nos subíamos al bus, entrenador Foster nos entregaba una circular con nuestras agendas para la semana. El partido contra los Rockets no sería hasta el sábado, pero entre medio tendríamos un partido de beneficencia, un encuentro de fans y una rueda de prensa.

—¿Tsum-Tsum no vendrá? —preguntó Bokuto, ¿mirándome a mí? ¿Fue una pregunta dirigida a mí?

No Kiyoomi, no empieces ahora.

—Miya se nos reunirá en el hotel —respondió el entrenador, ¿¡mirándome!?

No, Kiyoomi, ha mirado a Bokuto, ya basta.

—Kobe le queda a unos 15 minutos en tren desde la casa paterna —completó el primer asistente—. No tenía caso que hiciera todo el viaje hasta acá.

—Ahhh —dijo Bokuto, ¿a mí?

—¡Ya deja de mirarme!

Y me busqué un asiento lejos de Bokuto.

El último en subir al bus fue Thomas, llegaba con diez minutos de retraso. Acababa de bajarse del avión y sus maletas llevaban las etiquetas de las correas transportadoras. Fue recibido con mucho cariño por parte de nuestros compañeros. Se dejó caer junto a Hinata y sin que nadie le preguntase, comenzó su verborrea.

—Ustedes partidos Bretaña vieron, ¿sí?

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. De mi parte, vi el resumen y me conocía los resultados. 3-0 contra Alemania, 3-1 contra Bulgaria, ambas derrotas.

_—It was a fuckin’ devastation —_ continuó mientras se despojaba de sus guantes—. _We lost everything. I mean everything. I was so useless like a marzipan dildo. They’ll never call me again. And this isn’t the bad part. My girlfriend is pregnant with another pal. A tin foil head pal. But she wanna involucre me still in their relationship, like a back-up father or something, I dinnae ken._

De acuerdo, eso fue extraño…

—¿Le entendí bien? —preguntó Inunaki a Hinata—. ¿Thomas tiene una novia en Inglaterra que está embarazada de otro tipo?

—Un tipo con cabeza de aluminio… eso no lo comprendí del todo.

— _He has this fuckin’ brilliant silver hair like a model, he’s really gorgeous… I wanna kiss him so bad, it’s so annoying…_

—Detente —pidió Inunaki, empezaba a colapsar—. Es demasiado temprano en la mañana para esta clase de movidas. _Are you seriously? Are you in love with the boyfriend of your girlfriend? Com’on man! Besides, since when do you have a girlfriend?_

— _Since always? We have this agreement, like…_ Es abierta relación, ¿okay? yo cojo japón, ella coge escocia, no resentimientos, nosotros feliz sin _kidos_. Ahora, ella quiere boda, _kidos_ y dos esposos. Yo no quiero boda, ni Kidos, pero quiero novio nuevo de mi novia vieja.

—Me rindo, no quiero entender esto —Inunaki se subió los audífonos.

_—Where is Miya anyway? I need one of his advices._

Sentí cómo las miradas se dirigían hacia mí en cuanto Thomas pronunció aquel «Miya». ¿Por qué tengo que ser ese tipo de persona que suda ante la presión? Todos me miraban raro, especialmente Bokuto. Relájate, de pronto es solo que tienes una mancha en la nariz. _¿¡Pero Khé!?_ ¡Eso es todavía peor! Ya deja de sudar, Kiyoomi, te estás delatando. _Bah_ , si todos estaban más pendientes de la telenovela de Thomas que de mí. ¿Qué clase de historia estaba contando de todas maneras? ¿Por qué necesitaba uno de los «advices» de Miya? No, aguarda Kiyoomi, tú no eres del tipo celoso.

Para cuando llegamos a Kobe Thomas seguía tratando de explicar su enrevesada vida sentimental. Alguien intentó de hacer un croquis. Eran tantas las flechas que iban y venían, que fue más confuso. El entrenador facilitó su pizarra de viajes. Todos en el bus oían su historia, incluido el chófer. Inunaki tampoco pudo resistirse a toda esa revolución cultural. Quizá por eso Thomas caía bien. Tenía un modo muy relajado de explicar las cuestiones más raras.

Miya nos esperaba en el atrio del hotel junto a sus maletas, mientras se limaba las uñas. Al grito de Hinata y Bokuto, irguió su cuello en dirección a nosotros. Me dio vuelco el corazón. Llevaba un barbijo. No uno descartable blanco hospital. Uno estiloso, de género negro, que calzaba con su personalidad. Hinata y Bokuto alzaron los brazos a los cielos y Miya chocó cada palma. En sus ojos pesados se resbalaba la alegría. Se me olvidó cómo actuaría yo en una situación normal y, sin dejar de transpirar, me quedé de piedra junto a la entrada. Así que se había puesto un barbijo, el muy creído… Miya recibía gustoso los saludos de nuestros compañeros. Le dio un golpe de puño a Thomas.

— _Mate what happened, the matches were awful._

_—I messed up. But hey, ye look so happy._

La mirada de Miya se cruzó con la mía. ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Esto era una locura. La gente se daría cuenta. Inunaki y Meian me sobrepasaron y ambos estrecharon brazos con Miya. Me observaba a la distancia mientras conversaba con el resto, rascando distraídamente una ceja. El entrenador también me sobrepasó. Miya cruzó una nueva mirada conmigo, como curioso. Conseguí avanzar unos pasos.

—¡Omi-kun! Ya corta tu mala leche, ven aquí —Miya, ¿qué carajos…?—, y cuéntame qué tal el año nuevo, ¿tu familia y tus topos todos bien?

—¿Topos? —preguntó Hinata.

—Oh, Shoyo-kun, te sorprendería, Omi-kun ya no puede ser más raro. En lugar de tener perros o conejos, como la gente normal, él tiene topos.

—No son topos, son gatos —me quejé, arrastrando mis maletas hasta el grupo—. Son gatos egipcios.

Saqué mi teléfono para enseñar fotos a los curiosos. Se armó una revolución.

—¡Quita eso!

—¡Qué miedo dan!

—¡Omi qué le hiciste a esos pobres animales!

—No les he hecho nada —me defendí de la ignorancia—, ellos son así. Son gatos sin pelo.

Entorné los ojos hacia Miya, quien parecía satisfecho con el caos que acababa de generar. Menudo personaje. Había detectado mi nerviosismo, y supo corregirlo sin esforzarse. Está bien, quizá no nos descubrirían hoy. Después de registrarnos en el hotel y dejar las maletas, regresamos al bus que nos condujo hasta el gimnasio municipal de Kobe. Estuvo con nosotros el entrenador físico de la selección japonesa de básquet, y su entrenamiento especial liquidó incluso a los más enérgicos del equipo. Jamás había aceptado mi sesión de masajes con tanto gusto. Cayó una llovizna cuando ya nos regresábamos al hotel.

Al fin Miya y yo tuvimos un momento para nosotros, en nuestra habitación compartida.

—Camas gemelas… —Miya se dejó caer en la cama más cercana—. Esto es lo opuesto al cliché de «tuvieron que compartir cama».

—No podemos juntarlas —le advertí—. Cualquiera podría entrar y…

Me jaló de un brazo, atrayéndome a sus labios. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, y metí mis manos bajo su sudadera, rascando sus costillas. Creo que sus costillas me traían mal.

—Oye… no sé cómo lo consigues… gracias por calmarme hoy.

El teléfono de Miya comenzó a sonar. Lo arrojó a la cama vecina y aferrado a mi sudadera, me volvió a atraer a sus labios para un segundo beso. El teléfono de Miya zumbaba sin que nadie lo contestase. A mí mamá todavía no me llamaba…

—Si alguien abre la puerta…

—Te arrojaré al suelo, Omi-kun. Ya cállate.

Me gustaba. Claro que me gustaba. Quería dejarme llevar igual que en Inarizaki y sucumbir a sus caricias. Una duda germinaba en mi interior. Miya recogió mis lágrimas con sus dedos, y con cariño, me atrajo a su lado en un suave abrazo. No me preguntó qué me había sucedido. Permaneció a mi lado contemplando mi rostro, enrollando entre sus dedos cada uno de mis rizos.

—Ya deben estar todos reunidos en el comedor, vamos.

Nos soltamos de manos una vez cruzamos la puerta.

Era costumbre que el grupo saliera a hacer turismo por la ciudad de turno, una vez caída la noche. Las prácticas fueron tan agotadoras que nadie tenía fuerzas de salir a caminar. Tampoco ayudaba la lluvia, o que Miya asegurase que en Kobe no había nada que mirar.

—Pensé que amabas Kobe —confesó Inunaki luego de que Miya recitara los defectos de la ciudad, la mayoría arbitrariedades sin sentido—. ¿No es Kobe como el San Francisco de Japón?

—O sea que, por ser gay, ¿me tendría que gustar San Francisco y el inmundo Kobe? ¡Shion-kun! ¡Qué simple eres! Así no funciona esto.

—¿Tampoco te gusta San Francisco?

—Bueno… no lo conozco, pero si acaso tengo que elegir una ciudad extranjera, me gustaría conocer Roma, o Venecia. Italia, sin dudas. Me gustaría conocer Italia.

Pero luego, sin que se lo pidiera, me explicó qué tenía Kobe que tanto le desagradaba, en la intimidad de nuestra habitación.

—En Kobe me dieron una golpiza tremenda. Los chicos de pueblo podrán ser prejuiciosos, pero los de ciudad hacen imponer su ignorancia…

Desde el espejo del baño veía su extraña expresión de acero. Lo abracé por la espalda.

—¿Me quieres contar?

Regresamos a su cama y nos colamos bajo el edredón. Tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos.

—Fue cerca de año nuevo… fui a Kobe a hacer unas compras, y me crucé con unos chicos del club de vóley de otra escuela. Siempre nos enfrentábamos en las finales de prefectura, y nos teníamos resentimiento… Esa vez nos encontramos al interior de una tienda deportiva. Eran los dos centrales. Trataron de provocarme, y caí en ello…

»¿Cómo habría de no reaccionar? Una cosa es que te desagrade por mi carácter, y no puedo quejarme, no hago mucho por caer bien… pero cuando ves el asco en ojos ajenos, por motivos totalmente arbitrarios…

»Las reponedoras de la tienda nos vigilaban, el guardia. Terminé mis compras e hice algo tan estúpido… quería vengarme de alguna manera. Y cuando ya me iba, les lancé unos besitos, les dije qué soñaría con ambos toda la larga noche, y me despedí contoneando las caderas. Seguí haciendo mis compras. Seguía enfadadísimo. Y esos tipos también. Me estaban esperando fuera de la estación de trenes, junto a otros tipos, en total unos cinco o seis sujetos. Uno de ellos cargaba un fierro…

Sus palabras salieron como escupidas una tras otras, sin matizar, impregnadas de una seriedad que calaba hondo en mi espíritu. Reconoció que nunca había sentido tanto miedo como aquella vez. Le gritaban cosas horribles. Lo amenazaron con destrozarle los dedos. Se defendió como pudo. Alguien dejó caer el fierro en toda su espalda. El sabor de la sangre lo hizo vomitarse encima. Al final le flaqueó la voz y los ojos brillaron en la habitación en penumbra. No se me ocurría nada que decir. La sangre de Miya era distinta a la mía. Por sus venas corrían los rigores de la vida. Mi sangre carecía de sustancia, del peso necesario para afrontar los sucesos de mi día a día.

—Sé que no es culpa de Kobe, pero cuando deambulo por sus calles, recuerdo la sangre y me dan arcadas. Por un momento pensé que hasta allí llegaría todo, que no la contaría… ¿Qué sucede? Pareces enfadado.

—Es que no es justo. No es nada justo. He oído esa historia —recordé—. Aunque la versión que yo manejaba, te atacaron a la salida del colegio, y Suna te había ayudado.

—Bueno, fue después del colegio, y Suna me salvó la vida —dijo serio—. Él vivía en Kobe, no en Inarizaki, y estaba por allí. Oyó unos gritos de una pelea, y se acercó para grabarla…

—¿Grabarla?

—Tiene pasatiempos que no son normales, pero ya no me quejo.

»Es que nunca lo había visto así, cegado por la ira. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, como poseído. Si le preguntas la historia, dirá que no se acuerda. Solo recuerda la sangre, el sonido de narices fracturarse bajo su puño. Otra persona se habría puesto la medalla de aquella victoria, pero si le preguntas a Suna, no se acuerda.

—¿Los venció él solo? ¿A los seis?

—Yo logré dejar a uno de ellos inconsciente, pero Suna manejó al resto. Verás, es que Suna sabe de boxear. Sus padres lo obligaron a prender, para «quitarle lo blando». Nunca creí que me alegraría tanto por un prejuicio así de retrógrado…

—Oh…

—No me gusta Kobe, Omi-kun. No me gusta nada.

Su expresión de acero fue cediendo ante el reclamo de mis besos, y por primera vez, me tope de cara con su vulnerabilidad.

Pronto descubrí el efecto que las noches ejercían sobre él. Durante el día Miya me leía con mucha facilidad. El vóleibol realmente lo obsesionaba, y en las prácticas no me trataba distinto a nuestros compañeros. Conmigo podía ser realmente cabrón, y aunque parezca extraño, era de las cosas que más me gustaban de él. Que me tratase con tanta naturalidad me regresaba la calma, me traspasaba su seguridad y ya no transpiraba tanto.

Luego caía la noche, y al encontrarse con mi cariño, aquella imagen que yo tenía de Miya, la del fanfarrón descarado y engreído, perdía su credibilidad. Su narcisismo no era a causa de sus virtudes, al revés. Gracias a su narcisismo, había logrado cultivar sus virtudes, y se había transformado en su modo de ser.

Le pregunté a la noche siguiente:

—¿Te gustaría contarle a alguien nuestro secreto?

Se rió de mí. Nos mirábamos desde nuestras camas, cada uno arrebujado bajo sus edredones.

—Bueno, Omi… no es exactamente un secreto, ¿cierto? Mi hermano lo sabe, y si lo sabe Samu, puede que Suna también lo sepa. Bokkun, no sé si te has dado cuenta, nos ha mantenido en su mira.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que me miraba raro.

—Por fortuna Bokkun es torpe, pero… tiene su morbo esto del secreto.

Para mí no tenía nada de morbo. Era cierto que yo sugerí mantener el silencio, pero a ratos creía que lo mejor sería comentárselo al equipo, como mínimo. Apenas me cruzaba esa idea, otra clase de nerviosismo me instaba a desecharlo.

—Podemos decirlo, Omi.

—No, no puedo, no todavía.

Mamá seguía sin llamarme, pero yo no iba a pensar en ello.

El partido de beneficencia tenía por fin recaudar fondos para la asociación de sordomudos de Japón. Fue un partido mixto junto al equipo femenino de una preparatoria para sordomudos. Nos enseñaron algunas frases. La prensa local cubrió el evento, y también algunos periodistas de diarios de circulación nacional.

Después del evento, finalmente caminamos por Kobe. Miya aceptó a regañadientes, advirtiéndole al equipo que nos íbamos a aburrir.

—Ayúdame en una cosa —dije a Bokuto, apretando la pelotita antiestrés que guardaba en el bolsillo—, es una petición extraña, y por favor no saques conclusiones de esto. Yo sé que conoces la historia de la encerrona de Miya, porque Akaashi me contó algunos detalles que se enteró gracias a ti. No te pido nada complejo, solo que me ayudes a mantener a Miya distraído distraído de esta ciudad. Háblale de tus típicas brutalidades, tus _bokutismos_ , lo que sea. Por favor —añadí esto último porque sabía lo ofensivo de mi petición.

No se ofendió, curiosamente. Cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza, con toda fanfarronería.

—Así que todavía te importa Tsum-Tsum.

—Cómo no me importaría, Bokuto.

—Akaashi también me apoya en esto, Omi-kun. Ambos creemos que ustedes harían una buena pareja.

Lo tenía en bandeja para confesarlo sin ser juzgado. En lugar de ello, le pedí a Bokuto que las brutalidades a mí no, a Miya, que ese era el acuerdo.

Recorrimos las calles refugiados bajo nuestros paraguas hasta acabar en un local de comida saludable donde ordenamos batidos de frutas, todo muy sano. Juntamos un montón de mesas, y acabé lejos de Miya, entre el capitán Meian e Inunaki. No importaba. Miya estaba junto a Bokuto y discutía con Thomas lo que parecía la continuación de su telenovela. No importaba nada. Algo placentero me producía observar a Miya sin que él se enterase, viéndolo ser tan él. Sé que es bobo… La manera en que se recostaba sobre el respaldo de su silla, sacando pecho con los brazos tras la cabeza, y el barbijo reposando en su mentón, no lo sé, es difícil explicarlo. Simplemente me gustaba observarlo.

—¿Todos los europeos tendrán movidas así? —le pregunté a Inunaki—. ¿O será solo el caso de Thomas?

—No sabría decir. Una cosa es el amor carnal y las necesidades que tu cuerpo pueda tener, y otra cosa son tus necesidades del alma.

—¿Necesidades del alma? —cuestionó capitán Meain con tono escéptico—, ¿Te refieres a si tienes sexo porque tu cuerpo te lo pide versus _the sweet_ love?

—En mi caso la distinción no es tan clara. No podría… —dijo Inunaki con aire distraído, sin caer en la provocación—. No. Tengo que estar enamorado para estar con alguien, ya lo tengo comprobado. Las veces que no fue así, me sentí muy vacío. En mi caso es una suerte de «todo o nada». Pero Thomas dice que el amor es un espectro, que no es blanco o negro, y aunque para mí no tiene sentido algo así, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar la sinceridad de sus sentimientos? Si dice que realmente está enamorado de toda esa gente de la que está enamorado, bendito sea.

Capitán Meian observó a Inunaki como si no se lo creyera.

—Eso es demasiado comprensivo viniendo de ti, Wan.

—El problema es que hemos regulado el amor con leyes. ¿Cómo se nos ocurrió hacer algo así? Arbitrariamente, hemos decidido que una familia debe estar constituida por un padre hombre y una madre mujer. Si te sientes atraído por alguien más estando en matrimonio, eso se llama adulterio, y te castigan por ello. Antes penalmente, ahora solo socialmente, pero es un castigo de todas maneras. Para que no suceda algo así, te ves obligado a decidirte por uno de los dos, porque no hay algo como una familia polígama estipulado en la ley. Ahora recién se están permitiendo matrimonios entre personas de igual sexo, y estará bien siempre que definas tu sexo. Allí hay otro problema. Tu identidad ha de definirse con tu sexo biológico, y solo con una de las dos alternativas ya establecidas: hombre o mujer.

»Si tienes la osadía de pensar que tu identidad no está definida por tu órgano reproductor, tienes un problema desde lo existencial hasta lo más burocrático. Los planes de salud están hechos para hombres o mujeres. Cuando rellenas un formulario para un seguro, una colegiatura, incluso para un carné de puntos, tienes que elegir «hombre» o «mujer». ¿Acaso importa? Sí que importa, porque tienes que marcar bien, o tienes un problema. No nos cuestionamos si la ley está bien, condenamos al que no encaja en ella. Si nos queremos poner _biológicos_ , esto ni siquiera es correcto. Por ejemplo, cuando un bebé nace hermafrodita, los médicos obligan a los padres a elegir uno de los dos sexos. ¿Acaso no puede ser ambos? No, eso sería un escándalo. O piensa en los XXY, nadie lo considera un tercer sexo, sino una enfermedad. Ni siquiera hemos abordado todo el espectro de la sexualidad humana, y aún así nos sentimos con el derecho y la obligación moral de señalar aquellos que han sabido diferenciar su identidad como ser humano de sus genitales.

»Nos obsesionamos por regular el amor y la identidad con arbitrariedades, las conducimos a patrones concretos, en lugar de dejarlas manifestarse naturalmente. Es natural que, cuando aparece un espíritu libre como Thomas, nos sintamos confundidos y nos creamos con el derecho de juzgar. Yo sin dudas no lo comprendo. Su caos me abruma y no sé ayudarlo, pero no voy a cuestionarlo ni a juzgarlo.

—Vaya, Wan… sí que lo has pensado.

—A veces pienso, es verdad.

—Y yo que le iba a decir a Omi que los de Thomas era una consecuencia de la distancia…

—Ahhh… bueno, también es un factor en toda su telenovela, supongo. Las relaciones a distancia son complicadas. Para mí, el solo hecho de viajar de un lado a otro del país me ha traído un montón de problemas con mi novia.

—Me lo vas a decir a mí…

—Es cierto, ¿cómo está tu hijita? ¿La pudiste ver para año nuevo? —Capitán Meian asintió, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados alrededor de su pecho. Inunaki le golpeó la espalda con un codo—. _Ohh_ , ¿tan mal te fue?

—Cómo decirlo… mi ausencia ha hecho florecer el lado más creativo de mi hija. Realmente no sé qué pensar.

—A qué te refieres.

—Escribió una obra de teatro, Wan. Todavía no cumple los diez años y escribió toda una obra de teatro. Se llama _Papá Está Aquí En La TV_. ¡Es una obra de dos actos!

Levanté la cabeza. Para conversaciones inesperadas, aquella.

—¿Una obra de teatro sin tener siquiera diez años? —pregunté. No pude evitarlo.

—Los cumplirá en febrero. Su maestra dice que Ziyi tiene todos los rasgos de un superdotado. Fan llevó a Ziyi con su parapsicóloga y ha dicho que Ziyi nació índigo, sea lo que signifique. Ziyi es mi hija, Fan su madre —me clarificó Meian acaso no había captado; asentí—. Fan, la maestra y la parasicóloga han tenido una reunión entre ellas, y al final han decidido matricular a Ziyi a una academia de violín y a un centro de idiomas. Fan me lo contó con alegría en los ojos, como si se trata de de una noticia extraordinaria. ¿Estoy loco al creer que es preocupante? Yo preferiría que Ziyi se divirtiera jugando con otros chicos de su edad, pero Ziyi dice que sus compañeros de clases son crueles y se aburre. No tenía idea de nada de esto, hasta estas vacaciones que pude verla.

—¿Clases de violín? ¿Centro de idiomas? —Inunaki parecía mareado—. ¿Qué opina la pequeña Ziyi de todo eso?

—No sé, Wan. Cuando le pregunté, dijo que lo que decidiera mamá estaba bien. Está triste, pude verlo. Ziyi es una niña triste. Estoy pensando en traérmela a Japón, pero… eso sería emprender acciones legales. No soy capaz de hacerle pasar esa experiencia a Ziyi.

—Lo siento. ¿De qué iba la obra? —preguntó Inunaki tratando de distraer a Meian.

—Bueno, básicamente, de una chica que, de no ser por la televisión, no conocería a su padre. Cuando llega del colegio, enciende la televisión en el canal deportivo, cruzando los dedos de que su padre aparezca. Y mientras lo ve jugar, le habla de las novedades del colegio y la familia… Hay un monólogo dentro de la obra, donde la chica le pide a su padre que gane todos los partidos. Mientras más gane, más oportunidades tendrá de verlo, más entrevistas le harán, y quizá, una de las periodistas le pregunte aquello que nadie le ha dicho, que es por qué su madre y su padre no viven juntos.

—Woah… Ese reclamo no podía ser más claro.

—Yo le pregunté a Fan, y dice que esa obra es solo imaginación de Ziyi, y qué debo aprender a separar realidad de ficción.

Lo interrumpieron las carcajadas que venían del otro lado de la mesa, seguido por el « _Ye aff yer heid_ » de Thomas, y una sarta de insultos mitad en japonés, mitad en inglés bravo.

—¿Le respondió? —pregunté—. Tiene que decírselo, capitán. Tiene que explicarle por qué usted y la madre de Ziyi no viven juntos.

Capitán Meian me enseñó una foto reciente de su hija. Era morena y regordeta, con el cabello tieso. Su sonrisa no era natural, en sus ojos se escondía la tristeza. Cuando fruncía los labios resaltaba el parecido con su padre. Supuse que sus compañeros de clase debían molestarla por su físico.

—A veces pienso que debería buscar otro equipo… Para estar más cerca de ella.

Inunaki lo observó con cautela y luego desvió la mirada hacia el otro extremo de la mesa. Miya y compañía cantaban _We Are The Champions_. Alguien debió adulterar esos batidos vitamínicos, o es que de verdad esa gente tenía energía infinita.

—Hablando de otros equipos… —Inunaki revolvió el fondo de su batido con la pajilla—, ¿quiénes creen que nos abandonen para la próxima temporada? Tengo esta sensación de que podría irse Miya…

Capitán Meian soltó una carcajada.

—¿Miya? Te volviste loco. Ya sabes que a Miya le encanta la camiseta.

—Ríete si quieres. Hace un buen tiempo tengo está sensación de que Miya nos oculta algo. Las semanas antes del break estaba muy sombrío, y ahora como que se ha reanimado. Pienso que pueden haberle hecho una muy jugosa propuesta desde otro equipo…

—Tendría que ser una oferta enormemente jugosa para que siquiera lo considere.

—Ya…

—Wan, por favor. Miya es el jugador mejor pagado del equipo, y casi uno de los mejores pagados de toda la liga. Solo los Adlers podrían mejorar el contrato que ya tiene con el equipo.

—Los mismos Adlers que la próxima temporada contarán sin Kageyama. Ya sabes que Kageyama se va al extranjero la próxima temporada.

Capitán Meian pareció reconsiderarlo unos segundos. Ríos de sudor bajaban por mis axilas. Inunaki a veces decía cosas con sentido, y otras veces para nada.

—No, no, imposible. Wan, bien sabes que los Adlers no reclutarían a Miya. Y en el caso hipotético de que lo hicieran, ¿tú crees que nuestros directivos no harán una contrapropuesta? Cualquier oferta que reciba Miya, los directivos tratarán de mejorarla.

—¿Por qué los Adlers no reclutarían a Miya? —pregunté, nervioso del nuevo rumbo que adquiría la discusión. Trataba de llevarla a buen puerto. O, en cualquier caso, lejos de las suspicacias de Inunaki.

—Porque los directivos de los Adlers son todos arcaicos de ultraderecha. ¿Cómo? ¿No sabías? —agregó Meian al ver la cara que se me quedaba—. Es cosa de ver para qué eventos ayudan a recaudar fondos, o las marcas que los auspician. No hablo de los jugadores, sino los directivos —aclaró, quizá porque no se me cambiaba la cara.

—Da igual eso —insistió ese Inunaki de la KGB—. De acuerdo Meain, quiza no sea un equipo, puede que tengas razón, pero te digo que Miya se está guardando algo. ¿Meian, de verdad no lo sientes? ¿Omi, a ti no te ha comentado nada?

—¿Por qué tendría que comentarme algo? —respondí a la defensiva. Ahhh Inunaki, te lo ruego, retrocede en tus sospechas…

—Bueno, ustedes viven juntos y se han hecho buenos amigos.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una indirecta? No, Inunaki no sabe nada.

—Ya no vivimos juntos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

Tranquilo Kiyoomi, relájate.

—No podía vivir siempre de allegado en su casa, desde un principio dije sería algo temporal.

—Oh, maravilloso, a buena hora has encontrado una casa que se adapte a tus excentricidades. ¿Por qué no dijiste?

—Sí, Omi —apoyó capitán Meian—. Esas cosas se dicen. No puedes privarnos de una inauguración, fiesta, _party_.

—¡¡¿«Inauguración, fiesta, _party_ »?!! —gritó Bokuto, desde el otro lado de la mesa, y su séquito de energúmenos coreó con él «Inauguración, fiesta, _party_ », sin importarles cómo nos miraban los clientes de mesas vecinas.

Al menos Inunaki cerró (momentáneamente) su caso contra Miya, pero eso de ser el centro de la atención me incomodaba. En el camino de regreso al hotel la panda siguió coreando, al mismo tiempo que me pedían detalles de mi nueva vivienda. Recité de memoria los detalles que recordaba del correo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de convencerlos de que allí no había sitio para una «Inauguración, fiesta, _party_ » ni para nada, francamente.

Miya pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

—Eso te pasa por sentarte junto a Shion-kun.

—Lo siento. Quería hablarlo contigo antes…

Tendría que escribirle a mi corredor que, por favor, no le ofreciera aquel piso a nadie más, y qué ya, lo aceptaba sin necesidad de una visita previa. Al final el asunto de mi vivienda se había decidido por cosas de las circunstancias.

De regreso al hotel, desnudé a Miya lo más rápido que pude. No me gustaban los secretos. No me gustaba que existieran sujetos como Inunaki, que huelen la mentira. Quizá también se daba cuenta que yo estaba raro, y con sus preguntas no pretendía otra cosa que tantearme. Me despojé de mis ropas. El sudor me resbalaba por las piernas.

—Mírame —ordené.

Quería quemarlo con los ojos. Quería que el dolor le desgarrara la garganta. No sé realmente qué pretendía, o por qué de pronto me había desquiciado. No quería pensar. Le hacía el amor a Miya y recordaba mi teléfono sin llamadas perdidas de mamá, y realmente no quería pensar. Si no lo pensaba, no se volvería realidad. Yo conocía a mamá, y había sufrido su victimismo varias veces en el pasado, pero no quería pensar en ello. No quería pensar en las veces que mamá hizo sufrir a mis hermanos con su victimismo «por el bien de ellos». No quería pensar, no quería hacerlo.

—Te digo… Que me mires…

No quería pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho mamá.

Por ejemplo, que pudo sacar fotos a mis folios, con qué aviesos motivos. Esos folios donde he dejado por escrito que he besado a Miya, y que tiene VIH. No quiero pensar en esos folios que hablan de la vez que me declaré a Wakatoshi, y que él no me rechazó. De la vez que lo besé, y no sé apartó. No quiero pensar qué podría suceder si llegara a la prensa algo así, qué podría pensar o no Miya de todo esto, o qué podrían pensar o no pensar a su vez esos directivos de los Adlers…

—Omi-kun, qué sucede.

No podía detener mi temblor.

—Omi-kun… Oye, Omi-kun…

Miya se apartó de mí y regresó con una bolsa de papel. Me obligó a respirar dentro.

_Es una paranoia, Kiyoomi. No te creas tanto._

Esa noche juntamos las camas y dormimos con nuestros dedos rozándose. No lograba conciliar sueño. Eran las una de la mañana, las dos, y seguían removiéndome en la cama

Mamá, si quiere publicar cosas de mí, puedo con ello. Pero no meta a Miya en nuestros problemas, y deje a Wakatoshi a un lado.

Por favor, mamá. No lo haga…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algún día me gustaría escribir un fic sobre identidad de género. Tengo muchas ideas rondando, y aunque no era el tema de este fic, se me han colado algunas de ellas. Sé que las he abordado de manera superficial, y por un momento pensé que, si no iba a entrar tanto en detalles, lo mejor sería borrarlas, por el respeto que se merecen estas ideas, pero al final he preferido dejarlas así tal cual. Me gusta como me ha quedado esa conversación entre Inunaki y Meian con Sakusa de testigo e interlocutor ocasional, porque muestra esa dinámica de las conversaciones que no se paran en ningún tema y van saltando de una cosa a otra. Adoro a los MSBY


	15. Encuentro de Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa descubre que todavía le cuesta ser completamente honesto con Miya, pero lo intenta.

A la mañana siguiente no era capaz de despegar los párpados. Alguien silenció mi alarma. A través de los párpados vislumbraba la tenue luz invernal que coloreaba la habitación del hotel. Alguien había descorrido las cortinas. Me sentía observado, pero no podía despegar los párpados.

—¿Miya…? —susurré, tanteando sobre el colchón, buscando su tacto.

Una mano se cerró sobre la mía.

Recordé lo que sucedió (y lo que no sucedió) la noche anterior, las imágenes de mi último _evento,_ los pensamientos que lo desencadenaron. Abrí solo un ojo. Miya, recostado sobre su costado, sonrió desde su lado de la cama. En su frente descansaba su antifaz para dormir. Estrujó mi mano ejerciendo apenas presión, retiró sus dedos lejos de los míos, y acercó sus labios para dejar una huella húmeda sobre mi rostro adormilado. Me sonrojé. Creo que fue la primera vez que me recibía con un beso de buenos días.

Regresó mi cama a su lugar, conmigo todavía enredado en las sábanas, y luego se sentó a mi lado, al borde del colchón, acariciando mis rizos.

—¿Qué sucedió ayer? ¿Omi-kun?

Me preguntaba hace cuánto que habría despertado Miya, que era un dormilón.

—No te preocupes por mí. Ya sabes lo que fue, no reviste mayor importancia.

—Sí, sé lo que fue, pero no el motivo. Omi-kun, deberíamos hablarnos de estas cosas.

Extendí mis brazos, reclamándolo.

—No seas injusto, Omi-kun. Sabes bien que no puedo resistirme a tus abrazos.

Cayó en mis brazos, o yo en los suyos.

Alguna vez, mi terapeuta dijo que yo evitaba deliberadamente hablar de mi vida personal a mis cercanos, por temor de entregar las armas que pudiesen, eventualmente, destruirme. Con «mi vida personal» se refería puntualmente a los detalles acerca de mi familia. En mis primeras sesiones con Sönke-san me negaba a hablar de cualquier tema relacionado sobre mi familia. Le insistía que mis _eventos_ y mi familia no tenían relación una con la otra, y que ya bastaba con las incriminaciones.

—¿Aquí quien ha hablado de incriminar a nadir? —me preguntó, muy sorprendido.

—Se supone que mamá lo contrató para arreglarme. Ya han pasado otros antes que ustedes, y todos acabaron trayendo el tema de mi familia, como si fuese la única verdadera causa de mis problemas. Todos han querido que desafíe a mis padres, o que escriba cartas perversas que destruyan nuestro patrimonio, pero yo no tengo ninguna intención de hacer tales cosas.

Entonces el señor Sönke acababa de graduarse de psicología y tenía muchas ideas frescas en la cabeza. Me miró, hizo algunas anotaciones en su libreta y luego rascó su mentón, con aire pensativo.

—Así que de eso se trata… perdona si te he dado esa impresión. He traído el tema de tu familia porque he notado que evitas deliberadamente hablar de ellos, y ahora veo el porqué. Entiendo tus motivos, de todas maneras, tengo la sensación de que hay algo más.

—No entiendo. Usted dice siempre las cosas más descabelladas. Usted es el peor de todos los terapeutas que han pasado.

Aquella falta de respeto de mi parte no lo perturbó. Al contrario, con una expresión muy tranquila, escribió nuevas anotaciones en su cuaderno.

—¿Te va bien en la escuela, Kiyoomi-kun? Te expresas increíblemente bien para tu edad. De todas formas, tengo está sensación, ¿sabes? Pienso que esto de «no hablar de la familia» es algo más generalizado que no se acota solamente al marco de tus terapias. Creo que evitas el tema incluso a tus amigos más cercanos.

—No tengo amigos cercanos.

—¿Qué me dices… —hojeó entre sus apuntes—, de Komorin?

—Komorin no es un amigo cercano. Es un Ron Weasley, ya se lo he explicado.

—¿Le hablas a Ron Weasley de tu familia?

Lo pensé un momento.

—Sí. Así que no diga que yo no hablo de mi familia.

—Si tuvieras otros amigos, ¿se lo dirías a ellos?

—Por supuesto —dije sin apenas arrugarme.

Y el tema quedó allí. Eventualmente, ya más domesticado, le hablé al señor Sönke de mi relación con mi familia. Una parte de mí estaba determinada a no creer nada de lo que mi terapeuta pudiera concluir; otra parte, una porción tímida y frágil, esperaba alguna clase de ayuda. Por observación y comparación, yo más o menos sabía qué clase de familia era la mía. De esas rancias, sostenidas por sus bienes materiales, que no funcionan. No debería quejarme porque no me faltaba, pero me quejaba. Había en mí una especie de vacío que se alimentaba de mi ansiedad, y lo que yo realmente necesitaba, ni siquiera lograba comprenderlo, ni nadie me lo hubo dado. A veces, me sorprendía imaginando con una familia distinta a la que tenía.

—Todas las familias tienen sus propios problemas, Kiyoomi-kun —dijo el señor Sönke en cierta ocasión—. Y sin dudas, tú no eres el causante de los problemas al interior de la tuya. No tienes de qué avergonzare.

—No siempre es así —lo contradije—. Sé que hay familias perfectas. La familia de Komorin es perfecta.

—Si vives comparándote con otros, no lograrás ser feliz. No mires hacia el lado, Kiyoomi. Observa hacia tu interior. Ya estás en edad de empoderarse de ti mismo y construir la mejor versión que exista de ti respecto a ti, no a tu familia.

Paralelo a ello conocí a Wakatoshi, y se convirtió un nombre cada vez más frecuente en mis terapias. Se aproximaba un campamento de entrenamiento donde ambos fuimos reclutados, y Sönke-san hizo una de sus movidas inesperadas: me sugirió que, en los espacios en que no estuviéramos entrenando, le hablara a Wakatoshi de mi familia.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque es tu amigo, ¿cierto? No te pido que le hagas una radiografía de tu familia. Coméntale cosas pequeñas. Alguna anécdota de tu madre, de tus hermanos, y si te atreves, también pregúntale también por la suya. Luego me comentas cómo te has sentido hablando estos temas con Wakatoshi-kun.

—Sigo sin entender por qué.

—No le veo el problema. Kiyoomi-kun, ¿no te acuerdas? Un tiempo atrás me aseguraste que, el motivo por el cual no hablabas de tu familia con otras personas, se debía a que no eran tus amigos. Pero Wakatoshi-kun es sin dudas un amigo. No me puedes decir que no si ya me lo has mencionado treinta y cuatro veces.

Me dio coraje que llevara la cuenta de algo tan estúpido, y que recordara una promesa tan obviamente falsa.

—De qué me servirá comentarle a Wakatoshi-kun de mi familia.

—Eso lo analizaremos una vez cumplas esta tarea. Es una tarea, Kiyoomi-kun. Más te vale cumplirla.

Nunca había desobedecido alguna de las tareas que me dejaba mi terapeuta. Así, durante una cena, la primera noche de nuestra concentración, le pregunté a Wakatoshi si acaso podía contarle alguna anécdota de mi familia. Sudaba de pies a cabeza, temiendo su rechazo, o peor, que me preguntara «por qué». Pero no hizo nada de eso. Separó sus palillos, asintió educadamente con la cabeza, y mientras comía, escuchó toda mi historia.

Elegí una anécdota bastante sosa, sobre mi primera final en un partido oficial. Les avisé a mis hermanos y mis padres, pero no dejé claro que me gustaría que fueran a verme. Y finalmente, nadie acudió. Me prometí que no me sentiría triste, y que si no pudieron venir, era culpa mía. Al llegar a casa, descubrí que mamá tenía toda una cena montada, con todos mis platillos favoritos. Esperamos a que papá llegara para empezar a comer. Pasó una hora, dos. Después de una llamada telefónica, mamá se sentó a la cabecera con una sonrisa triste. «Parece que nuevamente seremos solo nosotros dos». Ya estaba todo frío. Le armamos un plato de comida papá que guardamos en el horno, y lo que sobró de comida, lo botamos. Mamá nunca guardaba sobras de comida, por la descomposición. Nos entretuvimos limpiando todos los cacharros, mientras yo le comentaba los mejores momentos del partido.

Me quedé callado. Sentía una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla.

—Ahhh, lo siento —me disculpé tratando disimuladamente de lavar mis ojos—, no quería incomodarte.

—Descuida.

—Es solo que… cuando cuento cosas así, me doy cuenta de lo mal que funciona mi familia, y me gustaría… lo siento. Digo cosas innecesarias. Lo siento de nuevo.

Wakatoshi dejó los palillos sobre su tazón de arroz. Miro hacia los plafones, cuyo resplandor empalidecía su piel oliva, y tras unos segundos de pausa, regresó sus ojos rasgados hacia los míos. Nunca lo había observado a los ojos. No eran negros, como había creído. Eran de un color castaño oscuro, casi grisáceo. Unido a la fría luz de los plafones, otorgaba a la atmósfera una extraña aura de irrealidad.

—La psicóloga de Shiratorizawa ha dicho que no existen las familias perfectas, y que todas tienen sus propios problemas.

Mi pilló desprevenido. Era el mismo consejo de Sönke-san.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿También acudes a terapia?

Volvió a mirar a hacia los plafones.

—Una maestra se lo sugirió a mi madre tras el divorcio.

Nuestras semejanzas ya no se limitaban al vóleibol (y, en ciertos aspectos, a nuestros hábitos de limpieza), también se extendían al ámbito de la familia.

Tratábamos de imponer nuestro camino a nuestras madres que ya habían planeado un futuro para nosotros. A base de culpa y victimismo, en el caso de mi madre; férrea disciplina, en caso de Wakatoshi. Y nuestros padres no han estado allí. A mí dejó de importarme, no así a Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi quiere mucho a su padre ausente, y gran parte de su fuerza viene del amor, no del odio. Ese día pensé que Wakatoshi era muy lindo.

Luego el señor Sönke me preguntó qué tal me fue con mi tarea. Tuve que admitir que me fue bien.

—Yo sé que en mi familia no somos perfectos, y me gustaría… pero la idea de que alguien pueda decir cosas malas de mi familia, aunque sean las mismas cosas que yo ya pienso, me pone enfadoso. Por eso prefiero no comentarlo. Lo de Wakatoshi fu excepcional, porque él es excepcional, pero…

—Nunca creas dar por sentado las reacciones de los demás. Cada persona es un universo. Debes darles oportunidades. Si te pones siempre en el peor escenario y actúas constantemente a la defensiva, puede que evites muchas decepciones, pero también te privarás de las mayores sorpresas y alegrías.

Tenía estos recuerdos rondando en la cabeza mientras pasaba la bandeja por la mesa buffet y me servía un desayuno. Miya me seguía arrastrando su bandeja en silencio.

Con Wakatoshi fue fácil compartirle cerca de mi familia porque resultó que guardaban ciertas similitudes. La familia de Miya era muy distinta. Ellos eran cálida, bulliciosos, me hicieron sentir a gusto pese a todo su caos, como uno más. Me dieron la bienvenida en su seno incluso antes de conocerme, lo que en realidad, seguían sin comprenderlo.

Yo no sabía si mi familia podría tener un trato parecido con Miya. Era cierto que hablé de ellos la noche que le confesé sobre mis _eventos,_ y dada nuestra relación actual, no tenía caso empezar a callarme cosas. Recordaba su tensión cuando me habló de esa paliza que le dieron, y empatizaba con su rencor hacia los homófobos, pero si acaso Miya injuriaba a mi familia, yo no sé…

Ya basta, Kiyoomi, no sigas esa línea de pensamiento.

La mayoría de nuestros compañeros aún no bajaban a desayunar. Con Miya nos sentamos de frente, al medio de una larga mesa. Estaba inusualmente taciturno. Debía sentirse resentido por callarme los motivos de mi último _evento_.

—Tenemos que ir a bailar uno de estos días —traté de distraerlo.

Miya me observó con expresión confundida.

—Realmente, eres increíble. Siempre que me digo: «ya, es imposible que Omi-kun pueda sorprenderme más», llegas con algo que no me esperaba para nada.

—Es una tarea que me dejó mi terapeuta…

—¿El mismo terapeuta de los «cortafuegos»?

—Sí, ese.

—Pero cuando me hablaste de ello, creí que fue una sesión exprés. No sabía que estabas en un tratamiento.

—No lo estoy.

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Me daba cuenta por dónde discurrían sus pensamientos. Por qué Miya no podía dejar ir nada.

—Detente —gruñí—. Lo de la noche no tiene nada que ver con lo que piensas.

—¿Por qué crees que sabes lo que pienso?

—Porque lo tienes escrito en toda la cara.

—¿Qué tiene escrito en la cara? —preguntó ¿Inunaki de la KGB? ¿Cuándo llegó? Tranquilízate. Inunaki obviamente no sabe nada—, ¿tiene escrito que es un cabrón de primera? Omi-kun, ya te lo he dicho: si tienes bastante de Miya, cualquiera de nosotros puede cambiar de habitación contigo.

Sí, Inunaki no sabía nada.

Meian, Barnes y Thomas se sentaron junto a nosotros, cada uno con sus respectivos desayunos.

—¿Recuerdan el primer año de Bokkun en el equipo? —habló Inunaki a nadie en particular—. Nos rotábamos para compartir habitaciones con él, y era el castigo favorito cuando alguien no tenía buen rendimiento en los partidos.

—Es verdad, qué días —recordó capitán Meian—. Desde que Hinata fichó con nosotros, ya no nos encargamos de Bokuto. Quizá deberíamos, alguna vez, cambiar con Hinata para que descanse…

—Nah, _refuerda_ que _Shoho-kun_ es _dis'cípulo_ ' _e_ Bokkun _deshde_ _frepa_ —continuó Miya con la boca llena de cereales. Tragó con dificultad—. Está encantado junto a Bokkun. Tienen hasta esa misma playera horrorosa del «significado del Ace».

La discusión tomó aquel derrotero. Miya, que disfrutaba hablando pestes de otros, tenía su propia lista de defectos de Bokuto. Supe enseguida que no lo decía enserio. Solté una risa al imaginarme la expresión que habría puesto Akaashi al oír a mis compañeros hablar de esa manera de su búho favorito. No era que Bokuto nos cayera mal, pero era cierto que, pasado un tiempo, agotaba. Personas como Akaashi o Hinata eran verdaderos milagros de la naturaleza.

Tras un trote ligero por los alrededores, nos trasladamos en bus hasta un _onsen_ emplazado en las termas cordilleranas de Hyogo, donde tuvo a lugar una sesión de fotos coordinada por cierta revista. Acondicionaron los baños como un salón de peluquería, donde varios estilistas se encargaron de peinarnos y maquillarnos. Miya recibió felicitaciones por lo sano que tenía el cabello, pese a que vivía decolorándolo. Admitió que invertía «quizá más de lo prudente» en productos nutritivos. El cabello de Bokuto, lleno de canas, también causó conmoción entre los estilistas.

—¿Te has dejado barba alguna vez? —le preguntaron.

—¿Cierto que las barbas son tan geniales? Siempre he pensado que me vendría de locos una perilla trenzada. Akaashi dice que es una suerte que no me crezca vello, pero sigo pensando que me quedaría genial. Jack Sparrow es genial.

El naranjo natural de Hinata fue otro cabello muy comentado (y criticado). A mí, ignorante en estos temas, nunca me pareció que Hinata tuviese un cabello siquiera algo castigado, pero según los estilistas, la sal y la arena de su estadía en Brasil había causado mella en la salud de sus folículos. Acabó la sesión de fotos con una lista kilométrica de productos para fortalecer las raíces, reparar las puntas, e intensificar su naranjo de por si radiactivo.

Mi cabello también fue comentado. La verdad es que me preocupó cuando mi estilista comentó que tenía el cuero algo reseco, y también me recomendó varios productos. Me convirtieron en la versión azabache de Ricitos de Oro, inflándome los tirabuzones como si hubiese dormido con tubos en toda la cabeza.

Nos entregaron a cada uno ropas tradicionales que, en teoría, iban con nuestra personalidad. Las mías eran en telas azul marino con motivos marinos. ¿Quizá mi cabello nudoso recordaba a las anémonas que se adherían al caparazón de ciertos crustáceos? Aunque fue objeto de burlas, no fui ni de lejos el peor caso. El traje de Miya era de telas rosas con motivos de flamencos. Su rostro delataba su espanto absoluto cuando lo extendió sobre su cuerpo. En todo caso, quizá porque su cuerpo no tiene parangón, le ceñía muy bien. O quizá yo he perdido la capacidad de ser objetivo si se trata de Miya. Como sea, tampoco fue el peor caso. Fue Bokuto el más perjudicado de todos, solo que no se dio cuenta. A Bokuto le encantaba el animal print, y pensaba que el diseño de cebras le combinaba.

Sentía a Miya extraño, alejado de mí. Quizá era otra invención de mi cabeza. Quizá eran los remordimientos por no explicarle mi último _evento_. Como nunca, deseé uno de esos atrevimientos de Inunaki, en los que comentaba a viva voz lo ausente que le parecía Miya. Quiero decir, era una sesión de fotos. Miya debía estar en su salsa. Pero Inunaki no comentó nada, y yo trataba de convencerme que eso se debía a que no había nada realmente que comentar, y qué yo era mi propia víctima.

Es la paranoia de toda la vida, Omi. La paranoia azuzada por la consciencia.

Almorzamos en el mismo _onsen_. De regreso al gimnasio para el encuentro de fans, busqué asiento junto a Miya. Me sonrió, pero no era esa sonrisa suya que a mí tanto me gustaba. No sabía qué hacer. Revisé el itinerario que nos entregaron aquella mañana, buscando allí la respuesta a mis problemas. El encuentro abriría con una especie de calentamiento abierto al público, un partido de exposición, entrega de suvenires, y una ronda de preguntas.

—Esto del encuentro de fans de qué va realmente —le pregunté a Miya con la mirada errando a través de la ventanilla junto a mi asiento. Mi aliento empañó el reflejo de Miya en el cristal. Al limpiarlo, lo vi acomodar su cabello tras su oreja.

—Bueno, te tomas un montón de fotos (sí, Omi, no hemos acabado con las fotos), firmas un montón de autógrafos, recibes un montón de regalos, y respondes un montón de preguntas.

—Y, si tienes suerte —añadió Inunaki volteándose hacia nosotros. Levanté la cabeza: tenía cara de que quería liarla—, te caes en frente de todos los fans.

El bus estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Shion-kun! ¡Por qué siempre recuerdas eso! ¡Por qué!

—No entiendo —dije—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Incluso lo tengo grabado —continuó Inunaki—. Y yo que creía que Dios no existía. Esto me ha devuelto la fe.

Varios se acercaron a ver el vídeo (o bien, volver a ver) de Miya rodando escaleras abajo porque no fue capaz de sostener el peso de Bokuto. Me relajé. Quizá esta era la razón de por qué Miya estaba tan raro. A Miya no le gustan los eventos de fans. Punto final.

—No puede ser que no lo hayas visto, Omi —dijo Meian—, si fue viral.

—¿Cuándo sucedió esto? ¿En época de exámenes? Porque en época de exámenes siempre desconectaba mis redes.

—Es cierto, Omi tiene estudios —recordó Hinata—. Eso es muy genial. ¿Qué fue lo que estudiaste?

—No te interesa.

—Conociendo a Omi —reflexionó Meian—, tuvo que ser algo relacionado con ciencias. Farmacia o similar.

—Hagamos una lotería —Inunaki escarbó entre las pertenencias de su bolso hasta dar con una caramañola vacía—. Cada uno pone mil yenes en la botella, y quién adivine se lleva el premio.

Miya sacó su billetera, sin dejar de mirarme.

—¿Por qué no sé lo que estudiaste? Omi-kun, te guardas muchos secretos—. Luego se volteó a Inunaki. Dudó antes de entregar su billete—. ¿Se puede repetir las carreras? Por ejemplo, ¿puedo yo también poner «farmacia»?

—Si quieres, pero que conste que, de ganar, el premio tendrás que repartirlo entre los otros que hayan votado lo mismo.

Todos añadieron billetes, incluidos los suplentes, incluidos los asistentes y el chófer que ya nos había cogido cariño. Incluso el entrenador hizo su apuesta.

Para evitar influencias externas, cada uno escribió su apuesta en un papel que hicieron llegar a Inunaki. Nuevamente el entrenador cedió su pizarra para fines que no tenían nada que ver con voleibol.

Bokuto estaba dudoso.

—Es que alguna vez supe qué estudiaba Omi, Akaashi me lo dijo, pero no puedo recordar. Dame tiempo.

—No manera —terció Thomas—. Tú tiempo y preguntar a _Akaaaaashi_ y ganar. Imposible. Camarada Bokuto igualdad para el soviet.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Porque ya sé que aquello que elija no será. Si supiera, no elegiría lo que estoy por elegir.

Nadie entendió a Thomas, nadie entendió a Bokuto. Algo enfadoso, hizo llegar su apuesta hasta Inunaki. Total, estaba acostumbrado a meter yenes en tarros.

Inunaki hizo el recuento de profesiones. Fue extraño conocer la percepción que los demás tenían de mí. Además de farmacéutico (2), había quienes me hacían químico (2), genetista (1), físico (3), matemático (1), profesor de matemáticas (2), profesor de ciencias (2), biogenetista (1), biólogo molecular (1), prevencionista de riesgos (5), periodista deportivo (1), fisioterapeuta (2), nutricionista (2), ciencias de la salud (3) y opinólogo (1).

—¿«Opinólogo»? —pregunté incrédulo—. Quien puso eso.

Las miradas regresaron a Bokuto.

—¡Yo no fui! ¡Yo soy el de periodismo deportivo! Es lo que me habría gustado estudiar a mí. Que genial sería. Imagínate toda la gente famosa que conocería. Imagínate relatando un partido de exhibición, de esos donde solo participan las estrellas…

—Yo fui el del «opinólogo» —interrumpió Miya a Bokuto. Las miradas volvieron a él—. Bueno, es que no me da la impresión de que su carrera le haya gustado, y si hay algo que no le gusta a Omi es ventilar sobre lo que sea.

—No te lo tomaste en serio —protesté—. No existe ninguna carrera como «opinólogo».

—Perdí mil yenes, tanto da.

Estaba enfadado conmigo, ya no se diga más.

Había fanáticos apostados a las afueras del gimnasio para cuando llegamos. En los vestuarios, los asistentes nos fueron entregando los uniformes con los colores alternativos, puesto que usaríamos el oficial en el partido contra los Rockets.

Si bien había menos gente que en un partido oficial, me sentí abrumado cuando salí a la cancha y me recibió una oleada de aplausos. Jackasuke chocó manos conmigo. Tranquilo, no sucumbas ahora. Conoces cómo es que higienizan el traje de la botarga.

—Relaja los hombros —me indicó Miya cuando me uní a la línea—. Piensa que es como un paseo de curso.

No sé qué tipo de paseos tuvo Miya. Daba igual. Estábamos jugando vóleibol, al fin y al cabo.

Tras sacarme un montón de fotos, firmar un montón de autógrafos, y recibir un montón de regalos, regresé al vestuario para cambiarme de ropa, mientras acondicionaban el gimnasio para la ronda de preguntas por parte de los fans, y posterior rueda de prensa con los periodistas.

Miya fue casi de los últimos en regresar al vestuario. Cargaba una docena de peluches, cuál de ellos más colorido. Los dejó todos en la bolsa de donaciones, sin apenas mirar. Por lo general, donábamos nuestros obsequios a orfanatos, salas de cuna, o a alguna ONG. Traía mala cara nuevamente.

—¿Te caíste de nuevo? —le preguntaron apenas abrió la puerta.

—Ja, ja, ja —Abrió su casillero y comenzó a desvestirse—, por cierto, no sé si se dieron cuenta, pero están mis _fujoshis_ … así que prepárense para las preguntas indiscretas.

—¿«Tus» _fujoshis_? —preguntó Hinata, haciendo énfasis en el posesivo.

—Son las chicas del club de _fujoshi_ de mis días en Inarizaki. No suelen aparecer en los partidos, pero para este tipo de eventos nunca fallan, y dado que estamos en Hyogo, resulta que han venido todas.

»También vi a aquella periodista fastidiosa de _Yaoi Exprés_.

—¿Qué? —saltaron varios de los veteranos del equipo. Continuó Inunaki—: te habrás equivocado. Yo revisé la nómina de los periodistas inscritos para la rueda de prensa, precisamente para saber si tendríamos que lidiar con revistas de ese tipo, y solo había allí gente relacionada al deporte.

—Vendrá de espectadora, qué se yo. No estaba con su carné de prensa.

Varios de los veteranos intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Quién es ella? —volvió a indagar Hinata.

—Nadie importante —continuó Miya—. Hace unos años escribió una nota sobre el equipo acerca de que «no nos portábamos bien», por ponerlo delicado. Y sobre mí han escrito un poquito más, la mayoría mentiras. Luego escriben rectificaciones, pero… en todo caso no importa.

Se terminó de vestir con su ceño algo fruncido. Me senté a su lado en el banquillo. Él sabía que yo lo observaba y quizá por ello se obligó a sonreír. Sacó su teléfono, lo abrió en la aplicación de notas, y escribió:

«Vi a mi ex entre el público».

Borró la nota. Escribió otra:

«Luego he visto a aquella periodista y como que enloquecí momentáneamente, pero estoy bien».

Cerró la aplicación y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo. El entrenador asomó su cabeza dentro del vestuario. Dijo que ya estaba todo acondicionado para la ronda de preguntas de los fans.

¿Sería coincidencia?

Bokuto apareció de últimos. Cargaba regalos que desparramó por el banquillo. Uff, cuánto calor hacía en el vestuario. Los niños pequeños querían mucho a Bokuto y él no sabía rechazarlos. El capitán y el entrenador le reclamaron por su atraso. Me pesaban las piernas. Bokuto rebotaba por todo el vestuario.

Mamá, por favor, ¿el ex de Miya? ¿Una periodista? Dígame que no se ha involucrado en esto…

Seguí mis a mis compañeros de regreso al gimnasio. Alguien notó que estaba hecho agua. Mis piernas no podían con el peso de mi cuerpo y mis rodillas cedieron. Alguien alcanzó a agarrarme antes de darme de bruces contra el suelo. «Estoy bien», farfulle. O eso creo que dije. No sé dónde estaba Miya. No sé dónde estaban todos. El entrenador y un cuerpo médico me acompañaban en el banquillo del camerino.

—Estoy bien —repetí. Traté de levantarme. El entrenador hizo un ademán para que permaneciera sentado en la banca.

—No es imprescindible que vayas a la ronda de preguntas, Sakusa. Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora. Mañana será un partido importante, donde te necesito al cien.

Asentí.

El entrenador le pidió al chico de salud que me trajese una merienda e hidratación. Mis piernas reaccionaban. Fue un bajón estúpido de presión o azúcar. Finalmente, delante de todos mis compañeros, un _evento_.

—Entrenador, estoy bien. Yo solo…

—Quizá no sepamos qué carrera cursaste en la universidad, pero conocemos tu expediente médico —me cortó, sin embargo, con cierto tono paternal en la voz—. Cada vez que te hacen un test de _dopping_ , algún enfermero me comenta «se desmayó de nuevo». Trato de no darle demasiada importancia. Con tipos como Bokuto o Thomas, no eres el caso más complicado que tengo. Hoy has tenido que lidiar con una sesión de fotos, has firmado un montón de autógrafos, incluso te abrazó Jackasuke dos veces…

— _Oh_ …

Me entregaron un gel, una barra energética, y una isotónica. Me sentía un poco tonto. Así que, al menos lo que es el cuerpo técnico, ya estaban al tanto de mis _eventos_. El entrenador me invitó a escuchar cómo les iba a mis compañeros en la ronda de preguntas. Nos mezclamos entre los managers del equipo. El entrenador le preguntó a uno de los fisioterapeutas qué tal iban las preguntas.

—Ha salido de todo un poco. Las más extrañas han sido, hasta ahora, una que le hicieron a Thomas, si acaso encontraba ropa de su talla en Japón, y a Bokkun si creía que la tierra era plana. Le violaron la mente. Creo que desde hoy Bokkun es terraplanista.

—Terraplanista ahora… —el entrenador repasó el mentón con ambas manos—. ¿Las _fujoshis_ ya han hecho sus preguntas?

—Son las siguientes en la lista…

Una chica vestida de lolita se dirigió al micrófono. Pregunta para Miya, cómo no. Cuál era su estado sentimental actual. Sentí mi piel enrojecerse. Y el entrenador justo a mi lado. Por suerte no me miraba. Creo que no lo hacía. Miya se sonrojó de un modo que me pareció muy adorable, y el recinto se llenó de risitas y grititos. Le tomó la mano a Inunaki, sentado a su lado, y le dijo: «¿Qué te parece, Shion-kun? ¿Lo hacemos público de una vez?». Todos, salvo Inunaki, estallaron en risas. La siguiente pregunta, de otra _fujoshi_ también a Miya: a qué jugador de otro equipo era el que encontraba más atractivo. Parecía tener la respuesta ya preparada: «lo he dicho antes, y lo repito: no hay nadie más atractivo en este mundo que Aran-kun. Lo siento Shion-kun, no te enfades». Sus respuestas fueron acompañadas por más risitas.

Las _fujoshis_ hicieron preguntas similares al resto de los jugadores. Aquella supuesta periodista de _Yaoi_ _Exprés_ no se anotó para hacer alguna pregunta, le informó uno de los asistentes al entrenador. «Debe estar investigando algo», concluyó el entrenador arrugando su nariz. Ser entrenador de un equipo no debe ser nada fácil, especialmente de un equipo tan caos. Una criatura de ocho años le preguntó a Bokuto cuál era el jugador de otro equipo que le parecía más genial. Bokuto entró en una especie de crisis existencial y no se podía decidir. Una chica le preguntó a Hinata qué cosas extrañaba de Brasil. Una madre preguntó a Barnes qué consejo le daba para motivar a sus hijos a hacer deportes. La ronda de preguntas acabó. Mis compañeros se acercaron al público para firmar los últimos autógrafos y sacarse las últimas fotos. Periodistas, fotógrafos y camarógrafos, cada uno con sus credenciales colgando del pecho, comenzaron a tomar lugar donde antes estuvieron sentados los fanáticos. Me acerqué a Miya. Una madre me extendió un folio para que se lo autografiase «a su hijita Akiko». Registré entre mis bolsillos. Miya, que le firmaba autógrafo a un pequeño, me pasó un bolígrafo adicional, de tinta azul.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó apenas modulando, sin dejar de firmar autógrafos, como un pro.

—Sí.

Quería decir algo más, pero me previó de seguir comentando. Un padre me entregó un folio «para su hijito Shin'ichi». Unas jonvencitas vestidas de lolitas le pidieron a Miya una selfie.

—Sakusa-kun no participó de la ronda de preguntas —comentó alguien. Garabateé un autógrafo sin responder—. ¿Cómo ha sido su integración dentro del equipo? —garabateé otro autógrafo—. Supongo que con algunos mejor que con otros…

Recibí un folio de la joven que me estaba interrogando. Me congelé.

—Hey, Miya-kun. Se ve usted muy bien de salud. Pensé que podría estar más… _enfermizo_.

Miya arrugó el folio de aquella chica y me arrastró lejos, de regreso con el entrenador y el resto del equipo. Hablaba Bokuto:

—No sé cómo no caí en cuenta de que la tierra es plana. Es que tiene todo el sentido.

—No lo tiene —renegaba el entrenador—. No lo tiene para nada. A ti es que te dicen una conspiración y te la tragas enterita.

_—Actually…_

_—Oh, don't you dare, Thomas!_

Uno de los nutricionistas repartió geles y galletas de avena. Le preguntó a Inunaki qué se sentí ser «otra vez» el novio de Miya.

—¿«Otra vez»? —pregunté.

—Bokuto, Hinata, no se quiten los micrófonos —regañó un mánager—. Ustedes también estarán en la rueda de prensa. Regresen, Miya, tú también regresa. Entrenador usted también. Mientras antes iniciemos, antes terminaremos.

—¿Y yo?

—Puedes quedarte, Wan. Déjame ayudarte con el micrófono. _Thomas, we're done for today, let me take off your microphone._

—¿Cómo es eso de «otra vez»? —insistí.

—Ahhh, Sakusa, estabas aquí —Inunaki se hizo un hueco junto a mí. Abrió el envoltorio de su galleta con los dientes—. ¿Estás bien? Nos asustaste mucho. Te volviste blanco de un momento a otro.

—Ya sé…

—¿Estás celoso de mí?

—¿Disculpa?

—También te sonrojas rápido. No tienes de qué preocuparte, es un chiste estúpido que repite Miya cada vez que alguna fan o periodista le pregunta por su vida sentimental.

Quería responderle con algo como «no me preocupa», o más conveniente «no sé por qué habría de preocuparme», porque, francamente, qué se creía. Pero me vi traicionado y le pregunté «por qué».

—¿Por qué? Porque es un cabrón —pero se corrigió enseguida—. Mi novia también es _fujoshi_.

—¿«También»?

—Ya lo sé, están en todos lados. No es como las _fujoshis_ de Miya, en todo caso una bastante comprometida con la causa. Seguramente ha visto la ronda de preguntas por _streaming_ y ahora mismo está escalando las paredes…

La rueda de prensa no poseía esa atmósfera jovial de la ronda de preguntas de los fanáticos. Querían saber qué estrategia elegiría el equipo para abordar a los Rockets, si llegaríamos a la ronda de playoffs, qué proyecciones tenía el equipo, si éramos conscientes de que los Adlers ya habían clasificado a la final y que los MSBY se disputaban plaza contra los Raijin y los Azuma Pharmacy. Luego empezó toda la especulación sobre los contratos y movimientos de jugadores para la siguiente temporada.

Inunaki, que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la rueda de prensa, inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, mucho más interesado.

—Tengo esta sensación de que esta será la última temporada de Miya en el equipo —me confidenció—, ¿de verdad no te ha comentado nada?. Circulan rumores de que los Adlers han hablado con este armador del DESEO, Iizuna, y honestamente, si no aceptara, sería un imbécil…

—He oído esos rumores, pero no entiendo la relación con Miya.

—El DESEO tendrá que llenar el espacio de Iizuna de alguna manera. Es cierto que Miya cobra caro, pero el DESEO tendrá un nuevo _sponsor_ la próxima temporada…

Se interrumpió. Un periodista de la sección de deportes del _Daily Tokio_ preguntaba al entrenador si era cierto que los MSBY pensaban traer un armador de un equipo extranjero.

¿Última temporada de Miya?

Saqué mi teléfono. «Estudié Historia del Arte. Y lo odié. Evidentemente no pensaba en nada cuando tomé aquella decisión».

Una periodista del programa deportivo _Japan Sports_ preguntaba a Miya qué de cierto había en aquel rumor de que el DESEO consideraba ficharlo para la próxima temporada.

Vi a Miya sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo y esbozar una sonrisa.

Guardó el teléfono y se disculpó ante la periodista. Con su sonrisa ladina, respondió que acababa de llegarle un mensaje del DESEO. Que le prohibían hablar del asunto con prensa. Toda la sala soltó una carcajada.

Un periodista de _Voleybol Month_ le preguntó cuánto tiempo más jugaría en la liga nacional, y si acaso no era hora de continuar su carrera en el extranjero. Respondió que nunca se es demasiado tarde para jugar en ningún lado.

—Que no se diga que no tiene talento para evadir dar respuestas —comentó Inunaki con su ceño fruncido.

Compartía su suspicacia. Quizá hubiese un cambio que no me agradaría. Y ese parecía que era el ambiente en el equipo. Pero Miya no se subió al bus junto al resto del equipo. Su exnovio Nure lo esperaba fumando en mitad del estacionamiento. Miya corrió hasta él y le arrojó el cigarro al suelo. Parecía estresado. Dijo que no lo esperásemos. Pero lo esperé, en nuestra habitación. Junté las camas y me recosté, imaginando que lo tenía a mi lado y que nos mirábamos debajo de las sábanas. Traté de hacer una síntesis de todo lo que sucedió en el día. Miya y yo teníamos fecha de expiración. Por lo uno o lo otro, tendríamos que terminar lo nuestro.

Busqué el contacto de mamá.

Mamá, ¿qué fue lo que hizo?

_—Kiyoomi, hijo, hijito_ —la oí sollozar—. _Te quiero mucho. Por favor perdóname por no llamar._

Le costó hacerse entender entre su llanto. Lo de ser gay no le importaba tanto como lo de que tuviese un novio con VIH. Pero lo había hablado con el señor Sönke, y parecía que no fuera grave.

De hecho, dijo que siempre lo hubo sospechado. Me oía hablar de Wakatoshi, y de alguna manera, lo sabía. Me observaba lavar las manos, y también lo sabía. Solo le preocupaba que muriera antes que ella. No quería que, por un amorío, desechara todas mis enseñanzas y mandar mi vida por la borda. Creía que estaba siendo irresponsable. Creía que me había convertido en un imprudente. Por último, creía que ella ya no me importaba.

—¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba?

_—Kiyoomi, si te llegas a enfermar_ —dijo—, _me lo tienes que decir enseguida. He estado investigando a los mejores doctores aquí en Tokio. Tienes que hacerme esa promesa. Si te sucede algo, tienes que decírmelo de la primera._

Me sentí mal por juzgarla como lo hice.

Nuestra familia no funcionaba, y yo muchas veces he sido la causa de ello.

Miya apareció mientras mamá me hablaba. Se recostó a mi lado sin hablar, acariciando mis bucles hinchados. Frente a Miya, le reconocí a mamá que era lo mejor que me había sucedido en la vida. Le dije que el miércoles jugaríamos en Tokio, que _fuera a vernos_. Miya me tomó de la mano.

— _Cuida de ambos, Kiyoomi. Cuídense mucho._

Le mandé saludos a papá y mis hermanos. Miya se acercó hasta chocar su nariz con la mía.

—¿Te irás del equipo, cierto?

—Me han hecho ofertas de otros clubes, es verdad… pero no he decidido nada aún…

—Por favor —pedí—, no rechaces una oferta por mí. No me hagas eso.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares tocó mis lágrimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si saben de dónde saqué eso de Yaoi Exprés, gracias. Me encanta la intertextualidad, no lo puedo evitar.
> 
> Siento que mi vida está por acabar. Acabará cuando acabe HQ. Soy un zombi. Ayuda. Soy un zombi.


	16. Everything Of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco, Sakusa y Miya van cerrando sus heridas

Nuevamente me encontré con Miya despierto cuando abrí los ojos. Era una mañana nublada, y amaneció muy oscuro. Al poner un poco de atención, oí las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre el alcantarillado.

—Hola —me saludó desde su lado de la cama. Me preguntaba hace cuánto estaría despierto.

—Qué es lo que te hace levantarte antes de que suene la alarma —le pregunté, desperezándome. Como no respondía, deslicé un pie bajo su pijama. Dio un brinco que casi lo hace caer de la cama.

—¡Omi-kun! ¡No me toques con tus pies helados! —lo intenté por segunda vez—. ¡Omi! ¡Ya basta! ¡Oye te digo que basta!

Punto débil: anotado.

Después de luchar un poco en la cama, y dándome cuenta de que perdería, le pedí ayuda para que arrimásemos las camas contra la ventana, y así disponer espacio suficiente en la habitación. Quería enseñarle mi rutina de estiramientos.

—Dices que me callo muchas cosas, y tienes razón. Es una especie de hábito, supongo. No tengo esa costumbre de… Quiero decir, no sé cómo se supone que la gente… —Me oía hablar y sonaba tan absurdo que no sabía cómo continuar. Quería explicarle que yo era la esencia misma de la asociabilidad, un topo introvertido ciego a la luz de la amistad que emiten las personas brillantes como él. Rasqué mis manos, tratando de recuperar la confianza—. Al menos déjame empezar con algo sencillo, como mi rutina de estiramientos.

—¿Por qué?

¿Por qué, Miya? Porque quiero distraerte de alguna manera. Quiero ayudarte, así como tú siempre logras bajarme la ansiedad con pocas palabras, manipulando tu entorno a tu antojo como el armador que eres. Pero yo soy un nulo social en estos temas, y lo único que puedo decir a mi favor, es que lo intento.

—Me hace ilusión —respondí un poco a la defensiva, desviando la mirada—. Además, es muy bueno estirarse por las mañanas.

Realizó los ejercicios lo mejor que pudo. No hacía falta que me explicara por qué no lograba conciliar el sueño. El encuentro con su ex, la presencia de aquella periodista, aquel «enfermizo» pronunciado con todas las ganas de provocar… uno se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo ayudé a realizar las elongaciones más complicadas. Tenía los músculos tensos. Uno se daba cuenta, de lo que sucedía y de los pensamientos que circulaban por su cabeza, todas sus preocupaciones, pero esa certeza no me servía de nada si no era capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Vamos, Kiyoomi, le gustas a este chico. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

—Uhhh, ¿Miya? —titubeé—. ¿Prefieres hablarlo antes o después del partido?

Me miró sin comprender. Ignorando mi pregunta por completo, me hizo otra que no entendí para nada.

—¿De verdad no estás enfadado conmigo?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Por irme ayer con Nure. Nure, mi ex —aclaró. Como yo no respondía, agregó—. La gente se molesta por ese tipo de cosas, Omi.

Bueno, quizá no era capaz de darme cuenta de la totalidad de sus pensamientos. Así que se trataba de eso. Le pedí que juntara los pies e intentara llevar la nariz hasta las rodillas. Corregí la posición de las puntas de los pies.

—«Molestar» no es la palabra —empecé, aplicando una presión adicional en su espalda—, y francamente, creo que tu huida molestó más a Inunaki-san y a Meian-san.

— _Oh_ … por supuesto, esos malditos _senpais_ chismosos…

—Ambos piensan que has vuelto a recaer con un ex y los has decepcionado. Bokuto, por su parte, me prometió que tú nunca me harías algo así… —tras contar hasta ocho, dejé de presionar. Miya soltó un suspiro de alivio—. Es un poco tierno de su parte que nos haya puesto tantas fichas… ¿Otra repetición?

—Cuando dijiste que me enseñarías tu rutina de estiramientos, creí que haríamos yoga o algo parecido, y que me gustaría.

—Sí, pero no tiene sentido empezar de lleno con mi verdadera rutina si te falta flexibilidad.

La puerta se abrió, y como si los hubiésemos convocado, el equipo se presentaba para reclamar explicaciones a Miya. Meian decía que era válido recaer con un ex, pero no en la previa a un partido. Inunaki alegaba que nunca estaba bien, jamás en la vida. Bokuto me observaba con terror, y defendía ciegamente el honor de Miya. Thomas, que defendía otro tipo de honor, felicitaba a Miya por ser un todoterreno del amor. Hinata miraba a un lado y a otro con el rostro enrojecido, seguramente preguntándose qué hacía allí, pero negándose a huir debido a la curiosidad que le suscitaba. Miya no parecía demasiado sorprendido por las reacciones caos del equipo.

—Malditos carroñeros sentimentales, todavía sigo en pijama. No pueden venirme con esta clase de preguntas cuando todavía sigo en pijamas.

—¿Por qué aún no se levantan? —cuestionó el capitán.

—Porque Omi me está enseñando su rutina de estiramiento. Ni siquiera hemos llegado a la parte del yoga, así que ya váyanse a molestar a otro sitio.

—Es que le falta flexibilidad —expliqué a mis compañeros, quienes de pronto parecían muy curiosos. El resultado fue que la jauría de carroñeros sentimentales acabaron uniéndose a mis clases improvisadas, hasta que apareció en la habitación un mánager un poco atacado de los nervios. Nos había buscado por todos lados. Era la mañana del partido contra los Rockets y todavía ninguno de los titulares se presentaba a desayunar. Mientras el resto se encaminaba al comedor, con Miya terminamos de vestirnos.

Él siempre sabía qué palabra decir cuando me notaba con el humor alterado. Por favor, Kiyoomi, es tu momento de dar lo mejor de ti.

—Miya…

Dejé su nombre suspendido en el aire, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido entre nosotros. La lluvia tomaba fuerza y podía oír las gotas explotando sobre las ventanas. No me gustaba su rostro endurecido, especialmente recién iniciando el día. No me gustaba no ser capaz de aliviarle sus cargas como él tantas veces ha hecho conmigo. No me gustaba, simplemente, no encontrar el modo de remediarlo.

—Sabes que te volverán a preguntar sobre Nure —le dije—. No es que yo necesite saberlo, o que te esté reclamando algo —puntualicé de los nervios. No quería que pensara cosas innecesarias como que estaba celoso. No tuve que haberlo dicho siquiera…

Pero Miya comenzó a reír.

—Omi-kun, relájate que estás muy tenso. Ven, siéntate a mi lado un momento. Estoy bien, de verdad. Se nos viene un partido importante ahora y no puede haber errores. Me doy cuenta de lo que tratas de hacer… —me tomó ambas manos—. Ganemos este partido primero.

Para cuando llegamos al comedor, casi todos habían acabado de desayunar y el comedor estaba repleto de turistas extranjeros. Inunaki, Meian y Thomas nos interceptaron antes de que agarrásemos nuestras bandejas.

—Ya no estás con pijamas, así que dinos tus secretos —comenzó el capitán.

Presionando sobre el puente de su nariz, invocó sus derechos a un desayuno digno sin interrogatorios del partido, y que después de ganar el partido, respondería a todas las preguntas que quisieran. Sin embargo, debido a la insistencia de Inunaki, se vio obligado a dejar un adelanto.

—No me he acostado con Nure, Shion-kun. ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Anoche ni siquiera regresé tarde al hotel, pregúntale a Omi-kun. Pregunta en recepción. Si quieres, revisa las cámaras. Me porté bien. Soy un ciudadano modélico.

—¿Pero qué quería?

—Ganemos este partido primero.

El entrenador le hizo una seña a Miya para que desayunara con él. Uní mi bandeja a la de Hinata, quien no acababa de desayunar y platicaba con unos turistas portugueses.

—No parece que lo estén regañando —opinó Hinata mirando hacia la mesa de Miya y el entrenador.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo que hablen? —lo tanteé. Asintió. Hinata, así como yo, no creía que se tratase de Nure. O bien, no era el tema del asunto. Hinata también creía que a Miya le habían hecho una muy buena oferta y esta podría ser su última temporada dentro del equipo.

El entrenamiento de la mañana fue tranquilo, y almorzamos en el mismo gimnasio, en lo que se instalaba la publicidad y los puntos de venta. Tuvimos una última reunión táctica en los vestuarios, y tras acabar, llegaron los masajistas trasportando cuatro camillas.

Miya estaba muy impaciente. Muchos amigos de su época de estudiante estarían presente. Su hermano Osamu, con su puesto de comida ya instalado, le iba mandando mensajes de audio mencionando a todos los conocidos que veía. Por supuesto, su antiguo club de _fujoshis_ se encontraba presente. Sus propios padres. Incluso la abuela de los gemelos hizo aparición junto a la abuela de Kita-san.

—¿La abuela de Kita-san? ¿Eso quiere decir que Kita-san también está aquí? —preguntó Miya grabando un mensaje de audio para su hermano. El masajista lo reprendió por estarse inquieto, pero no logró requisarle el teléfono.

La respuesta llegó en unos minutos, también como audio.

«”Estuvieron por aquí Kita-san junto a Omimi-san… ahhh mira, es el gran Gin, qué tal viejo, tanto tiempo, ¿por qué no le mandas un saludo a Tsumu…?” “Samu, qué te digo, solo estoy aquí por las porristas y los buenos _Oniguiris_ , en ningún caso he venido a animar a Tsumu, que lo sepa”. “Ese es el gran Gin. Ya ves, Tsumu. Sigo arrastrando a más gente a los eventos, es la pura verdad.”»

Otro audio de Osamu, completamente aturdido, revelaba de que estaban los Adlers. Que «Kageyama y Ushiwaka se comunican por telepatía, esto ha sido lo más raro que he visto en mis veintitrés años de vida. Estos tipos son verdaderos monstruos».

—¡Los Adlers! —saltó Bokuto asustando a su masajista—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Un nuevo audio de Osamu que complementaba el anterior, expandía: «Ushiwaka dijo que me quedara con el cambio, quiero llorar. Kageyama se ha atorado comiendo, quiero llorar triple».

Bokuto volvió a saltar sobre su camilla. La masajista echaba chispas.

—¿Puedes quedarte quieto? Eres el peor, Bokuto Koutarou. El peor de todos.

—Miya, deja de compartir audios —pidió el capitán—. Aunque es curioso que estén los Adlers aquí.

—Los últimos partidos que le quedan a los Adlers antes de los playoffs son justamente contra nosotros y contra los Rockets —nos informó un mánager—, y también contra los Azuma Pharmacy. Seguramente han venido a estudiar.

Terminaron las rondas de masajes. Otro mánager nos informó que ya era hora de la alineación. No nos fue difícil localizar a esos Adlers entre medio de la multitud. De por sí eran lo suficientemente altos, y además habían suscitado la atención tanto de la audiencia como de los periodistas. No solo se encontraban Kageyama y Wakatoshi allí, los acompañaban Romero-san, Hirugami-san, y también esa gaviota desagradable de Hoshiumi. No había duda de que estaban allí para estudiarnos. Hirugami incluso llevaba una libreta de apuntes.

—Mira a esos engreídos Adlers —se quejó Miya—. ¿Crees que sean capaces de conversar cosas no relacionadas al vóleibol? ¿Hinata, Kageyama alguna vez te habló algo que no guardaba relación con el vóleibol?

Pero Hinata nos había abandonado y ya estaba saltando junto a Kageyama para pedir personalmente explicaciones de su presencia en el gimnasio.

—Morenos —se percató Thomas— Ellos… cómo decir… ¿ _sunbath_?

—¡Están bronceados! —Bokuto parecía lívido de la locura que le daba— ¡No puede ser! ¡Apuesto que tuvieron concentración de entrenamiento en Okinawa!

Realmente no entendía esa obsesión del equipo por Okinawa, pero de pronto estaban todos encendidísimos. Los gritos enarbolados llamaron la atención de los propios Adlers, quienes nos saludaron desde la distancia con su natural diplomacia.

Creo que la presencia de los Adlers fue el último chute que necesitaba el equipo para darlo todo en la cancha y ganar el encuentro. Logramos imponernos en tres sets, aunque el último se alargó hasta los treinta puntos. Cogieron a Miya para las pruebas médicas. Corrí hasta las graderías. Los Adlers ya se habían levantado de sus asientos y seguían a la multitud por las puertas de salida. Tuve que gritarle a Wakatoshi para que regresara en sus pasos. Nos encontramos detrás de los paneles publicitarios. Se dibujó una especie de sonrisas, muy fugaz. Thomas tenía razón, los Adlers se veían muy bronceados. La piel oliva de Wakatoshi desprendía un brillo especial que dulcificaba su mirada.

—No me digas, te casaste en estas vacaciones y te fuiste de luna de miel al caribe. Invitas a todos tus amigos Adlers y no me avisaste.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, como perplejo, analizando palabra a palabra. Cuando pareció comprender que mi saludo escondía un reproche, extrajo una tarjeta del bolsillo interno de la gabardina, y me lo extendió.

—Venía a entregarte personalmente la invitación. Tendrá lugar esta primavera.

—Ah… —balbuceé aturdido, aquello no lo vi venir—. ¿Qué clase de boda…?

—La ceremonia es sintoísta, pero con festejo occidental.

Wakatoshi seguía tendiéndome la invitación. La cogí entre mis dedos con cierto bochorno. La textura del papel hizo cosquillas en mis yemas. Era un papel muy delicado, color borgoña, con diseños en bajorrelieve de grullas de origami. En una caligrafía impecable, escrito con tinta blanca, rezaban los nombres de los novios, la fecha de la boda, el lugar, y un boleto extra para marcar si se asistiría solo o acompañado.

—¿Tienes bolígrafo? —pregunté observando los ojales de su gabardina.

Wakatoshi era esa clase de persona a quien enseñaron cómo vestir bien. Cuando no estaba con el uniforme deportivo, lucía prendas de niño _preppy_ como zapatillas náuticas o chalecas de punto que ataba al cuello si hacía calor. Su reloj, cuando lo usaba, asomaba bajo las mangas de la muñeca diestra. Tenía esa clase de detalles que yo no comprendía del todo, y en varias ocasiones, lo imaginaba paseando por la sección de vestuario masculino, con su mano izquierda paseando entre los colgadores antes de decidirse por una camiseta de punto. Quizá tuviera un sastre. Quizá mandaba a entallar su ropa. Nunca parecía que le importase nada distinto al vóleibol, y yo en más de una ocasión me pregunté cuánto tiempo Wakatoshi habría dedicado a su ropa.

Nuevamente escarbó al interior de su gabardina, extrayendo una flamante pluma. Por supuesto, un bolígrafo era demasiado vulgar para él. Examiné la punta de la pluma con cuidado.

—No es necesario que me des ahora una respuesta. Sabes que siempre puedes escribirme.

—¿Escribirte? ¿Te refieres a un mensaje por LINE?

—Sí.

Me acometió un sentimiento desconocido. Wakatoshi fue el primer chico que me gustó, después de todo. No sé hasta qué punto Wakatoshi será consciente de ello, pero de alguna manera, con aquel gesto me daba a entender de que, así como él ha sido muy importante para mí, yo también lo era para Wakatoshi, por cierto, de un modo distinto. Al buscar su mirada, fue como bucear en lo más profundo no de él, pero de mí. Han pasado años desde mi declaración, y dada mi situación actual, debiese tenerlo superado. Ahora comprendía por qué no estaba superado.

Las respuestas que obtenía de Wakatoshi, aquellas veces que hablábamos y yo lo consideraba una persona cercana, tenían un efecto positivo en mí. En sus respuestas, algunas más escuetas que otras, hallé un calor que añoraba, y un refugio ante mis temores y ansiedades, ante mi propia familia.

Siempre insistiré que mi declaración fue culpa de Komorin, aunque no sea del todo verdad. Al final, yo fui quien tomó la decisión. Ahora, con el boleto en una mano y la pluma en la otra, me daba cuenta por qué Wakatoshi no me dio una respuesta directa aquella vez. Las dudas no solo me pertenecen a mí, y ni siquiera Wakatoshi está exento de la inseguridad, y nuestras conversaciones no solo me refugiaron a mí, también a él.

Supongo que nunca pidió que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros, y trató, como pudo, de no lastimarme. Un rencor que hasta entonces no había identificado se diluía junto a mi orgullo herido. Wakatoshi me obsequiaba un cierre disfrazado como una invitación de boda, en papel elegante. Volvía a pensar que Wakatoshi era muy bonito, pero en esta ocasión, el sentimiento tomaba un cariz distinto.

—Es que… ya me conoces, Wakatoshi-kun. Le doy demasiado vuelta a las cosas…

Marqué «acompañado». La tinta inundó los interiores de la casilla, sin salirse de sus márgenes. Regresé el boleto y la pluma a su dueño. Una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa aligeraba la expresión de Wakatoshi. Tuvo la delicadeza de no hacerme preguntas respecto al significado de mi boleto. Sin embargo, quise decírselo. Al oído, muy rapidito, le confié un pequeño chisme sobre mí mismo.

Sentía la sangre bombeando en la cabeza, pero estuvo bien.

—Lo sabe muy poca gente todavía —señalé, regresando nuevamente la vista a los ojales de su gabardina—. Mamá está enterada, la familia de Miya… Sé que no tiene caso ocultarlo, aunque me pone un poco nervioso la idea de «hacerlo público». En fin… ¿suena muy raro? ¿por qué te ríes? Wakatoshi-kun, ¿te ríes de mí?

El bastardo se reía de mí.

—Por usar una frase de Tendou: lánzate a la piscina.

Wakatoshi es uno de mis mejores amigos y no se hable más. Jódete, Komorin.

Cuando Bokuto me preguntó qué quería Wakatoshi y qué tanto hablábamos, me encogí de hombros y observé a Miya, que ya había salido del control _anti-dopping_ y se saludaba con sus _senpai_ de Inarizaki. Kita-san estaba allí. La abuela de Kita-san le extendía a Miya una fotografía para que se la firmase.

—Wakatoshi dijo que me lanzara a la piscina.

—¿Cómo dijo?

—Que me lanzara a la piscina. Así con ropa, con zapatos, en pleno invierno.

Todavía una parte de mí, una insidiosa, insistía en mi fecha de vencimiento con Miya. Y otra parte de mí, la más pragmática, me aconsejaba no depositar todas mis esperanzas en aquella relación. Pero yo ya no escuchaba. Wakatoshi me había dicho que me lanzara. Una lolita besaba las manos de mi novio y la expresión en su rostro me renovaba. Si Wakatoshi te pide que te lances, debes hacerlo. Así es como funciona el mundo.

Celebramos la victoria en el local de Osamu, que lo reservó para los MSBY. La comida humeante no dejaba de fluir. El entrenador nos permitió una tacita de sake humeante, que con mucha facilidad se convirtieron en tres tacitas. Mientras revivíamos las mejores jugadas del partido, me tomaba la libertad de acariciar los muslos de Miya, sentado a mi lado. El sake me bajaba las defensas y se me salía lo cariñoso. A veces sentía la mirada vigilante de Bokuto, y no podía importarme más. A veces, era Osamu, y me importaba mucho menos.

En algún momento, la carroña del equipo recordó la historia pendiente de Miya. Osamu llegó con más sake caliente. Tras repartirnos una cuarta ración, se hizo un espacio junto a su hermano y le acarició la espalda. Intuyendo lo que se venía, busqué la mano de Atsumu bajo la mesa y se la apreté fuerte. Pasara lo que pasara, lo acompañábamos las personas que lo queríamos más que a nada. Acomodé uno de sus mechones tras su oreja. Cerró sus ojos, sonriendo.

Luego se aclaró la garganta y pidió que todos lo escucharan.

—Este último año ha sido como una verdadera prueba para mí y mi entereza. Quienes llevan varios años en el equipo y me conocen mejor, sé que se han percatado que no he pasado por mi mejor momento. Todavía me duele cuando pienso cómo jodí las estadísticas de la temporada pasada… en fin, aquello ya sucedió y no tiene caso…

»Estoy atravesando por una situación, que es la razón por la que terminé con Nure, y que recién ahora empiezo a aceptar. Quería esperar a que acabara la temporada para contarlo, pero en vista de que existe la posibilidad de que la prensa lo descubra antes, es mejor que lo sepan de mí primero…

Hizo una pausa. Nadie se atrevió a hablar. Ni siquiera Inunaki, quien seguía el monólogo con cierto recelo. Bokuto había alargado el cuello y parecía asustado. Los ojos se Hinata estaban muy dilatados y el sake se le había derramado sobre el plato. Yo sentí mi corazón latir desbocado en la estrechez de mi pecho. La mirada de Miya recorrió a nuestros compañeros, para detenerse en la mía. Fue a mí a quien buscó cuando lo dijo, y utilizó las mismas palabras que usó conmigo. Con los ojos quebrados, pero un rostro despojado de su anterior dureza, revivimos aquella noche en que me dijo que era seropositivo. Sin escudos, en su caso. Sin huidas, en el mío.

Me lancé a la piscina, con todo lo que tenía, y enrollé mis brazos en el cuello de Miya frente al rostro de sorpresa de Inunaki, la locura de Bokuto, y los vítores de Thomas. Sustraje su dolor con mis labios pensando que seguramente sería un gesto genial de mi parte, nuestro único y romántico encuentro de película, pero me venció la vergüenza en la mitad del beso y acabé escondiéndome en el pecho de Miya, quien me acarició la espalda, y como siempre, acabó sacándome del apuro.

Dijo:

—Y bueno… Además de que soy seropositivo, Omi-kun y yo llevamos saliendo más o menos una semana, por si no se han dado cuenta. Supérenlo.

Osamu invitó a una quinta ronda de sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo toma su título de un tema de Parov Stelar que, no sé por qué, me hace pensar en omitsumi. Escúchenlo. Es una buena rola.  
> Ains... fin de hq... porfa alguien detenga al Omi que no deja de declararse en público y no le sale bien.


	17. La Fecha De Vencimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras una semana de convivencia con los MSBY en Hyogo, Miya y Sakusa al fin tienen un día para ellos solos... o eso creían.

_—A ti en el fondo te gusta esto de exponerte, Kiyoomi. ¿O es una broma? Kiyoomi, ¿es una broma? No puedes bromear con cosas así. No soportaré si resulta que todo esto es una broma._

El chisme de alguna manera le acabó llegando a Komorin. Si bien nuestros compañeros fueron discretos respecto a la situación de Miya, el hecho de que ya llevábamos una semana de relación fue demasiado bomba informativa, y la noticia acabó explotando como un desastre nuclear.

Me escribió mi senpai Iizuna para _prevenirme_ acerca de los «extraños rumores» que circulaban sobre mí (con toda la vergüenza del mundo, tuve que admitirle que eran verdad). Me escribió Akaashi para darme la enhorabuena. Incluso me escribió ese Hoshiumi con quien ni siquiera hablo, maldito chismoso. Y luego me llamó Komorin, enloquecido el que más. Esto sucedió en el viaje de regreso a Osaka. Si bien el resto de nuestros compañeros se fueron en el bus del equipo, yo preferí acompañar a Miya, quien hizo el viaje de regreso en su carro. Tenía a _Mad Max_ aparcado en la casa de sus padres desde que inició el break de invierno.

—¿Por qué inventaría una historia así? —le reproché a Komorin, consciente de que Miya oía cada una de mis palabras—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo vergonzosa que es esa historia para mí? Si una persona como yo acepta de verdadera una historia de ese tipo, no tienes más que creerle. Así que créeme.

_—Amigo, no es que desapruebe esta relación…_

—¿Pero…?

_—¿Estás con Miya allí? Ponme en altavoces._

—No voy a hacer eso. No te dejaré que le lances maldiciones y nos dejes en ridículo a ambos. Deja ese empeño tuyo de dejarme en ridículo, que yo mismo me tengo esa parte cubierta.

— _¡Kiyoomi pone en altavoces!_

Miya me quitó el teléfono de las manos y lo puso en altavoces él.

—Motoya-kun, hola. Podía oírte sin altavoz de todas maneras…

— _Cuida a Kiyoomi, es lo único que te pido_ —le dijo, de pronto, con la voz más seria que le haya oído a Komorin en la vida—. _Atesóralo, porque no hay nadie como él. Nunca le hagas daño. Nunca le mientas. Como algo le suceda a Kiyoomi, y descubro que eres responsable, dile adiós a tu rostro de portada de revista. Hablo en serio, Miya-san. Kiyoomi es de esas personas que saben reconocer el valor oculto de las personas, y si ha visto algo en ti, no dudo que lo poseas. Pero, por sobre todo, y escúchame con atención, léete de una buena vez los libros de Harry Potter. Con verse las películas no basta. Si estás realmente comprometido, tienes que leerte todos los libros, más de una vez cada uno._

Supongo que Komorin es una persona incorregible. Todavía en altavoz, le compartí a Komorin mi último descubrimiento, de que Miya era la personificación de Gilderoy Lockhart. Eso pareció apaciguarlo un poco. Previne a Miya de preguntar quién era Lockhart, y se lo expliqué una vez Komorin cortó la llamada.

—O sea que esto de Harry Potter va en serio.

—No te puedes quedar solo con las películas, Miya. Además, los libros son muy divertidos, te gustarán.

—Es un poco tierno que ustedes sean esa clase de amigos.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Esos amigos con lazos tan fuertes e intereses tan específicos que crean sus propios mundos. Supongo que tendré que ganarme a Komorin…

Apagó la radio cuando Donna Summer iniciaba su coro más sensual, y me dirigió una fugaz mirada para regresarla al camino. Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre el manubrio. Me dijo:

—Anoche, después de tu completamente desastrosa declaración romántica…

—No le digas así.

—Me gustó mucho, Omi-kun. Todos tus desastres me encantan. Pero, aunque me encantó, yo tenía todo un discurso preparado, y tú no me dejaste terminarlo. El equipo se volvió loco haciéndonos preguntas de mi tratamiento y nuestra vida en pareja, que al final no pude acabar todo lo que planeaba revelar.

—Oh… lo siento. Es que…

—No es un reproche —me interrumpió—. Ya te dije que me encantó lo de ayer. Honestamente, fuiste increíble, lo hiciste todo mucho más fácil para mí… pero todavía hay más cosas que tenemos que conversar.

Me quedé un momento callado, a sabiendas de que Miya esperaba alguna reacción de mi parte. No se me ocurrió nada mejor que preguntarle sobre la presencia de su exnovio en el encuentro de fans.

—¿Nure? Ah, bueno, sí, eso también. Aquella periodista de Yaoi Exprés descubrió que Nure es seropositivo, y sabe que nosotros tuvimos alguna relación en el pasado. Nure fue al encuentro de fans para prevenirme, pero no contaba con que esa periodista le seguiría los pasos. Según él, la prensa no está segura de si yo tengo o no el virus, pero es cosa de que investiguen un poco más. Está el registro de mis estadísticas, que sin ser un verificador es bastante elocuente. Y si llegaran a descubrir la existencia de ese Asteroide235 de Jack’D que me rechazó, estoy seguro de que podrían aparecer con un titular escandaloso cualquiera de estos días…

»Pero eso tampoco es lo que te quería decir. Entre las varias ofertas que he recibido este año, hay una de ellas que me está costando mucho trabajo rechazar…

—Entonces no la rechaces —lo interrumpí yo esta vez—. Miya, ya te dije…

—Pero Omi, ¿no lo captas? Son ellos lo que acabarán rechazándome. Dependiendo de si la prensa ventila que soy seropositivo, y la manera en que lo hagan…

—Ya te dije que lo de ponerse en el peor escenario es trabajo mío. Además, puede que la prensa nunca llegue a hacer las conexiones que crees.

—De todas maneras, no puedo ir a otro equipo sin informarles mi condición primero. Nos hacen controles de drogas todo el tiempo. He sido muy afortunado que me pasara todo esto con los MSBY. Desde que le informé a entrenador Foster de que soy seropositivo, el staff médico me ha orientado en varios temas, han sido muy atentos. Pero eso también me jode. Al final, dependo de qué tan tolerantes sean los demás respecto a mi sexualidad o a mi VIH. Es frustrante.

Salió de la autopista para introducirse a la ciudad. Era domingo libre de prácticas. Yo había quedado con mi corredor para echarle un vistazo al estudio que pensaba arrendar, y Miya quiso acompañarme.

—¿No has pensado en hacer…? Uh… —Retorcí las manos sobre mi regazo, algo inseguro. Reformulé mi idea—: Si tanto temes cómo la prensa podría divulgarlo, deberías ir un paso adelante, y darlo a conocer a los medios tú mismo.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

Aunque no desistiría del tema, preferí dejar la discusión en pausa. Al fin y al cabo, estaba manejando. Ya en Osaka, escribí la dirección del estudio en el GPS y volví a encender la radio porque no soportaba el silencio.

Llegamos así a un barrio alejado de los centros neurálgicos, pero con bastante comercio, en todo caso. Los edificios de la zona residencial, de arquitectura moderna, parecían todos recién estrenados. Se encendió mi primera alarma en la cabeza. Ninguno de esos edificios parecía contar con más de diez años, y cuando llegué a la dirección exacta, comprobé que el edificio donde se emplazaba el estudio, todavía le quedaban pisos en venta, lo que significaba que era prácticamente nuevo. En otras palabras, aquel edificio todavía no había pasado la prueba de un terremoto grande.

Ay Kiyoomi, no empieces.

Miya me tomó de la mano

—Lo que sea que estás pensando, déjalo ir.

Nos ajustamos nuestros barbijos. Mi corredor tardó un poco en llegar. Era un tipo pequeño, que empezaba a quedarse calvo y con algo de sobrepeso. Al reparar que venía acompañado comenzó a sudar a chorros.

—¿Buscas ahora una vivienda para dos personas? Porque te lo digo desde ya: aunque se encuentra en un estado inmejorable, este piso es pequeñísimo. Sin embargo, tengo un dúplex…

—Solo me está acompañando —lo interrumpí antes de que tratara de encajarme en una casa más cara—. Me viene bien un testigo en todo esto.

Ya en las fotos se sentía bastante pequeño, y en persona no era mucho mejor. En realidad, aquello no era tan malo: eso solo significaba menor superficie propensa a ensuciarse. La alacena debajo de la escalera que conducía al entretecho era idéntica a la de Harry Potter. La cocina y el baño no parecían ocultar moho u hongos en las junturas de sus baldosas. La inspección de todo el piso no me llevó más de tres minutos. Salí con Miya al balcón, a comparar impresiones.

—¿Qué opinas?

—Es un poco pequeño, pero parece ideal para ti. Primero, no hay espacio para visitas, algo con lo que seguramente comulgas, no digas que no. Segundo, en el baño tienes el espacio justo para una lavadora de estás multiusos, con secadora integrada, y sé que eso te encantaría.

—Sí, es verdad. Me encanta la idea de tener mi propia lavadora.

—Y tercero, en la cocina también está el espacio medido para una lavaplatos. Me fijé en eso. Incluso está hecha la conexión hidráulica. Estoy seguro de que también te encantaría eso.

Me acomodó un mechón tras la oreja.

—¿Por qué me animas? ¿No te molesta que no vivamos juntos?

—Komorin prácticamente me amenazó con que no te mintiera, así que seré honesto contigo: por supuesto que me gustaría que regresaras a vivir conmigo. Ahora que no estás allí, se me hace grande, y ya se me olvidó como cocinar para una persona. Pero tú llevas un buen tiempo luchando por tu independencia, y creo que te haría bien. El que no vivamos juntos, no quiere decir de que no nos sigamos viendo.

»Además, no podemos privarle al equipo de una inauguración fiesta _party_. Sería sacrilegio.

—¿Sacrilegio? Aquí ni hay sitio para alguna fiesta. Tú mismo lo reconociste: aquí no hay espacio para visitas.

—Da igual, de todas maneras, habrá una fiesta. Recuerda que tenemos que salir a bailar, por órdenes de tu terapeuta.

Ultimé con el corredor los detalles del contrato. Parecía nervioso, como si temiese que me pudiera arrepentir en último minuto. Una parte de mí efectivamente quería huir, dar marcha atrás. En fin, firmé lo más rápido que pude. Mientras me explicaba los trámites pendientes, recibió una llamada y se tuvo que ir. Dijo que esto era así, que los fines de semana eran los más trabajosos. Con Miya no regresamos a _Mad Max_. Con nuestras manos enlazadas al interior de mi bolsillo, caminamos por las calles de mi futuro barrio, disfrutando al fin de todo un día para nosotros juntos.

—Creo que he estado aquí antes… —murmuró Miya mirando a su alrededor, cuando volvimos a entrar al comercio—. Ah, ya recuerdo, ¿quieres almorzar? Hay un local de comida… ¿cómo la llamaban…? Era un sitio al que vine con Shoyo-kun alguna vez, de comida muy sana. Tenía un nombre algo excéntrico, no lo recuerdo en este momento… ¿comida filosófica? ¿Te suena que exista algo así?

Me reí. Conceptos como «Comida filosófica» y «Shoyo» no parecía que pudieran estar relacionados de ninguna manera. Miré la hora en mi teléfono. Efectivamente era hora del almuerzo.

Luego de dar tumbos por las calles, finalmente llegamos a un restorán de «comida antroposófica», sea lo que eso significara, donde había gente muy lana, muy mística, y entre ellos, también figuraba Hinata Shoyo.

—¡Chicos! _¡Wuujuu!_ ¡¿Que hacen aquí?!

Ahí se iba por la borda nuestro día de pareja alejados del equipo.

Juntamos mesas. El menú no era nada japonés. Según lo que ponía la carta, todos los alimentos empleados provenían de agricultura orgánica y biodinámica. Aquella explicación no me decía nada. Honestamente, me sentía más cómodo sabiendo que mis frutas habían sido bañadas en pesticidas. Toneladas de pesticidas, a ser posible. Decidí mejor ni comentarlo, y me dejé asesorar por el juicio de Hinata, quien parecía ser cliente frecuente y era como el amigo personal de todos los meseros.

El día anterior, cuando Miya reveló que era seropositivo, y seguidamente yo hice esa estupidez de besarlo frente a todos, la reacción del equipo fue bastante positiva. Si bien algunos se preocuparon por la salud de Miya (Bokuto directamente le preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida), luego de que explicara su tratamiento, todos se lo tomaron bastante bien, salvo Thomas, que de alguna manera lo entendió todo al revés, y no dejó de llorar hasta que él y Miya tuvieron una conversación bien larga, en inglés, solo ellos dos. Luego, moqueando el que más, Thomas corrió hacia mí, me abrazó muy apretado, y me balbuceó muchas cosas que no logré entender para nada. Estaba superebrio. Por fortuna, nuevamente llegó Miya, pisándole los talones, a salvarme de ese torrente de mocos.

Me imaginaba que el alcohol ayudó en la recepción de las noticias, pero al día siguiente las cosas siempre se ven de otra manera. Habría preferido postergar enfrentarme al equipo un día más, sin embargo, tener a Hinata delante de mí, el día después de todo aquello, parecía un buen ejercicio de práctica. Los peores, sin dudas, serían Bokuto e Inunaki.

—¿Crees que es muy raro? —me atreví a preguntarle a Hinata—, ¿crees que al resto del equipo…?

—No —respondió muy seguro. Luego, pareció dudar—. Quiero decir, no puedo hablar por los demás, pero hoy en el bus seguimos comentándolo, y no me dio la impresión de que alguno de nosotros tuviese reparos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Incluso Shion-kun está de acuerdo? —preguntó Miya a su vez. Nuestras órdenes llegaron en ese momento.

—Quizá, si su relación hubiese interferido en las prácticas… pero ya llevan una semana juntos sin que nadie se enterase, y al revés, creo que hemos ido mejor.

—Hemos ido mejor, ¿cierto? —dijo Miya—. Le ganamos a esos Rockets 3-0 y según las estadísticas históricas, siempre nos toman al menos un set.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Aquella jugada que hicieron con Omi-san…!

Y Hinata se dispuso a describir uno de los _rallys_ más largos del partido. Miya posó una mano sobre la mía y la acarició con dulzura mientras Hinata seguía hablando. De pronto se calló, como si hubiese recordado algo de la nada, y dijo:

—Debe ser que saben sacar lo mejor del otro cuando se encuentran en el mismo equipo, pero… ¿qué pasará cuando jueguen en equipos rivales?

—Oh, ya veo… ¿tú también piensas que voy a dejar el equipo, Shoyo-kun? —lo tanteó Miya, con esa risa tan cínica de su repertorio. Me empecé a enfadar.

—Hinata, convence a Miya de que acepte esa «irresistible oferta» que le hicieron.

—¡Entonces sí te hicieron una oferta!

—¿Por qué eres tan bocazas, Omi? Además, ni siquiera sabes qué oferta fue la que me hicieron.

Supe enseguida de qué se trataba, pero, aun así, tuve que preguntarlo:

—¿Es en el extranjero?

Miya no quiso mirarme. No creo que me haya mentido cuando me dijo que el motivo por el cual no podía aceptar la oferta se debía al VIH, pero ahora comprendía que había otros factores involucrados. Entonces, ¿eran verdad mis presentimientos? ¿Miya y yo teníamos fecha de vencimiento?

Me faltaba coraje para ser yo quien le cogiera la mano en las narices de Hinata y se la acariciase, buscando con aquel gesto reconfortarlo. Hubiese preferido que Hinata no estuviese presente en esta discusión. Pero al mismo tiempo…

—Uhh… Hinata, tú viviste una temporada en el extranjero… ¿piensas que…? Quiero decir, ¿la distancia…?

—Ahh, bueno… francamente, yo no soy el mejor referente. A mí la distancia no me ha ayudado en esa área. ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no funcione con ustedes! —se apresuró a añadir— Solo tienen que convertirse en los mejores jugadores. Si se mantienen siendo muy, muy buenos jugadores, se encontrarán en los mundiales y torneos que sigan. Asegurarse de ganarlo todo, cada partido, cada liga, y así, más oportunidades tendrán para verse en el futuro y seguir juntos.

Nos miramos con Miya.

—¿Ganarlo todo? Eso es algo que puedo hacer —dijo él.

—Supongo que yo también puedo hacerlo… —dije yo.

Shoyo aplaudió contento.

—Bueno, no es que me alegre de que se vaya, Miya-san, porque sus pases son muy geniales. Pero será una buena oportunidad para usted adquirir experiencia en el extranjero.

—Aguarda Shoyo, que de todas formas no me he decidido. Todavía no me saques del equipo, ¿de acuerdo?

Iba a empezar a protestar cuando nos interrumpió una llamada al teléfono de Miya. Era Bokuto. Con Hinata oíamos los gritos desde el otro lado de la línea, incapaces de descifrar alguna palabra. Miya tampoco parecía comprender qué sucedía, y cuando por fin cortó, se mostraba tan confundido como nosotros.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que echaron a Bokkun del departamento… ¿puede ser?

—Claro que no puede ser, tiene un contrato de arriendo —alegué yo.

—Dice que está fuera de mi casa con todas sus pertenencias, ¿vamos a ver?

El día que por fin teníamos Miya y yo para pasarla juntos, y se nos acoplaba ahora el mal de Bokuto. Un poco resignado, tras pagar por nuestros alimentos, los tres no subimos a _Mad Max_ y fuimos hasta casa de Miya, donde efectivamente se encontraba Bokuto, con sus cabellos hacia abajo, y varias maletas a su alrededor. Tenía la todoterreno aparcada a un costado, con todavía más objetos personales apretujados en su interior.

—¡Bokuto-san! —Hinata corrió hasta él, planeando a su alrededor con los brazos extendidos—. ¿Qué le sucedió esta vez?

Nos explicó que el piso se le había inundado durante esas semanas que estuvo ausente. Yo de verdad me preguntaba si tendría alguna neurona en la cabeza. Al menos lo que es el razonamiento lógico, no parecía tenerlo muy afinado. Lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente: considerando que no estaría en el piso durante todo el break de invierno y la semana que pasamos en Hyogo, Bokuto «tuvo la previsión» de dejar sus ventanas abiertas, en pleno invierno, con la anunciada tormenta de nieve y lluvias. El idiota se dejó las ventanas abiertas por casi tres semanas, pensando que era la resolución más adulta de su vida.

Miya se revolcaba de la risa. Yo quería estallar de la cólera.

—¿Tú eres tonto?

—¡Omi-Omi! ¡Era para ventilar! ¡Ventilar!

—No, Bokuto, no. Si te vas de tu casa, dejas todas las ventanas cerradas. Lo más cerradas que se pueda. ¡ _Alohomoramente_ cerradas!

—¡Pero…!

—¡Sin «peros»! ¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar las ventanas abiertas a tope cuando te vas de viaje! Ni en invierno ni en ninguna época del año es una decisión correcta, ¡jamás!

Me sacaba de quicio. Ese ser me sacaba de quicio.

El resumen fue que, evidentemente, se le entró toda la lluvia y la nieve, y quedó una catástrofe. A la vecina de abajo le salió una humedad enorme en el piso, y en lugar de llamar a Bokuto, llamaron al dueño directamente. Al ver la destrucción ocurrida en su piso, decidió de manera totalmente unilateral, terminar el contrato de arriendo de Bokuto y desalojarlo.

Estaba seguro de que Bokuto todavía tenía derechos sobre aquel piso y que su arrendador no podía tomarse aquellas atribuciones, pero me sentía demasiado enfadado como para tratar de abogar por él. Era mi fin de semana junto a Miya, y teníamos colados al radiante de Hinata, el drama de Bokuto, y una discusión pendiente sobre si la distancia podría o no separarnos a mí y Miya.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo, Bokkun —le ofreció Miya, ayudando a Bokuto a transportar las maletas a lo que alguna vez fue mi habitación en aquella casa—. ¿Hueles? Eso es el aroma del encierro. Apuesto a que es mucho mejor que lidiar con las humedades.

—Creí que había hecho algo muy bueno al dejarme las ventanas abiertas de par en par.

—Supongo que es mi culpa —razonó—. Al fin y al cabo, yo te di el dato de ese piso. Debe estar maldito o algo así.

Equipado con unos guantes de cocina, ayudé a Miya a correr las cortinas y abrir las ventanas para desahogar el olor del encierro.

—Quizá sea yo el que tenga la culpa —razoné.

Miya hirvió agua y repartió tazones y bolsas de té entre sus invitados. No era mi intención hacer sentir mal a alguien como Bokuto, que siempre actuaba con buenos motivos. Le confesé a Bokuto y a Hinata que yo también había vivido ahí, y que fue la presencia de unas horribles cucarachas las que me obligaron a huir. No un problema hídrico, como alguna vez aseguré. Miya volvía a depositar su mano sobre la mía y me la acariciaba con ternura, insuflándome valor. Y no sé cómo, pero de pronto aquella historia horrible se convirtió en una anécdota divertidísima, y Bokuto con Hinata no podían dejar de reír, ni yo tampoco. Y es que, de alguna manera, lo era. Al fin y al cabo, había corrido por las calles de Osaka en pijamas, huyendo de un enjambre de cucarachas imaginarias, hasta toparme con Miya.

—Fue una suerte que vivieran tan cerca —comentó Hinata—, de lo contrario, Miya-san no te habría encontrado.

Se sintió como un extraño _déj_ _à_ _vu_. Detuve las caricias de Miya y volví a entrelazar su mano con la mía. Bokuto soltó un suspiro.

—Yo lo vi venir, supe que esto acabaría sucediendo, pero nunca pensé que me emocionaría tanto —Era cierto, tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Desde cuándo…? Quiero decir, ustedes se conocen desde preparatoria, ¿cierto?

—Secundaria, creo —corrigió Miya, siempre mirándome—, pero no nos caíamos muy bien, ¿cierto? Sí pensaba que eras muy bonito, pero también pensaba que eras un maldito remilgado…

Y se largó a reír. No podía reprochárselo.

Bokuto nos pidió fotos para mandárselas a Akaashi. Nos quedamos conversando de todo un poco hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Hinata recordó que debía hacer la compra (tenía la nevera vacía), y yo también decidí ponerme en marcha. Miya se ofreció a llevarnos en _Mad Max_ en lo que Bokuto se terminaba de acomodar en mi vieja habitación.

Después de dejar a Hinata en una tienda de conveniencia, Miya manejó hasta la residencia Mädchen. Apagó motores frente a la fachada.

—No te lo dije aquella vez —confesé—. Había otra casa mejor que pude haber arrendado en lugar de aquel edificio infestado de cucarachas, pero elegí aquella porque sabía que quedaba cerca de donde vivías.

—¿Cómo…?

—No estoy diciendo que me hayas gustado desde hace tanto tiempo, pero… —Mis manos se aferraron a su sudadera—. ¿Por qué no subes…?

No fue necesario que le explicara más. De la guantera del vehículo extrajo una tira de preservativos y apurando los pasos, me siguió hasta el interior de la residencia.

Ayudé a Miya a vestirse. Fui hasta la cómoda, y tras meditarlo, regresé con mi álbum de fotos y me senté a su lado, en el borde de mi cama.

—¿De qué país es el equipo que te ofreció contrato?

—Francia.

—Francia… Pues no está mal. Los europeos son bastante abiertos para todo y además, deben tener un buen servicio de salud… —le entregué el álbum—. La verdad es que siempre he admirado cómo te las arreglas para manipular las situaciones a tu antojo y ser tú mismo, pese a todo. Yo nunca podría haber salido del armario como tú lo hiciste. Por eso la idea de vivir cerca de ti me parecía buena idea. No lo sé realmente… era más bien una especie de símbolo para mí.

»Sé que llevamos poco tiempo, pero en estos días, he hecho cosas que nunca creí que haría y… no sé cómo explicártelo, gracias a ti encuentro los ánimos para afrontar ese lado de mí que me causa tanto daño…

Miya ojeó el álbum. En la primera página se hallaban los folios donde hice el esquema de mi escasa vida romántica, más la nota de mamá, « _No lo hagas hijo, ese no eres tú»_.

—Es que estaba confundido, por eso necesitaba hacer este esquema, no lo leas. Y no hagas caso de la nota. Lo he hablado con mamá, acerca de lo nuestro, y ya no piensa de esa manera.

Pero Miya no me hacía caso y examinaba los folios con mucho cuidado.

—Me estás diciendo de que hiciste esta línea de tiempo a todo color, y pese a las prohibiciones de tu madre, ¿viajaste a Inarizaki, a la cueva de los zorros? ¿por qué? —me encogí de hombros—. No puedo irme, Omi-kun. No me pidas que acepte ese contrato y me vaya lejos de ti, cuando tu has hecho lo inimaginable por mí.

—¿Y si te pido que te quedes? ¿Entonces sí te irías?

—La vida no es justa…

Plegó los papeles con cuidado y los regresó al álbum. Iba a devolvérmelo, pero se lo impedí.

—Por favor —le pedí— llévatelo contigo.

Lo acompañé de regreso a Mad Max, y me quedé de pie en la calle, hasta que el vehículo de perdió de vista. El viento hacía crujir las ramas desnudas de los árboles. Sentía el cuerpo lánguido del que acaba de hacer el amor, pero estaba triste, vacío, a punto de quebrarme en cualquier momento.

Y así como Bokuto podía salir con las ideas más estúpidas de la vida, y acabar así con un piso inundado, yo tuve otra idea igual de estúpida. Tenía que conseguirme el número de contacto de aquella periodista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy yo, es mi corazón angst!


	18. La Última Cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa resuelve que no tiene otra opción que traicionar a Miya

Hasta no concretar unos asuntos en el banco, seguiría viviendo en la residencia Mädchen, por ello, apenas hallé una oportunidad entre tantos partidos, le pedí al entrenador la mañana libre, para finiquitar aquel asunto de una vez por todas. Esta se dio justo después de las clasificatorias para las _playoffs_.

Tras firmar una serie de documentos, visité a mi corredor en su despacho, y luego de tragarme la fila de la notaría, me entregaron las llaves de mi nuevo piso: podría empezar a habitarlo cuando quisiera.

La señora Mädchen me consiguió una furgoneta para trasladar mis pertenencias. Lo dejé todo apilado en la entrada y saqué una foto de mi nuevo piso, que compartí con mamá. Cuando por fin llegué al gimnasio de los MSBY, descubrí un nuevo tarro de recaudación, junto al tarro de _Bokutismo_ , el cual llevaba pegada la etiqueta _Cursiladas Omi &Tsum_. Ese sin dudas fue Inunaki. Me llamó la atención que ya tuviera un billete de mil yenes dentro, y supuse que apenas pusiera un pie en el gimnasio Miya me atacaría a traición. Intenté esquivarlo. Bokuto me bloqueó la ruta, también a traición.

—¡Qué fue lo que te dije! —gruñó Inunaki.

—¡Ese beso ya estaba pagado! —protestó Miya; me miró con ojos expectantes—. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ya tenemos una Inauguración Fiesta _Party_?

—¡Inauguración Fiesta _Party_! —corearon los ebrios del equipo.

El entrenador tuvo que ponerse serio.

Comprobar que el equipo se tomaba tan bien nuestra relación, hasta el punto de permitirse bromear como siempre lo hacían, aligeraba un peso en mi pecho. Mi familia también lo había tomado bien. Incluso mis hermanos asistieron a uno de los partidos que jugamos en Tokio. Mi hermano estaba de mal humor porque el encuentro se hubo alargado casi cuatro horas, lo que equivalía a cuatro horas sin fumar; en cambio mi hermana llevaba las bandanas de las _fujoshis_ y un balón de vóleibol inflable, de estos que regalan al inicio de cada encuentro, con la ilusión de que Miya se lo firmara.

Me criticaba, haciendo falso berrinche:

—Yo hablando esas cosas feas de los gais y tú no me corriges ni nada, eres un malo. No puedes dejar a tu hermana pasar esas vergüenzas.

Y luego le pedía autofotos a Miya para compartirla por redes sociales, porque en realidad, hermana nunca ha conocido la vergüenza. Es una palabra que ella usa, sin comprender la esencia de su significado.

Para esas alturas, mi relación con Miya era una relación pública. Los periodistas se aseguraron de ratificar aquel secreto a voces que circulaba por los vestuarios de todos los equipos de la V-Ligue apenas tuvieron la oportunidad. Creo que hubo un evento _fujoshi_ en nuestro nombre, no tengo los detalles. Incluso _Yaoi Exprés_ publicó una especie de línea de tiempo de nuestra relación, muchos de los datos inventados, cuya tirada batió records. Aquella periodista de Yaoi Exprés se acercó a mí tras un partido, y me entregó una tarjeta con su información de contacto, en caso quisiera «hablar algo más». En lugar de partir la tarjeta en mil pedazos, la guardé al interior de mi billetera.

En redes sociales hubo reacciones de todo tipo. Por mucho que sea Wakatoshi quien te dice que te «lances a la piscina», hay que pararse a pensar en los pros y contras. En fin…

Sí hubo una cosa que no me esperé para nada. A varios de los directivos del club no les hizo gracia la noticia. Nos enteramos por un mánager. Al parecer, una parte de los directivos criticaban a nuestro entrenador por no «tener el control del vestuario».

—¿Van a echar al entrenador? —preguntó capitán Meian al mánager.

—No… no, no lo creo. En todo caso, lo mejor será que ganemos esta temporada.

—Pero esta ha sido nuestra mejor temporada por lejos. Los directivos han de saberlo.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Por eso no nos queda más alternativa que ganar el título. Miya, esto no es una crítica hacia ti o Sakusa —añadió al notarle la cara de odio—. Este tipo de comentarios siempre llegan del lado que uno menos espera. Debemos demostrar lo infundados que son esos comentarios.

Para entonces, ya si perdíamos o ganábamos daba igual, porque habríamos clasificado de todas maneras, pero logramos ganar todos los partidos que nos quedaban antes de las _playoffs_.

Así que, sumando y restando… la situación de entrenador Foster era injusta, lo sé, pero yo pensaba que el balance entre una cosa y otra era más bueno que malo. Especialmente si lográbamos hacernos con el título, y yo, sinceramente, sentía que podíamos lograrlo. Pero, por otra parte… balanceaba entre los dedos la tarjeta de aquella periodista, y pensaba que, lo mejor para Miya y para mí, pero especialmente para Miya, sería cambiar el balance de la suma y resta…

Tendríamos una semana libre de partidos antes de dar inicio las _playoffs_. El entrenamiento se enfocó en estrategias para enfrentarnos a nuestros primeros rivales. Acabadas las prácticas de aquel día, Atsumu me llevó a su cita con su doctora del VIH. Me prescribió un tratamiento preventivo y respondió cada una de las treintaidós preguntas que llevaba escritas en un cuadernillo, casi todas con una sonrisa que, para el final de la sesión, acabó convirtiéndose en una carcajada. Mis manías, por algún motivo muy raro, la habían encantado.

Bokuto nos recibió en casa de Miya con una especie de cena quemada que no hubo forma de tragar. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo se quedaría Bokuto viviendo junto a Miya. Justo cuando Miya y yo empezábamos a salir, se nos colaba el caos de Bokuto entre medio.

—No pongas esa cara —me dijo Miya. Acabada la cena, tuvo la cortesía de llevarme hasta mi nuevo piso—, ya sabes que Bokuto hace las tonterías que hace con la mejor de las intenciones.

—Ya. Sí, eso está muy bien, pero no me gusta tenerlo ahí metido entre ambos todo el tiempo.

—No me digas que eres de los celosos, Omi-kun.

—No es eso… pero Bokuto es mucho Bokuto como para aguantarlo 24/7.

Aunque no quiso replicarme, se le marcaron los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Seguramente pensaba algo como que yo también era demasiado yo, y que si podía conmigo, podía con quien sea, Bokuto y su catástrofe incluidas. Desde que comenzamos a salir, sentía que ya no discutíamos tanto. Lo cierto era que Miya había demostrado en reiteradas oportunidades, no ser tan dado al conflicto como su reputación sugería.

—Deja de sonreír —le pedí—. Lo que seas que estés pensando, ya detente.

Me ayudó a desembalar las maletas y cajas que seguían apiladas en mi recibidor. No nos tomó demasiado tiempo acomodar mis escasas pertenencias. Abrimos el _kotatsu_ con sus edredones rosicler y espliego en el salón, Miya me ayudó a subir el futón al entrepiso, y luego de enchufar el frigobar en la cocina, solo me quedaba hallarle sitio a mi arsenal de productos de limpieza, entre otros objetos menores. Miya bajó al vehículo un momento. Regresó con un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo y atado a una cinta de terciopelo teñida en los colores del arcoíris.

—Un regalito de inauguración…

Sopesé el presente entre mis manos antes de tirar de la cinta.

Eran dos fotografías enmarcadas. Uno de los marcos tenía unicornios multicolores estampados por todo su contorno. La fotografía era una de Miya y de mí, cuya existencia desconocía. Lo observé en busca de alguna explicación.

—Nos tomaron esta foto en una concentración de la _Youth_ , cuando íbamos en la prepa, ¿no te acuerdas? La encontré en el perfil de Eikichi-kun. También aparecían Tobio-kun y Kourai-kun, pero los he recortado…

Nos encontrábamos sentados en el piso del Ajinomoto. Yo sonreía con timidez a la cámara, con las manos fuertemente embutidas al interior de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta deportiva. Miya miraba de perfil, como si lo hubiesen interrumpido en medio de una conversación, quizá con Kageyama o Hoshiumi. Yo tenía dieciséis años en esa foto y me peinaba los rizos de otra manera. Él ya había cumplido los diecisiete. Se aclaraba el cabello con un tono rubio más oscuro que el actual, y llevaba el cabello mucho más liso.

Dejé la foto a un lado para tomar la siguiente, cuyo marco biselado con colores tornasoles contenía una foto mía y de Komorin, de la primera vez que hicimos _cosplay_. No teníamos más de doce años. Yo iba de Harry Potter, y había unido los lunares de mi frente con un marcador, tal de dibujarme la cicatriz en forma de rayo; Komorin era Ron Weasley, llevaba una rata de peluche cosida al hombro y una varita envuelta en cinta adhesiva.

—Esta otra me la conseguí con Motoya-kun —continuó explicando—. Sé que ustedes son muy buenos amigos, y esta imagen me dio mucho chiste. Mira lo inflado que tenías los carrillos. No encontré ningún marco de Harry Potter, pero el tornasol se siente bastante mágico, ¿no te parece?

—Te tengo que traicionar —le solté.

Me miró sorprendido, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—¿De qué hablas?

Me empezaron a correr algunas lágrimas.

—Cuando haces estas cosas que no me espero para nada, lo vuelves todo más complicado. Ya sé que son solo fotos, pero te tomaste el tiempo para editarlas y buscarles marco a juego. ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué tienes que ser de esta manera?

—De nuevo: ¿de qué hablas?

—Acepta el maldito contrato.

—Ya te volviste loco otra vez.

Forcejeamos, hasta que logró atraparme en un abrazo. Por varios minutos nadie habló. Miya acarició mis cabellos, enredando sus dedos en mis rizos. Cuando habló, fue como si me susurrara al oído, aunque no lo hacía.

—¿Tú de verdad crees que puedes traicionarme?

—Tengo un plan. Me odiarás tanto, que no querrás volver a verme. Entonces, tendrás que irte de Japón.

—Omi-kun, te prometo que no entiendo cómo alguien puede llegar a este nivel de dramatismo. No me importa lo que estés planeando, te voy a perdonar.

—Imposible. Esta no me la perdonarás nunca.

—Ponme a prueba.

—¿Es que no entiendes el daño que te puedo llegar a infligir?

—Ponme a prueba —repitió.

Se despidió de mí sin un beso de por medio. Me quedé observando la puerta varios minutos, tratando de comprender cómo fue que acababa de estropear el momento. Pero yo tenía razón. Quería a Miya. Deseaba lo mejor para él. Y yo lo que hacía era frenarle, cortarle las alas. Debía traicionarlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Me limpié las lágrimas con los puños. Vamos, vamos, no te pongas llorón ahora, Kiyoomi.

Entre mis escasas posesiones, en lo referente a artículos de cocina, tenía un hervidor pequeño de medio litro, un tazón y una taza de porcelana blanca, un batidor de acero inoxidable, una espátula de silicona, un juego de cubiertos plásticos de dieciséis piezas, dos boles de cerámica japonesa, uno de 200ml y otro de 600ml, y una plancha de _tamagoyaki_. No tenía alimentos, la despensa y el frigobar estaban vacíos. Apenas había comido de la cena carbonizada de Bokuto, y llorar me abría el apetito. Estúpido yo. Mi novio me ayuda a instalarme, me regala unas fotografías para colgar en las paredes descubiertas de mi nuevo piso, ¿y qué hago yo? Estúpido, estúpido Kiyoomi.

No, ya basta de arrepentimientos, Kiyoomi. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Debías arruinar el momento. Miya se dará cuenta… Por favor, que se dé cuenta.

Tomé la billetera, me abrigué con la trenca con forro de tartán amarillo y unos guantes a juego, y me apoyé en mi celular para hallar una tienda de conveniencia cercana.

Al llegar a la acera descubrí que _Mad Max_ seguía aparcado donde mismo.

Me acerqué al vehículo y golpeé la ventanilla de copiloto. Oí el clic del seguro. Adentro, Miya me enseñó su rostro endurecido, sus ojos quebrados. Me senté a su lado, vencido ante el arrepentimiento.

—Oye… _uhmm_ … ¿lo siento…? —Noté la incredulidad de su mirada—. De acuerdo, no siento lo que dije, aunque no quería hacerte sentir mal o lo que sea…

—No tenemos por qué terminar, Omi-kun —me interrumpió—. Entiendo lo que tratas de hacer.

Me quedé callado, jugando con mis dedos.

—¿De verdad lo entiendes?

—Sí.

—A ver. Dime de qué se trata.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan borde?

—Solo dime de qué se trata.

—Quieres que vuelva a luchar, Omi, lo sé. Quieres que sea ese tipo de persona que espera ser abucheado por los demás, ese tipo de persona que en la adversidad demuestra de lo que verdaderamente está hecho. Y por eso estás dispuesto a acabarnos. Pues, si quieres hacerlo, hazlo. No te va a valer de nada porque no voy a terminar contigo.

—Ahhh, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan necio? Te digo que no me vas a perdonar, porque lo sé. Yo no me lo perdonaré en la vida, pero es el precio que me corresponde pagar a mí también.

—Omi-kun, es que eres demasiado obvio. Le vas a anunciar al mundo que tengo VIH, ¿me crees tan ingenuo?

—¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué lo sé? —volvió a interrumpirme—, mierda, Omi-kun, a veces puedes ser más torpe que Bokkun.

Aquello realmente me insultaba. Me apreté los dedos, tratando de controlarme.

—Solo quiero que aceptes esa superoferta tan irresistible. Tú mismo dijiste que era irresistible. Si te quedas aquí, te arrepentirás. Pero si te vas…

—¿Y tú crees que anunciándole al mundo que tengo VIH vas a conseguir que yo consiga aceptar esa oferta? ¿O que el club va a mantener en pie dicha oferta?

—Es que no estás viendo el panorama completo, Miya. Tienes razón cuando dices que no puedes aceptar un contrato sin antes comunicar tu situación. Pero ellos no podrán retirar la oferta si tú lo haces público, ¿entiendes? Si retiraran la oferta, quedaría claro que la razón no sería otra que ser seropositivo, y aquello es una discriminación. Ningún equipo se expondría a esa clase de publicidad negativa, los sponsors los abandonarían.

»Ellos ya te ofrecieron un contrato porque les gustas como jugador. A lo mejor no les importa que seas VIH positivo. Pero si acaso les llegase a importar, el que lo hayas anunciado te respaldaría.

Por favor, Miya —supliqué para mis adentros—, entiende que esto es bueno para ti.

Lo oí suspirar, como rendido. Restregó sus bolsillos hasta extraer su teléfono.

—Bueno… me retracto por haber comparado tu inteligencia con la de Bokkun, se te nota la universidad…

Escribió un mensaje en el teléfono y me lo mostró.

«Un año seropositivo»

Antes que lograra reaccionar lo subió a redes sociales.

—De todas formas… —continuó, como si nada—, ¿por qué saliste de casa, Omi-kun? ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

Me sentía mareado.

—Es que… tengo hambre.

—¿Vamos a cenar? Invito yo, hay un local de _ramen_ no muy lejos. He estado investigando este barrio —se explicó—. Después de esa extraña comida filosófica de Shoyo-kun, tuve que hacerlo.

—Pero…

—Omi-kun, por favor. Deja de querer pelearte conmigo y vamos a cenar.

Caminamos por las calles, agarrados del brazo. El teléfono de Miya no dejaba de sonar. Decidió silenciar todas las notificaciones de sus redes sociales. Me sentía horrible. Quién te entiende, Kiyoomi. Miya acababa de desbaratar todos mis planes, y no sé cómo fue que lo hizo, pero ahora sentía que había sido una pésima idea. Fue una coacción. Y, sin embargo, me invitaba a cenar, se negaba a romper conmigo.

Entramos a un local pequeño, apenas iluminado, de maderas que olían a cedro fresco. Sentía cómo las lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente con brotar. Tomamos asiento en un reservado. Una mujer ataviada en un kimono nos tomó la orden. Parecía una vieja geisha venida a menos, en cuyos ojos aún quedaba algo del orgullo altivo que seguramente exhibió en su pasado y que cautivó a tantos.

Desvié la mirada hacia Miya. Su semblante se había ablandado durante el recorrido, pero sus ojos, que brillaban a la luz de las farolas antiguas, seguían quebrados, a punto de hacerse agua como los míos. Se tuvo que aclarar la garganta para pedir la orden.

—Nunca hemos comido aquí, ¿qué _ramen_ nos recomienda?

Luego de oír su sugerencia, le pidió que nos trajeran dos de ellos. Las órdenes, acompañadas de sus respectivas bebidas, no tardaron en llegar.

—Lo siento —dije, esta vez de verdad.

—No lo sientas. Oye, pero ¿por qué estás llorando tanto?

Me limpié las lágrimas con los puños.

—Es que de todas formas me da miedo… que te pueda suceder algo, o no sé…

Se inclinó sobre la mesa para dejarme un beso en la frente. Su teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Creí que habías desactivado tus notificaciones…

—Y lo hice, es un SMS.

Volví a limpiarme las lágrimas con los puños.

—¿Quién en este mundo todavía envía SMS?

—Samu. Pero no es ningún nostálgico. Debe de haber intuido que he desactivado las notificaciones de redes sociales… —leyó el mensaje, con su seño arrugado—. Samu me pregunta cómo me siento, que lo llame cuando quiera hablar…

—Puedes llamarlo si quieres, no me importa.

—No, a esta hora debe estar haciendo inventario. Lo llamaré más tarde…

Pero se quedó mirando el mensaje, como si dudara.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo, Omi-kun? Sí que me hace ilusión irme a jugar al extranjero… pero una razón por la que dudo es que sé que extrañaré mucho a mi hermano.

Hundió los palillos en el caldo, moviendo los fideos de un lado a otro.

—No sé si te lo dije alguna vez. Cuando Osamu decidió dedicarse a esto de la cocina, al principio me enfadé mucho con él. Estaba herido. Fue como si Samu, deliberadamente, decidiera alejarse de mí. Pero lo que más me dolió, fue que se le haya confiado sus intenciones a Suna antes que a mí.

»Supongo que es natural querer desmarcarte de tu gemelo. Desde pequeños nos peinábamos el cabello hacia distinto lado, y luego nos pintamos el cabello distinto. No fue con el motivo específico de que quedara claro quién era quien, pero… bueno, no sé. Supongo que es normal querer recalcar tu individualidad cuando todos tienden a tratarte como en un pack. Yo pensaba que jugaríamos vóleibol hasta el final…

»Pero el caso de Samu es distinto al mío. A Samu muchos lo han tratado como si estuviera a la sombra mía. Cosa que no es cierta, pero a la gente le gusta hacer esas comparaciones desagradables. Cuando estudiábamos en Inarizaki, yo era el enérgico, el engreído, el rebelde. En cambio Samu era el callado, el tranquilo, _el bueno_. Sin embargo, Osamu también se enfadaba, y gritaba, y se portaba mal, y cada vez que aquello ocurría, la gente solía opinar «bueno, es el gemelo de Atsumu, es normal que se comporte así». En cambio, si yo me estaba callado, nadie decía algo parecido, como si mis actitudes nunca pudieran devenir de Samu. Como si solo yo pudiese influenciarlo…

»Quizá por eso Suna marcó una diferencia para Samu.

Se llevó un buen bocado de ramen a la boca y se relamió de gusto.

—¿Están en una relación? ¿Suna y Osamu?

—Bueno… si te digo, tienes que prometerme no decirle nada a tu amigo Komorin. A Suna le gusta que Komorin no sepa nada, porque creo que hay unas apuestas de por medio.

—Solo puedo prometerte que _intentaré_ no decirle nada…

Se largó a reír mucho rato.

Me explicó que Osamu era muy complicado para prácticamente casi todos los ámbitos de su vida. Nadie le creía, pero Osamu era realmente un tipo complicado. Según Osamu, él no estaba en ninguna relación con Suna, pero según Atsumu y el propio Suna, sí estaban saliendo. Era cosa de tiempo para que Osamu acabara aceptándolo.

—Yo creo que se siente inseguro, porque ha subido de peso y su cuerpo ha cambiado, pero… bueno, ya irás conociendo a Suna, es un tipo de verdad raro. Uno pensaría que tú eres bastante peculiar, pero al lado de Suna hasta tus arrebatos psicóticos no tienen nada de extraordinario…

Me habló un buen rato del fetichismo de Suna por las pancitas y las _belly rubs_. Y luego otras peculiaridades, como que tenía la costumbre de caminar en la punta de sus pies, que le gustaba grabar peleas en su celular, y estaba aprendiendo hablar griego porque era fan de un tipo llamado Yorgos-No-Sé-Qué que hacía películas rarísimas sobre personas-perros que se quitan los dientes y cosas de ese tipo.

Dijo que Suna era ese tipo de persona que su sola mirada ya te produce escalofrío, porque da la sensación de que ha convertido tu cara en un algoritmo matemático que puede resolver. Ese tipo de persona que se mete en tu mente y te convierte en una marioneta. Que, de hecho, uno de los pasatiempos de Suna era desenredar marionetas.

—Te digo, tiene pasatiempos que no son normales. Compra marionetas, se las presta a sus sobrinitos pequeños para que enreden todos los hilos, y luego se enfrasca tardes enteras desenmarañando los nudos.

»O se sienta en las paradas del autobús y se pone a contar uber-eats. Y lo vieras comer, te infartarías. Es lo contrario a ti, Suna lo revuelve todo en su plato, lo hace papilla. Dice: “todo se unirá en el estómago al final, solo estoy ahorrando trabajo”. Pero es asqueroso. A veces, incluso junta el postre con la comida. Ni siquiera Kita-san era capaz de soportarlo.

Me hablaba de aquellas cosas con un aire tan relajado, una sonrisa que volvía a resaltar los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, que me sentía todavía más melancólico.

—Oye, pero Omi-kun, ¿sigues triste?

—¿Me hablas de todas estas cosas porque quieres distraerme, o porque quieres distraerte a ti?

—Te hablo de estas cosas porque me gusta compartirte cosas de mí. De acuerdo, quizá tú no seas tan raro como Suna, es posible que seas más complicado que mi hermano.

»Ten, toma mi servilleta. Estás todo un llorón, Omi-kun —me tendió su propia servilleta y salió del privado para solicitar más—. No te sientas mal. Hace unos días que me planteaba la idea de hacer público que soy seropositivo. Lo comencé a pensar desde la primera vez que me sugeriste que debía adelantarme a los periodistas, para ser yo quien tomara control de la situación.

»Yo lo veo un poco como el tema de la sexualidad. Es una tontería esa especie de “deber gay” de salir del armario. Ningún heterosexual tiene que dejar claro que solo le gustan los del sexo opuesto. Sin embargo, si eres gay, tienes que cumplir con este “deber”, para que la gente se dé cuenta que es normal si te atrae la gente de tu mismo sexo, que no es algo que tengas que esconder a lo demás, o algo de lo que sentirte avergonzado. Tienes que salir para que tanto los heteros como los otros gais que no han salido del armario, comprendan que el amor es igual para todos, y no podemos controlarlo. Que no tiene propósito controlarlo. El amor es algo que te brota. Si tus sentimientos son sinceros, ¿por qué debería importarle a los demás de quién te has enamorado?, ¿cierto, Omi? Es precisamente por eso que hay que decirlo, hasta que deje de ser una novedad. Hasta que ningún gay, o bi, o lo que sea, tenga que explicarle al resto del mundo por qué es diferente. Hay que decirlo para que todos comprendan que tus gustos sexuales no tienen nada de extraordinario.

»Y esto otro, del VIH, es lo mismo. Supongo que al principio tenía… cómo te lo explico, ¿vergüenza? Sí, supongo que me daba vergüenza, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Pero es natural que me halla sentido así. Lo poco que sabía del VIH eran los prejuicios que traía consigo. Por ejemplo, que solo se lo pegan los gais o los drogos. Que es sinónimo de una vida de libertinaje, de pecado. Y que es una especie de castigo divino que te cae por ser gay, drogo, o por llevar una vida libertina.

»Lo otro que sabía del VIH era lo que me llegaba desde las películas, donde contraer el virus es un tópico trágico. Una fatalidad del destino que acaba en la muerte el protagonista. Una muerte que te llega antes de tiempo, en la flor de tu vida. Pero ya se va a cumplir un año desde que fui diagnosticado y no me estoy muriendo ni vivo una tragedia… (aunque es cierto que soy gai, y que en el pasado fui _un poco, muy poquito,_ licencioso…).

»Es cierto que al principio fue como si el mundo se me viniera encima. Me preguntaba por qué me tenía que suceder esto a mí. Pero, al contrario de lo que me esperaba, en todo este viaje, Omi, he descubierto a una persona maravillosa que me ha ayudado a reconciliarme conmigo mismo, y por quien creo que tengo ganas de ser una mejor persona. Te he conocido a ti, Omi, y con o sin VIH, soy la persona más afortunada.

»Ya no siento que ser seropositivo sea algo de lo que sentirse avergonzado. Y por eso creo que es bueno decirlo. No con el objetivo de anticiparme a la prensa y ponerme el parche ante la herida. Porque en realidad, esto no es ninguna herida. Por ello estos temas deben visibilizarse. Tus motivos tampoco están mal, y habla mucho de ti, y me gusta como eres. Mis motivos son otros. Tu punto de vista es la de alguien negativo que trata de ser realista. El mío es el de alguien positivo que trata de ser realista. Ambos lo intentamos, Omi-kun, y eso es lo que verdaderamente cuenta.

»Seguramente, en estos momentos me estén bombardeando los _haters_ por redes sociales. No me importa. El odio es algo que no tiene nada de racional. Sé que también existe gente como yo que necesitan que les recuerden lo mismo que tú me has recordado, y es que tener VIH no te cambia como persona.

»Lo he estado pensando todos estos días. Cuándo debería hacerlo público, y cómo. Por el modo en que reaccionaron los directivos, estaba esperando a que acabara la temporada, para que entrenador Foster no se viera metido en más líos. Pero, conociendo lo apresurado que puedes llegar a ser…

—No lo soy…

—Omi-kun, no te hagas. Eres un bocazas. Y no es mi deseo que quedes como el malo de la película. De verdad, no estoy molesto. Pienso que estás superloco, y ojalá nunca cambies ese aspecto tuyo.

—¿De verdad?

—Solo prométeme algo.

—Dime.

—Pero tienes que decirme que sí.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa para decirme unas palabras al oído. Moví el asiento para quedar a su lado, y una vez acabó de hablar, le dije que «sí», y me escondí en su cuello. Saqué mi teléfono y le pedí a la vieja geisha que nos tomara una foto, como un recuerdo de aquel momento. Quería añadir aquel recuerdo a mi nueva colección de fotografías enmarcadas. Justo antes de que la geisha apretara el botón, le di a Miya un beso en la mejilla. Su sorpresa quedó materializada en la foto.

Sin que él me viera, subí aquella foto a mis redes sociales, y la convertí en mi nueva imagen de perfil. Escribí sobre lo mucho que lo admiraba, y lo que me faltaba de aprender de él. Escribí en el post de Miya donde publicaba que era seropositivo que iba a cumplir su promesa. No me dediqué a revisar las reacciones, y también desactivé las notificaciones.

Tras acabar de comer, fuimos a una tienda de conveniencia, para abastecerme de víveres. Además, compré una jarra purificadora de agua, una ollita pequeña para hervir huevos y una vaporera. Al sacar la billetera para pagar, vi allí la tarjeta de aquella periodista. La dejé donde estaba, como un recuerdo más de mis tonterías. En cambio, extraje del interior la banderita con los colores del arcoíris, y le pedí ayuda a Miya para que la clavara en mi trenca.

Miya era más noble que yo. Más sabio.

Y, sin embargo, él me hizo prometerle que, sucediera lo que sucediera, no romperíamos.

Yo quería cumplir aquella promesa.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximamente: capítulo final D":


	19. Epílogo

Ya ha pasado año y medio desde que Atsumu emigró de Japón. Han cambiado varias cosas desde que se fue.

El menos importante de todos los cambios es que un tal Oikawa Tooru llegó desde Argentina para suplir el hueco que dejó Atsumu en el equipo. No me cae muy bien porque es el armador favorito de Wakatoshi desde que jugaban en primaria, lo que me jode, porque el armador favorito de cualquiera, sin dudas, debería ser Atsumu. Este Oikawa Tooru se cree la gran cosa porque es un chico bonito y, de hecho, todos en el equipo le dicen Chico Kawaii. Creo que Bokuto le puso el sobrenombre. No lo sé ni me importa. Ahora él y Bokuto comparten piso en la casita de piso de linóleo que alguna vez fue de Atsumu y mía, y por algún motivo eso también me jode. En fin, con ese Chico Kawaii en la parrilla, los especuladores apuestan sus fichas a que los MSBY volveremos a ganar el campeonato de la V-Ligue.

Mi senpai Iizuna juega ahora con los Adlers, supliendo el lugar de Kageyama. La peste de Hoshiumi ha empezado la temporada con muy buen pie, y de seguir así, es probable que consiga el premio al MVP. Esto me jode más que el caso del chico Oikawa.

Otro que ha empezado la temporada con muy buenos números es Suna. Quizá porque Osamu ha acabado aceptando que son novios, o porque Osamu es oficialmente _chubby_. Suna dice que esos rollitos son buena publicidad para su negocio. Yo no estoy seguro de concordar, pero lo cierto es que Osamu da los abrazos más blanditos, y luego de su hermano, son mis abrazos favoritos.

Con esto de la cuarentena, el calendario se ha reordenado. La V-Ligue se ha movido para el verano, y los torneos internacionales, de momento, se han cancelado. Además, la densidad de los partidos ha bajado mucho. Antes podíamos llegar a tener tres encuentros en una semana. Ahora solo jugamos una vez a la semana. Esto se ha debido en gran parte para disminuir las movilizaciones de un lado a otro.

Últimamente hablo mucho con Osamu. Él representa mi conexión en Japón con Atsumu, y supongo que debe ser recíproco. Es una de las razones por las que ya no llamo a Atsumu por su apellido, aunque depende de con quien esté conversando, a veces regreso al «Miya».

Echo de menos a Atsumu.

Está viviendo en Tours. Ni Atsumu ni yo sabemos pronunciarlo correctamente, y entre nosotros, le llamamos _Tori_ , que se siente más japonés. Más «Hyogo», dice Atsumu. Me cuenta que el francés le cuesta mucho, que la gramática es enredada y la pronunciación imposible, y de momento, lo único que ha dominado bien, es insultar en francés, a su juicio el único motivo por el cual nació un idioma tan dado al conflicto (dice Atsumu). Se suponía que iba a mejorar su francés durante la cuarentena, pero en ese tiempo no hizo más que hablar en japonés, en esas largas videollamadas que intercambiábamos casi todos los días.

Ahora que han arrancado las temporadas de vóleibol, tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros, para que podamos volver a vernos.

Creo que Tours es muy bonito. Recuerdo que estudiamos Tours en la facultad, en una asignatura llamada «Arte en la Ciudad». A veces las universidades imparten clases con nombres así de rimbombantes. Encargué por internet una enciclopedia ilustrada de Tours, y por las noches, a veces me descubro pasando con calma las hojas del libro, imaginándome a mí y a Miya paseando por los lugares tan bellos que retratan aquellas fotografías. Espero pronto poder visitarlo.

Hablando de fotografías, la colección de fotos enmarcadas de mi piso ha ido en aumento. He añadido varias de Atsumu, algunas de ellas obsequiadas por Osamu. Los últimos días de Atsumu en Japón, nos sacamos miles de fotografías. Atsumu es mi protector y fondo de pantalla tanto en mi teléfono como en mi computador, y yo soy su protector y fondo de pantalla de sus respectivos aparatos.

Es curioso cómo una persona puede cambiar tu manera de pensar, empezando por los detalles. Por ejemplo, me he convertido en una especie de reloj internacional. Cada vez que veo la hora, pienso instantáneamente en la hora que es en Francia. Ni siquiera tengo que hacer algún cálculo. Es algo que tengo automatizado.

También estoy escuchando mucha música francófona, en especial de aquellos artistas que me recomienda Atsumu. Creo que está enamorado de un belga que se llama Stromae. Un día me reconocerá que está embobado de ese tipo Stromae, y yo tendré que responderle «Ya me había dado cuenta, tonto. Eres un tonto. No haces más que cantar sus canciones, aunque todavía ni sabes lo que dicen. Tonto y tonto».

Incluso me compré unas botellas de _Crémant_. No soy amigo de los espumantes, pero recuerdo que Atsumu solía guardar un par en la nevera, y estas en específico traían la etiqueta «producto de Francia»: tuve que comprarlas. Quizá las descorche cuando Miya y yo volvamos a vernos.

Atsumu también ha adquirido ciertos detalles que le vienen de mí. Empezó recientemente a leer los libros de Harry Potter, en su traducción francesa. Al principio no sabía qué quería decirme cuando me hablaba de «Drago Malefoy» que estudiaba en «Serpentard», una de las cuatro casas de la escuela «Poudlard» de magia y hechicería. Creí que se trataba de una mala broma, pero cuando me acusó de «Moldu», me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

—Ya no es divertido, Miya. «Draco Malfoy» estudia en «Slytherin», una de las cuatro casas de la escuela «Hogwarts» de magia y hechicería. No me acuses de «muggle» por conocer la pronunciación correcta de las palabras. Tú viste las películas, deberías saber cómo se pronuncian.

—No, te repito, es «Drago Malefoy», le sacaré una foto al libro. A que no sabes cómo se llama el profesor de posiciones según los franchutes.

—¿Cómo?

—Severus Rogue.

—No. Ya basta. Atsumu, no es divertido.

La conclusión es que el francés realmente solo sirve para pelear.

No sé si podré considerar a Miya un _Potterhead_ si irá diciendo por la vida «Drago» en lugar de «Draco». No dejan de ser detalles. Los cambios más importantes son los que dejó Atsumu en mí antes de su partida.

Ya no me siento una persona tan desagradable, como me pensaba. Ya no siento la necesidad de ponerme en guardia todo el tiempo. He dejado de ser esa persona que hiere antes de salir herido, que huye si no puede herir. Ya no temo mostrarme tal cual soy, y me siento orgulloso no solo de mis virtudes, también de mis defectos. Tengo que sentirme orgulloso de lo que soy en lo bueno y en lo malo. Tratar de reforzar lo bueno, tratar de disminuir lo malo, y valorarme por estos esfuerzos.

Mis _eventos_ han dejado de llamarse _eventos_ para convertirse en lo que realmente son: crisis de pánico. Estoy atravesando por una buena racha. La última vez que tuve una crisis, ocurrió al mes de que Miya se mudara a Tours. Estuve a punto de recaer cuando inició la cuarentena, y otra vez más cuando vi en las noticias lo rápido que el virus se había extendido en Europa. La primera me pilló en una cena que compartía con Suna y Osamu, y entre ambos lograron contenerme. Para la segunda estaba solo en mi piso. Sabía que no podría con ella solo, así que llamé a Hinata, quien vive relativamente cerca de mí. Noches después hablamos con Miya. Me explicó las medidas que había tomado el país como las que había incorporado a su rutina él mismo, con mucha paciencia, respondiendo a todas mis preguntas, y accediendo a la mayoría de mis consejos y propuestas.

Como ahora casi todo es online, he vuelto a mis terapias con Sönke-san. Quizá aquel también sea un motivo importante de por qué atravieso por una buena racha.

Eso no quiere decir que mis pensamientos negativos hayan desaparecido. Todavía siguen allí. Todavía se materializan entre mis actividades cotidianas. Todavía limpio compulsivamente todos mis efectos personales, y disfruto comprando productos de limpieza.

Disfruto, especialmente, quitar el polvo de mis fotos enmarcadas, sacarles brillo.

Disfruto hacer la colada en mi nueva lavadora, de estas multifunciones con la secadora incluida.

Especialmente me gusta hacer la colada a las una de la mañana, cuando en Tours son las seis de la tarde, y conversar con Atsumu mientras veo el tambor de la colada girar a velocidades de vértigo. Al día siguiente pienso que, en esos casos, las ojeras valen la pena.

Hay otros días en que realmente lo extraño, pero no puedo llamar a Atsumu por distintos motivos. O él no puede responderme por distintos motivos. Esos días me desplomo sobre el _kotatsu_ , o me enrollo en el futón, y pienso en el pasado, pero también en el futuro.

Ahora mismo lo extraño, pero no quiero llamarlo todavía. En su lugar, he llamado a Shoyo. Saldremos a comer su famosa «comida filosófica» y hablaremos de lo mucho que yo extraño a Miya, de lo mucho que él extraña a Kageyama, y de lo mucho que ambos tendremos que esforzarnos para que seamos seleccionados para representar al país en las Olimpiadas del siguiente año.

Sé que Atsumu también se está esforzando. Sé que va corriendo su propia carrera. Eso me inspira a mí a no flaquear. A ponerle garra.

Lo extraño, lo echo de menos.

Tengo que seguir corriendo.

**+/-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos podrán decir... ¿y el angst a dónde quedó? pero... bueno. Yo le etiqueto angst porque soy dramática como el Omi, y también le etiqueto humor porque es inevitable que se me cuele lo absurdo cada tanto. En realidad, esto es un slice of life. La vida es un compendio de emociones, y a mí me gusta abarcar el espectro de ellos.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron hasta aquí. Fue un proyecto un poco más personal que otros de mis escritos, porque yo misma soy hipocondríaca, y en varios pasajes tuve que dejar de escribir, tratar de calmarme. Quizá no he captado las personalidades de Omi y Tsumu tan bien. Quizá mi impaciencia me llevó a subir los capítulos antes de tiempo, y por ello están plagados de errores. A veces, por mi hipocondría, prefería revisar lo menos posible. Ahora me rio de lo boba que soy. En fin...
> 
> Un proyecto menos de la lista de pendientes. Me siento una pro.
> 
> (Potterheads presentes: ¿qué sucede con esa traducción francesa? mi favorito es cómo Hufflepuff pasó a llamarse Poufsouffle hahaha... no puedo con ello. Komorin, ven a reír-llorar conmigo)
> 
> (Amigos del bokuoi: lo sé, no pude aguantarme...)
> 
> Escribamos más de Omi y Tsumu, #Omitsumi, que se lo merecen :D
> 
> Javiera Clarividencia

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Millicent Bulstrode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535837) by [ak_bennington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington)




End file.
